Hearts and Minds
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: Quand le Capitaine Steve Rogers avait quitté l'armée pour entrer à la tête d'un département du FBI, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui l'attendait. Que ce soit l'horreur des meurtres, la folie de ses collègues, ou l'incompréhensible et beaucoup trop insupportable agent Barnes, définitivement, c'était inattendu. Mais inattendu ne voulait pas toujours dire désagréable... {UA}
1. Prologue

Bon. Alors. J'avoue, je suis stressée. Ceci n'est qu'une petite avant-première, le prologue de la plus longue fic que j'ai jamais écrite - et qui n'est toujours pas finie.

Pour résumer le principe, il s'agit de placer les personnages du MCU dans un monde tel que la série Esprits Criminels. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir vu la série, mais je risque de glisser quelques références - pourquoi pas un petit caméo de Reid ? - et puis c'est une excellente série que je ne peux que vous conseiller de regarder.

Après... Marvel restant Marvel, les personnages sont loin d'être aussi sérieux que dans la série EC ! Cependant, j'avais envie de faire dans l'inattendu, aussi les personnages préférés de tout un chacun peuvent se retrouver dans n'importe quel rôle. Un héros peut se transformer en horrible criminel, un super vilain en adorable et gentil profiler, etc. Je vous laisse la surprise ;)

Chaque chapitre sera basé sur une enquête, et il y en aura dix en tout, plus un prologue, un épilogue, et des interludes entre chaque chapitre. Dans les interludes, je mettrais, en gros, tout ce que je n'ai pas pu mettre dans les chapitres parce que ce n'était pas assez sérieux, ou alors des flash-back, bref, tout ce qui pourra un peu élargir l'univers que j'ai "créé".

 **WARNING** : mentions et scènes de viols, tortures, meurtres. Trahisons à gogo, guimauve parce que les personnages s'aiiiment et sans doute un ou deux lemon !

Avec la taille de l'univers Marvel, je tenterais d'intégrer un maximum de personnages, ne serait-ce que pour un caméo, et donc insérer un minimum d'OCs. Si vous regardez également les séries Marvel, vous verrez rapidement que mêmes les personnages les moins importants proviennent du MCU !

Si vous avez des questions, n'importe lesquels, n'hésitez pas, j'y répondrais avec plaisir !

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec Stevie !

* * *

Le Capitaine Steve Rogers serra la main de celui qui était à présent son prédécesseur, Phil Coulson.

_ Alors, agent Rogers, c'est votre première équipe ?

Steve acquiesça, un peu nerveux. Quand on lui avait proposé de diriger une équipe de profilers, il avait immédiatement accepté, intéressé par le fonctionnement d'une telle équipe, lui qui sortait du cadre strict de l'armée.

_ C'est à la fois bon et mauvais, compatit Coulson.

_ Bon et mauvais ? répéta Steve.

_ Notre équipe est… un peu particulière, commenta seulement l'ancien chef. Il faut s'habituer.

_ Comment ça, particulière ? s'inquiéta le blond, passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Il y a un problème avec eux ?

Coulson rit doucement :

_ Si seulement il n'y en avait qu'un. Oh, croyez-moi, ce sont les meilleurs… Mais il faut appliquer leurs méthodes. Oubliez ce qu'on vous a appris à l'école. Suivez votre instinct, et suivez le leur.

_ Serait-il possible que vous me fassiez un rapide topo de l'équipe avant que je ne les rencontre ?

_ Vous êtes du genre nerveux, pas vrai ? sourit discrètement Coulson. Bien sûr, j'ai tous leurs dossiers juste ici.

Il tria soigneusement chacune des pochettes qu'il avait dans la main, et commença par une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux blonds vénitiens et au visage avenant :

_ Viriginia Potts, mais tout le monde l'appelle Pepper. Votre agent de liaison avec les journalistes. Elle est très douée dans ce qu'elle fait, et très gentille. Si vous avez des ennuis avec les autres, n'hésitez pas à vous tourner vers elle, elle vous aidera de son mieux.

Steve acquiesça, se disant que ça n'avait pas l'air si mauvais que ça pour l'instant. Coulson sortit deux nouvelles photos, montrant une femme rousse à l'air renfrogné et un homme blond ayant été pris sur le vif en train de bailler. C'était bizarre sur une photo officielle, mais le capitaine ne fit rien remarquer.

_ Les agents Romanoff et Barton. Ils ne font pas parti du département des sciences du comportement, mais des forces spéciales de l'armée. Cependant, ils sont souvent présent au QG.

_ Euh… Je peux me permettre de demander pourquoi ? l'interrompit Steve.

_ D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils aiment bien squatter, répondit aimablement Coulson en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. Si ça leur plaît, ça ne dérange personne, et ils sont d'une aide précieuse. Avec eux, reprit-il en sortant une nouvelle photo, d'une jolie femme brune souriant aimablement à l'objectif, l'agent Carter. C'est une ancienne des forces spéciales reconvertie en sciences du comportement, et c'est l'une de nos meilleures profilers. Elle est également la seule à savoir gérer notre informaticien, Howard Stark.

Coulson reposa les photos qu'il avait dans la main sur le bureau pour en sortir une autre, qui montrait un homme au sourire suffisant et dont le visage disait "je suis plus intelligent que vous et je le sais".

_ Ancien hackeur, résuma rapidement Coulson. Enfin, ça, on ne le savait pas avant de l'engager, c'est lui qui s'en est vanté. Cet homme a un QI supérieur à tout le reste de l'équipe réuni, à l'exception de Banner, peut-être. Il est arrogant, flirteur et insupportable, mais compétent. Si vous avez des problèmes avec lui, envoyez-lui Carter, elle le fera taire.

Nouvelle photo. Un homme au regard timide dissimulé derrière ses lunettes qui avait l'air de vouloir être partout sauf face à cet appareil photo.

_ Le docteur Banner. Timide, discret, mais lui aussi très intelligent, sauf qu'à la différence de Stark il ne le montre pas. Ne le faites pas parler en public si vous ne voulez pas qu'il vous fasse une crise de panique. Laissez-le dans son laboratoire ou sur les scènes de crime. Il aime bien parler à Stark et Potts et vit à moitié chez Barnes, donc ces derniers vous communiquerons les informations utiles.

_ Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire que je ne peux pas parler à mon propre agent ? s'étonna Steve, pas sûr d'avoir compris.

_ Pas tant qu'il ne vous aura pas adressé lui-même la parole. Et surtout, comme je vous l'ai dit, ne lui demandez jamais de donner des explications à un public, vous le traumatiseriez. Le docteur Banner est l'un de nos plus grands atout, mais c'est une petite chose fragile, alors protégez-le du monde extérieur, agent Rogers.

_ Euh… C'est noté.

Protéger un homme de son équipe à qui il ne pouvait même pas parler. On aurait tout vu.

_ Et enfin, nos deux agents de terrain. Tous deux bons profilers, par contre, en ce qui concerne l'aptitude à suivre les ordres…

Coulson retint un ricanement en montrant deux photos. Les deux hommes étaient bruns à la peau bronzée et à la coupe militaire.

_ Ah, excusez-moi, j'ai une photo plus actuelle de Barnes.

Barnes ressemblait en fait à un SDF avec ses cheveux trop longs et sa barbe de trois jours. Steve ne dit rien, laissant Coulson les présenter.

_ Rumlow et Barnes, résuma Coulson. Amis depuis un temps incalculable, si vous vous avisez de les séparer sur le terrain ils vous tireront une gueule de six pieds de long et seraient capable de laisser partir le suspect juste pour vous prouver qu'ils sont plus efficaces à deux. Barnes est le meilleur sniper que j'ai jamais rencontré, et Rumlow est un excellent combattant au corps-à-corps. Mais comme ils détestent la routine, ils préfèrent ne pas garder leurs rôles et échanger.

Coulson dut surprendre le regard stupéfait de Steve, car il secoua la tête :

_ Oui, je sais, moi non plus je ne comprends pas. Ils ont également une fâcheuse tendance à tirer sur les suspects qu'ils jugent coupables d'atrocités.

_ Et c'est ça, mon équipe…

_ Et c'est ça votre équipe, acquiesça Coulson. J'ai veillé sur eux pendant des années. Maintenant c'est votre tour de les protéger. Bienvenue, agent Rogers.

* * *

Voilà. Comme dit, c'était le prologue. Le premier chapitre sortira dans quelques temps - quand je serais certaine de pouvoir assurer une sortie hebdomadaire des chapitres. J'espère que ce début vous a inspiré et que vous avez envie de connaître la suite !

Gros bisous, et à la prochaine !


	2. Chapitre 1

Okay. Deux semaines jour pour jour que je vous ai posté le prologue et... et bien c'est l'heure du chapitre un. Les enquêtes... je suis vraiment pas à l'aise. Et l'enquête du premier chapitre est... inexistante ou presque. Après, je vous avoue que j'ai toujours privilégié les relations entre les personnages, et malgré le cadre policier, c'est ce que je vais continuer à faire - quoique je vous promet des enquêtes un peu plus fournies que celles-ci, quand même. Promis.

Merci pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissés, vous êtes des anges !

Je ne rappellerais pas les warnings à tous les chapitres, certains les spoilant totalement, mais rappel aux âmes sensibles : mentions de tortures, de viols, de meurtres, d'amour parfois très malsain... et quand même un ou deux lemons pour guimauver le tout !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre I : Une première journée détestable - ou presque**

* * *

.

" _Toute rencontre nouvelle est susceptible d'éveiller l'impensable." Jack Salomé_

 _._

Bucky fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son portable. Il passa le bras par dessus le corps endormi de Lorraine, son amante du jour - ou plutôt de la nuit - et récupéra l'appareil coupable de l'avoir tiré de son sommeil.

_ Barnes, lâcha-t-il, totalement éveillé.

_ Hey, salut, Buck. On est appelé. Une affaire.

_ 'lut, Brock. C'est moi que Coulson appelle, d'habitude.

_ Coulson est parti, ça y est. C'est le nouveau qui m'a appelé. Ça sent le militaire, ajouta son ami. Et le gros con. Tu peux être sûr qu'il va essayer de virer nos petits agents des forces spéciales et tes petites erreurs du QG !

_ Qu'il essaie, ricana Bucky. Personne n'a jamais réussi à virer mes adorables erreurs de jeunesse ! Quant à Romanoff et Barton… si j'étais à la place de gros con militaire, j'essaierai même pas. Bref. Rendez-vous au QG, c'est ça ?

_ C'est ça. Au plus vite. Faut que j'appelle Carter et elle est insupportable à réveiller à cette heure-ci. Souhaite-moi bonne chance.

_ Bonne chance mon pauvre bébé, ironisa le brun en raccrochant.

Il ignora le grognement mécontent de Lorraine en allumant la lumière et en commençant à s'habiller assez décemment pour aller au bureau.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Bucky… murmura la blonde.

_ Je dois bouger. Boulot, tout ça, résuma-t-il. Mes gosses se lèvent à sept heures, ce serait bien si tu étais partie avant, je suis pas sûr qu'ils seraient très content de te rencontrer.

_ Pardon ? s'insurgea la jeune femme.

_ Chérie, j'ai passé une très belle nuit avec toi, mais ça ira pas plus loin, clarifia Bucky en glissant son arme dans le holster de sa ceinture. Mes gosses ne veulent pas rencontrer mes amantes et je ne veux pas que mes amantes rencontrent mes gosses. Donc j'aimerais que tu sois partie au plus vite pour que mes gamins n'aient pas la surprise de te voir squatter la cuisine en sous-vêtements. Ce fut un plaisir, conclut-il en fourrant son portable dans sa poche et en sortant sans éteindre la lumière.

Bon, ça ne s'était pas si mal passé, songea-t-il en se glissant à l'avant de sa voiture, envoyant un texto à ses deux enfants pour les informer de la situation, et un autre à l'équipe pour les informer qu'il partait, et qu'il serait donc au QG d'ici une vingtaine de minutes.

Comme prévu, après exactement dix-neuf minutes trente secondes de route, Bucky se gara et pénétra dans le bâtiment qu'il connaissait par cœur, montant au dernier étage, là où se trouvaient les bureaux de l'équipe et la salle de réunion.

Carter était déjà là, assise à son bureau, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés, manifestement déjà rendormie. Au contraire de Bruce qui sirotait une tasse de café avait l'air parfaitement éveillé, et le salua d'un sourire.

_ Bonjour, Bucky.

_ Bruce. Bien réveillé ?

_ Je ne dormais pas, en fait, répondit le scientifique en tripotant ses lunettes, un peu gêné.

Pour connaître Bruce depuis plus longtemps que tous ses collègues réunis, Bucky savait que le docteur était naturellement nerveux et très timide et qu'il n'avait pas à en prendre ombrage. Au contraire, Bruce était un peu devenu son troisième enfant, en effet, malgré son intelligence, il restait un jeune homme très fragile dont il fallait prendre soin.

_ Sur quoi tu bossais ?

_ Les microparticules.

La fameuse raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas dormi chez Bucky cette nuit. Quand Bruce se lançait dans des recherches, il restait éveillé toute la nuit et avait toujours peur de réveiller la famille Barnes s'il le faisait chez eux.

Et il pouvait remercier sa fille d'être aussi intelligente et intéressée par tout ce qu'elle pouvait lire, sinon il n'aurait pas eu la moindre idée de ce dont Bruce parlait.

_ Ah oui ? Et tu bossais sur quoi exactement ? C'est large, comme sujet, les microparticules, l'encouragea Bucky.

Stark, qui venait d'arriver, se joignit à la conversation, manifestement intéressé.

Bruce partit dans un discours passionné que seul Stark parvint à suivre, Bucky ayant été largué après la première phrase qui contenait bien trop de mots à rallonge pour qu'il en comprenne ne serait-ce que la moitié.

Cependant, même si Bucky ne comprenait pas tout - pour ne pas dire rien - il était content de voir Bruce aussi bavard.

Il n'était pas le chef de leur équipe, mais était sans aucun doute leur leader, et il avait vraiment eu peur que le jeune génie ne trouve pas sa place parmi eux. Heureusement, tous avaient été très compréhensifs et avaient laissé au jeune génie le temps de s'adapter. S'il était toujours un peu gêné en présence de Rumlow, Carter ou Romanoff et Barton, la présence de Pepper, Stark ou Bucky lui-même le détendait - sans compter Wanda, avec qui il était totalement confiant et sûr de lui. On ne pouvait pas attendre de lui un discours devant une assemblée mais au moins avait-il assez confiance en lui pour exposer ses théories devant toute l'équipe, ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance.

_ Hello les mecs !

En voilà un qui était bien réveillé. Bucky se tourna vers son meilleur ami et coéquipier Brock Rumlow pour lui taper dans la main :

_ Salut, mec.

Brock salua tout le monde et même Banner répondit d'un "bonjour Rumlow" avant de baisser les yeux d'un air gêné.

_ Où est notre nouveau patron ? lança Brock en s'asseyant sur le bureau où dormait encore Carter.

Cette dernière surprit tout le monde en se redressant pour toiser les quatre hommes de son regard ensommeillé :

_ Il est dans son bureau avec Pepper. Beau gosse. Grand, cheveux blonds, il ressemble à un mannequin ou un acteur, commenta-t-elle en baillant.

_ Il avait l'air bien rasoir quand il m'a appelé, grimaça Stark.

_ Il m'a seulement eu l'air de savoir ce qu'il voulait, dit seulement Bruce. Je pense qu'il sort de l'armée, et il a l'habitude d'être obéi. Sans doute un capitaine, il est trop jeune pour être colonel. Nerveux, parce que Coulson lui a dressé un portrait plus ou moins réaliste de nous. C'est aussi la première fois qu'il sort du domaine de l'armée, et on est sans doute la première équipe à devoir aller sur le terrain sous ses ordres. Il a besoin que tout soit fait dans les règles. Très procédurier, il aime les rapports bien faits et qu'on s'adresse à lui pour chaque prise de décision. Il a malgré son apparence calme et assurée, un grand manque de confiance en lui, sans doute du à une adolescence difficile ainsi que du harcèlement scolaire. Ça expliquerait son besoin presque maladif de tout contrôler ainsi que le manque de confiance en lui susdit. Il est prêt à dédier sa vie à son travail, et attends de nous qu'on en fasse autant. Il est célibataire et sans enfants, sans relation, et n'a sans doute pas beaucoup d'amis proches car il préfère mettre une distance entre lui et les autres. Pas beaucoup de famille non plus, c'est un homme très solitaire, qui a été habitué à vivre seul et préfère continuer ainsi car la plupart des gens proches de lui l'ont déçu et trahi. Étonnamment, malgré ça, il reste un homme assez naïf et idéaliste qui pense pouvoir changer les choses en étant à ce poste.

Bruce du se rendre compte qu'il y avait un problème, car il releva les yeux de ses doigts, qu'il manipulait machinalement comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait un long discours, pour croiser les regards hébétés de tous les membres de son équipe.

_ Il y a un problème ? bafouilla-t-il, soudain inquiet.

_ Euh… lâcha Bucky, conscient de parler au nom de tout le monde. Mais tu lui as parlé trois minutes au téléphone ou vous avez eu une séance de psychothérapie ?

_ Non, on s'est juste parlé, répondit Bruce. Pourquoi, vous croyez que je…

_ On sait que tu as sûrement raison, Banner, le rassura immédiatement Carter. C'est juste très impressionnant. Tu nous dit comment tu es parvenu à un raisonnement pareil ?

_ En analysant les mots employés, le ton de sa voix et l'ordre dans lequel il nous a appelé, murmura le génie, un peu mal à l'aise d'être la cible de tant d'attentions.

_ C'est fantastique. Tu es fantastique, Banner, le complimenta Stark en lui souriant largement. Bien joué. Tu nous as appris qu'on allait tous détester ce type.

_ Tu m'étonnes, grimaça Brock. Un type addict du contrôle, c'est pas pour nous.

_ Bof. On peut l'envoyer en dépression, grommela Bucky en haussant les épaules.

_ Mec, on n'est plus au collège, c'est pas un prof dont on doit se débarrasser, fit remarquer son meilleur ami.

_ On en parle de Ward ? Une semaine avec nous et il partait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

_ Oui, mais lui c'était vraiment un gros con, intervint Carter. On aura peut-être plus de chance avec celui là.

_ Vu la description de Banner, ça ne risque pas, grommela Brock. Enfin bon peu importe. Il va devoir faire avec nous.

Stark s'affala sur les genoux de Rumlow, toujours assis sur le bureau, et étendit ses jambes sur les épaules de Carter, qui elle était assise sur une chaise et lui lança un regard sombre :

_ Vire tes sales pattes de mes épaules, Stark.

_ Oui madame, obéit-il sans hésiter, avant de reprendre. Vous voyez ce que j'adore dans cette équipe ? C'est l'état d'esprit de Rumlow. Il va devoir faire avec nous. C'est pas nous qui allons devoir changer pour lui, c'est lui qui va devoir changer pour nous. C'est génial. C'est le premier job où on ne me dit pas que ma conduite est irresponsable et irrespectueuse.

_ Ta conduite est irresponsable et irrespectueuse, répliqua Carter. Mais comme tu es doué, on te laisse faire.

_ Carter… Épouse-moi.

_ Dans tes rêves. Et contrairement à ce que dit Rumlow, on va devoir faire cinquante-cinquante. On s'habitue à lui, il s'habitue à nous. On sera gentils, et il sera coulant.

_ Est-ce qu'elle vient de refuser ma demande en mariage sans aucun état d'âme ? demanda Stark, s'adressant à un Banner amusé qui dissimula son sourire derrière sa main.

_ Je crois bien, oui, dit-il avant que Pepper ne sorte du bureau, suivie de leur nouveau patron.

Bucky le détailla avec la rapidité de l'habitude. Grand, environ la même taille que lui, des cheveux blonds bien coiffés malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit et un regard clair et alerte. Immédiatement, il approuva la description de Bruce : cet homme avait une démarche militaire et ressortait sans aucun doute de l'armée.

_ 'lut, Pepper, salua l'équipe en chœur, et tous étaient concentrés sur un seul homme, leur nouveau chef.

_ Bonjour. Je m'appelle Steve Rogers et j'ai pris la place de l'agent Coulson.

Blondinet ouvrait la bouche pour continuer mais Bucky prit les choses en main, avançant d'un pas pour lui serrer la main sans dissimuler son air froid :

_ Agent Barnes. Et voici les agents Stark, Carter, Rumlow et le docteur Banner. Vous avez l'air de déjà connaître miss Potts.

Il accompagna sa description d'un signe de la main en direction des-dits agents. Carter était toujours affalée sur sa chaise mais au moins Stark était-il descendu des genoux de Rumlow, pour rester penché sur une feuille à un autre bureau, accompagné de Banner.

_ En effet. Enchanté, messieurs, madame, ajouta respectueusement Blondinet à l'intention de Carter, qui sourit. Je sais qu'il sera compliqué pour moi de remplacer l'agent Coulson, mais je ferais de mon mieux, dans le respect des règles et de la loi, finit-il avec fermeté.

Bucky le détestait déjà.

_ En fait, informa-t-il, nous ne sommes pas au complet. Il manque Romanoff et Barton, vous savez où ils sont ?

Blondinet lui retourna un regard un peu hautain qui avait l'exploit d'être également surpris :

_ Mais ces gens ne font pas parti de l'équipe, monsieur Barnes.

Ah, il lui donnait du monsieur, en plus ? Il était agent !

D'ailleurs, il ne se gêna pas pour le lui dire :

_ Primo, c'est Agent Barnes, Capitaine Rogers.

Les déductions de Bruce n'étaient jamais fausses, et celle-ci ne faisait manifestement pas exception, car Blondinet fronça les sourcils l'air de se demander comment Bucky savait ça. Cependant, ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de relever :

_ Ensuite, Romanoff et Barton font partie de l'équipe depuis plus longtemps que vous. On est particuliers, Cap'. Va falloir vous y faire, et accepter nos différences. On ne bosse pas n'importe comment, on a nos méthodes, et elles sont plus efficaces que les vôtres.

_ Ça suffit Barnes, l'interrompit Pepper.

Surpris, Bucky se tourna, pour voir le visage calme de la jeune femme :

_ Il y a eu deux triples meurtres. Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer pour des bêtises.

Bucky ne dit rien, se contentant d'un signe de tête à l'intention de la femme, qu'il respectait profondément. Prenant les commandes, l'attachée de presse serra la pochette contre sa poitrine et reprit :

_ Allez, tout le monde dans la salle de réunion. Et sans commentaires, Stark, Rumlow, ajouta-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Les deux hommes arborèrent immédiatement leur air le plus innocent, et tous les agents suivirent Pepper dans la salle de réunion. Ce fut Rogers qui ferma la porte derrière le groupe, laissant les agents se chamailler pour trouver des places.

_ Bucky, murmura Bruce, et immédiatement Bucky tourna la tête vers le jeune homme, laissant Brock prendre la place qu'il convoitait. Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de euh… Rester là ?

Bucky, tentant de comprendre la logique du jeune homme, analysa un instant la pièce. Carter se rendormait à table, Stark geignait auprès de Pepper à propos de sa demande en mariage avortée, et Rumlow était étendu de tout son long sur trois chaises. Restait Rogers le Blondinet, qui resterait probablement debout près du tableau où étaient affichées les photos des victimes - un truc bien gore, remarqua-t-il en passant. Et Bucky était debout dans un coin, juste devant Bruce qui était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre totalement invisible.

Invisible.

_ Notre nouveau patron te fait peur ? demanda-t-il sans trop de subtilité.

_ N-non, protesta Bruce. Je préfère juste… ne pas attirer l'attention, admit-il finalement. Mais si ça te dérange…

_ T'inquiète, répliqua Bucky en faisant un geste désinvolte de la main. J'ai même une arme, si jamais il s'approche trop.

Bruce laissa échapper un léger rire.

_ Tu sais que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les inconnus, c'est tout, se justifia-t-il.

_ Oh, ça me ferait tellement plaisir de lui tirer dessus, murmura l'agent pour lui-même. Tu ne serais qu'un prétexte, crois-moi.

_ Il n'a encore rien fait, si ? osa dire Bruce.

_ C'est ce qu'il a dit qui me dérange. Et sa façon de me regarder.

Il n'avait fallu qu'un regard à Bucky pour savoir ce que pensait Steve Rogers de lui. Il avait lu son dossier. Il soupira : il y avait des choses qu'il aurait préféré enterrer profondément.

_ Il veut respecter les lois à tout prix, et nous l'a clairement précisé. Il nous prend pour une bande de justiciers. C'est étonnant que tu ne l'ai pas remarqué, toi qui nous a détaillé sa vie après trois minutes au téléphone avec lui.

_ Je… jouais au pendu avec Stark, dut admettre Bruce, faisant sourire Bucky.

_ Dis-moi que t'as gagné.

_ Non. Je ne maîtrise pas encore très bien le grec ancien, je ne connaissais pas ce mot.

_ Est-ce que vous jouiez au pendu en grec ancien ? répéta Bucky, retenant un fou rire qui montait.

_ Puis-je avoir votre attention, s'il vous plaît ? demanda Blondinet en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

Bucky resta silencieux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, se faisant volontairement plus imposant pour le provoquer sans pour autant subir les foudres de Pepper.

_ On vous écoute, Capitaine Rogers, lâcha-t-il d'une voix traînante, s'attirant les regards amusés de Stark et Rumlow.

_ J'ai quitté ce grade quand j'ai quitté l'armée, agent Barnes, rétorqua Blondinet en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine à son tour.

_ Deux triples meurtres à vingt-quatre d'intervalle, intervint Pepper en s'interposant entre les deux hommes. Même mode opératoire. Dans les deux cas, il s'agissait d'une famille de parents hétérosexuels et d'un enfant en bas âge.

_ Mode opératoire ? demanda Rumlow, reprenant son sérieux.

_ Il a attaché l'un des deux parents et l'a obligé à regarder pendant qu'il torturait l'épouse ou l'époux, ainsi que l'enfant.

_ Mon dieu, murmura Peggy avec une moue dégoûtée. L'un des deux seulement ?

_ Pour une raison encore inconnue, il a la première fois attaché une femme, Barbara Morse, et a torturé et tué son mari et sa petite fille. La seconde fois, c'était Jasper Sitwell qui a du regarder son fils et son épouse être tués.

_ Décris les types de tortures, ordonna Bucky, implacable malgré les murmures de dégoûts qui résonnaient dans la salle de réunion.

_ Brûlures, os cassés… ça va jusqu'au viol pour les femmes et… Jessica Morse, âgée de cinq ans, ajouta Pepper en fermant les yeux.

Oh. Bucky sentit le sang quitter ses joues.

_ Il a pris son temps pour les tuer, reprit Rogers à sa place, luttant manifestement pour ne pas vomir.

L'espace d'un instant, Bucky imagina sa fille à la merci d'un homme pareil. Elle n'avait plus cinq ans depuis longtemps, mais qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Elle était toujours vulnérable.

Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, et l'agent se reprit rapidement, affichant un visage neutre.

_ A-t-on trouvé un lien entre les deux familles ?

_ Pas pour l'instant. Ils nous attendent chez Sitwell avant de toucher à la scène de crime. Vous êtes prêts à partir ?

_ Vous nous faites tous partir ? releva immédiatement Bucky en haussant un sourcil. À quoi Stark servirait-il sur place ? Il est informaticien.

_ Entre autres choses, se vanta immédiatement Stark avec un clin d'oeil à l'intention de Carter. Je sais aussi faire pas mal d'autres trucs. Et certaines choses dont les femmes ne se sont jamais plaint.

_ Range ta queue, Stark, grogna Bucky. Va dans ton bureau et cherche un max d'informations sur nos victimes. Concentre toi sur Barbara Morse et Jasper Sitwell, on doit savoir pourquoi eux étaient visés en particulier. Carter, va aider Banner à récupérer ses affaires dans son labo. Rumlow, Pepper, soyez prêts au plus vite, on décolle dans une demi-heure.

Toute l'équipe acquiesça et ils sortirent sans plus rechigner, Bruce trouvant même le courage de sortir de derrière le dos de Bucky pour suivre Carter.

_ C'était mon rôle de faire la distribution des boulots, lança Blondinet.

_ Vous sembliez avoir besoin d'aide, ironisa Bucky. _Agent_ Rogers.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous pose problème chez moi, Barnes ? Que je veuille suivre la loi ? Que je refuse de tuer des criminels ?

Alors il avait bien lu son dossier. Bucky s'obligea à garder un visage très calme, refusant de laisser la colère qu'il ressentait s'afficher.

_ Que vous souhaitiez imposer vos règles à une équipe qui n'en a pas besoin ! On s'auto-suffit, Rogers, et on n'a pas besoin de vous !

_ Vous n'avez donc pas la moindre idée du nombre de rapports que Coulson ait du remplir pour vous sauver la mise, vous et votre bande ?

_ Peut-être, mais regardez aussi notre pourcentage de réussite ! Quatre-vingt-onze pourcent ! C'est plus que la plupart des services du FBI, Rogers ! Et ça, c'est tout simplement parce qu'on agit selon nos méthodes, qui ont beau être étranges, n'en sont pas moins efficaces ! Si on utilisait ce qu'on vous a appris dans votre école et qui est la seule méthode utile dans votre petit cerveau étriqué, on attraperait jamais aucun criminel ! Alors maintenant amusez-vous avec vos rapports, Rogers, sortez moi de la merde ou pas, j'en ai rien à foutre, mais laissez-moi, laissez-nous faire notre job !

_ Mais vous comptez vous comporter comme des enfants pendant combien de temps ?! s'exaspéra une voix à l'entrée de la salle.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Carter qui les regardait, le bras chargé d'un lourd carton. Immédiatement, Blondinet l'attrapa et le porta avec un sourire d'excuse. Carter, pas charmée pour un sou, haussa un sourcil, et les bras croisés - posture qui faisait ressortir sa poitrine, nota Bucky l'air de rien - reprit :

_ Il y a des gens qui se sont fait torturer et tuer, alors arrêter de vous disputez et mettez toute cette énergie à essayer de capturer ce taré ! Compris ?

_ Oui, Carter, grommela Bucky en passant devant elle.

_ Veuillez nous excuser pour ça, agent Carter, s'excusa humblement Blondinet, donnant à Bucky envie de le secouer et de lui faire perdre cette sale gueule de beau gosse beaucoup trop propre sur lui.

_ Lèche-cul, grimaça-t-il en récupérant le sac de secours qu'il gardait dans le tiroir de son bureau.

Il avait une soudaine envie d'appeler ses enfants, de vérifier qu'ils allaient bien. Mais il était trois heures du matin, et les adolescents dormaient. Il envoya un nouveau texto pour leur signaler qu'il ne rentrerait sans doute pas la nuit prochaine, leur donna quelques consignes, et demanda à Romanoff de passer chez lui pour vérifier que tout se passait bien.

Une fois que ce fut fait, il rejoignit les autres devant le jet. Ce fut sans surprise qu'il sentit la présence de Bruce dans son dos. Pauvre gamin, songea-t-il en l'invitant à monter le premier. Sa timidité en était handicapante. S'il avait été plus extraverti, sans doute serait-il très connu à présent. Il était apte à donner des conférences, devait connaître le dictionnaire par coeur, et possédait un grand coeur et un sens de la justice aigu. Bref, un gamin parfait.

Même Wanda, sa fille, n'était pas aussi introvertie que l'était Banner.

Le jeune homme se plongea immédiatement dans un livre que Bucky reconnut comme étant l'un de ceux de sa fille. Il sourit sachant à quel point les deux génies étaient proches.

Derrière lui, il entendit Brock se disputer avec Rogers. Il sourit pour lui-même. Bon dieu, le gars n'allait pas tenir trois jours.

* * *

Steve fronça les sourcils en pénétrant sur la scène de crime. Toute la maison puait encore l'odeur du sang et de la mort, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'afficher le moindre signe de faiblesse. Pas alors que Barnes et son équipe le suivaient de près.

L'homme lui était déjà insupportable. Arrogant, défiant et agressif. S'il avait déjà du mal avec le reste de l'équipe, plus particulièrement Stark et Rumlow, qui semblaient prendre la situation à la rigolade, Barnes même s'il était plus concerné, lui rappelait ces types sombres et flippants qui ont vu trop d'horreurs pendant une quelconque bataille et à qui on ne pouvait plus décemment confier une arme. Sauf que ce type en avait deux, l'une pendant très clairement à sa ceinture tandis que l'autre était cachée dans sa veste.

Ajoutez à ces armes son envie de travailler hors des clous, et Steve était définitivement inquiet.

De plus, il s'était permis une rapide incursion dans le dossier de l'agent, pour découvrir qu'il avait tué de sang-froid un homme, en lui tirant l'intégralité de son chargeur dans la tête. Cela démontrait une telle violence que Steve avait presque envie de demander une évaluation psychologique.

Il s'arrêta brusquement devant l'entrée du salon. Des traînées de sang couvraient les murs de la pièce et l'odeur s'intensifiait largement.

Barnes entra sans la moindre hésitation, passant à côté de lui comme s'il n'était pas là, et restant debout au milieu de la place, fit plusieurs tours sur lui-même, lentement, observant chaque détail du sol au plafond.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? murmura Steve pour lui-même.

Il semblait presque s'imprégner de la scène. Carter, restée debout à côté de Steve, étrécit les yeux.

_ Ce qu'il n'est pas censé faire, répondit-elle à mi-voix. Il reconstitue la scène dans sa tête.

_ Et pourquoi n'est-il pas censé le faire ?

_ Oh, ça fait toujours du bien pour un père de famille de s'imaginer en meurtrier violeur, fit remarquer la jeune femme, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. Il imagine littéralement les raisons de l'assassin. Il se met dans sa peau.

Tout ce que retint Steve fut :

_ Barnes a des enfants ?

_ Vous les verrez bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas, affirma-t-elle. Ils sont très proches de leur père.

Ça, Steve ne s'y attendait pas. Sans savoir pourquoi, il s'était dit que tous les agents étaient célibataires, sans famille et dévoués à leur boulot. Peut-être les avait-il tous un peu trop imaginé comme lui.

Cependant, s'il avait du parier sur un solitaire parmi toute l'équipe, ça aurait bien été Barnes.

_ Mais… Vous êtes nombreux à avoir…

_ Une famille ? compléta Pepper à sa place, se joignant à eux, plissant le nez avec dégoût devant la scène. Non, Barnes est le seul. Carter et moi sommes des pauvres femmes seules et sans enfants.

Carter sourit :

_ Je ne m'en plains pas.

_ C'est vrai que Stark s'intéresse beaucoup à toi, la taquina l'attachée de presse.

_ Mais oui, bien sûr, ricana la brune. Non, Barnes est le seul d'entre nous à avoir des enfants ou tout simplement des gens à retrouver le soir, reprit-elle à l'intention de Steve qui acquiesça.

_ Je crois que Banner vit chez des cousins, dit cependant Pepper.

_ Non, en fait, il vit quasiment à mi-temps chez Barnes. Il est très proche de Wanda, c'est la seule à savoir le faire vraiment sortir de sa coquille, corrigea Carter.

Wanda devait être la femme de Barnes, songea Steve en se demandant comment un homme comme lui pouvait avoir une femme, et proche du jeune homme visiblement timide qu'était Banner en plus.

_ Rumlow aussi vit quasiment chez Barnes, non ?

_ Mais tout le monde vit chez lui, ou quoi ? s'interrogea Steve.

Pepper acquiesça :

_ Barnes est le noyau de l'équipe. Il se soucie de chacun d'entre nous. C'est un véritable ange gardien. Pour être honnête, on passe tous la plupart de notre temps au bureau, mais comme il a deux enfants, personne n'en a jamais attendu autant de lui. Sauf qu'au lieu de passer moins de temps au boulot, ce sont les jumeaux qui viennent faire leur devoirs ou manger au bureau. Au final, on y vit quasiment tout le temps et les rares fois où on rentre chez nous, et bien Rumlow et Banner vont chez Barnes. Rumlow est son meilleur ami, et Banner quasiment son fils aîné. Au fond, Barnes est quasiment notre protecteur et notre ami à tous.

Carter tapota l'épaule de Steve et lâcha :

_ Convainquez-le, Rogers. Gagnez sa loyauté, et vous aurez celle de toute l'équipe.

Sur ces mots, elle s'avança dans la pièce pour rejoindre l'agent :

_ Alors Barnes ? T'as fini de profiter que Barton et Romanoff ne soient pas là pour faire des trucs que tout le monde t'interdit de faire ?

_ Je vais bien, assura Barnes avec un sourire. Mais j'aurais besoin de Rumlow, tu sais où il est ? Il doit faire à peu près la même taille que Sitwell.

_ Il inspecte les fenêtres avec Banner, expliqua Pepper.

Steve restait silencieux, observant les méthodes de l'agent.

_ OK. Tant pis. Alors, notre homme était sûr de lui. Il a commencé par attaquer Sitwell, jugeant que les autres n'étaient pas un danger, sans doute à raison, d'ailleurs.

_ Parce que c'était une femme et un enfant ?

_ Je ne dirais pas ça. Après tout, Barbara Morse était une femme. Non, je dirais plutôt qu'il jugeait dans ce cas-là que seul Jasper Sitwell était un danger, tout simplement parce qu'il devait être le seul à savoir se défendre. Il faisait quoi comme job ?

_ Je vais appeler Stark, intervint Pepper. Il devrait avoir des infos à nous donner, maintenant.

_ Noté, dit seulement Barnes en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Carter, tu ferais quelque chose pour moi ? Et vous, Rogers, rendez-vous utile et dites-moi si ce qu'on va faire vous semble plausible.

Steve haussa un sourcil, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit la démonstration. Comme si elle comprenait immédiatement ce que voulait son collègue, la brune vint se placer dos à lui, posant les mains sur le plan de travail.

_ Alors, je suis le suspect, résuma Barnes. J'arrive par derrière, et toi, Jasper Sitwell, tu as des notions d'autodéfense. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Carter ?

Avec lenteur, il posa une main sur son épaule, et le coude de Carter fusa en direction de l'agent, qui dans un réflexe défensif, lui tordit le bras dans le dos, avant de lever le genou pour le coincer entre les cuisses de la jeune femme.

_ Oui, ça se tient, commenta-t-elle. Il se plie en deux…

Elle mima le geste, laissant des traces de main sur le plan de travail humide, et se débattit vainement, Barnes la maîtrisant d'une main de fer.

_ Notre suspect a fait l'armée, lâchèrent-ils en choeur, comme un couple parfaitement chorégraphié.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? interrogea Steve.

_ D'après les traces laissées dans la cuisine, la confiance en lui, et l'arrogance, il a clairement subi le même entraînement que Barnes, expliqua la jeune femme en enfonçant sèchement son talon dans le pied de Barnes, qui grimaça. Maintenant lâche-moi, crétin, j'ai l'impression de sentir Stark se frotter contre moi.

_ Aïe ! Désolé, désolé, Carter ! rit Barnes comme s'ils n'étaient pas sur une scène de crime où trois personnes étaient mortes.

_ J'ai des nouvelles de Stark, intervint Pepper en revenant. Et elles sont surprenantes. Jasper Sitwell et Barbara Morse étaient tous deux des agents de réserve du FBI.

_ Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent-ils - tous en choeur, cette fois.

Ils ne traquaient pas un banal tueur en série. C'était un homme ayant sciemment provoqué les forces de police en tuant la famille de deux agents du FBI sous leurs yeux avant de mettre fin à leur jour.

_ Il vient de l'armée, répéta Barnes en faisant les cents pas d'un air nerveux. Une telle confiance lui vient de là. Ce sont des militaires qui font l'entraînement des agents du FBI. Il sait qu'il est meilleur qu'eux. Peut-être était-il instructeur dans un camp d'entraînement. Il a du se faire virer…

_ Un grand bouleversement psychologique, opina Steve, et pour la première fois, le regard troublé de Barnes croisa le sien sans la moindre lueur de défi ou de haine.

Parce qu'on s'en prenait aux familles de membre du FBI et que Barnes avait une famille, comprit le blond. Il avait une famille. Des enfants et une femme dont il devait s'inquiéter.

_ Oui, peut-être que sa femme l'a quitté, mais je pencherais pour quelque chose en rapport avec le FBI ou l'armée. Quelque chose comme un blâme ou un truc du genre. Quelqu'un aurait repéré la violence qu'il avait besoin d'exprimer.

_ Dis à Stark de chercher dans les militaires chargés de l'entraînement qui auraient été mis à pied récemment, ordonna Carter à l'intention de Pepper.

Il y eut un court silence et ce fut Barnes qui ajouta :

_ Et dis à Stark de demander à Romanoff ou Barton de s'occuper d'amener et de ramener les enfants de l'école.

Pepper s'immobilisa, et acquiesça lentement :

_ Je le ferais. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Barnes.

Elle lui adressa un léger sourire et tourna les talons.

_ Bon, nous on va au commissariat local ? Ils nous ont gardé un bureau, lança-t-il à l'intention de Steve, qui acquiesça.

Si en passant devant lui, Barnes ne lui adressa pas un regard supplémentaire, Steve ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que finalement, tout ne se passe pas trop mal.

* * *

C'était officiel, Bucky était nerveux. Ce connard de tueur en série s'en prenait à des agents du FBI, et certes, il n'était pas un agent de réserve ou un homme marié avec un seul enfant - bref, il ne correspondait au profil que de très loin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ses deux enfants.

Cédant à l'inquiétude, il sortit son téléphone, ignorant royalement le fait que Blondinet soit dans la pièce et le toise d'un regard qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer.

Moins de dix secondes plus tard, sa fille Wanda répondait :

_ Allô ? Papa ?

_ Coucou ma puce, répondit-il soulagé. Comment ça va ?

_ Tout va bien. Pietro et moi on va bien, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

Il y eut un bruit de fond et Wanda reprit :

_ Par contre Pietro tient à te signaler qu'il a croisé ta copine d'un soir, et que c'est une… Non, attends, Pietro, je ne vais pas répéter ça ! protesta-t-elle. Il dit que ce n'est pas une fille très fréquentable, finit-elle par dire.

_ J'ai dit une salope ! hurla son fils pour couvrir la voix de sa soeur, faisant sourire Bucky.

_ Je suis désolé pour ça, ça ne se reproduira plus. Écoutez, Romanoff ou Barton viendront vous cherchez quand vous sortirez du lycée, d'accord ?

_ Il y a un problème ?

Bucky hésita à mentir, et finit par opter pour sa stratégie habituelle, la franchise.

_ Quelqu'un s'en prend à des agents du FBI et leur famille. On ne colle ni au profil ni à la zone géographique, mais je m'inquiète pour vous.

La réponse de son fils le fit à moitié s'étouffer quand il comprit :

_ Comment ça tu as une arme chargée dans ton sac, Pietro ?! Je sais que tu adores Romanoff et Barton depuis qu'ils t'ont appris à t'en servir, mais tu ne peux pas te balader au lycée avec une arme à feu ! Tu me rangeras ça au bureau dès que tu y passeras ! Et ce n'est pas un conseil, c'est un ordre, fils, compris ? En cas de prise d'otage, plus de deux fois sur trois, les armes des civils se retournent contre eux.

Il grimaça.

_ Oui, Pietro, même si tu as été entraîné par une ex-espionne russe du KGB folle et paranoïaque. Et le fait qu'elle soit rousse ne change rien à ses talents, bon sang ! Fils, franchement, tu me déçois.

Il haussa un sourcil quand Rogers retint un sourire, ne sachant visiblement plus où se mettre devant la conversation surréaliste qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

_ Repasse-moi ta soeur, petit crétin.

Ce fut plus simple avec Wanda au bout du fil. Sa fille lui promit qu'ils seraient prudents, qu'ils attendraient l'un des deux agents des forces spéciales et qu'elle enlèverait les balles de l'arme à feu de son frère.

_ Je t'aime, ma puce. Et dis à Erreur #1 que je l'aime aussi.

_ Arrête de nous appeler comme ça, gloussa Wanda au bout du fil. Je t'aime, papa. Rappelle-moi ce soir, d'accord ?

_ Promis, mon ange. Allez, maintenant retourne en cours, Erreur de jeunesse #2.

Elle rit à nouveau avant de raccrocher. Soulagé de savoir ses enfants en sécurité, il sourit pour lui-même, avant de se reprendre en croisant le regard trop bleu de ce crétin de Blondinet.

_ Alors comme ça vos enfants sont au lycée ? sourit Rogers, manifestement charmé.

Il était temps de remettre les choses à leur place :

_ Ouais, et alors ? T'as un problème avec ça ? rétorqua Bucky en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Non, ce que je veux dire c'est…

_ Rien. Laisse tomber et ne dis rien, d'accord ? On peut reprendre le boulot, maintenant ?

Sans un mot, Bucky passa devant Rogers, dont le regard se durcit. Le brun n'était pas idiot, il savait pertinemment qu'il venait de refuser une perche amicale, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler le regard dur de Rogers quand il l'avait vu. Le regard de l'homme qui le jugeait pour ses actes précédents.

Rogers ignorait ce qui s'était passé quand il avait abattu cet homme. Il n'était pas là, mais se permettait quand même de se croire supérieur. Et ça, Bucky ne parvenait pas à le lui pardonner.

_ Bon, lâcha-t-il, ironique, à l'intention de leur chef d'équipe. Vous réunissez les flics histoire qu'on puisse entamer un profil ?

_ Vous avez toutes les informations ? s'assura Rogers.

_ Bien sûr que non, enfin, tout le monde adore communiquer des profils incomplets, intervint Brock, et Bucky ne put retenir un sourire amusé quand son collègue se joignit à lui pour emmerder Rogers.

Il savait pertinemment pourquoi son meilleur ami attaquait Blondinet. Lui aussi avait compris. Lui aussi avait vu les signes et compris que peut-être Bucky allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait à cet homme, en le tuant de sang-froid alors qu'il était désarmé.

Coulson l'avait couvert, mais Rogers ne le ferait pas.

_ Les garçons, ça suffit, ordonna Carter, et Bucky obéit à contrecoeur parce qu'on ne désobéissait pas à un ordre de Pepper ou Carter.

Rogers se racla la gorge, demandant l'attention des policiers présents, et commença par communiquer les informations qu'il avait - Bucky du malheureusement reconnaître que cet enfoiré avait noté beaucoup de choses - avant de lâcher la connerie du siècle. Une connerie qui donna envie à Bucky comme à tous ses collègues de le baffer et de le virer de l'équipe immédiatement - enfin, disons que cela intensifia leur envie.

_ Banner, votre tour. Qu'avez-vous à dire sur lui ? Vous avez examiné les corps, non ?

Le jeune homme s'avança d'un pas par réflexe en entendant son nom, et devint écarlate quand tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il ouvrit la bouche.

Bucky grimaça, et fit signe à Carter de prendre le relais. Malheureusement, cette dernière était trop occupée à faire de même à l'intention de Pepper. Désespéré, il se tourna vers Rumlow qui fusillait Rogers du regard en passant un index sous sa gorge. Ceci était encore plus inutile car Rogers ne lui prêtait aucune attention, trop occupé à regarder Bruce en se demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Brusquement, il pâlit, semblant se rappeler de la timidité du jeune adulte.

_ Euh… commença Bruce. Je… Le… Je…

Et plus les mots sortaient de sa bouche, plus il semblait s'embrouiller.

_ Le suspect, reprit Bucky d'une voix forte, attirant toute l'attention sur lui, est très clairement un ancien militaire ou un homme ayant fait son service à l'armée.

Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Bruce, et l'éloigna, le dissimulant dans l'ombre de son dos comme il l'aimait tellement. Il eut l'impression de sentir le contact d'un de ses enfants quand ce dernier étreignit doucement le poignet pour le remercier.

Bucky poursuivit son analyse, plus que conscient de l'humiliation que le pauvre garçon venait d'essuyer et qui lui donnait plus que jamais envie de buter ce connard de Rogers.

Une fois que Rumlow, puis Pepper et Carter eurent pris le relais, Bucky, gardant un sourire de façade, entraîna Bruce derrière lui dans un bureau privé qui leur avait été gracieusement prêté lors de leur arrivée.

_ Ça va ? demanda-t-il simplement, et Bruce parut se recroqueviller sur lui-même, donnant l'impression qu'il était encore plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà.

_ Ça ira, merci, murmura le gamin, et suivant son instinct, Bucky le serra brièvement dans ses bras.

_ Ça va le faire, Bruce, d'accord ? Tu vas rentrer au QG, et tu vas finir de résoudre l'enquête avec Stark. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Il sentait la présence d'une autre personne dans son dos, mais ne se retourna pas pour savoir si c'était Blondinet ou l'un de ses amis.

_ Ça peut aller, Bucky, bredouilla vaguement Bruce dont les joues étaient encore rouges. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu… de temps.

_ Un peu de temps… répéta Bucky pour lui-même. OK, prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra.

Il étreignit l'épaule de Bruce, et se tourna pour faire face au groupe de personnes qui bouchaient l'entrée. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur longue journée, toute l'équipe portait le même regard sombre sur Rogers.

On ne touchait pas au docteur Bruce Banner. C'était sans doute l'une de leurs règles les plus importantes. En fait, il n'y en avait que deux qui les unissaient comme ça : "la protection du Dr Banner et celle de la machine à café".

Même la douce et adorable Pepper semblait énervée.

Comme toujours, ce fut Bucky qui lança les hostilités.

_ On peut savoir ce qui vous a pris ?! lança-t-il, alors que dans son dos, Bruce se mettait à griffonner des équations pour se calmer.

_ Écoutez, je suis désolé… commença Rogers.

_ Désolé ? répéta Bucky. Putain de merde, Rogers, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?!

_ Quoi ? Barnes, écoutez, je tiens à m'excuser auprès de…

_ Avez-vous lu le dossier médical de Banner, Rogers ? coupa Bucky. À part mon foutu dossier parce que vous pressentiez que j'allais vous faire chier, vous avez pris la peine de lire le dossier d'un seul d'entre nous, de vous renseigner un peu ?

_ En fait, j'aurais aimé pouvoir apprendre à vous connaître autrement que par des dossiers officiels écrits par des agents du FBI, répliqua Rogers en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Bien sûr. Vous avez lu mon dossier, Rogers, et je le sais.

Rogers ne démentit pas. Bucky ferma les yeux quelques instants, tentant de ne pas céder à la colère. Si Blondinet avait lu ne serait-ce qu'une ligne du dossier de Banner, il aurait su que le jeune docteur était sujet aux crises de panique, d'une timidité maladive, incapable de s'exprimer en public et d'une nervosité presque pathologique.

Bucky, après s'être quelque peu renseigné, s'était demandé s'il n'avait pas une forme de phobie sociale. Après une discussion avec Howard, ils étaient tombés d'accord, et en avaient conclu que le seul moyen actuel d'aider Banner était tout simplement de garder le même comportement avec lui, de le laisser se faire doucement apprivoiser, et de le préserver de toute source de stress intense.

Tout ce que Rogers venait de ne pas faire.

_ Bon dieu, Rogers, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de sortir mon arme et de…

_ Ça suffit, Barnes !

La voix de Carter claqua, interrompant ce qui aurait été une menace pouvant sans doute lui coûter son poste.

_ Tout le monde va se calmer, et arrêter de se menacer, compris ? Ce qui s'est passé avec Banner est une erreur qui ne se reproduira pas, et on arrête les hostilités maintenant. Point barre. Je vais appeler Stark pour voir ce qu'il a trouvé, et interdiction de hausser la voix pendant que je ne serais pas là, j'espère que c'est bien compris.

Elle n'eut de réponse d'aucun des deux côtés, mais cela ne sembla pas la troubler plus que ça quand elle tourna les talons, son téléphone à la main.

Bucky grogna. Parfois, il se disait que les femmes avaient une bien trop forte influence sur leur équipe.

* * *

_ J'ai un suspect, annonça Stark dans le haut-parleur, et Steve écouta, attentif.

_ On t'écoute, répondit Barnes avait que Steve n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

_ Lance Hunter. Ex-mari de Barbara Morse, il a également fait partie du FBI.

_ Leur divorce s'est passé en de mauvais termes ? interrogea Pepper.

_ Plutôt, oui. Et ils se sont violemment disputés récemment.

_ C'est lui, articula Barnes en serrant les doigts sur la crosse de son arme. Je vais me le faire. Balance l'adresse, Stark.

_ Hé, l'interrompit Steve, inquiet. On va tenter de l'interpeller calmement. On a aucune preuve que ce soit lui.

_ Il colle au profil, rétorqua Barnes. Il avait des raisons de vouloir tuer son ex-femme, et il a pris goût à la torture ! On a notre homme !

_ Nous ne sommes pas des mercenaires, Barnes, contrairement à ce que vous avez l'air de penser ! s'énerva Steve.

Les notes du dossier de l'agent étaient gravées au fer rouge dans son esprit.

"À tiré sur un homme désarmé. Six balles. Toutes dans la tête."

Qu'il ait pu revenir en service lui échappait encore. Et les menaces proférées par l'agent lui donnaient l'occasion de faire quelque chose qu'il aurait souhaité faire bien plus tôt.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que je souhaiterais éliminer tous les criminels de la surface de la terre que je suis un criminel, répliqua Barnes avec calme.

Il avait l'occasion. Il la saisit.

_ Votre arme, agent Barnes. Vos armes.

_ Excusez-moi ? s'exclama le brun en le fusillant du regard.

_ Donnez-moi vos armes. Je demande une évaluation psychologique. Vous reprendrez le service après validation d'un psychiatre du FBI.

_ Est-ce que c'est une blague ?

_ Exécution, ordonna Steve en tendant la main pour que Barnes lui donne ses deux armes.

_ Je suis votre meilleur tireur, Rogers, vous pouvez pas me virer au dernier moment alors que vous allez faire un raid chez un putain de tueur en série sadique !

_ Je préfère avoir des tireurs moyens qu'un justicier qui la jouera solo. Vos armes, Barnes. Tout de suite.

On pouvait reconnaître à Barnes qu'il savait quand céder. Avec lenteur, il sortit l'arme qui pendait à sa ceinture de son holster, puis fit de même avec celle qui se trouvait dans sa veste.

Steve coinça la première arme dans son dos, et hésita à donner la seconde à Rumlow, qui le fusillait de son regard le plus haineux. Finalement, il la tendit à Carter, qui l'accepta sans hésitation, ses yeux bruns agacés montrant à quel point elle trouvait leur dispute stupide.

_ Stark, envoyez-nous l'adresse, reprit Steve sans céder.

Il allait manifestement devoir imposer son autorité s'il voulait que les choses fonctionnent.

_ Bien, monsieur balai-dans-le-cul, répondit l'informaticien d'une voix traînante.

Steve ne releva pas, et une fois qu'ils furent renseignés, entraîna Rumlow et Carter avec lui, laissant Pepper, Banner et Barnes dans le commissariat. Le tireur d'élite le fusillait d'un regard noir, mais Steve l'ignora, entraînant les deux agents avec lui, chez Lance Hunter.

Il ne leur fallut que dix minutes en voiture pour s'y rendre, et ni Carter ni Rumlow ne décrochèrent le moindre mot, la première semblant très calme, le second furieux.

_ Vous êtes prêts ? demanda seulement Steve en se garant.

_ Je croyais qu'on ne se servirait pas de nos armes ? répliqua immédiatement Rumlow. Vous savez, vu que…

_ Oh mon dieu, Rumlow, ferme la, coupa Carter. Barnes avait effectivement dépassé les bornes. Je sais qu'il a des gosses, mais il ne peut pas tuer tout ce qui bouge. Maintenant, on s'occupe de ce connard, et je suis sûre qu'on pourra négocier pour Barnes plus tard. Allez !

Par réflexe, les deux hommes sortirent de la voiture, obéissant aveuglément à la jeune femme. Elle s'avança vers la porte, et toqua.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit presque immédiatement, et un homme au regard calme s'avança sur le perron.

_ Oui ?

_ Monsieur Hunter ?

_ C'est moi, répondit Hunter. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Oh, non, me dites pas que c'est Bobbi qui vous envoie ? grommela-t-il.

_ Bobbi ? répéta Carter, professionnelle jusqu'au bout des ongles.

_ Mon ex-femme. Vous n'êtes pas ici pour elle ? Comme vous étiez du FBI, je croyais que…

Il désigna les pistolets que portaient chacun des agents et la plaque que venait de lui montrer Carter.

_ Monsieur Hunter, où étiez-vous hier entre midi et quinze heures ? répliqua Steve.

_ Je rêve ou vous m'interrogez ?

_ Monsieur Hunter, répondez à la question.

_ J'étais au boulot, comme toujours. J'ai été blessé il y a une semaine, ajouta-t-il en montrant son bras. Depuis, je suis relégué aux tâches administratives en attendant que je me rétablisse. Vous pouvez voir ça avec mon supérieur.

Il y avait un problème. Ce type ne correspondait pas au profil. Il avait l'air trop honnête, trop incertain de ce qu'on lui voulait. L'homme qu'ils cherchaient était arrogant, sûr de lui, vantard.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ce n'est pas Bobbi qui vous envoie ?

_ L'agent Morse est décédée il y a deux jours… Je suis navrée, monsieur Hunter, dit doucement Carter, semblant être parvenue aux mêmes conclusions que lui.

_ Bordel de merde, murmura Hunter. Bordel, bordel, bordel… Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée ?

Steve laissa Carter et Rumlow répondre à ses questions, décrochant son téléphone qui s'était mis à sonner :

_ Rogers.

_ C'est Stark. Euh… J'ai fait des conneries. Je crois que Barnes est dans la merde.

* * *

Bucky faisait les cents pas, fou de rage. Celui-là, mais celui-là, il allait le… Putain de connard !

Il n'aurait pas tué Hunter, il l'aurait juste… secoué un peu. On ne tuait pas des agents des forces de l'ordre, c'était comme ça. Et on s'en prenait encore moins à leur famille. Bucky ne laisserait jamais quiconque s'en prendre à sa famille.

Bruce le regardait d'un air un peu inquiet, et Pepper soupirait, habituée à ses crises de colère. Quand son téléphone sonna, l'ex-agent répondit immédiatement :

_ Barnes.

_ C'est Stark. Ecoute, je me suis planté. Hunter a un alibi pour les deux séries de meurtres. Mais j'ai un homme qui vient d'être viré pour faute grave. Francis Freeman, alias Ajax.

Le nom fit marrer Bucky malgré lui quand il se représenta une bouteille de liquide vaisselle.

_ Devine qui a approuvé le licenciement ? reprit Stark.

_ Barbara Morse et Jasper Sitwell, proposa Bucky.

_ C'est ça. Mais il y a quelqu'un d'autre. Melinda May. Son vote a été décisif.

_ Elle n'est pas morte, fit remarquer le brun en fronçant les sourcils. Ou on ne nous en a pas informé. Cela dit, vu Rogers, pas sûr que…

_ Barnes. Les meurtres ont eu lieu à vingt-quatre heures d'intervalle, entre midi et quinze heures. Un avant-hier, un hier…

_ Et un aujourd'hui, comprit-il. Il est midi et demi. Où habite Melinda May ?

Dix-sept minutes plus tard, Bucky se garait devant la maison de Melinda May. Il n'avait pas d'armes, Rogers lui ayant confisqué les deux siennes, mais peu importait. Il avait ignoré les inquiétudes de Pepper et les recommandations de Stark : il ne demanderait pas d'aide à Rogers. Bruce avait achevé de le convaincre en lui rappelant les chances qu'il avait de s'en sortir vivant face à un tireur d'élite - moins d'un pour cent de chances.

Bucky aimait défier les statistiques.

Il envoya un texto à Bruce, Pepper et Stark, indiquant seulement "suis arrivé. Vais rentrer."

Les réponses furent immédiates. Bruce envoya un "ne fais pas ça. Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir". Pepper un "pourquoi tous les hommes sont-ils obligés d'être aussi arrogants ? Arrête tes conneries et reviens ici, tu n'es même pas armé !".

De la part de Stark, il eut droit à un "OMG, mais t'es sérieux ?".

Bucky secoua la tête. Ils avaient tous exactement la réaction qu'il s'attendait qu'ils aient.

Il savait qu'il pourrait facilement prendre ce Ajax au dépourvu, et après… ce serait simple de le mettre à terre.

S'avançant dans la cour, il toqua à la porte. Pas de réponse. C'était évident. Élevant la voix, il dit :

_ Melinda, c'est Jamie ! Ouvre ! On avait rendez-vous tu te rappelles ? Melinda ! Sérieusement, si tu dors, je vais encore être obligé d'aller chercher la clé dans le pot de fleurs ! Allez, Mel, ouvre !

Melinda May n'ouvrirait jamais la porte. Mais Ajax viendrait. Il ne courrait pas le risque que "Jamie" entre ainsi dans la maison.

La porte s'ouvrit. Oh, c'était vraiment inattendu, songea Bucky, blasé, en croisant le regard arrogant de l'homme face à lui. Cet homme correspondait clairement au profil. Sans aucun doute.

_ Bonjour, lança-t-il, faussement souriant.

_ Bonjour.

_ Euh… Qui êtes-vous, au juste ? Je venais voir Melinda, affirma Bucky, comme s'il connaissait l'agent de réserve depuis toujours.

_ Je suis l'un de ses collègues. Nous avions une réunion importante aujourd'hui, elle ne vous a pas dit ?

Bucky haussa un sourcil, et sentit l'homme se figer, les yeux rivés vers l'entrejambe de Bucky. Et comme il se doutait que ce n'était pas ça qu'il regardait, il baissa les yeux également.

Son holster vide à sa ceinture.

Qu'il était con.

Bordel de merde.

Il évita de justesse le poing qui filait vers lui, et se figea quand le canon du flingue d'Ajax fut collé contre ses côtes.

_ Tu lèves les mains et tu rentres à l'intérieur, ordonna Ajax. Allez, dépêches-toi.

Bucky grimaça. Ok, peut-être qu'il avait merdé, là.

Ne voulant pas tenter le diable, il s'exécuta sans discuter. Rogers allait le tuer. S'il le retrouvait. Il se demanda s'il allait mourir ici. Non, pas possible, il devait retrouver les jumeaux. Pas question de mourir maintenant.

Là, il méritait clairement la baffe que Romanoff allait lui mettre quand il rentrerait. Et aussi celle que Pepper lui mettrait. Et il partirait en courant avant de se prendre une troisième baffe de la part de Carter, parce qu'au fond, il n'était qu'un homme - il ne pouvait pas survivre à trop de mauvais traitements.

_ Melinda, ma très chère Melinda, regarde qui voilà…

La jeune femme était de profil asiatique, l'air dur, toujours hautaine, même attachée à une chaise et bâillonnée. Elle ne put retenir une expression de surprise, notant immédiatement les mêmes choses qu'Ajax avait remarqué : holster vide, ainsi que le fait qu'elle ne le connaissait pas du tout.

_ C'est un de tes collègues du FBI, pas vrai ?

_ Vous savez, le bout de scotch devant la bouche ça gêne pas mal pour parler, fit aimablement remarquer Bucky sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Cet homme était un tueur narcissique. Il adorait s'entendre parler. Bah ils allaient bien s'entendre. Bucky aussi avait déjà été tueur une ou deux fois, et il se savait on ne peut plus narcissique.

_ Vous êtes un petit malin, vous…

_ Plutôt un grand malin, vu ma taille, répliqua Bucky sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

L'homme le dépassait tout de même de quelques bons centimètres. Peu importe.

_ Et les grands malins se baladent souvent avec un holster sans le pistolet qui va avec ? ironisa Ajax.

Bucky avait beau chercher, il ne se souvenait plus de son vrai nom, et il luttait pour ne pas rire en pensant au surnom. Puis il réfléchit à la question d'Ajax, et quitta son hilarité pour une très saine colère envers Steven Rogers.

Croisant le regard terrifié d'une petite fille immobile sur le canapé, bâillonnée comme sa mère, il lui adressa un petit "coucou", et grimaça quand l'arme d'Ajax se rappela à son esprit en heurtant ses côtes.

_ Oui, c'est la faute de mon connard de chef, grommela Bucky.

_ Vous êtes en train de dire qu'il vous avait viré ou quoi ? Et vous êtes venu quand même ?

_ Je sais, c'était stupide. Je pensais pouvoir m'occuper de vous sans armes.

_ Effectivement, c'était stupide.

_ Après tout, vous êtes un tueur comme les autres, vous voyez ? Pas grand-chose pour lui…

L'homme était à tomber si on voulait l'avis de Bucky, mais ce n'était pas forcément le moment de le formuler.

_ Juste une petite crise de nerfs parce que vos supérieurs se sont aperçus que vous étiez un dégénéré et que vous aimiez tuer. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de cas.

Les tueurs sadiques et narcissiques réagissaient principalement de deux manières. Soit ils s'énervaient et contraient chaque argument comme ils pouvaient… soit ils se mettaient à tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait. Bucky espéra qu'il n'était pas du deuxième type. Il fallait absolument qu'il gagne du temps.

_ Je n'ai rien d'ordinaire ! s'exclama Ajax. Je vois au-delà des minables petites vies, je suis au-dessus de vous tous !

Bucky haussa un sourcil. Waouh. Même Stark n'était pas aussi narcissique.

_ Ah oui ? Et vous savez combien j'en ai arrêté, des pauvres types licenciés qui s'en prenaient à leurs anciens employeurs ? Des types lambdas, des SDF, des personnalités narcissiques et arrogantes… vous vous êtes clairement dans la catégorie pauvre type lambda dont tout le monde se fout et qui cherche désespérément à obtenir un peu d'attention !

_ Ferme ta gueule, ordonna Ajax, et Bucky tressaillit quand l'homme pointa son arme sur sa cuisse. Ou je vais te faire taire.

_ Allez-y ! le titilla Bucky, en priant pour qu'il ne le fasse pas. Un minable sans envergure, un raté ! appuya-t-il.

_ FBI ! hurla Rogers en enfonçant la porte d'un coup d'épaule.

Le premier réflexe d'Ajax fut malheureusement le bon : il passa derrière Bucky et dégageant sa gorge, pointa le canon de l'arme sous son menton.

_ Avancez et un de vos agents meurt ! menaça-t-il.

Bucky chercha ses amis des yeux. Rogers était seul. Putain de merde.

_ Baissez votre arme, ordonna Ajax.

Rogers secoua la tête, agacé :

_ Barnes, si vous n'aviez pas un flingue braqué sur vous je vous en foutrais une ! s'exclama-t-il.

_ J'ai dit baissez votre arme ! répéta Ajax en s'agitant.

_ Vous vous faites du souci pour rien, Rogers, répondit Bucky avec une désinvolture feinte.

Il espérait vraiment que l'agent comprendrait son plan. Sinon… il allait mourir. Bon, bah, le tout pour le tout. Et comme disait Peter Pan "mourir doit être une bien belle aventure".

_ Rappelez-vous du profil qu'on a fait de lui, reprit Bucky. Un homme seul, ayant raté sa vie. Sa famille ne veut plus de lui, il n'a pas de femme, pas d'enfants… un minable. Un raté. Le genre qui tue pour bander, parce que sinon il est incapable d'avoir la moindre érection !

Le visage de Rogers devint plus concentré, et Bucky sut qu'il avait compris. Gagner du temps. Distraire le tueur. Lui faire perdre son calme.

_ Ça suffit ! cria Ajax, tirant sur les cheveux de Bucky dans une vaine tentative de le soumettre, de le faire taire.

Le désavantage, avec le fait de mettre un flingue sous la gorge de quelqu'un alors qu'on était dans son dos, c'était la proximité du corps. Alors certes, c'était très théâtral, mais niveau stratégie, c'était à chier.

Bucky regarda Rogers dans les yeux et dit juste :

_ Maintenant.

Il enfonça son coude dans les côtes d'Ajax, et rejeta la tête en arrière, tressaillant quand un coup de feu siffla dans ses oreilles, la balle projetée vers le plafond frôlant sa mâchoire.

Puis il se jeta au sol pour laisser le champ libre à Rogers, qui tira à trois reprises. Bucky grimaça quand le corps du tueur tomba sur lui, et le repoussa violemment.

_ Bah vous visez pas trop mal, Rogers, dit-il seulement, s'attirant un regard sombre.

* * *

Steve n'adressa pas un mot à aucun des membres de l'équipe. Quand il avait reçu l'appel de Stark, il avait donné à Rumlow et Carter l'ordre logique de constituer une brigade d'intervention. Et sa décision illogique avait été de se précipiter à la recherche de cet enfoiré de Barnes. Parce qu'il était inquiet pour sa survie. Rien de tout ça n'avait le moindre sens.

Il fut le premier à rentrer au QG, et ne dit rien en voyant deux personnes, des adolescents, vingt ans tout au plus, le garçon affalé sur une chaise, les pieds sur une table, et la jeune fille apparemment occupée à travailler.

Quelques instants plus tard, une femme et un homme, tous deux âgés d'une trentaine d'années, entraient dans la salle.

_ Vous devez être Rogers, lança seulement la rousse - Romanoff si ses souvenirs étaient bons.

_ C'est moi, grommela-t-il, et elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre : la petite brune sautait sur ses pieds et passa à côté en courant :

_ PAPA !

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Barnes, qui la serra contre lui en riant :

_ Coucou ma puce !

_ T'aurais pu nous appeler pour nous dire que t'allais bien ! grogna l'adolescent aux cheveux décolorés. L'inquiétude, ça va dans les deux sens, p'pa !

_ Surtout qu'il paraît que t'as encore fait le con ? reprit Romanoff d'un air courroucé.

_ Pitié, me frappe pas, Romanoff ! supplia faussement Barnes, mort de rire.

Et déjà, l'équipe se retrouvait. Rumlow et Barton se mirent à échanger des mots doux, amusant la galerie, Stark vint serrer Carter dans ses bras, inquiet pour sa sécurité, et Banner et la fille de Barnes disparurent rapidement.

Steve les regarda. Ce n'était pas pour lui, tout ça. Ils riaient, bavardaient, se câlinaient comme une grande famille. Une famille dans laquelle Steve n'avait rien à faire.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau, ferma la porte derrière lui. C'était la première mission dont il avait le commandement, et ç'avait été un fiasco total. Il avait tenté de maîtriser un agent qui avait préféré se jeter dans la gueule du loup désarmé plutôt que de lui obéir. Peut-être qu'il n'était tout simplement pas fait pour commander.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand on toqua à la porte, et n'eut même pas le temps de dire "entrez" que déjà Barnes ouvrait la porte, sans rien avoir perdu de son sourire sarcastique. Une légère coupure balafrait son menton.

_ Bah alors, Rogers, on n'aime pas le bruit ?

_ Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être à ma place, répondit honnêtement Steve.

_ Tu le seras jamais si tu n'y met pas un peu du tien. Joins-toi à nous la prochaine fois.

_ Ah, parce que je suis le bienvenu, bien sûr, ironisa le blond.

Barnes soupira, et répondit seulement au bout d'un instant :

_ Je t'ai pas remercié de m'avoir sauvé la vie, je crois.

_ Non, tu ne l'as pas fait.

_ Merci, Rogers de m'avoir sauvé la vie, dit-il comme un enfant récitant un texte appris par coeur. C'était un putain de fiasco, aujourd'hui, pas vrai ? ajouta-t-il, et sa manière de parler ressemblait déjà plus au Barnes qu'il connaissait. Et c'était notre faute… Ma faute.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas leur chef, Barnes ? répliqua Steve. Ils t'obéissent au doigt et à l'oeil, te respectent, et comprennent tes décisions. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas été choisi comme chef ?

_ C'est Coulson qui a refusé. Il pensait que j'avais des idées un peu trop… extrêmes. Que je risquerais d'en faire trop. Mais contrairement à ce que vous avez tous l'air de croire, mon but n'est pas d'éliminer tous les criminels de la terre. J'aimerais bien, mais ce ne serait pas juste. Et puis, le plus important, Rogers, c'est qu'on a le même salaire alors que tu bosses plus que moi et que tu as plus de responsabilités. Faut pas déconner, j'en voulais pas de ton poste, sourit Barnes avec un clin d'oeil.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Là où je voulais en venir, Rogers, c'est que… Je sais que j'ai merdé, aujourd'hui. Très honnêtement, je pense toujours que tu as eu tort de me retirer mes armes… Mais j'ai bien merdé. Alors voilà. Je voulais juste m'excuser. Et je pense qu'on va devoir s'assouplir un peu, tous les deux, si on veut bosser ensemble sans causer de morts.

_ Et tu en es capable ? lança Steve. De t'assouplir pour travailler avec moi ? Ce genre de boulot, Barnes, c'est celui où on doit pouvoir se faire mutuellement confiance si on ne veut pas se faire tuer. Et le problème… c'est que je sais que je ne peux pas avoir confiance en toi, lâcha-t-il d'une traite.

Barnes soupira, et s'assit dans un fauteuil face au bureau de Steve :

_ Tu parles de mon dossier.

_ Bien sûr que je parle de ton dossier.

_ Tu as vu tout à l'heure ma fille, Wanda.

_ Petite, brune, joyeuse.

_ C'est ça. Très intelligente. Très jolie aussi. Un sixième sens qui, la plupart du temps, l'avertit quand elle ne peut pas faire confiance à quelqu'un.

Steve se demanda où il voulait en venir, mais ne dit rien, attendant patiemment la chute de l'histoire.

_ Un jour, on a arrêté un pédophile. Stane. Obadiah Stane. On avait des preuves solides, mais son avocat a su toutes les démonter une à une. On avait beau savoir que c'était lui, on n'a pas pu le retenir. Ce connard était intelligent. Il est parti, la tête haute. Cinq minutes après, je vois mon fils, Pietro, arriver seul. Je lui demande où est sa soeur, et tout ce qu'il me répond c'est qu'elle parlait avec un homme sur le parking. Elle avait treize ans, à cette époque-là. Je me suis précipité à la fenêtre, pour la voir suivre Stane jusqu'à sa voiture. Cet enfoiré avait tellement confiance en lui qu'il enlevait la fille d'un agent du FBI sur le parking du BAU. J'ai jamais dévalé les escaliers aussi vite, mais quand je suis arrivé sur le parking, je savais déjà que j'étais trop loin pour intervenir. Elle était pile au niveau de la voiture de Stane, et j'étais presque à cent mètres. S'il l'enlevait, j'étais trop loin pour intervenir. J'ai tiré. J'ai vidé mon chargeur sur Stane.

_ À cent mètres ?! Et tu n'avais pas peur de toucher Wanda ?

_ Je suis un excellent tireur, répliqua Barnes. Le meilleur. Il n'a pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la portière. Il n'a rien vu venir. Maintenant il est mort, Wanda toujours vierge - j'espère - et moi je suis soulagé.

_ C'est… ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il y a dans le rapport.

_ J'ai refusé que Wanda soit nommée. Tout de suite, ça change pas mal de choses.

_ Pourquoi refuser que Wanda soit nommée ? C'est stupide, ça aurait pu t'aider à prouver la légitime défense.

_ Je refuse de laisser intervenir mes enfants dans les affaires, peu importe comment.

_ Peut-être, mais ça change tout !

_ C'est juste pour t'expliquer. Les seuls à connaître l'intégralité de cette histoire étaient Coulson et Rumlow. Banner s'en doute, je crois, mais en même temps, trouver quelque chose que Banner ignore est chose compliquée. Ce que je voulais te dire, Rogers, c'est qu'une des premières règles pour bosser avec moi, c'est : mes enfants ont beau passer cinquante pour cent de leur temps ici, jamais ils ne doivent intervenir dans aucun rapport, ni même dans aucune enquête quelle qu'elle soit.

_ C'est noté, répondit calmement Steve.

_ On est particuliers, Rogers. Même pour un agent expérimenté, ce serait dur de savoir comment nous diriger.

_ J'avais remarqué, tu sais.

_ Je pourrais t'apprendre.

Steve haussa un sourcil, surpris par la proposition qui lui semblait sortir de nul part.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Je peux t'expliquer comment tirer le meilleur de chacun d'entre nous. Je suis arrivé en même temps que Rumlow, et on a été les premiers de l'équipe à arriver. Les autres agents avec qui on bossait sont partis à la retraite ou ce genre de trucs, et Romanoff et Barton sont arrivés. Les autres ont suivi. Banner est arrivé le dernier, il y a onze mois.

_ Onze mois ? Mais il n'était même pas majeur…

_ J'ai été son tuteur pendant trois mois, le temps qu'il atteigne ses vingt-et-un ans. Enfin peu importe. Mon offre t'intéresse ?

_ Tu veux m'apprendre à tirer le meilleur de chacun d'entre vous, c'est ça ? Evidemment que ça m'intéresse. Je préfèrerais largement pouvoir m'entendre avec vous plutôt que de devoir… m'énerver pour me faire comprendre.

_ Marché conclu, Rogers, sourit Barnes. Tu te joins à nous, maintenant ? Romanoff a ramené de la vodka !

_ Excuse-moi ?! Au bureau ?!

_ Assouplissement, Rogers ! répliqua l'agent.

_ Je ne vois pas le rapport entre m'assouplir pendant les enquêtes et boire de l'alcool au bureau !

_ C'est bien le problème ! répondit Barnes en sortant de la pièce en riant.

Ça n'allait pas être facile, songea Steve. Ces types étaient avides d'indépendance et originaux, n'écoutant qu'eux. Mais peut-être qu'avec l'aide de Barnes, les choses deviendraient plus simple.

Oui, peut-être que Steve allait y arriver.

* * *

Bon. J'avoue que je suis stressée des retours que je vais avoir. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu... C'était plus une façon d'exposer la situation qu'autre chose, et je vous promet une vraie enquête dans le prochain chapitre ;) après un petit interlude, évidemment, comme promis !

Ce dernier s'intitulera : Quand Howard cherche un stagiaire.

Je vous laisse là-dessus, et à dans deux semaines !


	3. Interlude I

Et voilà, comme promis, et dans les temps (en espérant que ça puisse être le cas pour toute la fic !) l'interlude promis !

Merci pour les adorables reviews que j'ai eu, les filles, vous êtes vraiment géniales ! J'espère que ce "chapitre" quoi que différent, vous plaira quand même !

* * *

 **Interlude : Quand Howard Stark cherche un stagiaire**

* * *

Howard croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Fronça les sourcils. Fit la moue. Haussa un sourcil. Décroisa les bras. Tira la langue.

_ Stark ! s'exaspéra Carter.

La si charmante Peggy Carter. Il lui adressa un large sourire admiratif, et eut droit comme seule réponse au soupir habituel de la jeune femme.

Face à eux, l'homme ne cilla pas. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Fronça les sourcils. Fit la moue. Haussa un sourcil. Décroisa les bras. Tira la langue. Loucha.

Howard, immédiatement motivé, s'activa à faire de même. Croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Fronça les sourcils. Et fut interrompu avant d'avoir le temps de faire la moue :

_ Stark, dis-moi que vous ne faites pas ce que je crois que vous faites, lâcha-t-elle, menaçante.

Howard tourna la tête et lui sourit à nouveau :

_ Tu te joins à nous, Carter ?

_ Stark ! On est censés te trouver un stagiaire, parce que, et je cite Barnes "ras-le-bol que tu nous casses encore les couilles avec ça !". Ça fait trois foutus mois que tu nous tannes parce que tu as trop de travail, et maintenant que Barnes a accepté - et avec l'accord de Rogers - tu joues aux mimes avec les candidats ?!

_ En fait, madame Carter…

_ C'est mademoiselle, enfin ! le corrigea immédiatement Howard. Quand ce sera Madame, ce sera Madame Stark !

_ Dans tes rêves ! protesta Carter. Et ce n'est ni madame ni mademoiselle, c'est AGENT Carter !

_ En fait, agent Carter, reprit le candidat-stagiaire de Howard, c'est pas vraiment un jeu de mimes ! Plutôt d'imitation, de patience et de mémoire !

_ Dites-moi, vous, vous savez pourquoi vous postulez, au moins ? demanda sèchement Carter.

Pour toute réponse, le candidat tendit l'annonce que Howard avait publié dans le journal. Ça allait être très drôle.

_ " _Cherche stagiaire en informatique. Stage non payé, horaires pouvant varier entre minuit et minuit. Pour fans du club des cinq, Hercule Poirot et Sherlock Holmes. Compétences requises : bonne résistance à l'alcool, connaissance du programme scolaire de terminale, passé de hackeur_ ", lut Carter à mi-voix avant de fusiller Howard du regard. Est-ce que je rêve ou tu recrutes des hackeurs ?!

_ Ce sont les seuls vraiment doués en informatiques, répliqua Howard, pas repentant pour un sou.

_ Stark, ce n'est pas parce que…

Elle s'interrompit, tenta de se calmer, et reprit plus lentement :

_ Stark, bordel de merde, tu avais déjà de la chance que je ne balance pas tout ton casier judiciaire quand tu es arrivé au BAU. Tu ne vas pas engager un nouvel hackeur.

_ Mais j'ai demandé à Barnes, et il a dit "oui" ! répliqua Howard, geignant comme un enfant.

_ Quoi ?!

Howard ne prit pas la peine de répéter, et se tourna vers le candidat :

_ Tu réponds à toutes les conditions ? demanda-t-il.

_ Grave, m'sieur Stark ! acquiesça l'homme.

_ T'as déjà hacké le Pentagone ?

Le regard furtif et un peu inquiet qu'il lança à Carter suffit pour qu'il comprenne.

_ Génial ! Et t'as eu ton bac ?

_ Ouais, mention cool !

_ Ah, toi aussi ?

Il vit clairement Carter lever les yeux au ciel, agacée, et poursuivit juste parce qu'elle était encore plus belle quand elle était fâchée contre lui.

_ Stark, est-ce que tu te rends compte que les seuls personnes qui répondront à ton annonce à la con sont des débiles ou des espions pour un pays étranger ?!

_ Je crains de faire partie de la première catégorie, madame, euh, mademoiselle, je veux dire agent Carter ! répliqua l'homme avec un large sourire stupide.

Le même genre de sourire que Howard. Définitivement, l'informaticien l'aimait de plus en plus.

_ Oui, ça je confirme, grimaça Carter. Je ne m'étais même pas posé la question.

_ Alors, dernière étape de ton initiation ! s'exclama Howard en sortant une bouteille de vodka de sous la table. Tu la bois ! Si t'arrives encore à marcher après ça, tu es p… Aïe, Carter ! Aïe, aïe, aïe ! C'est bon, c'est bon, c'était une blague !

La jeune femme lâcha l'oreille de Stark et s'écarta d'un pas :

_ Pff, fasciste, marmonna Howard d'une voix très audible.

Il bouda quelques instants, puis songea au meilleur moyen d'emmerder Carter. Elle était toujours tellement belle quand elle était en colère. Lui adressant le large sourire arrogant qui faisait sa marque de fabrique, il lâcha :

_ Bienvenue dans l'équipe, Scott Lang !

* * *

Et voilà, l'équipe est enfin au complet ! J'espère que cet interlude vous a plu... Il est assez significatif de ce que seront tous les autres interludes : pas indispensable à la compréhension, mais contenant des détails qui pourront influencer les chapitres futurs, ou tout simplement expliquer certaines choses ou détailler certaines scènes que je n'ai pas eu le loisir d'expliquer dans le chapitre parce que ça ne collait pas assez à l'humeur !

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le nom du prochain chapitre : _**De la différence entre la loi et la justice**_

À dans deux semaines !


	4. Chapitre 2

Je suis de retour - pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... okay, je sors. Bref, voilà le chapitre 2 en temps et en heure, comme promis ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Sinon, un petit mot au passage destiné à certaines lectrices qui se reconnaitront : j'ai eu par PM des reproches comme quoi j'avais mis Rumlow en meilleur ami de Bucky et Howard Stark au lieu de Tony. Alors, je vous arrête tout de suite : c'est MA fiction. J'imagine ça comme je veux, et avec les personnages que je veux ! J'aime Brock Rumlow, je trouve que c'est un des meilleurs méchants de l'univers Marvel, et puis je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'extrapoler sur la relation qu'il avait le Soldat de l'Hiver pendant toutes ces années, et je trouve intolérable d'avoir à me justifier ! Quant à Howard, pour certaines raisons, je l'apprécie bien plus que Tony. Ce n'est que mon avis, et vous êtes bien sûr libre de ne pas le partager. Ce que je ne supporte pas c'est qu'on critique sans donner de véritables raisons !

Personnellement, j'aime ces deux personnages même s'ils ne sont pas forcément très populaires, et j'avais envie de les mettre dans cette fiction, alors je l'ai fait tout simplement. C'est ça, le plaisir des fics, et je ne laisserais pas quelques lectrices habituées au format normé et standardisé me l'enlever.

Bien sûr, la plupart des lecteurs et lectrices sont adorables et je vous remercie pour vos reviews et m'excuse de ce coup de gueule : il ne concerne que quelques cas isolés.

Je vous remercie pour les adorables reviews sur l'interlude, et je vous laisse avec la suite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre II : De la différence entre la loi et la justice**

* * *

.

" _Le mal se dérobe souvent sous l'apparence du bien" Nicholas Machiavel_

 _._

Tout le monde était déjà au bureau quand Steve arriva ce matin là.

Il resta silencieux, mais croisa le regard joyeux de Barnes, qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Les relations entre Steve et l'équipe étaient un peu tendues - plus particulièrement avec Rumlow, Stark et Romanoff - mais son contact avec Barnes s'était largement amélioré, et ce dernier ne passait plus son temps à le contredire comme il le faisait auparavant.

Banner lui, préférait rester discret - quand Steve le cherchait, il était soit dans le dos de Barnes, profitant de l'ombre de ses larges épaules, soit en train de parler avec Wanda ou Stark.

Barnes délaissa son occupation - qui consistait à montrer à son fils comment menotter Barton - passant le relais à Romanoff, qui se fit une joie de l'exprimer par des gestes précis et un peu trop violents - au grand plaisir de Pietro.

_ Hey, Rogers ! salua-t-il. Ça va ?

_ Ça va. Qu'est-ce que vous fêtez ?

Car c'était très manifestement une fête : il y avait un gâteau bien entamé, des verres en plastiques à moitié plein d'un liquide qui ressemblait beaucoup à du pastis coupé avec de l'eau, et une bouteille de gin trônait sur la table.

_ Stark a un nouveau stagiaire ! lança Barnes en désignant un homme à peine plus âgé que Banner, qui était assis entre les deux génies, face à Wanda.

Stark et son stagiaire - qu'il avait manifestement choisi selon une ressemblance de caractère - étaient tous deux déjà saouls, parlant fort et d'une voix pâteuse et bafouillante, une bouteille d'absinthe entre eux.

_ Ils font un question réponse, expliqua Barnes devant son interrogation évidente. Wanda pose les questions de son choix, et le premier à trouver la réponse ne boit pas. Les deux autres c'est un verre cul sec.

_ Ta fille ne participe pas à ça, si ?

_ Oh non, tu déconnes. Jamais je laisserais ma fille boire avec Stark. J'aurais bien trop peur de ce qui lui arriverait. Stark supporte beaucoup trop bien l'alcool pour son propre bien. Et Wanda beaucoup trop mal. Tu as déjà vu quelqu'un ivre après une coupe de champagne ?

Steve repensa à sa faible capacité à supporter l'alcool et ne répondit rien.

_ Allez, viens. Toi et moi on va s'installer à l'aise.

Attrapant Steve par le poignet, il l'obligea à monter les marches qui menaient au bureaux, surplombant la salle de repos des agents - servant également de pièce à boire, à dormir et d'après ce que Steve avait vu à sa plus grande horreur, après vingt-trois heures, de lieu de débauche pour Romanoff et Barton, qui faisaient des choses… étranges sur la table autour de laquelle étaient actuellement installés Carter, Pepper et Rumlow.

_ Bien. Tu te rappelles ce que je t'avais promis, l'autre fois ?

Barnes s'appuya contre la rambarde, observant les différentes scènes qui se passaient quelques mètres plus bas. Steve fit de même, curieux.

_ Tu m'avais dit que tu m'aiderais à gérer chacun des membres de l'équipe.

_ Exact. Bien, alors dis-moi ce que tu vois ?

La réponse fusa sans que Steve ne puisse la retenir :

_ Du bordel.

Barnes se mit à rire doucement :

_ Certes, certes. Observe un peu plus attentivement maintenant. Fais leur profil, Rogers.

_ Ce n'est pas contraire à l'éthique de profiler ses collègues ?

_ Je pensais que tu l'avais compris, maintenant. L'éthique, on s'en fout. C'est pas comme ça qu'on obtient des résultats. Et comme on est tous des enfoirés, on passe notre temps à nous profiler les uns les autres. C'est comme ça que je sais que Stark est fou amoureux de Carter, que Pietro a déjà embrassé Barton alors qu'il est casé avec Romanoff et heureux en couple, et que Banner est gay.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Je déconne, Rogers, le rassura Barnes en lui tapotant l'épaule. Je sais que Stark est amoureux de Carter parce qu'il l'a dit à Banner qui m'en a parlé, je sais que mon fils a embrassé mon collègue parce que ce cher Barton s'est empressé de me le dire pour ne pas m'inquiéter, et j'ai pas la moindre idée des préférences sexuelles de Banner. Rassuré ? Allez, on passe aux choses sérieuses. Dis-moi ce que tu peux comprendre de cette scène.

Steve n'était pas tout à fait certain d'être rassuré par cette explication, mais acquiesça et se concentra.

Dans l'ensemble, l'équipe était constituée de trois groupes. Pietro, le fils de Barnes, tentait de menotter Barton au radiateur comme Romanoff le lui avait expliqué quelques minutes plus tôt. Un peu plus loin, Pepper, Carter et Rumlow discutaient gaiement, Rumlow lançant des encouragements à Barton.

_ Allez, mon lapin, tu vas t'en sortir !

_ Viens me secourir, mon dieu tout puissant ! répliqua Barton, affectant une demoiselle en détresse.

_ Si je le pouvais, je t'aiderais mon adorable petit cœur !

_ Mon grand brun sexy…

_ Mon blondinet d'amour…

_ Ils sortent ensemble ? demanda Steve, décontenancé. Ça ne me dérange pas, hein, c'est juste…

Barnes partit dans un grand éclat de rire, et il lui fallut trois bonnes minutes, une demi-douzaine de mots doux de la part de Rumlow et Barton, et un nouveau menottage de la part de Pietro pour qu'il puisse rouvrir la bouche sans s'étouffer de rire.

_ Non, non du tout. Rumlow est un homme à femmes, comme Stark ou moi, et Barton est heureux en ménage avec Romanoff depuis au moins onze ou douze ans. Simplement ils s'adorent. Je pense que si je n'avais pas défendu mon rôle de meilleur ami, Barton aurait pris ma place depuis longtemps. Habitue-toi à leurs échanges, ils se parlent toujours comme ça.

_ Même en mission ?

_ Même en mission, confirma Barnes.

Steve fronça les sourcils, mais opina. Si ça ne gênait pas le déroulement des enquêtes il ne voyait pas de raison de dire quoi que ce soit. Il avait déjà décidé de n'intervenir que sur les sujets vraiment importants - comme la tendance de Barnes à aller sur le terrain sans armes.

_ Allez, maintenant qu'on a bien rigolé, on reprend. Dis-moi ce que tu vois, Rogers.

Steve reprit son observation là où il l'avait laissée, chez Rumlow lançant des mots doux à Barton alors que Carter et Pepper observaient la scène, un peu moqueuses et un peu amusées. Enfin, le troisième groupe était constitué des précédemment cités Banner, Stark, son stagiaire et Wanda.

_ C'est bon, t'as bien regardé, Rogers ? s'impatienta un peu Barnes.

_ Oui, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire… marmonna Steve.

_ Surprends-moi.

Steve réfléchit quelques instants :

_ Pourquoi tu laisses tes enfants au milieu de tes collègues ?

_ Parce que j'ai une entière confiance en eux. Et qu'ils font leur éducation.

_ Leur éducation ? Tu sais que ton fils menotte un agent surentraîné avec une arme à feu chargée dans la main alors que ta fille est l'animatrice d'un jeu à boire ?! s'insurgea Steve.

_ Ouais. Mon fils prend des cours de self-défense et ma fille révise pour le bac avec deux génies.

Steve haussa un sourcil dubitatif, mais laissa tomber l'affaire. C'était le problème de Barnes comment il voulait élever ses enfants.

_ OK, on va s'y prendre autrement, Rogers. Fais-moi le profil de Banner.

_ Pourquoi de Banner ?

_ Pourquoi pas ?

Steve leva les yeux au ciel, comprenant qu'on ne pouvait vraiment pas discuter avec Barnes, et se concentra sur Banner.

Il souriait doucement, concentré et étonnamment sûr de lui, et dès que Wanda ferma la bouche, il répondit à la question, certain de sa réponse.

Il se renferma un peu, sans pour autant perdre son sourire, quand Stark lui tapota l'épaule malgré son stagiaire installé entre eux, et baissa les yeux vers la table, gêné.

_ Banner est timide, intelligent, manque de confiance en lui.

_ Évident.

_ Il lui faut du temps pour s'adapter à une situation, il n'aime pas le changement, et reste autant que possible dans la routine. Par conséquent, le choix de ce boulot est assez inexplicable. Il n'a jamais vraiment été en contact avec des gens de son âge, et craint les plus âgés, sans doute à cause de persécutions subies à l'école. Les plus jeunes lui rappellent ses bourreaux de l'école, aussi n'est-il pas à l'aise avec eux non plus. Il souffre d'une forme sévère de phobie sociale, et peut-être d'une légère forme d'autisme.

_ Pas mal, apprécia Barnes avec un sourire. Choses à faire et à ne pas faire avec lui ?

_ Ne pas lui demander de parler en public, récita Steve, le souvenir de la gêne de Banner restant cuisant dans son esprit. Le laisser de préférence avec Stark, Pepper ou Carter.

Comme si elle savait qu'ils parlaient d'elle, Pepper se leva brusquement et s'exclama, le téléphone à l'oreille :

_ Mais taisez-vous, bon dieu !

Elle s'enferma dans un bureau, et Barnes, portant deux doigts à sa bouche, siffla. Un son strident, qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

_ Les gars, on dirait qu'on va avoir une affaire ! Wanda, Pietro, on retourne aux devoirs, Stark et son copain, vous allez allumer vos ordinateurs, les autres, tous en salle de réu !

Tout le monde s'exécuta sans piper à l'exception de Barton, toujours menotté au radiateur. Steve haussa un sourcil, et Barnes leva les mains en l'air d'un air innocent :

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est pas mon boulot de donner les ordres ?

_ Et si on disait qu'on faisait ça à deux ? répliqua Barnes avec un sourire éblouissant.

Steve ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

* * *

Stark et Lang, le nouveau stagiaire, précédèrent Pepper de quelques instants. Bucky, comme toujours debout devant Banner - le jeune génie avait toujours un peu de mal à s'habituer à Rogers, bien que l'amélioration des contacts entre Bucky et le blond l'ai un peu aidé - regardait ses amis qui chahutaient, retenant son envie de se joindre à eux.

Il avait d'autres choses à penser pour l'instant.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Brock, installé à l'envers sur un siège à roulettes, les jambes dépassant du côté du dossier, tournant au point de donner des vertiges à la plupart d'entre eux, poussé par Stark. Ce fut la main ferme de Carter qui les interrompit, et elle jeta à Bucky un regard qui disait "c'est ton boulot de les faire cesser, non ?".

Rogers était assis dans son coin, et son air mal à l'aise lui donnait l'air d'un chien battu - ou de Banner en plus vieux, plus musclé et bien plus blond.

Laissant Romanoff et Carter calmer Stark et Rumlow alors que Barton - qui avait fini par se détacher du radiateur - comptait les points entre les hommes et les femmes, il adressa un bref sourire à Banner, et se dirigea vers Rogers.

_ Tout va bien ?

_ J'essaie de comprendre, admit lentement Rogers sans cesser de regarder le petit groupe.

Romanoff fit un doigt à Stark. Stark envoya un baiser à Carter. Carter mit une claque à l'arrière de la tête de Rumlow, qui tomba de son siège, sur les pieds de Barton qui tout en l'aidant à se relever, l'appela "mon chouchou au miel" provoquant des rires de Stark et une moue dégoûtée de Romanoff et Carter.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de comprendre, blondinet ?

_ La dynamique du groupe. Elle n'a pas le moindre sens. J'ai l'impression que les rapports de force s'inversent sans cesse. Normalement, il y a un chef, un sous-chef, et les autres suivent…

_ Toi, tu as passé trop de temps à l'armée, fit remarquer Bucky en s'asseyant sur la table pour faire face à Rogers. T'es plus Capitaine, Rogers, pas plus que je ne suis encore Sergent.

_ Tu as été Sergent ?

_ Yep. Sergent James Barnes.

_ J'ai du mal à t'imaginer à l'armée.

_ C'est pas pour rien que je l'ai quittée, Joli-Coeur.

Rogers sembla interloqué par le surnom, élargissant le sourire de Bucky, mais ne dit rien.

_ Donc, le rapport de force ? reprit-il après un instant.

_ J'ordonne, ils obéissent, expliqua succinctement Bucky. S'ils jugent ma décision débile, ils me le font savoir, et on y réfléchit.

_ Mais tu obéis à Carter…

_ Evidemment que j'obéis à Carter. Et à Romanoff, et à Pepper. Crois-moi, si tu veux survivre, apprends à obéir aux femmes. Elles sont toutes les trois charmantes et terrifiantes.

_ On t'entends, Barnes ! lança Romanoff.

_ C'est en-dehors du système de l'enquête en elle-même, reprit Bucky en faisant un doigt à la rousse sans se retourner. On sait bosser, quand il le faut, et dans ces moments-là, c'est plus vraiment le temps de rigoler.

_ Donc, habituellement, tu obéis aux femmes, mais quand vient le temps des enquêtes, tu donnes les ordres ?

Manifestement, Rogers était dérouté, ce que Bucky pouvait comprendre. C'était si dur d'expliquer leur fonctionnement à un étranger. Compliqué d'expliquer qu'il n'y avait pas de réel chef, que Bucky était simplement celui qui savait le mieux optimiser chaque membre de l'équipe, qu'il proposait des configurations que ses collègues acceptaient ou pas. Compliqué d'expliquer que Carter savait se faire respecter de tout sauf de Stark, qui la provoquait juste pour le plaisir de la voir s'énerver. Compliqué d'expliquer la relation entre Rumlow et Barton alors que ce dernier était marié à Romanoff depuis treize ans. Compliqué d'expliquer l'aide qu'apportaient Wanda et Pietro dans certaines enquêtes. Compliqué d'expliquer que seul face à des criminels, Banner trouvait une confiance en lui qu'il n'avait pas face à ses propres collègues.

_ On peut dire ça, finit-il par dire. Contente-toi de suivre le mouvement. Quand tu as une idée ou un truc à dire, élève la voix, fais-toi entendre.

C'était étrange de voir comme Rogers pédalait dans la semoule alors que Lang, présent depuis exactement deux heures, semblait déjà parfaitement à l'aise. Peut-être parce que l'homme était plus jeune et plus enclin à faire la fête, comme la plupart de ses nouveaux collègues, là où Rogers était strict et clairement présent pour bosser.

_ Et si jamais t'y arrives pas, tape du poing sur la table. Ou sur la tête de Stark, c'est lui qui parle la plupart du temps.

Rogers sourit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait saisi, et lui fit signe de se retourner vers Pepper. Bucky s'exécuta, fronçant les sourcils devant les images.

_ Waouh, c'est…

_ Sale, finit Stark à sa place, ayant fini de s'amuser.

Comme Bucky l'avait expliqué à Rogers : fin de la rigolade, l'enquête commençait.

Bucky observa attentivement chacune des photos, notant pour lui-même un maximum de détails. Trois corps différents, trois hommes. Corpulence, couleur de cheveux, de peau, et d'yeux différentes. Lieu des meurtres différent. Mode opératoire différent.

_ C'est pas un tueur en série, si ? lança-t-il.

_ La police d'Atlanta pense que si.

Bucky cilla :

_ La police d'Atlanta ?

_ Le lieutenant Quill a insisté pour que, je cite "les Agents Barnes, Rumlow, Romanoff et Barton, des Sciences du Comportement dirigent l'enquête".

_ Vous le connaissez ? intervint Rogers.

_ On l'a innocenté lors d'une enquête, éluda Bucky. Pourquoi Quill pense-t-il à un tueur en série ?

_ Ces trois hommes faisaient parti du même groupe de très proches amis d'enfance. Il s'agissait de Fandrall Elliots, Hogun Brown et Volstagg Miller. Sif Johnson, Thor Odinson, sa femme Jane et son frère Loki ont été mis sous protection en attendant. Johnson, et les frères Odinson ont grandi avec les trois victimes.

_ Lettres de menaces ? Une remarque particulière ?

_ Rien de notable.

_ Si Peter insiste pour qu'on vienne, qu'on y aille donc ! lança Rumlow.

Bucky acquiesça, et allait donner des instructions quand Rogers se leva et dit :

_ Stark, Lang, Carter, vous resterez ici. Stark, je veux toutes les infos sur les victimes, tu t'arrange avec ton stagiaire. Carter, tu supervises et tu essaie de nous faire un profil du meurtrier d'après les photos et les infos trouvées par Stark et Lang. Les autres, dans le jet dans une demi-heure.

C'était exactement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Bucky sourit largement en se tournant vers Rogers :

_ Bah tu vois quand tu veux.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, c'était Barnes qui les avait séparé en différentes équipes une fois arrivés à Atlanta. Envoyant Banner, Rumlow et Pepper sur la dernière scène de crime, Barton et Romanoff au commissariat, pour le plus grand plaisir de la rousse, qui avait l'air avoir hâte de revoir ce fameux lieutenant Peter Quill. Quant à Rogers, il se retrouva dans la voiture avec Barnes pour une destination inconnue.

Ils avaient tous passé tout le trajet à étudier le dossier, qui de l'avis de Steve, ressemblait bien à une vengeance.

_ Où on va ? demanda-t-il à Barnes.

_ Voir une ancienne amie, répondit distraitement son collègue.

_ Alors tu connais le lieutenant Quill ?

_ Une vieille affaire. À cette époque, il y avait seulement Rumlow, Romanoff, Barton et moi dans l'équipe. Carter est arrivée quelques semaines plus tard. Enfin, bref, il était accusé d'avoir tué une bonne cinquantaine de personnes. On a trouvé qu'il ne collait pas du tout au profil, alors on a fouillé un peu plus profondément. C'était son beau-père, Thanos.

_ Attends, _le_ Thanos ?! répéta Steve interloqué. Romanoff, Rumlow, Barton et toi vous avez arrêté Thanos ?!

Barnes détourna les yeux, semblant étrangement gêné :

_ Ouais, ouais.

Steve sourcilla :

_ Pourquoi t'as l'air aussi gêné ? C'était un foutu exploit !

_ Il y a une différence entre se vanter de faire des conneries, se vanter de ce qu'on a fait auprès d'inconnus, et se faire féliciter alors qu'on a juste fait son boulot, répliqua Barnes. Félicite-moi pour ma façon d'utiliser ma queue, ce sera toujours moins gênant que de me féliciter et de se répandre en compliments alors que j'ai fait mon job.

_ Tu n'es jamais fier de ce que tu fais pendant ton boulot ? interrogea Steve, surpris, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Barnes rougit, et se gara sans répondre :

_ Évite de parler de Thanos ici. Ce serait malvenu.

Parce que Barnes se souciait de la bienséance. Ça c'était nouveau.

Les deux agents se dirigèrent vers l'entrée d'une grande maison. Manifestement, les gens habitant ici n'étaient pas pauvres. Barnes n'hésita pas en toquant à plusieurs reprises, bruyamment.

Ils furent tous deux surpris quand une femme à la peau maladive et au crâne rasé leur ouvrit. Barnes se reprit le premier, connaissant manifestement la jeune femme :

_ Hey, salut Nebula, lâcha-t-il d'une voix douce qu'il réservait habituellement à Banner ou à ses enfants. Tu te rappelles de moi ? Je suis Bucky…

_ L'agent Barnes, dit-elle d'une voix distante, semblant sortie d'un autre monde.

_ C'est ça… Je suis content que tu te souvienne de moi, ma puce. Gamora est ici ?

_ Piscine.

_ Comme toujours. Tu veux bien nous laisser entrer mon ami et moi ? Nous aimerions lui parler.

Sans un mot de plus, la jeune femme s'écarta de la porte. Barnes du prendre ça pour une approbation, car il lança un bref regard à Steve, lui faisant signe de le suivre à l'intérieur.

Le temps que Steve entre, la jeune Nebula avait disparu.

_ Qui était-ce ? s'inquiéta-t-il à mi-voix.

_ Nebula, la petite sœur de Gamora, répondit Barnes sans se soucier de parler doucement. Contrairement à son apparence enfantine, elle a vingt-six ou vingt-sept ans, maintenant…

_ Mais elle a… quelque chose contre toi ? Ou contre moi ?

_ Contre le monde entier, soupira Barnes. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle serait là. Enfin peu importe, reprit-il avec un sourire plus joyeux. Allez, ramène-toi. Ça va être marrant.

Barnes se dirigeait dans la maison comme s'il y avait habité toute sa vie, et il n'hésita pas en poussant une porte en verre. L'odeur de chlore envahit les narines de Steve, qui grimaça. Barnes, d'un geste, lui fit signe de rester là où il était, et s'approcha de la piscine en s'exclamant :

_ FBI ! Gamora Quill, vous êtes en état d'arrestation !

Steve fronça les sourcils, avant de comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une blague en croisant le regard rieur de Barnes. Et un bras d'une pâleur translucide, couvert d'un tatouage sombre, attrapa Barnes par la cheville et le plongea dans l'eau.

_ Barnes ! s'exclama-t-il, sortant son arme par réflexe et s'approchant prudemment.

Il était prêt à tirer, mais comprit que tout ça n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie quand Barnes ressortit de l'eau, éclatant de rire, faisant face à une femme en bikini, manifestement enceinte de plusieurs mois. Sa peau était d'une blancheur superbe, et chaque centimètre carré de ses bras et de son dos paraissait couvert de tatouages verts.

_ Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir, chérie ! lança Barnes, amusé.

_ Appelle-moi encore "chérie" et je t'émascule, annonça-t-elle clairement.

Riant toujours, Barnes tendit la main à Rogers :

_ Tu m'aides à sortir ?

Flairant le piège au sourire qui s'élargit quand il osa s'approcher encore un peu, Steve recula d'un pas :

_ Pas question que je finisse dans cette piscine. Tu es trop prévisible, Barnes.

Un sourire franc éclaira le visage de la jeune femme, qui malgré sa grossesse, parvint à monter souplement sur le bord, d'un mouvement félin.

_ Ah, on dirait que ton collègue te connaît bien, Bucky. Je suis contente que tu sois venu.

_ Rogers, voilà Gamora Quill, la femme du lieutenant Quill et une très bonne amie. Gammie…

Le surnom lui valut une éclaboussure envoyée du bout du pied.

_ … voilà Steve Rogers, le nouveau chef du BAU.

_ Et il est encore là ? s'étonna Gamora Quill en lui adressant un bref regard. Je croyais que vous étiez décidé à virer tout le monde pour que Coulson reste.

_ Il fait un candidat valable, répliqua Barnes avant de plonger sous l'eau, se fichant manifestement d'être encore tout habillé.

_ Rien que cette remarque suffit à dire que Bucky pense que vous êtes génial, affirma la jeune femme. Il est du genre avare de compliments.

_ Oh, pitié, Gammie, lâche-moi la grappe, grimaça Barnes en ressortant la tête de l'eau.

Il balança ses deux armes hors de l'eau, et se hissa à côté d'elle.

_ On est ici pour que tu nous parle du tueur en série et des pistes de Peter, ajouta-t-il.

_ Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allé au commissariat ? répliqua Gamora.

_ Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que Nebula était sortie de l'hôpital ? contre-attaqua Barnes.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important !

_ Gamora !

La jeune femme soupira, et d'un geste, pointa la sortie :

_ Va te changer, Buck. Je vais tout t'expliquer. On se retrouve dans le salon. J'ai des milliers de choses à te dire.

* * *

Bucky démonta et remonta rapidement chacune de ses armes sans se soucier du regard scrutateur de Rogers.

_ La femme du lieutenant Quill ? Et tu vas l'interroger sans prévenir son mari ? Tu n'as pas peur que les autorités locales se retournent contre nous ?

_ J'ai sauvé la carrière de Peter. Jamais il ne se retournera contre moi. Et je n'ai pas mis Gammie en garde à vue, je l'interroge juste. C'est elle qui a découvert le corps de Fandrall Eliots.

Bucky n'était pas à l'aise dans les vêtements de Peter. Il était plus large d'épaules que le lieutenant, mais ce dernier était plus grand que lui, ce qui provoquait vraiment un effet étrange.

Rogers voulut répondre, mais fut interrompu par l'entrée de Gamora. Cette dernière s'assit dans un fauteuil face aux deux agents du FBI, et regardant Bucky droit dans les yeux, elle lâcha :

_ Alors, que veux-tu savoir ?

_ Que faisais-tu chez Thor Odinson la fois où tu as trouvé le corps de monsieur Eliots ?

_ Je cherchais Nebula, soupira Gamora. Quand elle était à l'HP, elle est devenue très amie avec Loki Odinson, et ils sont sortis à peu près en même temps. Elle passait beaucoup de temps chez Thor, le frère de Loki. C'était là où Loki habitait en attendant de se remettre vraiment. Ils les ont drogué avec beaucoup trop de médicaments dans cet hôpital, et ils mettent du temps à se remettre de l'accoutumance.

_ Loki Odinson était en hôpital psychiatrique ? Pour quelle raison ?

À voir la tête de Rogers, il voulait surtout savoir pourquoi la soeur de Gamora avait fini en HP, mais c'était une histoire qu'il se promit de lui raconter quand ils ne seraient que tous les deux.

_ Il a eu une histoire assez proche de celle de Nebula. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils se sont autant rapprochés. Loki a été adopté. Il ne l'a découvert que lors d'une dispute avec son père et… les dernières paroles de son père ont été qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais l'avoir adopté. Ils se sont séparés fâchés, et il est mort d'une crise cardiaque peu de temps après. Loki a été complètement détruit. Il s'est mis à se mutiler, a fait plusieurs tentatives de suicides…

_ Pauvre gosse, murmura Rogers, et Bucky acquiesça.

_ Son frère aîné, Thor, a donc fini par l'envoyer en HP pour qu'il essaie de se remettre un peu…

_ Combien de temps ?

_ Deux ans, je crois. Chaque fois que Thor allait le voir, il me disait qu'il le trouvait dans un état encore pire qu'avant. Finalement, on a pris la décision de retirer Loki et Nebula de l'hôpital. Le docteur Erskine avait la main beaucoup trop lourde sur les sédatifs et les calmants.

_ Et tu pensais donc que Nebula pouvait être chez Thor, c'est ça ? Pour voir son ami.

_ C'est ça. Et comme la porte était entrouverte, je suis entrée. Il n'y avait personne à l'exception de…

Elle fit un geste signifiant clairement qu'il n'y avait que le cadavre.

_ Volstagg Miller et Hogun Brown ont été retrouvés chez eux, signala Rogers les sourcils froncés. Miller dans sa cuisine et Brown dans son jardin. Pourquoi soudainement faire ça chez quelqu'un d'autre ?

_ Parce que l'important c'était qu'ils meurent, répondit Bucky, commençant à cerner la personnalité du meurtrier. Peu importe où ou comment… Et je pense que ça va s'accélérer.

_ Parce qu'il y a pris goût ?

_ Parce que c'est une vengeance. Le suspect ne prend pas goût à tuer, au contraire, je dirais que ça l'horrifie. Mais il continue pour que ce soit vite fini.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ça l'horrifie, Bucky ? s'inquiéta Gamora.

_ Je veux dire qu'il savait sans doute que tu entrerais bientôt, et qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Il a planté un couteau dans la trachée de Fandrall Eliots. Le corps était tout de suite découvert, la police trouvait le lien, et lui… il pouvait faire comme si rien n'était arrivé. Après tout, c'était juste un coup de couteau.

Flippant, songea-t-il pour lui-même en refusant de le dire à son amie. Un coup d'oeil à Rogers lui fit comprendre qu'il avait également des choses qu'il refusait de dire devant la jeune femme.

_ Je ne suis pas sensible, Bucky, agent Rogers. Vous pouvez me dire ce à quoi vous pensez.

_ T'es enceinte, chérie, éluda-t-il. Ce serait dommage de balancer des ondes négatives à ton bébé avant même qu'il naisse. Déjà qu'il aura la peur de sa vie en voyant la sale gueule de son père !

_ Arrête de m'appeler "chérie" et dis-moi, Bucky ! répliqua Gamora en se levant pour le toiser.

Il fit de même et posa une main sur son épaule :

_ Gammie, écoute-moi. On peut rien dire tant qu'on n'est pas sûrs de nous, d'accord ? Il faut qu'on se concerte avec nos collègues, ils ont sans doute beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Ensuite, on établira le profil, et on parlera à Peter. Tu nous as aidé, chérie.

Elle lui écrasa le pied à l'entente du surnom, et il grimaça sans pouvoir retenir un sourire.

_ Je suis pas dans le trip sado-maso, mais pour toi je peux bien faire une exception.

Rogers dissimula son air amusé derrière sa main, et Gamora secoua la tête :

_ Tu es toujours aussi crétin, soupira-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Promets-moi que tu feras attention à Peter. Il est imprudent, surtout quand il n'y a personne pour veiller sur lui.

_ T'inquiète, tu sais que je suis le roi de la prudence, chérie.

Il évita de justesse un nouveau coup de pied, et vit Rogers le regarder d'un air halluciné. Manifestement, il n'était pas d'accord sur la prudence extrême dont faisait preuve Bucky pendant toutes les enquêtes. Peut-être parce que lors de leur première rencontre, il lui avait sauvé la vie parce que l'agent s'était rendu sans arme chez leur suspect, et s'était fait prendre en otage.

_ Allez, Rogers, on a rendez-vous avec Romanoff et Barton au poste, reprit-il. On bouge.

_ Une fois l'enquête finie, vous pourriez tous venir manger, suggéra Gamora.

_ Quoi, toute l'équipe ? On finirait par s'entretuer, rit Bucky. Mais avec plaisir, chérie ! lança-t-il en lui adressant un rapide salut de la main tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

_ Je te méprise ! cria-t-elle, mais il savait qu'elle plaisantait.

Il attendit que Rogers et lui soient seuls dans la voiture pour lâcher :

_ Alors, une hypothèse ?

_ Simple. Il faut qu'on trouve qui pourrait en vouloir à Thor Odinson et ses amis. C'est clairement lui qui était visé. C'était le chef de la bande depuis qu'ils étaient au lycée, et on sait tous les deux comment se conduisent les jeunes populaires !

_ Personnellement, j'ai mis ma copine enceinte de deux gosses, répondit Bucky, s'attirant un regard agacé.

_ Et comme je me doute que ta femme n'a pas essayé de te tuer pour se venger, je me dis que tu n'as pas du être si horrible que ça.

_ Hein ? J'ai pas de femme ! Je vis seul avec mes gosses et les amantes qui s'accumulent dans mon lit.

Manifestement, on s'éloignait du sujet de conversation souhaité par Rogers, qui secoua la tête, marmonnant qu'à trente-cinq ans il vivait encore une vie "d'ado attardé".

_ Ce que je veux te dire, c'est qu'en lisant le dossier, on comprend bien que Thor Odinson menait la vie dure aux jeunes moins populaires que lui. La plupart des gens grandissent en quittant le lycée…

Un regard clair de Rogers lui fit comprendre qu'il considérait que Bucky lui, n'avait pas grandi du tout.

_ … mais peut-être que quelqu'un est resté focalisé là-dessus.

Bucky acquiesça :

_ Ouais, peut-être.

_ Sinon, il n'y a pas le moindre reproche à leur faire, soupira Rogers.

Ils haussèrent les épaules en même temps.

_ Commissariat ?

_ Commissariat.

* * *

Peter sourit en apercevant son vieil ami, Bucky Barnes, en train de se chamailler avec un homme, grand et blond. Sans doute le fameux Steve Rogers - alias monsieur balai-dans-le-cul, d'après les dires de Brock.

_ Bucky Barnes ! lança-t-il pour attirer son attention.

Cela fonctionna, Bucky tourna la tête, et un sourire éclaira son visage d'ange :

_ Peter Quill !

Les deux hommes se permirent une rapide étreinte, et Bucky désignant son coéquipier, lâcha seulement :

_ L'agent Rogers. Le nouveau chef.

_ Dis-moi, tu n'es pas censé avoir Rumlow comme coéquipier ? demanda Peter.

_ Bof, on fait un break tous les deux, sourit Bucky. J'explique la vie à Rogers, ajouta-t-il avec un regard pétillant.

_ Mais bien sûr, grimaça Rogers pour lui-même.

_ Enchanté, agent Rogers. Je suis le lieutenant Quill, se présenta rapidement Peter. D'où est-ce que vous venez ?

_ De chez ta femme. Elle est vraiment toujours aussi belle.

Cette provocation ne pouvait venir que de Bucky Barnes. Seul un suicidaire - ou un taré - parlerait de la beauté de Gamora à Peter Quill.

Oui, un suicidaire… ou Bucky Barnes. Parce qu'il savait qu'il pouvait se le permettre.

_ Alors, reprit Bucky, reprenant son sérieux, raconte. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ J'ai fait un résumé à ta secrétaire. Trois meurtres du même groupe d'amis. Deux hommes retrouvés chez eux, la dernière victime chez leur ami, Thor Odinson.

_ Ma secrétaire ? s'intrigua Bucky.

_ Le meurtre n'a pas été revendiqué ? l'interrompit Rogers, jugeant apparemment que savoir si Bucky avait une secrétaire n'était pas très important pour le moment.

_ Non, soupira Peter en secouant la tête.

_ Une chance qu'il le soit ?

_ D'après ce que je sais, ce n'est pas le genre de meurtres à être revendiqué.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

_ Et bien, ça ressemble plus à une vengeance. Pas de message, rien de ce genre. Je crois que le meurtrier veut juste faire ce qu'il a à faire, mais rien de plus. Il ne veut pas annoncer ses intentions au monde.

Rogers et Bucky échangèrent un long regard, semblant communiquer sans même parler, ce qui impressionna Peter. Rogers devait vraiment être convaincant pour que Bucky lui ait accordé sa confiance aussi rapidement.

_ Qui dit vengeance dit proximité.

_ Qui dit proximité dit lien.

_ Ou cible.

_ Et qui dit lien ou cible dit passif.

Les deux hommes semblaient marmonner pour eux-même, se complétant sans même y penser.

_ Lien probable ?

_ Collègue.

_ Ami.

_ Ex.

Ils semblaient sur le point de continuer leur énumération quand Loki et Thor Odinson entrèrent dans le commissariat en se disputant bruyamment. Le jeune homme avait des cernes sous les yeux, l'air maladif et pâle d'un enfant qu'un coup de vent pourrait balayer, et pourtant il criait bien plus fort que son frère aîné, les larmes aux yeux :

_ JE TE DIS QUE C'EST DE MA FAUTE !

Peter posa une main sur le bras de Bucky, connaissant sa tendance à foncer sans se poser de questions, et retint un sourire discret en voyant que Rogers avait fait de même.

_ Je m'en charge, murmura-t-il à l'intention des deux hommes.

Il s'avança vers les frères et s'interposa calmement :

_ Messieurs, vous vous donnez en spectacle. Et si tout le monde baissait d'un ton et me suivait dans mon bureau ? suggéra-t-il.

_ Inspecteur Quill, je pense avoir commis les meurtres de Volstagg, Hogun et Fandrall, et je me rends, annonça Loki Odinson.

Peter en resta bouche bée. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça.

* * *

_ Je pensais qu'on était parti pour une enquête complexe, mais en fait, ça s'est plutôt bien passé.

_ Plutôt bien passé ? Barnes, un homme sortant d'un HP vient de nous donner des aveux très hypothétiques, l'enquête est loin d'être finie, répliqua Steve.

Les deux hommes jetèrent un regard à la salle d'interrogatoire dans laquelle Pepper et Barton interrogeaient le suspect.

Tout en douceur, ils posaient des questions simples sans accusation.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Romanoff et Rumlow s'occupaient de Thor, le frère aîné, avec un peu moins de douceur et de gentillesse.

_ Il a avoué, Rogers, alors très honnêtement, HP ou pas HP, je pense que c'est lui. Il a toutes les raisons du monde d'en vouloir à son frère et ses amis.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ J'ai suivi l'une de tes pistes, et j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à leur passé. Quand ils étaient au lycée, Loki était dans la même classe que Thor malgré leur trois ans de différence. Il a toujours vécu dans l'ombre de son frère aîné, et…

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit Loki Odinson le coupable ! l'interrompit un Banner haletant et manifestement ébranlé.

_ Comment ça ? demanda immédiatement Steve.

Barnes lui, fronça les sourcils, l'air inquiet.

_ Ce… ce n'est pas sous prétexte qu'il était dans un hôpital psychiatrique qu'il faut l'accuser, bafouilla Banner en rougissant, avant de se tourner vers Barnes. Bucky, je t'en supplie écoute-moi…

_ Bruce… soupira Barnes en ébouriffant doucement ses cheveux. Je sais à quoi tu penses, mais…

_ C'est un génie. Un génie, trop sensible, trop mature… Il…

_ Mon ange, écoute-moi, l'interrompit Barnes avec douceur. Il vient d'avouer. Il a avoué, Bruce. Et il n'est pas toi.

_ N-non, protesta Banner. N-non, il peut pas avouer, ce n'est pas lui, c'est…

D'une main toujours étonnamment douce, il obligea le jeune docteur à se tourner vers la salle d'interrogatoire :

_ Bruce, ce garçon n'est pas toi. C'est un véritable psychopathe.

Là-dessus, Steve devait avouer être assez d'accord. Le peu de réponses que Loki avait donné lui avait fait dresser les poils. Le jeune homme semblait ne rien ressentir - ce qui ne collait pas avec les larmes qui avaient coulé quand il se disputait avec son frère devant le commissariat.

_ Et donc, vous dîtes que vous pensez avoir tué les amis de votre frère, Loki. Pourquoi le pensez-vous simplement ? Vous n'en êtes pas sûr ? demanda Pepper avec gentillesse.

_ Je ne sais pas. Je rêve que je les tue, lâcha lentement le jeune homme en baissant les yeux sur ses grandes mains aux longs doigts pâles. Je les égorge. Je les étrangle. Je pourrais tous les tuer.

Banner parut renifler un peu, réprimant un sanglot, et s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand Barnes resserra son étreinte sur les épaules du jeune génie.

_ Continue de regarder, Bruce, ordonna-t-il d'une voix calme.

_ Barnes, murmura Steve en le fusillant du regard. Laisse-le s'en aller s'il le veut.

_ La ferme, asséna Barnes sans même tourner la tête. Et toi, Bruce, regarde bien, d'accord ?

Banner prit une grande inspiration, et acquiesça lentement, agrippant l'une des mains de Barnes pour la serrer entre ses doigts nerveux.

_ J-je regarde, articula-t-il.

_ Vous savez qu'il y a une différence entre rêve et réalité ? intervint Barton. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez fait ces rêves que c'est le cas.

_ Je… Je rêve de leur mort depuis des années, répondit Loki avant de brusquement relever la tête, ses yeux verts se plantant dans le miroir sans tain, comme s'il regardait les trois hommes plutôt que les agents qui l'interrogeaient.

Une nouvelle larme coula sur sa joue pâle, et il demanda d'une voix tremblante :

_ Vous croyez que je suis responsable de ces morts ?

Cette fois-ci, quand Banner tenta de s'en aller, Barnes le laissa faire, et le jeune génie fuit à tout vitesse, très ébranlé.

_ C'était cruel.

_ C'était nécessaire, répondit Barnes sans la moindre honte. Il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'il n'est pas comme lui.

Steve secoua la tête et tourna les talons, laissant l'agent seul. Le regard brun mouillé de larmes de Banner le troublait bien plus que la terreur dans les yeux verts de Loki Odinson.

* * *

Bucky soupira et avala cul-sec un shot de… Il ne savait pas trop ce que c'était, en fait. Il avait juste demandé quelque chose de fort au barman.

Banner lui en voulait. Rogers lui en voulait - bon, ça c'était moins grave, et honnêtement, pas de quoi se saouler. Carter avait gueulé au téléphone parce qu'elle était coincée entre Lang et Stark et que ça lui donnait des envies de suicide. Ah oui, et Pietro affirmait que Wanda était _amoureuse_ !

C'était sans aucun doute le dernier argument qui le poussait à enchaîner les shots d'un alcool inconnu dans le bar d'un hôtel pendant une affaire - certes réglée, mais habituellement il évitait de boire pendant le service.

Wanda était beaucoup trop intelligente pour tomber amoureuse d'un adolescent boutonneux et stupide, et beaucoup trop jeune pour tomber amoureuse d'un homme digne de ce nom.

SA PETITE FILLE NE POUVAIT PAS ÊTRE AMOUREUSE !

Il grimaça et avala un nouveau shot.

_ Ce n'est pas très professionnel de boire pendant le service. Même pour toi, Barnes.

_ T'es venu me reprocher ce que j'ai fait à Banner ? interrogea Bucky sans même prendre la peine de tourner la tête pour saluer Rogers.

Il fit glisser un shot vers lui, que le blond refusa.

_ Je suis venu essayer de comprendre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Banner ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec la famille Quill ? Depuis qu'on est ici, j'ai l'impression que tu es le gardien d'un bon milliard de secrets.

Bucky haussa un sourcil, pas encore assez bourré pour être surpris de la perspicacité de son chef.

_ Et tu penses qu'en bon gardien de secrets, je devrais tout te communiquer ?

_ Je pense que ça te soulagerait d'en parler, plutôt que de boire tout seul ici. Et je pense que ça peut être utile dans l'enquête.

Bucky soupira, et repoussa le dernier shot, passant au café.

_ Banner, commença-t-il à mi-voix. Banner s'identifie à Loki Odinson.

_ J'avais bien compris, répliqua calmement Rogers. La vraie question c'est pourquoi.

_ Parce qu'ils ont certains points communs. Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que Banner bossait avec nous depuis onze mois et demi ? C'était à la fois vrai et faux. Officiellement, il bosse avec nous depuis ce temps-là. Officieusement… Officieusement, Banner vit chez moi depuis qu'il a dix-sept ans, et m'aide dans les enquêtes depuis. Quand il a eu vingt-et-un ans et qu'il a commencé à bosser pour le FBI, il a déménagé, mais il passe encore de nombreuses nuits chez moi.

_ Il n'a pas de parents ? s'inquiéta Rogers.

_ Son père… Son père était - est toujours, d'ailleurs, il n'est pas mort - un fils de pute. Banner a passé son bac à douze ans, mais… il n'allait pas bien. Vraiment pas bien. Alors son père, au lieu de l'aider à sortir de la dépression dans laquelle il a plongé, l'a envoyé en HP.

Rogers sembla stupéfait, ce que Bucky pouvait comprendre. Au premier regard, en croisant le regard du jeune adolescent dans cet hôpital, il avait su qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes problèmes que la plupart des autres patients. Parce qu'au moment où il l'avait vu, il avait vu Wanda. Et il avait compris.

_ Et quand tu dis envoyé…

_ Je dis envoyé de force, expliqua Bucky, les dents serrées. Il avait une belle carrière qui s'offrait à lui, mais son séjour à l'hôpital a ruiné le peu de confiance qu'il avait en lui. Trop intelligent pour son père.

_ Merde, grimaça Rogers. C'est horrible d'être trahi ainsi par son propre père.

_ C'est clair. Le mien a continué de m'aimer alors qu'à dix-sept ans je lui ai ramené deux gosses, alors je te laisse imaginer, répondit Bucky en soupirant.

Il haussa un sourcil quand Rogers but une gorgée de son café, et les deux hommes se sourirent, un sourire gêné mais impossible à retenir.

_ Enfin, tout ça pour dire que j'ai rencontré Banner quand il avait seize ans, pendant une enquête au sein d'un HP. Ces enquêtes sont toujours particulièrement compliquées : c'est presque impossible de discerner certaines pathologies d'autres. Il nous a aidé à retrouver le meurtrier. Parallèlement à ça, j'avais des gros problèmes avec Wanda… Elle avait douze ans à l'époque, et de gros problèmes à l'école. Pas d'amis, et elle avait toujours catégoriquement refusé de sauter des classes pour rester avec son frère. Parfois, je me demande si ça n'aurait pas été plus simple si je l'avais forcée. Enfin bon… Elle était intelligente, très intelligente, mais ses notes étaient en chute libre. Elle refusait d'aller à l'école la moitié du temps, semblait toujours au bord des larmes pour des choses qui ne nous touchaient qu'à peine, Pietro et moi. J'ai longtemps pensé que c'était parce que c'était une fille… Sans vouloir être sexiste, ni rien, ajouta Bucky en haussant les épaules. C'est juste un fait que dans l'ensemble, les femmes sont plus sensibles que les hommes.

Il pensa à Romanoff et retint un ricanement pour lui-même. Peut-être pas toutes les femmes, après réflexion.

Semblant penser à la même chose, Rogers lâcha :

_ Il vaut mieux que Romanoff ne t'entende pas dire des choses pareilles.

_ T'inquiètes, mon détecteur à furies m'indique que ni Romanoff, ni Carter, ni Pepper ne sont dans les parages.

_ Donc, reprit Rogers, semblant vouloir connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était une fille.

_ Non. Après quelques recherches - et l'avoir surprise en train de faire des calculs qui n'avaient pas le moindre sens pour moi, et je te rappelle qu'à l'époque elle avait douze ans - j'ai commencé à la faire bosser en majeure partie à la maison, mais bon… J'avais un boulot à côté, et un autre enfant. Alors, joindre tout ça, laisser Wanda toute seule toute la journée… Bref, ça n'allait vraiment pas. J'ai parlé avec Banner… Je ne sais pas, cinq minutes. Et j'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver face à Wanda. Un gosse sensible qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et trop intelligent pour la société. Tu sais, les personnes avec un QI élevé sont vraiment dans les extrêmes. Soit elles ne ressentent quasiment rien soit, au contraire, comme Banner et Wanda, ressentent tout de manière exacerbée.

Rogers acquiesça.

_ J'ai demandé à Banner s'il accepterait de rencontrer Wanda. Il a accepté tout de suite. Pour Wanda, ça a été plus compliqué. Quand je lui ai dit où je l'amenais, elle a commencé à douter. Elle pensait que je pourrais l'interner. Je n'avais jamais vu qu'elle avait si peu confiance. Je veux dire… je suis son père. Et elle était persuadée que j'allais la forcer à faire des choses qui auraient un gros impact sur sa vie. Ce n'est pas mon genre…

Là, Bucky avait conscience de s'apitoyer sur son sort, et finit par refermer la bouche. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait raconté ça. Jamais il n'avait dit à quiconque à quel point la réaction de Wanda l'avait blessé.

_ C'était une enfant… Elle ne réagirait plus pareil, répondit Rogers en posant une main sur son épaule, toujours occupé à boire le café de Bucky.

_ Mouais, maugréa l'agent en reprenant. Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'ils se sont tout de suite entendu, et que j'ai négocié avec le père de Banner pour qu'il me le confie. J'ai été son tuteur pendant un an et demi, jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, pendant ces un an et demi chez toi ?

_ Des miracles. Il a poussé Wanda à retourner à l'école, m'a aidé à me rapprocher de mes enfants, tout en passant deux doctorats - ça en un peu plus de cinq ans. Plutôt pas mal, hein ? Après il a voulu entrer au FBI, et je l'ai entraîné pour qu'il puisse passer les tests de l'académie. Et voilà. Tu as l'histoire de Bruce Banner.

_ Il se reconnaît dans l'histoire de Loki Odinson… Pourtant, ils n'ont quasiment rien en commun.

_ Ils ont en commun les points qui ont marqué l'esprit de Bruce. Il se focalise trop sur les difficultés, résuma Bucky en récupérant sa tasse de café pour en boire une gorgée. En Loki, il retrouve le génie qui s'est retrouvé trop jeune à l'abattoir - et par abattoir je veux dire collège et lycée - et qui n'ayant pas réussi à contrôler ses difficultés a fini dans un HP. Il ne voit pas que tout le reste est différent, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

_ C'est ce que tu as voulu lui faire comprendre avant…

Bucky acquiesça distraitement.

_ Bruce n'en a pas l'air, mais il est encore plus tête de mule que moi. Jamais il ne voudra me croire. Et ça m'énerve, parce que c'est vrai. Bruce est gentil, sensible et adorable. Loki Odinson est… un foutu robot. Il n'y aurait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ait tué les amis de son frère. Intelligence ne signifie pas sensibilité.

_ Si c'était le cas on aurait moins de boulot, fit remarquer Rogers, et Bucky approuva.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux quelques instants, songeurs.

_ Et l'histoire des Quill ? reprit Rogers. Tu serais d'accord de me la raconter ?

_ Pas une seule allusion de ça à Gammie ou Peter, grommela Bucky.

Il détestait parler de ce qui se passait au boulot. Tous considéraient que ce qu'ils avaient fait en arrêtant Thanos était un exploit, Bucky considérait cela comme une défaite, qu'ils n'aient réussi à le faire qu'après plus d'une centaine de meurtres et la destruction d'une famille.

_ Bien sûr, promit Rogers.

_ Elles sont ses filles, soupira Bucky, sachant d'avance ce que son aveu provoquerait. Nebula et Gamora. Ce sont les filles de Thanos.

Rogers resta silencieux, l'air stupéfait, avant de finir d'une traite le café de Bucky, qui ne dit rien, attendant que son supérieur ne se calme. Levant une main, il réclama seulement un autre café au barman.

_ Nebula et Gamora sont les filles de Thanos ? Je croyais qu'elles s'appelaient…

_ Quill ? C'est son nom de mariage. Gamora s'est mariée avec Peter en partie pour changer de nom. Ils ont proposé à Nebula de faire de même, mais elle était très attachée à Thanos.

_ Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé, Barnes. Pourquoi Gamora Quill te fait-elle si confiance alors que tu as arrêté son père ?

_ C'est elle qui est venu me voir, commença Bucky en repensant au visage désespéré de Gamora quand elle avait toqué à la porte de son bureau. On nous avait appelé deux jours plus tôt, c'était une enquête fédérale.

_ Thanos a tué dans trois états différents, commenta Rogers en piquant à nouveau le café de Bucky, qui ne fit aucune réflexion.

_ Oui, mais principalement ici, à Atlanta, et Peter était à la tête de l'enquête. Certaines preuves l'ont désigné comme étant coupable, et tout le monde, même ses propres lieutenants, était prêt à le coffrer. Au final, quand on s'est vraiment mêlé de l'enquête, tout était réglé. Et Gamora est venue. Elle était prête à tout pour qu'on rouvre l'enquête. Elle a passé la nuit à plaider la cause de Peter, et quand elle est ressortie de mon bureau, j'étais convaincu.

_ Elle le savait ? Que c'était son père, je veux dire.

_ Je pense qu'elle s'en est toujours douté, répondit lentement Bucky. Comme une intuition… Mais ça ne l'a pas empêchée d'être traumatisée par cette nouvelle.

Rogers le dévisagea :

_ Selon moi, c'est une réaction plutôt normale.

_ C'est sûr.

_ Et Nebula Quill… Je veux dire, Michaels.

_ Nebula Michaels a été la dernière victime de son père.

Cette fois-ci, Bucky vit clairement le visage de Rogers devenir livide :

_ Excuse-moi ?

_ Il a compris qu'on allait l'avoir. On avait libéré Peter - dans le secret le plus total, bien sûr - et si l'intuition de Gamora lui a conseillé de le cacher à Thanos, elle en a quand même parlé à Nebula, qui elle l'a dit à Thanos. C'est ce qui lui a fait comprendre que cette fois il n'allait pas s'en sortir. Il n'avait que Nebula sous la main, et il a voulu commettre un dernier coup d'éclat. On l'a sauvée de justesse. Jamais le diplôme de secouriste de Barton n'a été aussi utile.

_ Tu veux dire, à l'exception de toutes les fois où tu vas voir un suspect désarmé et que tu te fais tirer dessus ? répliqua acidement Rogers, faisant sourire le brun.

_ Bah, je t'ai pour couvrir mes arrières, maintenant, non ? sourit Bucky, se sentant étonnamment soulagé d'avoir parlé.

Il n'avait jamais parlé de ça avec Romanoff, Barton, ou même Brock. C'était comme un secret qui leur pesait depuis des années. La culpabilité était toujours présente dans un coin de l'esprit de Bucky. Toutes ces victimes qu'il n'avait pas sauvé, tous ces meurtriers qu'il n'avait pas su attraper. Derrière son sourire confiant et sa grande gueule, Bucky se sentait souvent coupable, incapable et fatigué. Fatigué de ce travail qui venait le traquer jusque dans ses cauchemars et dont certaines conséquences touchaient ses enfants de très près. Parfois, Bucky aurait voulu tout arrêter - mais pour faire quoi ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il était doué à autre chose que la traque au criminel.

_ Ne prends pas ça pour acquis, Barnes.

_ Tu t'en voudras, si un jour je meurs parce que je pensais que tu assurerais mes arrières.

_ Sans aucun doute. T'as pas intérêt à mourir.

_ T'inquiète, c'est pas dans mes plans actuels. Encore que d'après les statistiques de Banner et Wanda, j'aurais bientôt mon premier cheveu blanc. On en reparle à ce moment-là ?

Rogers laissa échapper un rire qui fit sourire Bucky. Il n'avait encore jamais entendu Steve Rogers rire, et devait admettre que c'était presque… apaisant.

_ Rogers ! Barnes !

Sursautant comme deux adolescents pris en faute, les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers Romanoff, qui arrivait, haletante, et s'interrompit en les voyant :

_ Est-ce que vous êtes saouls ?

_ Lui non. Moi peut-être un peu, admit Bucky. Pourquoi ?

_ Banner pense avoir trouvé la preuve que Odinson est innocent. On a tous rendez-vous au commissariat.

Bucky pesta pour lui-même. Loki Odinson avouait les faits, et Banner trouvait encore un moyen pour prouver son innocence. Fichue tête de mule.

_ Okay, on s'y retrouve dans un quart d'heure, répondit Rogers. Le temps que Barnes se change et aille se brosser les dents.

Bucky haussa un sourcil à l'intention de son supérieur, qui se contenta d'un air sérieux :

_ Tu pues l'alcool.

Et manifestement, Rogers avait quelque chose de privé à lui demander. Bucky acquiesça, et fit part de son approbation à Romanoff. Restait à espérer que Bruce ne s'impliquerait pas trop dans cette affaire émotionnellement parlant. Bucky refusait qu'il soit dévasté une fois de plus.

* * *

Bruce avait passé l'après-midi et la soirée à suivre les interrogatoires de Loki Odinson, à analyser la moindre de ses réactions, et à réfléchir. Parce qu'il refusait de croire que ce jeune homme puisse avoir tué trois personnes qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il était jeune. C'était comme si Bruce, brusquement, décidait de tuer Bucky, Wanda et Pietro. C'était juste impossible.

Mais Loki s'était renfermé, refusant d'afficher la moindre émotion, convaincant définitivement Bucky et Rogers de sa culpabilité, et pour la première fois, Bruce s'était rebellé contre celui qu'il considérait comme un véritable père. Il voyait bien que Loki était simplement paniqué à l'idée d'avoir tué ces gens. C'était forcément pour ça.

Et peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas du entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire alors que c'était Pepper et Barton qui l'interrogeaient, mais il avait besoin de savoir, d'éclaircir certains points. Et il avait eu l'illumination dont il avait besoin.

Sauf que maintenant, face aux regards attentifs de tous ses collègues - sauf Bucky et Rogers, une obscure histoire de brosse à dents et de café racontée par Romanoff - Bruce bloquait. Rougissant, incapable de prononcer trois mots. Peter Quill, l'ami de Bucky, Rumlow, Romanoff et Barton était là aussi, et semblait attendre avec impatience pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

_ Désolé du retard, lança Bucky en entrant, un peu essoufflé. Alors, Odinson est innocent ou pas ?

_ Pour ça, faudrait peut-être que ton petit protégé parle, Bucky ! répliqua Quill.

_ Toi, sois gentil, rétorqua Bucky. Alors, Bruce. Raconte-nous. Qu'est-ce qui selon toi, prouve qu'il est innocent ?

Bruce rougit encore, ouvrit la bouche, et la referma, incapable de parler. Calmement, Bucky s'adossa contre le mur, derrière le reste de ses collègues, et pointa ses prunelles grises de son index. "Regarde-moi et oublie les autres. Fais comme si on était seuls tous les deux."

Bruce plongea son regard brun dans celui de Bucky, prit une grande inspiration, et commença :

_ Thor Odinson nous a dit qu'il y a une semaine, il était rentré tard, et avait retrouvé sa femme paniquée, persuadée que quelqu'un voulait l'agresser. Sa présence a manifestement découragé la personne qui lui en voulait, et Thor et Jane en ont conclu à une histoire sans importance, peut-être même juste un cauchemar. Depuis qu'on a compris qu'il s'agissait d'une série de meurtres, on a ajouté Jane à la liste des présumées victimes - c'est sans doute ce qui a failli arriver, si Thor n'avait pas été là.

_ Okay, donc Loki Odinson est un psychopathe au point de vouloir tuer sa belle-soeur. C'est là où on en est ? interrogea Romanoff.

Bruce sursauta un peu, rougit à nouveau, balbutia quelques mots avant de se reprendre. Stark et Wanda lui manquaient plus que jamais. Il avait envie de parler équations, informatique et physique quantique, abandonner un peu l'horreur du monde criminel pour se retrouver dans le monde rassurant des sciences et des mathématiques.

_ En fait, Jane et Thor n'en ont pas parlé à Loki pour ne pas l'inquiéter, bien qu'ils l'aient rapidement évoqué auprès de Monsieur Quill, je me trompe ?

Il ne regarda pas l'inconnu, ne s'en sentant pas le courage. Bruce détestait l'inconnu. Seul le fait que tous ses collègues soient là le mettait en confiance, même s'il avait encore un peu de mal avec Rogers, et encore plus avec Quill.

_ C'est vrai, mais on ne l'a pas vraiment pris en compte sur le coup, admit Quill. Ils sont tous les deux sous protection policière depuis le troisième meurtre.

_ Je suis allé parler à Loki, reprit Bruce en se concentrant sur le sourire rassurant de Bucky, qui se figea à l'entente de ces mots :

_ Excuse-moi ? Tu es allé parler à Loki Odinson ?

_ Je savais que je pourrais le comprendre, répondit Bruce avec précipitation. Et je l'ai fait.

Bucky grimaça, et Rogers lui glissa quelques mots à voix basse, auxquels il ne réagit pas.

_ On a parlé de chacune des victimes, ainsi que de Sif Johnson, une amie proche des Odinson, et de Thor et Jane. Et il semble tous les détester… Il dit qu'il a des comptes à régler avec les amis de son frère, mais je crois qu'il a une véritable affection pour Thor… Et même plus que ça pour Jane.

_ Tu penses que Loki Odinson est amoureux de la femme de son frère.

_ J'en suis certain, répondit Bruce, soutenant le regard presque malheureux de Bucky, assez sûr de lui pour émettre une telle affirmation.

_ Et il aurait tenté de la tuer parce qu'il sait qu'elle ne lui appartiendra jamais, poursuivit Bucky.

Bruce secoua la tête, se sentant comme s'il était véritablement seul avec son père adoptif. Son esprit inconscient lui soufflait que tout le monde le regardait, qu'il aurait du rougir, se taire, arrêter de s'exposer aux critiques. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de poursuivre, parce qu'aucun innocent ne devrait jamais se retrouver en prison.

_ Alors je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait tenté de tuer Jane. Là, il a… paniqué. Il a juré que jamais il ne lui ferait de mal, que je devais la protéger, qu'on devait tous la protéger, qu'il refusait que quiconque s'en prenne à elle, qu'elle n'avait pas mérité ça.

_ Donc, d'après toi, quelqu'un d'autre leur en veut, et ce n'est pas Loki Odinson qui les a tué.

_ Il pense les avoir tué, mais… il est encore sous l'emprise de médicaments, et il est incapable de re-situer les rêves qu'il a eu. Ils ont peut-être eu lieu après les meurtres, il a un problème de notion du temps. Je pense que Loki Odinson et sa culpabilité ne sont qu'une victime de plus de ce tueur ! finit par lâcher Bruce d'une traite, priant pour que Bucky le croit.

Bucky soupira pour lui-même en secouant la tête. Bruce savait aussi bien que lui que c'était sa réponse qu'ils attendaient, et pas celle de Rogers ou de Quill. Ce serait à Bucky de prendre la décision finale.

_ Okay, alors pour l'instant, on poursuit les recherches, finit par lâcher l'agent en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. On ne suspend pas les protections de Sif Johnson et du couple Odinson. On cherche un lien, un autre meurtrier. On reprend tout de zéro, et on recommence. Si ce n'est pas Loki Odinson, c'est quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Alors on va le relâcher ? tenta Bruce.

_ Certainement pas. Il s'est constitué prisonnier, et aux yeux de tous, c'est le meurtrier de ces trois hommes. Sans compter que ça peut encourager le véritable meurtrier à vouloir prouver qu'on a mis un innocent en prison. Après tout, on a déjà prouvé qu'il ressentait du remord, alors il ne laissera pas un innocent s'accuser à sa place.

Bruce acquiesça, satisfait de l'explication.

_ Pepper, Banner, allez poser quelques questions à Loki Odinson. Pas un mot sur sa possible innocence, on a besoin de lui ici ! asséna Bucky en plantant son regard dans celui de Bruce, qui opina. Bah alors, on se dépêche.

Bruce s'exécuta, accompagnée de Pepper qui lui adressa un doux sourire :

_ Tu verras, ça va bien se passer.

Bruce l'espérait. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais malgré ses convictions, un mauvais pressentiment lui nouait l'estomac.

* * *

Steve fronça les sourcils dès la sortie de Banner et lâcha à mi-voix :

_ Tu crois à ce qu'il dit ?

_ Pas le moins du monde, grommela Barnes, l'air épuisé. Mais je ne peux pas rejeter ce qu'il dit, Rogers. Ses arguments peuvent faire sens. Il ne comprend pas que Loki Odinson est un putain de sociopathe. Bref. On va tout de même vérifier qu'il n'a pas tort. Romanoff, Barton, ajouta-t-il en élevant la voix. J'aimerais que vous fouilliez dans le passé des trois victimes, voyez si elles ont un autre dénominateur commun que le fait d'être amis.

_ C'est pas le rôle de Carter, Stark et Lang ? protesta Romanoff.

Barnes s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose qui clairement ne serait pas poli quand Steve intervint :

_ S'il vous plaît. Faites-le. Stark, Carter et Lang sont déjà surchargés.

Romanoff haussa un sourcil, et jeta un long regard à Barnes :

_ Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on discute de qui est aux commandes, Barnes. Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, c'était toi. Pas lui et toi.

Steve ne répondit rien, sentant bien que Barnes n'était pas le seul à être sur les nerfs et que Romanoff lui sauterait à la gorge à la moindre occasion.

_ Le problème, Romanoff, c'est qu'officiellement c'est lui qui est aux commandes. Il fallait bien qu'on trouve un compromis.

_ Je préfère le compromis où on le vire, dans ce cas, répliqua la jeune femme.

_ Tu n'es pas la seule, chérie, lança un Rumlow endormi, se rappelant à la mémoire de tout le monde.

_ Appelle encore une fois ma femme "chérie" et je… commença Barton.

_ Et je lui casse la gueule pendant que tu lui balances des mots doux ? ironisa Romanoff en se levant. Allez, _chéri_ , on a du boulot.

Le sarcasme était perceptible dans les paroles de l'agent des forces spéciales quand elle entraîna son mari hors de la pièce.

_ Waouh… marmonna Steve. Elle est toujours aussi adorable, ou elle a juste ses règles ?

_ Ses règles ? Tu déconnes, elle a été gentille, là, répliqua Barnes en lui adressant un sourire fatigué. Un jour, tu boiras tout le café alors qu'elle a effectivement ses règles, et on en reparlera, Rogers. Si tu survis, évidemment.

Steve secoua la tête, retenant un sourire amusé.

_ On peut faire quelque chose pour aider, Buck ? reprit Peter Quill.

_ Oui, et ça va pas être facile, Peter, alors sens-toi libre de refuser, d'accord ? J'aimerais que Brock et toi alliez interroger Nebula sur les rapports qu'elle entretenait avec Loki Odinson. Allez-y en douceur, faites comme vous le sentez, d'accord ? Vous pouvez attendre demain matin, pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Si tu penses que Gammie peut le supporter, propose lui de rester… Mais j'ai besoin de savoir, et Thor Odinson et Gammie nous ont clairement dit que Nebula et Loki étaient très proches l'un de l'autre.

Steve les dévisagea, inquiet de leur réaction :

_ Et toi, tu vas faire, quoi, frangin ? demanda Rumlow en s'arrêtant au niveau de Barnes.

_ Je dois parler à Carter, Stark et Lang, m'assurer que Wanda et Pietro vont bien, et vérifier certains trucs avec Rogers.

_ 'kay. Bonne chance, bro.

_ Idem.

Les deux hommes s'étreignirent, Barnes tapota l'épaule de Peter Quill, et Rumlow et le lieutenant de police s'éloignèrent, laissant les deux agents seuls.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

_ Il paraît que depuis que t'es là, on doit faire les choses bien, soupira Barnes. Alors tu vas appeler Carter et lui demander de réclamer les dossiers psychiatriques de Nebula et Loki. Ils vont refuser, et Stark hackera leur système pour nous filer les dossiers.

_ Même de loin, ça ne me semble pas hyper légal.

_ Dis-toi que je change pour toi, Rogers. Avant, je n'aurais même pas pris la peine de demander la permission.

Steve devait vraiment être fatigué, car il retint un nouveau sourire et acquiesça :

_ Okay, on fait ça. Prends des nouvelles de Wanda et Pietro, d'accord ? Je m'occupe d'appeler respectivement Carter puis Stark.

_ Houlà, tu es sûr que tu arriveras à demander à Stark de violer la loi pour toi ?

_ Bien sûr que non, je dirais que c'est pour toi, répliqua naturellement Steve faisant largement sourire Barnes.

_ Très bien, on dit ça.

Barnes garda sa place, adossé contre le mur, en sortant son portable. Les premiers mots qu'il prononça firent sourire Steve d'un air blasé.

_ Dis-moi, Pietro, je peux savoir pourquoi tu me réponds à une heure pareille ?

La réponse du fils du être piquante, car Barnes éclata de rire.

_ Comment tu vas, fils ?

Steve s'éloigna pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, et sortit à son tour son téléphone, composant le numéro de Carter, qui répondit immédiatement :

_ Carter.

_ Carter, c'est Rogers.

_ Salut, Rogers. Tout va bien ? Vous rentrez demain, c'est ça ?

_ Il y a un… rebondissement inattendu à l'affaire. On reste plus longtemps que prévu. Est-ce que tu pourrais appeler l'hôpital psychiatrique d'Atlanta pour leur demander de nous donner le dossier de Loki Odinson ?

_ Sans mandat, ils refuseront de nous le donner.

Steve hésita un instant, avant de répondre :

_ C'est pour ça que j'aimerais parler à Stark également.

Un long silence fut sa réponse, et il fallut que Steve ose un :

_ Carter ?

_ J'y crois pas. Est-ce que Barnes t'envoie faire son sale boulot ?

_ Oh, euh… Non, c'était d'un… commun accord, je dirais. On a besoin de ce dossier, Carter et… Stark est assez doué pour que personne n'en sache rien, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Malheureusement, grimaça Carter. Très bien, je fais passer la requête. Vous me tenez au jus, pour l'enquête, okay ?

_ Promis, assura Steve. Merci, Carter, vraiment.

_ Service. Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ? Tant qu'à faire, si Stark est… cordialement invité dans les serveurs.

_ Le dossier médical de Nebula Michaels ne serait pas de refus.

_ Noté. À plus.

Steve n'eut pas le temps de répondre autre chose, Carter avait déjà raccroché. Du côté de Barnes, c'était manifestement la même chose :

_ Wanda dormait, et Pietro allait se coucher, répondit Barnes à la question implicite.

À une heure et demie du matin ? Il était temps, songea Steve sans exprimer sa pensée à voix haute. Ils étaient censés aller au lycée, le lendemain.

_ Et maintenant ? demanda seulement Steve. On fait quoi ?

La voix de Barnes lui sembla un poil pessimiste :

_ La pire partie du boulot. On attends qu'il se passe quelque chose.

* * *

Bucky se frotta les yeux, épuisé. Il n'attendait qu'une chose : aller se coucher. Définitivement, songea-t-il alors que le soleil commençait à se lever, s'il faisait ce boulot toute sa vie, il ne ferait pas de vieux os.

Il ferma les yeux un instant.

_ T'endors pas ici, Barnes… soupira Rogers. Prends un break, va te coucher. T'as veillé toute la nuit.

_ On l'a tous fait.

_ Bien sûr que non… On a tous au moins dormi deux heures, répliqua Rogers. Va te coucher, répéta-t-il.

Bucky secoua la tête :

_ Stark m'a envoyé un message. Les dossiers ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

_ Et tu crois que tu pourras les étudier alors que tu n'arrives même pas à garder les yeux ouverts ?

_ Dire que j'avais oublié pourquoi je te détestais, grimaça Bucky. Maintenant je m'en rappelle. C'est parce que t'es un putain de chieur.

_ Un chieur qui s'inquiète pour toi, appuya Rogers. Allez, Barnes. Arrête tes bêtises et va dormir ne serait-ce qu'une demi-heure.

_ Si je m'endors, je me réveille après-demain. Mieux vaut ne pas dormir.

Rogers voulut répliquer quelque chose, mais fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone de Bucky, qui décrocha et mit le haut-parleur.

_ Barnes.

_ Dossiers envoyés, signala Stark.

_ Ils ont dit quoi à l'hôpital ?

_ Une connerie comme quoi il faudrait en parler avec leur directrice qui ne travaille que le jour. J'ai jugé que c'était inutile d'attendre, surtout que te connaissant, tu n'as pas dormi depuis deux jours. Ce n'est pas le retour de Thanos, Barnes, va faire dormir.

_ Tu es du même avis que Rogers, répliqua Bucky.

_ Okay, oublie, reste éveillé jusqu'à en mourir de fatigue, rétorqua Stark.

_ T'as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans les dossiers ? intervint Rogers, jugeant apparemment que ça risquait de dégénérer.

_ Pas encore eu le temps de les étudier. Malgré ses six cafés, Carter s'est effondrée il y a une heure, et Lang dort sur le clavier de son ordinateur depuis trente-cinq minutes.

_ Okay, Rogers et moi on s'en charge. Va dormir, Stark.

Rogers lui lança un regard abasourdi qui signifiait clairement "est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule ?".

_ T'es sûr ? Parce que je peux encore…

Stark fut interrompu par un long bâillement qui contredisait clairement l'argument qu'il allait émettre.

_ Ok, j'avoue, je suis crevé. Je vais me coucher. Tu me réveilles si besoin, okay ?

_ Promis.

L'informaticien raccrocha, laissant à Rogers tout le loisir d'exprimer sa désapprobation :

_ Tu devrais aller te coucher.

_ Ouais, toi aussi, et pourtant t'es là. On se lance ? répliqua Bucky, déjà lassé de la conversation.

Rogers leva les yeux au ciel, mais s'assit à côté de Bucky pour jeter un coup d'oeil à l'ordinateur. Ils étaient partis pour quelques heures de travail acharné.

* * *

Steve bailla, ses yeux le brûlant tellement il était épuisé. Il se sentait sur le point de s'effondrer. Pour remédier à cela, il se leva et se servit son vingt-et-unième café en moins de douze heures, ayant le réflexe d'en prendre un pour Barnes, qui semblait dormir les yeux ouverts, le regard fixe d'un zombie dirigé vers l'ordinateur.

_ Va te coucher, Barnes.

_ Va te faire foutre, Rogers.

Leur échange n'eut pas plus de suite que les vingt-et-unième dernières fois où ils l'avaient eu, et ils se remirent tous deux au travail, Steve maudissant plus que jamais l'écriture minuscule et penchée du docteur Erskine.

_ Rogers, Rogers, ramène-toi, ordonna Barnes en débranchant ses écouteurs.

Depuis la réception des dossiers, Steve se chargeait des notes écrites et Barnes des vidéos des caméras, observant les deux ans de vie de Loki Odinson à l'HP en accéléré. D'après ce que Steve avait compris, il s'arrêtait surtout sur les consultations avec les psychiatres et les conversations avec les rares proches qu'il avait pu avoir à l'hôpital.

Steve quitta son bureau pour se pencher par-dessus l'épaule de Barnes. À l'écran, Loki Odinson et Nebula Michaels étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, discutant à mi-voix.

_ Ils ont pris la décision de les laisser discuter. Les psys, je veux dire. Ils trouvaient qu'ils avaient un effet bénéfique l'un sur l'autre, mais ils filmaient et enregistraient chacune de leur conversation. Ils ont des foutus micros partout, dans cet HP. Je suis même pas sûr que ce soit légal.

Steve ne prit pas la peine de répondre, trop épuisé pour se lancer dans un débat sur la légalité - surtout avec Barnes, qui semblait en avoir une notion très particulière.

Il remonta la vidéo de quelques instants, et montant le son, lança l'extrait.

" _Parfois, je les hais. Je les hais tous. Les soit-disant amis de mon frère. Sif. Volstagg. Hogun. Fandrall. J'aimerais tous les tuer. Les faire disparaître de ma vie, ou de celle de Jane. Elle mérite mieux que mon frère. Si je le pouvais, je les tuerais tous."_

Barnes arrêta la vidéo et se tourna vers Steve :

_ C'est quasiment des nouveaux aveux.

_ Va expliquer ça à Banner, répliqua Steve. On devrait arrêter la casse, ajouta-t-il lentement. On sait que c'est lui, Barnes. Il rêve de les tuer depuis des mois. De quand date cette vidéo ?

_ Presque un an.

Ils savaient tous deux que c'était évident. Tout simplement on ne peut plus évident. Loki Odinson était le meurtrier qu'ils recherchaient.

_ Je vais aller lui dire, soupira Barnes, les yeux brillants et humides de fatigue - ou peut-être d'une émotion qu'il tentait de dissimuler. Prévenir Brock et Peter de ne pas aller déranger Nebula. Dire à tout le monde qu'on rentre.

_ Tu veux que je m'en charge ? proposa Steve, voyant à quel point cela semblait dur à Barnes.

_ C'est mon job, Rogers. Mais… merci d'avoir proposé.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard, et c'était du respect qui brillait dans leurs yeux, pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre.

_ Je supprime les dossiers ? suggéra Steve. Que rien ne nous relie à un éventuel piratage…

_ Mouais… Laisse, je le ferais. Je veux juste… finir de regarder ça.

_ Tu y crois. À l'histoire de Banner. Tu y crois, pas vrai ?

Il n'y avait pas de jugement dans la voix de Steve, seulement une sombre compréhension.

_ Non. Non, répondit Barnes, l'air épuisé.

Pas seulement épuisé… brusquement, il avait l'air vieux. Un homme avec un regard de vieillard qui a déjà trop vécu. Steve se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le laissant continuer.

_ Non, répéta l'agent. Je n'y crois pas. J'aimerais y croire. J'aimerais qu'il ait raison. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, et que Loki Odinson est coupable, et je sais que je vais devoir l'annoncer à Bruce et je sais qu'il va détester ça… Je sais qu'il va se poser des questions, sur tout, sur lui, sur… sur ce qu'il est. Et je sais qu'il va aller mal, et qu'il va souffrir, et bordel de merde, si seulement je pouvais éviter ça ! hurla-t-il brusquement, fermant l'ordinateur tellement brutalement que Steve jugea que ce serait un miracle s'il fonctionnait encore après ça.

_ Barnes…

_ Ouais, ouais, je sais… Je dois rester calme. Ou alors tu allais me dire d'aller me coucher ? ironisa-t-il, et Steve ignorait si c'était des larmes de fatigue ou de tristesse qui coulaient sur les joues de Barnes, ce dernier ne semblant pas s'en apercevoir.

_ J'en sais rien, en fait, admit Steve en tirant sa chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de Barnes. J'ai aucune idée de quoi te dire. Juste… si tu veux que je sois présent quand vous parlerez, je peux. Je peux t'épauler dans ce genre de situations, parce… parce que c'est censé être mon rôle. C'est mon rôle que t'a décidé d'endosser, et tout ce que je peux faire, c'est t'aider comme je peux, parce que je sais parfaitement que jamais je ne pourrais prendre ta place. Et je crois que je ne le veux pas. Tu es… tu es tellement…

Il s'interrompit, incapable de s'exprimer, et prit quelques instants pour formuler ses idées.

_ Ils comptent tous sur toi. Ils ont une entière confiance en toi, et ils se reposent tous tellement sur toi que… je sais pas comment tu gères la pression, Barnes. Parce qu'ils sont tous prêts à mettre leur vie entre tes mains, et toi tu assumes, tout simplement. Alors moi, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est essayer de t'aider toi, te soulager un tout petit peu, parce que je me sais incapable d'être digne d'une telle confiance, et je sais que ça me terrifierait si j'étais responsable d'autant de gens. Voilà. C'était juste pour te dire que…

_ J'encaisse pas, murmura Barnes en secouant la tête, un étrange sourire cynique et tristement amusé sur le visage. Je fais comme je peux, et bordel, t'imagine même pas… j'encaisse pas, Rogers. Je suis tout le temps terrifié, et je sais qu'ils comptent sur moi, eux et tous ceux à qui on promet et notre aide, et putain, je fais jamais assez bien. Tu le veux, mon putain de secret pour assumer, comme tu dis ? Les cauchemars toutes les putains de nuits. Une nouvelle compagne, un nouveau compagnon chaque soir, pour éviter d'être seul dans mon lit. Et l'inquiétude. Encore et toujours de l'inquiétude. Pour les jumeaux, pour Bruce, pour toute l'équipe, pour toutes les victimes que je n'arriverais peut-être pas à sauver, et pour ce putain de monde parce que le nombre de personnes que j'ai sauvé est pitoyable comparé à celui que j'ai laissé mourir, et…

Barnes pinça les lèvres, jugeant manifestement qu'il en avait trop dit, et Steve ne réprima pas son ton tranchant quand il répliqua :

_ Tu dis des conneries.

_ Excuse-moi ? répondit Barnes, stupéfait.

_ Tu dis des conneries, Barnes. Tu as sauvé des gens. J'ai parlé à Peter Quill. Lui, tu l'as sauvé. Et Melinda May, il y a deux semaines. Et ta fille. Et Sif Johnson et Thor et Jane Odinson. Et encore des centaines d'autres que tu as sans doute sauvé en dix ans de carrière au FBI. Je pense que tu es fatigué, que tu commences à t'apitoyer sur ton sort, et qu'avant de faire quoi que ce soit, tu vas aller dormir, et on reprendra cette conversation plus tard, d'accord ?

Barnes ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Steve l'interrompit.

_ Cette fois c'est un ordre, Barnes. Va dormir.

Barnes sourit d'un air amer, et quand il ouvrit la bouche, il paraissait cette fois déterminé à parler :

_ Je peux pas, Rogers. Je peux juste pas. Je vais finir de regarder ces foutues archives qui me donnent envie de vomir, et après j'irais me coucher. Quand je l'aurais dit à Bruce. Quand je n'aurais plus rien qui pèsera sur ma conscience.

Steve hésita quelques instants, avant de tirer une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de lui :

_ Je regarde avec toi.

Barnes ne dit rien, se contentant de remettre la vidéo. Aucun d'eux n'avait l'intention de reparler un jour de cette conversation.

* * *

Quelque chose troublait Bucky. Plus les jours avançaient sur la vidéosurveillance, plus il avait l'impression de manquer des choses. Loki Odinson manipulait les psychiatres avec la plus grande facilité, et se montrait absolument et totalement sincère dans ses conversations avec Nebula. Il semblait véritablement amoureux de Jane Odinson - Foster encore quelques mois auparavant - et au final, toutes les conversations semblaient se ressembler.

Mais il manquait quelque chose. Il voyait bien aux sourcils froncés de Rogers qu'il ressentait la même chose. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans ce dossier.

Quoi ? Ils auraient été bien incapable de le dire.

Ils étaient tellement concentrés, la main de Rogers posée sur la cuisse de Bucky dans un geste tout sauf sensuel, alors qu'il était penché en avant vers l'écran de l'ordinateur, une nuit de travail sous l'insupportable lumière des néons ayant fatigué leurs yeux autant qu'eux, que quand le téléphone de Bucky sonna, ils sursautèrent tous les deux.

Bucky répondit immédiatement en voyant le numéro de Brock sur l'écran.

_ 'lut.

_ Hey. Bon, autant être honnête, j'ai pas encore parlé à Nebula, avoua Brock. On a passé la nuit à parler avec Gamora, Peter et moi, et on s'est dit que comme Loki est l'un de ses seuls amis, il ne fallait pas la réveiller en pleine nuit pour lui en parler.

_ Tu fais preuve d'une délicatesse inattendue, railla Bucky, pas encore assez épuisé pour perdre son sens de l'humour.

_ Quoi, parce que tu crois que cette idée est de moi ? Mec, j'ai dormi trois heures sur le canapé de Peter, je peux t'assurer que je suis pas assez en forme pour être sensible et délicat. C'est l'idée de Gamora. Tu sais, je crois qu'on devrait arrêter de sortir en semaine, Stark, toi et moi. Définitivement, ça ne nous fait pas du bien.

Bucky ne prit pas la peine de répondre à cette dernière affirmation, reprenant le sujet qui l'intéressait :

_ Franchement, Brock, je pense que tu peux laisser tomber. Loki Odinson est coupable, c'est certain. Ne mêle pas Nebula à tout ça.

Brock répéta ces paroles à l'intention de quelqu'un d'autre - probablement Peter et Gamora - et attendit la réponse du couple avant de reprendre :

_ Noté. Gamora veut quand même en parler à Nebula, alors je vais rester avec eux, okay ? On se retrouve au poste quand c'est fini.

_ Bien. Euh… N'en parle pas à Banner, d'accord ? Je m'en charge.

La voix de Brock était beaucoup moins joyeuse quand il acquiesça avant de raccrocher sans politesses inutiles.

_ On termine ? proposa un Rogers totalement épuisé.

Il était presque huit heures du matin. Bucky supposa que tout le monde à l'exception d'eux avait du avoir l'intelligence de prendre une pause cette nuit, alors il acquiesça pour se dépêcher d'en finir.

Il leur restait environ trois semaines de vidéosurveillance à regarder, ce qui allait leur prendre un certain temps - mais comparativement à ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait, n'était pas tant que ça.

Dans une position devenue habituelle, les deux hommes se penchèrent vers l'écran, Rogers posa sa main sur la cuisse de Bucky pour se maintenir et Bucky posa une main sur son épaule. Ils observèrent Loki bavarder avec son psychiatre, puis avec Nebula, et Bucky allait de nouveau accélérer quand la main de Rogers se crispa sur sa cuisse.

_ Elle a dit quoi, là ? interrogea-t-il, pressant.

_ Ta main est à trois centimètres de mes couilles, Rogers, signala Bucky. Et arrête d'appuyer, s'il te plaît.

Rogers ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard, et sans lâcher sa cuisse - ce que Bucky supposa être un réflexe pour se calmer, même s'il commençait à avoir vraiment mal - il posa sa main droite sur celle de Bucky, qui manipulait la souris.

_ Reviens en arrière et monte le son, ordonna-t-il.

Bucky allait lui dire que l'expression "tenir par les couilles" n'était normalement pas à prendre au sens propre, mais il comprit que c'était véritablement important en croisant le regard inquiet de Rogers. Pour une fois, il s'exécuta sans discuter - plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait - remonta la conversation de trente secondes et monta le son.

S'ensuivit une habituelle campagne de haine de Loki Odinson envers son frères et ses amis, qui se termina quand il signala l'enfer que ça allait être de vivre avec eux maintenant qu'il quittait l'hôpital psychiatrique.

" _Je suis content que tu sortes, Nebula. Tu es le seul rayon de soleil de cet hôpital, et tu seras également mon seul rayon de soleil quand j'en sortirais. Si seulement je pouvais avoir une vie paisible avec toi. Seulement toi. Loin d'eux. Juste tous les deux."_

La voix de Loki était calme, envoûtante, et cela rappelait à Bucky les techniques qu'il employait parfois pour mener une femme d'un bar à son lit.

_ Là, articula Rogers en appuyant à nouveau sur la cuisse de Bucky, qui cette fois-ci attentif, décida de ne rien dire.

Nebula serra les poings, brisant net le crayon qu'elle serrait entre ses doigts d'apparence fragile, et murmura une phrase que Bucky, hanté, comprit qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

 _Je les tuerais pour toi._

Sa main semblant soudain gelée agrippa celle de Rogers, qui semblait aussi horrifié et surpris que lui. Et la constatation frappa brusquement Bucky :

_ Brock, Peter et Gamora sont allés parler à Nebula.

_ Elle est folle amoureuse de lui.

_ Folle, c'est le cas de le dire, murmura sombrement Bucky. On ne tue pas des innocents par amour.

En écho à ses paroles, son téléphone se mit à sonner, et s'ils ne sursautèrent pas cette fois-ci, ils se sentirent presque glacés par la terreur.

_ Met sur haut-parleur, ordonna Rogers quand il attrapa son téléphone, ses membres semblant engourdis et ses mouvements bien trop lents.

Il s'exécuta, la bouche sèche.

_ Barnes.

_ Bucky, c'est Nebula !

Les sanglots entrecoupaient les paroles de Gamora, et Rogers et Bucky entendirent distinctement le juron proféré par Brock en fond.

_ Passe-moi ce téléphone, Gamora, ordonna Brock d'une voix étrange.

L'instant d'après, c'était à lui que les deux agents du FBI parlaient.

_ C'est Nebula, Bucky.

La douleur était perceptible dans ses mots, et Bucky échangea un regard paniqué avec Rogers, déjà debout, cherchant son arme à tâtons, se demandant où diable il avait pu la mettre.

_ On sait. On vient de comprendre. Elle fait ça pour Loki. Elle est amoureuse de lui. Où est-elle ? Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? demanda Rogers, plus calme, tendant son arme à Bucky.

_ Elle m'a planté un couteau dans la joue, grimaça Brock, et a un peu entaillé la langue. Mais je vais bien. Elle a complètement pété les plombs en apprenant que Loki a été arrêté.

_ Tu vas aux urgences, asséna Bucky, remerciant Rogers d'un signe de tête. Peter et Gamora vont t'accompagner. Est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée d'où pourrait aller Nebula ?

_ Pas la moindre idée, répondit Brock. Gamora, Peter…

Ils entendirent un bruit de crachats, s'attirant une remarque calme de Peter :

_ Brock, tu saignes. Bucky a raison, on doit aller aux urgences. Buck… Essaie chez Thor Odinson ou même au poste. Elle voudra prouver que Loki n'a rien à voir dans tout ça.

Bucky et Rogers, sans même se concerter, lâchèrent en choeur :

_ Emmène Rumlow aux urgences.

_ Compris.

Bucky raccrocha sans un mot de plus, et dévisagea Rogers.

_ On va chez Odinson ? proposa-t-il. Romanoff et Barton sont ici en cas de besoin.

Ils étaient les quatre personnes les plus doués avec les armes à feu, dans l'équipe. Deux vétérans de l'armée et deux anciens agents des forces spéciales.

_ Okay. Je les mets au jus, je te rejoins dans la voiture, lança Rogers, glissant sa propre arme dans son holster.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent, tous les sens en alertes. Et même si c'était horrible, Bucky ne put s'empêcher d'être content pour Bruce que Loki Odinson ne soit pas responsable des meurtres.

* * *

Bruce était assis à une table avec Romanoff, Barton et Pepper quand Rogers débarqua, le visage fatigué mais le regard alerte :

_ C'était pas le gamin Odinson, lança-t-il. C'était Nebula Michaels. Elle est en pleine crise psychotique depuis qu'elle a appris qu'il a été arrêté. Elle risque de débarquer ici, alors gardez vos armes à portée de main, okay ?

Romanoff et Barton échangèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête d'un même geste. Pepper, plus maternelle, s'inquiéta :

_ Et Barnes et toi ?

_ On passe chez Thor Odinson au cas où elle voudrait finir le travail. En plus de vouloir obéir aux souhaits de Loki Odinson, elle éprouve une jalousie maladive envers Jane Odinson. Loki est amoureux d'elle, expliqua Rogers, résumant ce que Bruce avait déjà compris.

_ On vient avec vous ! s'exclama Romanoff.

_ Et laisser seuls Banner et Pepper ? rétorqua immédiatement Rogers. Romanoff, s'il te plaît. Il faut que vous soyez prêts au cas où elle viendrait.

La rousse pinça les lèvres, mais finit par acquiescer à contrecoeur, laissant Rogers partir en courant.

Bruce réfléchit quelques instants, et fronça les sourcils. Un front n'était pas protégé. Sif Johnson. La cible la plus simple à atteindre : une femme, certes plutôt musclée, mais toujours moins que Thor Odinson ou même les agents du FBI qui attendaient au poste. Nebula était peut-être "folle" mais elle n'en était pas moins intelligente. Un nouveau meurtre prouverait non seulement que Loki Odinson n'était pas coupable, mais l'avancerait d'autant plus dans le chemin qu'elle avait tracé pour tenter de conquérir le coeur de Loki.

C'était stupide. Ce qu'il voulait faire était d'une stupidité sans bornes. Pourtant, quand il se leva pour annoncer qu'il allait aux toilettes, il mémorisait déjà le lieu où étaient posées son arme et sa paire de menottes.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il était dehors, son arme dans son holster, les clés de la voiture de Peter Quill dans la main. Il connaissait par coeur la carte de la ville, savait exactement où habitait Sif Johnson. En se dépêchant, il y arriverait en même temps qu'elle. Avec un peu de douceur et de diplomatie, elle se rendrait. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Il savait ce que c'était d'être prêt à tout pour conquérir le coeur de quelqu'un. Il l'avait traversé. D'abord pour son père biologique, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus et abandonne, puis pour son père adoptif. Combien de fois Bucky avait-il du lui répéter qu'il n'attendait rien de lui, que tout ce qu'il désirait était le bonheur de Bruce ?

Bucky ne comprendrait pas ça, traiterait Nebula comme une meurtrière. Bruce la traiterait comme si elle était une poupée susceptible de se briser au moindre cri. Parce que c'était tout ce qu'elle était, au fond.

Arrivé devant la maison, il prit une grande inspiration, montrant sa plaque aux policiers en civil qui patientaient dans la voiture devant la maison, cillant en s'apercevant qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air vraiment concernés par ce qui se passait. Comme tout le monde, ils devaient croire que Loki était coupable et que cette surveillance était à présent inutile.

Bruce grimaça, et soupira. Si Bucky avait été là, il leur aurait mis une paire de claques, et pour une fois, Bruce n'aurait pas été contre. Ils étaient censés protéger des gens, pas s'arrêter de bosser quand un coupable présumé était arrêté.

Toquant la porte, il pria pour une réponse rapide. Rien. C'était Rumlow qui s'amusait à enfoncer les portes, d'habitude. Bruce était tout bonnement incapable de le faire.

Se dirigeant vers l'arrière de la maison, le jeune agent fut incapable de dire qui fut le plus surpris des deux en croisant Nebula, pieds nus, vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une chemise de nuit, un couteau ensanglanté à la main.

Levant immédiatement les deux mains en signe de paix, il lâcha d'une voix apaisante :

_ Du calme… Tout va bien…

Elle le dévisagea, méfiante, prête à lui sauter à la gorge.

_ Je m'appelle Bruce, poursuivit-il doucement, et tentant le tout pour le tout, il ajouta : je suis un ami de Loki.

Presque immédiatement, toute sa peur et sa défiance disparurent au profit d'un intense soulagement :

_ Dites-moi qu'il va bien…

_ Nebula, donnez-moi ce couteau, demanda Bruce en tendant lentement la main vers l'arme. S'il vous plaît.

_ Est-ce que Loki va bien ? Est-ce qu'il est… fier de moi ? Il ne devait pas finir en prison ! ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Bruce avança d'un pas vers elle, toujours aussi lentement, et promit :

_ Il ne vous en veut pas, Nebula. Tout ce qu'il veut, maintenant, c'est que vous arrêtiez. Vous en avez assez fait. Il ne veut rien de plus, Nebula. Vous pouvez vous arrêter.

_ Je vais pouvoir le voir ?

_ Bien sûr, assura Bruce, sentant le goût âcre du mensonge envahir sa bouche. Vous passerez le reste de votre vie tous les deux, Nebula. C'est ce que vous vouliez, pas vrai ? Ce que Loki et vous vouliez. Vous en avez fait assez. C'est fini.

Une larme solitaire dévala la joue pâle.

_ Je n'aimais pas tuer. Je suis contente que ça s'arrête.

_ Je sais, Nebula, murmura Bruce, et ses doigts se refermèrent sur la lame du couteau.

Nebula lâcha l'arme, la laissant entre les mains de Bruce, qui la glissa dans sa ceinture afin de l'éloigner de la jeune femme.

Et brusquement une ombre rousse jaillit de l'ombre et d'un mouvement calme, non pas brusque mais déterminé, menotta Nebula Michaels sans la moindre difficulté.

_ Romanoff, hoqueta Bruce.

Une main douce mais ferme se posa sur l'épaule du génie, et il tourna la tête pour voir Barton le regarder avec tendresse :

_ Tu n'as jamais su mentir, Banner… Allez viens. Barnes m'en voudrait si tu voyais ça.

En écho à ses mots, il entraîna Bruce dos à Nebula, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre les insultes qu'elle lui hurla.

_ Au fait, il veut te tuer, ajouta Barton en lui ébouriffant les cheveux comme s'il avait douze ans. Barnes, je veux dire. Une histoire de gilet pare-balles, de sécurité et d'équipe pour couvrir tes arrières.

Il échangea un regard complice avec Bruce, qui se sentait juste totalement vidé :

_ Enfin, reprit Barton, qui semblait se satisfaire de monologuer, le jour où Barnes suivra les conseils qu'il donne, ça risquerait fort d'être la fin des haricots.

Bruce haussa les épaules, montant dans la voiture à la suite de Barton.

_ Et si tu allais annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Loki, Banner ? demanda Barton en souriant doucement. Va lui dire qu'il est innocent et libre. C'est ton privilège.

Bruce acquiesça, mais même malgré cette victoire, le mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait depuis le début de l'enquête continuait de lui nouer l'estomac.

* * *

Bucky se sentait coupable. Au fond de lui, il savait que les impressions de Bruce étaient très souvent fondées. Il aurait du le croire. Bien sur qu'il aurait du le croire. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pris l'idée de l'innocence de Loki Odinson au sérieux, et le regrettait amèrement.

_ Bruce ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant le jeune homme passer.

Il avait l'air fatigué, malade. Bucky grimaça intérieurement sans rien laisser paraître.

_ Est-ce qu'on peut parler, mon cœur ?

_ Pas la peine, Bucky, murmura Bruce.

_ J'ai des choses importantes à te dire, insista Bucky.

Derrière Bruce, il vit Rogers lui adresser un sourire encourageant. Étrangement, cela l'encouragea vraiment.

Bruce acquiesça et le suivit dans une salle de réunion vide.

_ Je suis désolé, commença gauchement Bucky, peu habitué à avoir tort et encore moins à s'excuser.

Bruce haussa un sourcil surpris :

_ Désolé ? Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je ne te croyais pas, avoua Bucky. J'ai fait quelques recherches pour te faire plaisir, mais en réalité… Je n'ai jamais cru à l'innocence de Loki. Toi si. Et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir cru en toi. Je sais que tu réfléchis toujours mûrement avant de donner ton avis, et j'aurais du me douter que c'était également le cas pour cette enquête. Je me suis laissé embarquer par les apparences, Bruce, au lieu de croire en toi. Parce qu'entre les apparences et un gosse intelligent, ingénieux et réfléchi, c'est… c'est toujours le docteur Bruce Banner que je devrais croire. Mon fils. Parce que j'ai confiance en lui et en son jugement.

Bruce se jeta tellement brusquement dans les bras de Bucky que le plus vieux en resta stupéfait, avant de serrer son fils adoptif contre lui.

_ Je peux dormir chez toi, ce soir ? murmura Bruce, sa voix étouffée contre l'épaule de Bucky.

_ Tu sais bien que oui. Ce soir et tous les autres soirs. Tout le temps que tu voudras, mon ange.

_ Merci. Pas seulement pour ça. Pour tout ce que tu m'as offert. Une famille, un frère et une sœur, des amis qui se fichent de mes défauts ou de ma timidité… et un père parfait.

Bucky sentit un large sourire éclore sur son visage, serrant Bruce plus fort.

_ Je t'aime aussi, Bruce.

Leur étreinte fut interrompue par une arrivée pour le moins inattendue.

_ Euh… Excusez-moi, lâcha discrètement Loki Odinson.

_ Je t'en prie, répondit immédiatement Bucky en s'éloignant de Bruce. Peut-être voulais-tu parler au docteur Banner ? C'est à lui que tu dois ta libération et les preuves de ton innocence.

_ Oh, je sais, répliqua Loki avec aisance. Ça ne pouvait être que lui qui me défendrait. C'était prévisible de votre part, docteur. Néanmoins, je vous remercie d'avoir été mon sauveur.

Bucky fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans la manière de s'exprimer de Loki Odinson. Une aisance et une confiance qu'il n'y avait pas avant.

_ Je vous en prie, murmura Bruce en rougissant. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

_ Ne dites pas ça. Les chances que je m'en sorte étaient infimes. Il fallait que Peter Quill fasse appel à vous, que je me constitue prisonnier, pour qu'ainsi vous vous retrouviez en moi, et qu'ensuite vous me défendiez. Il fallait un concours de circonstances énorme pour que tout ne se finisse pas mal pour moi. Un concours de circonstances énorme ou des mois de manipulation pour parvenir à un tel résultat.

Bucky tenta de suivre le raisonnement, mais il savait qu'il n'avait l'intellect ni de Bruce ni de Loki Odinson, et ceci était manifestement une conversation entre eux deux. Néanmoins, il voyait bien le total changement de comportement du jeune homme, et s'en inquiétait. Il avait cette impression, la même que quand il regardait les vidéosurveillances avec Rogers. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

_ Euh… certes. Mais tout va bien, maintenant, répondit Bruce.

_ Oui, bien sûr, approuva Loki. La culpabilité de Nebula a été prouvée, et donc mon innocence avec ! Je n'ai qu'un seul regret, docteur Banner, me permettez-vous de vous le confier ?

Immédiatement, Bruce acquiesça, et Loki se pencha à son oreille, soufflant quelques mots que Bucky n'entendit pas. Cependant, la réaction de Bruce signifiait tout. Il devint livide, le regard épouvanté, les mains tremblantes.

_ N-non… balbutia-t-il.

_ Merci tout de même pour votre admirable travail, docteur Banner, sourit Loki en lui tapotant l'épaule, quittant la pièce sans un mot de plus.

Très inquiet par la couleur qu'avait pris le visage de Bruce, Bucky l'aida à s'asseoir, priant pour qu'il ne s'évanouisse pas.

_ Bruce, dis-moi ce qui se passe. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

La mémoire eidétique de Bruce était toujours particulièrement efficace dans ce genre de situations, mais il avait l'air tellement traumatisé que Bucky craignait qu'il ne refoule le souvenir pour ne pas avoir à y repenser.

_ Je n'ai qu'un seul regret, docteur Banner, me permettez-vous de vous le confier ? répéta Bruce d'une voix monocorde, des larmes invisibles et silencieuses coulant sur ses joues. C'est que vous ayiez stoppé Nebula avant qu'elle n'ait fini le travail que j'avais mis tant de temps à lui faire accepter inconsciemment. Il ne restait que Sif, mon frère et ma belle-soeur, je n'en étais pourtant pas si loin. Vous auriez pu la laisser finir. Merci tout de même pour votre admirable travail, docteur Banner.

Bucky ferma les yeux et retint une puissante envie de pleurer.

* * *

L'ambiance n'était pas à la fête. Peter Quill était épuisé, sa femme malheureuse. Romanoff et Barton étaient désolés, Rumlow blessé, Pepper et son instinct maternel, sur les nerfs à cause de cette blessure.

Stark, Carter et Lang avaient compati en apprenant la culpabilité de Nebula, mais ils n'étaient pas sur place pour voir le fiasco que ça avait été.

Le pire, c'était Banner qui avait mis des heures à s'endormir en pleurant sur l'épaule de Barnes, pour une raison que ce dernier n'avait pas dévoilée - mais tout le monde s'en doutait. Ils savaient tous que Banner avait fait un séjour en hôpital psychiatrique, et sa tentative pour prouver qu'un ancien patient de cet institut était innocent s'était soldé par la culpabilité d'un autre patient et une blessure d'un de ses collègues.

Néanmoins, Steve sentait autre chose. Du côté de Barnes, il y avait quelque chose. Un épuisement, une désolation qui n'aurait pas du être là. L'agent vint s'asseoir à côté de Barnes qui avait le regard plongé dans le vague, assis sur un banc devant le commissariat.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Barnes ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de pire que d'apprendre que la soeur d'une amie a suivi le même chemin que son père ? rétorqua Barnes, mais sa réplique sonnait faux.

_ Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de pire que ça ? insista Steve.

_ Entre nous, okay ? Pas un mot à Peter, Gamora, ou un membre de l'équipe. À personne. Il faut que ça reste entre nous.

Steve promit, commençant à être véritablement inquiet que Barnes fasse autant de secrets, et répéta :

_ Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a de pire ?

_ Apprendre que la-dite coupable était en fait manipulée parce que mentalement instable et qu'elle n'a fait qu'obéir aux demandes d'un homme qu'on a eu en cellule et qu'on a libéré, murmura Barnes en fermant les yeux. Loki Odinson est considéré comme mentalement instable alors qu'il est parfaitement maître de ses actes. Tu avais raison de fouiller dans le passé. Il a préparé sa vengeance depuis des années, a manipulé Nebula pour qu'elle accède à ses demandes, tout ça de manière tellement subtile que même les psychiatres n'ont jamais rien vu. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, Rogers…

L'estomac de Steve protesta à cette idée, et il réprima une violente envie de vomir. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose d'un peu étrange chez Loki Odinson, quelque chose qu'ils avaient tous vu sans pour autant être capable de l'analyser vraiment.

_ Et on ne peut rien faire ? protesta-t-il.

_ Comment ? Il n'était pas son médecin ou une quelconque personne ayant un pouvoir légal sur elle. Il n'a touché aucune des victimes. Il est considéré comme non-responsable de ses actes, Rogers. Il nous a juste tous profondément enculé ! cria soudain Barnes. PUTAIN !

_ On doit forcément pouvoir faire quelque chose ! s'insurgea Steve, incapable d'accepter qu'une telle injustice reste impunie. On sert la justice, Barnes, on doit faire quelque chose !

Un sourire amer déforma le visage de Barnes.

_ C'est là où tu te trompes, Rogers. On ne sert pas la justice. On ne servira jamais la justice. On sert la loi. Et la loi n'est pas juste. La loi est la loi, rien de plus. Et on sait tous les deux que les rares fois où j'ai oublié la loi au profit de la justice, ça ne s'est pas vraiment bien fini…

Disons simplement qu'il y avait des choses surlignées au marqueur rouge dans le dossier de Barnes.

_ Nebula Michaels est une meurtrière. Loki Odinson est le coupable. Va expliquer ça à un juge, Rogers.

_ Comment tu supportes ça ? balbutia Steve. Comment tu peux supporter que cet enfoiré s'en sorte alors qu'une innocente va être condamnée pour ça.

_ Elle n'est pas innocente. Pas aux yeux de la loi…

_ Mais la justice…

_ J'ai appris à oublier la justice, Rogers. J'ai mis quelques années, mais ça a fini par arriver… Ce sera bientôt ton cas aussi.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Dans les yeux de Barnes, il y avait de la colère renfermée, de la rage à l'état pur et un foutu désespoir.

_ Pour commencer, contente-toi d'oublier cette affaire.

Un foutu fiasco, avec le véritable responsable disparaissant dans la nature, une jeune femme manipulée finissant dans un hôpital psychiatrique dont elle ne sortirait jamais, tout ça pour une vengeance de gamin immature.

Steve secoua la tête avec colère, et tressaillit en sentant une main froide et douce se poser sur la sienne.

_ Dis-toi que c'est ma première leçon, Rogers. Apprends à oublier.

Oublier qu'ils n'étaient pas des héros. Oublier qu'ils ne pouvaient pas sauver tout le monde. Oublier que même faire de son mieux n'était pas suffisant.

Et Steve savait que la première leçon de Barnes, ce n'était pas _apprends à oublier_. C'était _apprends à essayer d'oublier, et si tu y arrives, pitié, dis-moi comment faire parce que moi je sombre_.

_ Mais toi, t'as jamais rien oublié, pas vrai ?

Et à cette question, le silence était une réponse en soi.

* * *

Oui, toutes les fins de chapitres ne sont pas forcément très joyeuses.

Sinon, bonne nouvelle : j'ai de l'avance dans les chapitres, donc le prochain interlude sortira la semaine prochaine, et l'intervalle entre les différents chapitres et interludes sera donc d'une semaine !

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le nom du prochain interlude : **_Café et phobies_**

À la semaine prochaine !


	5. Interlude II

C'est encore plus court que le premier... Hé oui ! Mais promis, les prochains interludes seront plus longs !

Après tout, ils ne sont là que pour donner des indices sur la suite de l'histoire et approfondir les histoires de certains personnages !

Encore merci pour toutes les extraordinaires review que j'ai reçu ! Vous êtes toutes géniales ! ;)

Vous pouvez considérer cet interlude comme se passant pendant le 2e chapitre, alors que Bucky et les autres enquêtaient à Atlanta !

* * *

 **Interlude : Café et phobies**

* * *

Wanda déposa son stylo après une longue heure de travail. Elle était fatiguée, et même si habituellement elle adorait les rédactions, là, plus ils s'approchaient du bac, plus les professeurs les chargeaient de travail. Ils ne comprenaient donc pas que les élèves n'avaient plus le temps de réviser, après tout ça ?

Pietro, lui, gribouillait sur des anciens rapports de leur père, ennuyé. Il n'aimait pas les cours, et cette tendance à ne faire que ce qui l'intéressait commençait à ressortir très clairement.

_ Tu veux un chocolat chaud ? proposa l'adolescente à son frère.

_ Plutôt un café. Ou mieux, un Irish Coffee ! suggéra Pietro avec un large sourire.

Wanda ne releva pas et quitta la pièce en direction de l'antre - il n'y avait définitivement pas d'autre mot - des informaticiens.

_ Scott, Howard, un café ?

_ Non merci, répondirent les deux hommes en chœur, penché sur leurs ordinateurs.

_ Peggy ?

_ Elle dort.

_ Quelque chose à manger ?

_ Non merci !

Ils étaient manifestement très occupés, alors elle sourit et quitta discrètement la pièce, ratant le long regard lancé par Scott.

Wanda venait d'arriver dans la cuisine quand elle la vit sur le comptoir.

Le hurlement s'échappa de ses lèvres sans qu'elle puisse le retenir et paralysée, elle resta immobile, incapable de s'éloigner.

_ WANDA !

Brusquement, une main se posa sur son épaule et elle fut poussée en arrière. Stupéfaite, elle regarda Scott passer devant elle, une arme à la main, le regard inquiet.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La surprise lui fit presque oublier sa peur.

_ Tu as une arme ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répéta-t-il.

_ Euh… L'araignée, balbutia Wanda, mortifiée. D-désolée. J'ai la phobie de ces trucs là… Avec les huits pattes et tout…

Elle rougit quand il secoua la tête pour lui-même, coinça l'arme dans son pantalon, dans son dos, sous sa chemise, et attrapant un journal, écrasa l'arachnide d'un coup sec.

_ Voilà. C'est bon, là ?

_ Je suis désolée… soupira Wanda. J-j'ai paniqué.

_ Une phobie ne se contrôle pas, répliqua Scott en haussant les épaules. C'est le propre des phobies.

_ C'est stupide, surtout…

_ J'ai la phobie des orages, répliqua Scott avec un sourire gêné. C'est pas tellement plus glorieux. Tu as plus de chances de mourir d'une morsure d'araignée que touchée par un éclair.

_ C'est vrai, admit Wanda en baissant les yeux. Dans ce cas, merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie…

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, et embrassa le jeune homme sur la joue. Il sourit doucement.

_ J'y penserais la prochaine fois qu'il y aura un orage. Je viendrais me glisser dans ton lit pour que tu me sauves la vie à ton tour.

Elle rit doucement :

_ Bonne chance pour passer le barrage de mon frère et de mon père.

_ En fait, je crois que j'ai plus la phobie de ton père que celle des orages, à bien y réfléchir.

Elle rit à nouveau, et le serra brièvement dans ses bras :

_ Encore merci, Scott. Je crois que quitter mes révisions ne me porte pas vraiment chance, alors… Je vais y retourner.

_ Je t'en prie.

Il sourit, la laissant s'éloigner.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois que Wanda eut quitté la pièce qu'il jeta un coup d'oeil sous le journal, et fit glisser l'araignée en plastique dans sa poche. En entendant le hurlement, il avait totalement oublié son plan et paniqué pour la jeune fille. Mais personne n'avait rien vu, et Wanda lui était reconnaissante. C'était le principal.

Personne n'en saurait rien.

Ah, songea-t-il en retournant travailler, qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour séduire une adolescente !

* * *

Voilà ! Le prochain chapitre fait presque 20.000 mots, et je n'ai aucune putain d'idée de comment il a pu finir par être aussi long !

Petite précision : il comprendra Deadpool qui a plusieurs particularités. Je précise parce qu'il fait partie de l'univers Marvel, mais dans les X-Men pas dans les Avengers, et je vous conseille fortement de voir le film avant, sinon vous risquez de ne pas vraiment le comprendre. Je donnerais plus de précisions dans l'entête du prochain chapitre ^^

Sinon, parce que je sais que vous l'attendez tous, le prochain chapitre s'intitulera _**En amour comme à la guerre** _ (aaaaah, je sais, c'est croustillant !)

À la semaine prochaine ;)


	6. Chapitre 3

Comme d'habitude, je vous suis éternellement reconnaissante pour les reviews que vous avez laissé dans les chapitres précédents, je suis contente que le précédent interlude vous ai plu, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant !

Attention : ce chapitre aborde des thèmes durs tels que le viol et le meurtre d'enfants, le suicide, etc. C'est la dernière fois que je préviens : les prochains chapitres seront tout aussi durs, alors je conseillerais aux âmes sensibles de ne pas s'y aventurer.

À tous ceux qui sont restés... bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre III : En amour comme à la guerre**

* * *

 _._ " _L'amertume ôte l'amour, l'amour absent c'est l'envie, l'envie c'est la haine et la haine c'est le meurtre" Henri-Frédéric Amiel_

 _._

Wanda s'éloigna un peu du brouhaha, rendue mal à l'aise par la foule. Bruce et son père s'aperçurent immédiatement de son départ, mais il lui suffit d'un geste de la main pour les rassurer : elle savait quand demander de l'aide et Bruce était bien plus atteint qu'elle dans sa phobie sociale : si lui pouvait supporter la foule, elle y arriverait aussi. Elle avait juste besoin d'un peu de silence.

Avec Pietro, Natasha et Clint qui chantaient du Miley Cyrus à tue-tête, le calme était difficile à trouver, d'autant plus qu'Howard s'était mis à la batterie - Wanda cherchait encore d'où il avait pu en sortir une de nul part - et que Brock faisait des chœurs pourtant inexistants dans la chanson originale.

Son père parlait avec monsieur Rogers - Wanda avait du mal à l'appeler par son prénom comme elle le faisait avec les autres collègues de son père. Il avait quelque chose de… sérieux et de mature que les autres n'avaient pas et qui l'intimidait. D'après ce qu'elle avait vaguement compris, son père avait détesté monsieur Rogers avant de brusquement décider qu'ils devaient bosser correctement ensemble. Ce genre de décisions hâtives correspondait bien à son père, aussi n'en était-elle pas étonnée. Maintenant, ils semblaient plutôt amis. Pas aussi proches que les autres collègues de son père, mais tout de même assez proches pour fréquemment parler et faire souvent rire son père.

Wanda était à peine sortie dans le couloir, où résonnait des bribes du monstre sonore diffusé par son frère et les collègues de son père - elle se demandait vraiment ce que devaient se dire ceux qui travaillaient dans les étages inférieurs - que l'ascenseur s'ouvrait, dévoilant un Scott Lang essoufflé, ébouriffé, une égratignure ensanglantée sur la joue, et tenant une petite bête poilue et remuante dans ses bras.

_ Hey, salut Wanda !

Elle haussa un sourcil, un peu étonnée par l'apparition.

_ Bonjour, Scott. Euh… Je peux t'aider ?

_ Carrément, acquiesça Scott. J'ai roulé sur ce raton-laveur sans faire exprès, et je crois que je lui ai cassé la patte. Comme je voulais pas arriver en retard au boulot, je l'ai ramassé en me disant que je le soignerais comme je pouvais - Stark et Banner sont des génies, ils sauront bien comment faire.

_ Hum… Je crains qu'ils ne soient un peu occupés, le prévint Wanda d'un air compatissant.

Howard faisait de la batterie, et nul ne pourrait le sortir de là, quant à Bruce… Il était sans doute toujours dissimulé dans un coin, finissant de lire le cinquième Harry Potter - il avait commencé la série le matin même.

_ Vas-y, montre-le moi, proposa-t-elle, intéressée.

_ Fais gaffe, cette sale bestiole a mauvais caractère, prévint Scott en lui tendant le rongeur avec douceur.

_ Je suis sûre que non, murmura Wanda en le serrant dans ses bras. Coucou, coucou, mon bébé…

Fait pour le moins étonnant, le raton-laveur se calma immédiatement une fois dans les bras de la jeune fille, grimpa un peu sur sa poitrine pour se blottir contre son épaule, jouant avec une de ses longues mèches brunes.

_ Bah il est adorable, sourit l'adolescente en le berçant.

Elle fut surprise en croisant le regard de Scott, qui la dévisageait d'un air étrangement… attendri.

_ C'est toi qui est adorable, Wanda, répondit-il doucement.

Il glissa une main dans son dos, la déposant sur sa hanche, et l'entraîna vers l'intérieur du département.

_ Viens, on va soigner Sale Bestiole.

_ Tu l'as appelé Sale Bestiole ?! s'exclama Wanda en riant. Tu te rends compte que c'est horrible, comme nom !

Elle sursauta quand le raton-laveur mordit dans la bretelle de sa robe, de toute la force de ses petites dents pointues.

_ Hé ! Du calme ! Sale Bestiole, calme-toi !

_ Tu vois, toi aussi tu l'appelles Sale Bestiole, sourit Scott en saluant vaguement les membres de l'équipe, qui leur prêtèrent peu d'attention, occupés à regarder une Peggy Carter manifestement bourrée en train d'allumer Howard en chantant Fever d'Elvis Presley. L'informaticien semblait totalement sous le choc, mais en redemandait clairement. Quant au père de Wanda, il semblait beaucoup s'amuser à filmer la scène. Pauvre Peggy.

_ Waouh, c'est un sacré bordel, lâcha seulement Scott, conduisant Wanda à la cuisine.

Il la laissa seule quelques instants, revenant avec de la gaze. Wanda sourit, gratouillant la tête de Sale Bestiole en essayant de l'empêcher d'atteindre la bretelle de sa robe qui semblait fasciner le raton-laveur.

_ J'ai toujours voulu un animal, commenta la jeune fille, maintenant le rongeur immobile alors que Scott bandait la patte ensanglantée de l'animal, après l'avoir désinfectée. C'est l'une des seules choses sur laquelle mon père ne nous ait jamais cédé, à Pietro et moi. Il disait qu'on était trop jeunes, et que lui ne pouvait pas s'en occuper alors qu'il n'était jamais sûr de rentrer le soir…

_ Et vous, vous faisiez quoi dans ces cas-là ?

_ On dormait ici. À côté du bureau de Howard, il y a le bureau de Brock, mais il l'utilise jamais. Il bosse pas, et trouve toujours un moyen pour que quelqu'un d'autre fasse ses rapports à sa place. Sinon, il squatte toujours dans la salle commune, ou dans la cuisine, ou même dans le bureau de papa. Alors papa a transformé son bureau en dortoir. Il y a quatre lits, dont deux réservés à Pietro et moi. Howard veillait sur nous, Bruce souvent aussi. Encore qu'il n'est pas là depuis si longtemps que ça. Oui, c'était surtout Howard et Peggy. Parfois Pepper.

_ Et l'absence de ton père ne t'a jamais dérangée ?

_ Parfois, sourit franchement Wanda, j'ai l'impression que mon père… Enfin c'est mon père, bien sûr. Mais je fais partie d'une famille bien plus grande que mon père, mon frère et mes grands-parents. Nat et Clint sont les meilleurs amis de Pietro, Bruce est le mien… Peggy veille sur moi depuis aussi longtemps que je peux me souvenir. Brock est le meilleur ami de papa… Oui, on est une grande famille. Et…

Elle s'interrompit en sentant la bretelle de sa robe craquer après les efforts répétés du raton-laveur, et poussa un cri aigu, plaquant une main contre le soutien-gorge en dentelle dévoilé.

Scott resta étonnamment immobile, le regard rivé sur la main qui tentait vainement de couvrir le sous-vêtement, et mit plusieurs instants à se reprendre, enlevant son sweat-shirt pour le poser sur les épaules de la jeune fille, qui glissa ses mains dans les manches et ferma la fermeture éclair, tout en s'arrangeant pour ne pas lâcher le raton-laveur.

_ C'est _vraiment_ une sale bestiole ! s'exclama-t-elle, les joues écarlates.

_ Mais non ! Il t'aime bien, c'est tout ! rit Scott.

Étrangement, son rire fit naître des papillons dans le ventre de la jeune fille.

_ Il est mignon, admit-elle. C'est bien que tu l'ai sauvé. La plupart des gens que je connais l'auraient laissé mourir.

_ Je suis sûr que non, sourit doucement Scott en gratouillant la tête du rongeur. Au fait, c'est l'anniversaire de qui ? reprit-il après un instant de silence. J'ai vu que c'était la fête.

_ Oh, euh… celui de Pietro et le mien, murmura l'adolescente.

_ C'est ton anniversaire ?! s'exclama Scott. Pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit ?! J'ai rien pour toi ! Merde, il faut que j'aille t'acheter un truc !

_ Quoi ?! Mais non ! protesta la jeune fille, les joues en feu. C'est bon, ça va, t'inquiètes !

Scott fronça les sourcils un instant, puis lâcha avec un large sourire :

_ Ferme les yeux !

_ Quoi ?

_ Ferme les yeux, répéta-t-il, sûr de lui.

Wanda s'exécuta, un peu inquiète, et entendit l'informaticien s'éloigner quelques instants, revenir, et lâcher :

_ Vas-y, tu peux ouvrir les yeux !

Elle resta quelques instants indécise en voyant l'écharpe nouée autour du raton-laveur comme un ruban autour d'un paquet et comprit :

_ Sérieusement ? lâcha-t-elle avec un large sourire.

_ Joyeux anniversaire, Wanda !

_ Tu m'offres un animal ? Scott, t'es génial ! Comment est-ce que je pourrais te remercier ?

Scott balaya sa question d'un geste de la main :

_ Tu plaisantes ? C'est nul comme cadeau, j'ai vraiment pris ce que j'avais sous la main.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises… répliqua-t-elle avec un doux sourire. C'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais eu.

_ Menteuse…

_ Une année, Nat et Clint nous ont offert une journée de chasse avec mon père, à Pietro et moi. On a fini à l'hôpital parce que j'ai tiré sur papa sans faire exprès. Crois-moi, c'est le meilleur cadeau que j'ai jamais eu, Scott. Comment est-ce que je pourrais te remercier ?

_ Hé bien…

Sourire amusé, et surtout, sensuel. Wanda se sentit rougir.

_ Tu pourrais m'embrasser. Ce serait le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire, anniversaire ou pas anniversaire…

_ T-tu es sérieux ?

Elle serra le raton-laveur peut-être un peu trop fort car celui-ci poussa un glapissement.

_ Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ?

_ Je ne suis pas vraiment le genre de filles qui attire les garçons, avoua-t-elle.

Scott lui fit un sourire éblouissant :

_ Tu es en train de me dire que les ados boutonneux ne te trouvent pas à leur goût ?

Wanda ne put que secouer la tête et reculer d'un pas, se retrouvent coincée contre le plan de travail quand il s'avança vers elle.

_ C'est parfaitement normal, ma chère. Tu n'es pas faite pour des enfants…

D'une main douce, il lui caressa la joue, et Wanda sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

_ Tout en toi tend à attirer des hommes. Pas des gamins. Tu es trop bien pour eux, et ils n'ont aucune chance… Alors, Wanda… Vas-tu me remercier avec un baiser d'adulte ou rester dans la cour de récréation ?

Leurs regards verts étaient rivés l'un à l'autre, et les lèvres de Scott se rapprochaient inexorablement, laissant malgré tout le choix à l'adolescente.

L'embrasser ou le repousser.

Un léger raclement de gorge interrompit le baiser à venir - l'étrange jeu auquel ils s'adonnaient. Surpris, Scott fit un pas en arrière, et ils tournèrent tous deux la tête vers M. Rogers, qui souriait d'un air indulgent, comme devant deux gamins qu'il aurait surpris à se bécoter. Wanda voulu protester, mais c'était effectivement ce qui avait failli arriver, alors elle décida de se taire.

_ Scott m'a offert un raton-laveur, dit-elle pour tenter de faire oublier ce qu'il venait de voir au nouvel ami de son père.

_ Je vois ça, sourit-il. Barnes est parti chercher le gâteau, alors j'ai pensé qu'il fallait mieux vous interrompre avant que lui ne le fasse.

Wanda et Scott échangèrent un regard affolé, et Scott recula encore d'un pas.

_ On n'était pas… commença-t-il inutilement, avant d'être interrompu par Rogers qui leva la main pour le faire taire.

_ Lang, je ne suis ni ton père ni celui de Wanda, et je ne veux pas d'explications. Ne faites rien d'inapproprié au bureau, et ça me suffira.

Wanda rougit brusquement en comprenant à quoi il pensait, et secoua vivement la tête :

_ Non, non, on fera pas ça, de toute façon !

Scott ne pût retenir un gloussement amusé et M. Rogers baissa la tête pour dissimuler un sourire.

_ Joyeux anniversaire, Wanda, reprit-il après un instant d'hilarité très gênant pour l'adolescente.

Il lui tendit une enveloppe qu'elle attrapa après avoir tendu le raton-laveur à Scott, et soutint le regard de M. Rogers aussi dignement que possible quand il avisa le pull de Scott sur elle.

_ J'ai eu l'aide de Banner. J'espère que ça te va.

Elle déchira l'enveloppe, impatiente, et sourit largement en voyant un chèque-cadeau pour une librairie.

_ Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Rogers. Vraiment.

_ Appelle-moi Steve, répondit-il avec gentillesse.

Elle hésita quelques instants avant d'acquiescer :

_ Merci beaucoup, Steve.

Il lui adressa un bref sourire, et ajouta :

_ Vous devriez venir, tous les deux. Barnes va finir par se demander ce qui prend autant de temps.

Wanda acquiesça, espérant sincèrement que Steve Rogers ne raconterait rien de ce qui venait de se passer à son père. Ou pire, à son frère.

* * *

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il lui ait offert un raton-laveur. Un putain de raton-laveur. Voilà comment passer de génie à sous-merde à mes yeux, grommela Barnes.

Steve retint un sourire amusé. Plus d'une demi-heure que l'agent se plaignait de l'animal que Lang avait offert à sa fille, et il avait déjà évoqué trente-sept façon de tuer le rongeur, vingt-et-une de tuer le stagiaire, et trois de tuer Stark - parce que c'était de sa faute s'il avait un stagiaire con.

_ Barnes, c'est à ta fille qu'il l'a offert, ce raton-laveur. Tu n'as aucune responsabilité envers lui, répondit-il seulement.

_ On voit que tu n'as pas d'enfants ! asséna Barnes. Ce sera leur responsabilité cinq minutes et après si je ne veux pas que cette saloperie meurt de faim, de soif ou de tristesse, ce sera à moi de m'en occuper !

_ Alors laisse-le mourir, soupira Steve, commençant à trouver ça un peu agaçant.

_ Mon boulot, c'est de sauver les gens, grimaça Barnes. Même les rongeurs stupides.

Steve, jugeant la conversation stérile, ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il eut manifestement raison, car Barnes finit par se taire, grommelant simplement pour lui-même.

_ Barnes ! Rogers ! cria Pepper depuis son bureau, et les deux hommes s'y dirigèrent rapidement, un peu inquiets de la voix presque suraiguë qu'elle avait.

_ Tout va bien, Pepper ? demanda Steve.

La jeune femme semblait ébranlé, ce qui était encore moins habituel et plus inquiétant.

_ Oui, oui, t'inquiète, marmonna-t-elle. On doit partir à Nashville, dans le Montana. Au plus vite.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Sept meurtres, précédés et parfois suivis par des viols, et ce en cinq semaines. Ils avaient entre douze et treize ans, finit Pepper les lèvres tremblantes.

Steve sentit tout son sang quitter son visage et vit que Barnes semblait tout aussi choqué et horrifié en croisant son regard.

_ Fais chier, jura le brun. Okay, je vais prévenir les autres. Tu nous fais un topo dans l'avion, okay ?

Elle hocha la tête, l'air toujours troublé. Barnes lui étreignit rapidement l'épaule et tourna les talons.

_ On va le trouver, Pepper, promit Steve.

_ C'est rien, murmura-t-elle en essuyant une larme qui coulait. J'ai juste… vu des… photos.

Ses longs doigts fins se crispèrent sur le dossier qu'elle tenait, et elle tenta un sourire tremblant :

_ Désolée, reprit-elle. Je vais me remettre.

Steve acquiesça et tourna les talons pour rejoindre Barnes. Ce dernier avait interrompu l'anniversaire de ses enfants sans le moindre remord, envoyé Carter dessaouler - et il y avait vraiment de quoi, Steve n'avait jamais vu l'agent se lâcher autant - et demandé à tout le monde de se tenir prêt pour partir dans le quart d'heure.

Steve ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu Bucky Barnes aussi efficace. Définitivement, malgré tout ce que l'agent essayait de cacher, il était on ne peut plus sensible à propos des meurtres sur lesquels ils enquêtaient.

* * *

Bucky était ailleurs, incapable d'écouter Rogers. Il savait qu'il aurait du être plus impliqué dans les explications et moins dans ces meurtres qui lui donnaient des envies de vengeance. Il savait que ce n'était pas ses enfants qui avaient été tués. Mais ils n'avaient que dix-sept ans. Quatre ans de plus que la plus âgée des victimes. Et Pietro, quand il ne se décolorait pas les cheveux, les avait d'un brun aussi foncé que ceux de sa soeur ou de son père.

Un long silence le fit réaliser que peut-être on attendait une réponse de lui, et il marmonna un :

_ Ouais, je suis d'accord…

Juste histoire de montrer qu'il avait suivi et participait activement à la conversation.

_ Tu es d'accord ? répéta Romanoff. Barnes, on te demande les instructions !

_ Rogers est là pour ça, non ? répliqua Bucky en sortant de ses pensées. C'est pas censé être lui notre chef ?

_ C'est bien la première fois que tu l'admets, répondit seulement Rogers. Est-ce que tout va bien, Barnes ?

_ C'est des gosses, grommela Bucky, sur la défensive. Bien sûr que non, ça ne va pas. Peu importe. Euh… Refaites-moi un topo.

Heureusement, personne ne fit de commentaires, et Rumlow et Stark résumèrent la situation, concis. Sept gosses violés, tués, et les deux derniers d'entre eux violés à nouveau après leur mort, tout ceci dans une petite ville du Montana, en cinq semaines d'intervalle. Tous les sept des garçons prépubères âgés de moins de quatorze ans et aux cheveux bruns.

_ Okay, alors… Euh, Stark, tu t'occuperas de fouiller les ordinateurs des gosses. Regarde s'ils ont pas un contact en commun, s'ils ont rencontré personne sur Facebook… Les jeunes communiquent comme ça de nos jours, alors rien de plus facile pour les piéger. Lang, tu l'accompagnes. Carter, pareil. Veille à ce qu'ils ne provoquent pas d'esclandre.

_ Tu sais que de base, je suis profiler, pas baby-sitter pour informaticien arrogant ? signala Carter, acide - peut-être à cause de la gueule de bois qui devait guetter le bout de son nez.

_ Mmh, mmh, acquiesça-t-il simplement en reprenant sans plus se soucier d'elle : Pepper, tu te charges de la police locale, tu fais passer les consignes de sécurité pour les enfants, etc. Banner, Rumlow, vous allez à la morgue, je veux savoir tout ce qu'i savoir sur les victimes. Romanoff, Barton, vous vous occupez des proches des victimes. Rogers, toi et moi on va s'occuper de trouver les liens, qu'ils soient géographiques, sociaux, ou même physiques. Peu importe qui il est ou quelles sont ses motivations, ce tueur est désorganisé et instable. Il ne tardera pas à recommencer, et il faut qu'on sache très exactement qui est susceptible d'être sa prochaine victime. Compris ?

Tous acquiescèrent, et chacun retourna à ses activités. Rogers attendit que plus personne ne fasse attention à eux pour se pencher vers Bucky, qui haussa un sourcil devant son manège peu discret.

_ Barnes… Ne t'implique pas trop émotionnellement parlant. Okay ?

Comme si tous les profilers n'étaient pas en train de les écouter discrètement - ou pas, d'ailleurs. Non, parce que Brock, la tête tournée vers eux, les regardant avec l'attention qu'il portait aux anges de la téléréalité, était vraiment loin d'être subtil.

_ Je vais faire mon possible, Rogers, grommela Bucky, même s'il savait que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Il n'arrivait plus à être détaché à partir du moment où des enfants étaient impliqués. Parfois, il se demandait si c'était le fait d'avoir élevé lui-même et seul deux enfants qui le rendait aussi sensible à ce genre de crimes, ou si c'était Jemma…

_ Dis-moi, Brock, tu veux du popcorn ? reprit-il en lançant un long regard à son meilleur ami, qui ne fit même pas l'effort de paraître désolé d'être pris en flagrant délit d'espionnage.

_ Quoi ? C'est encore mieux que les reality-show ! J'attends le moment où tu vas te lever et lui envoyer ton poing dans la gueule !

_ Dans tes rêves, vieux, soupira Bucky. Non, mais sérieusement, les gars, vous avez quel âge pour jouer aux commères et aux espions de cour de récré, là ? lança-t-il en claquant des doigts pour signaler à Stark, Lang, Romanoff, Barton et Pepper qu'ils étaient repérés.

Seule Carter semblait n'en avoir absolument rien à faire, parcourant des dossiers, sourcils froncés, concentrée. Bruce, lui, envoyait des textos - sans doute à Wanda - en souriant pour lui-même.

_ En fait, on se demandait juste qui était le patron, répondit Romanoff d'un air innocent qui ne lui allait absolument pas. Parce que quand tu prends une décision, il te rappelle que c'est lui le patron, et quand tu n'en prends pas, il te demande de l'aide ! Avoue que c'est dur à suivre, même pour des génies tels que nous !

Rogers et lui échangèrent un long regard, et enfin Bucky lâcha :

_ Le patron, c'est lui. Faites avec. Obéissez-lui. Ah oui, et arrêtez de me casser les couilles !

_ Peut-être, mais si le patron il t'obéit à toi, techniquement, c'est toi le grand patron, signala Stark.

_ Waouh, ça me fait beaucoup trop de supérieurs, là, grommela Lang.

_ Et pour moi, ça fait beaucoup trop de cons dans cet avion, coupa Carter d'un ton sec. Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous compliquez la vie ? Laissez-les prendre les décisions ensemble, et obéissez tout simplement. Et maintenant, taisez-vous, merci !

Un long silence suivit ses mots, et Bucky vit Rogers afficher un sourire amusé et reconnaissant. Bien évidemment, le silence fut de courte durée.

_ Carter… Épouse-moi.

_ Va crever, Stark.

Bucky rit doucement, et dit seulement :

_ Merci, Carter.

Elle lui adressa un léger signe de tête pour toute réaction, et se replongea dans ses dossiers.

Pour Bucky, le système de l'équipe n'avait jamais été dur à comprendre. La plupart du temps, il donnait les ordres et les autres obéissaient. Cependant, aucun d'eux ne s'exécutait aveuglément, et ils n'hésitaient pas à remettre ses décisions en question. Depuis que Rogers était là, ils étaient deux à prendre les décisions, et cela semblait troubler étrangement les autres, pour une raison que Bucky ignorait.

Lui se sentait pourtant soulagé. Parfois, ça faisait du bien de se décharger un peu de certaines responsabilités.

* * *

Steve grimaça pour lui-même, et posa sa main sur le bras de Barnes.

_ Du calme…

_ Du calme ? répéta Barnes. Rogers, putain, c'est… Il y a un putain de problème…

_ Sept enfants se sont fait tuer… Bien sûr qu'il y a un problème, Barnes… Bucky, ajouta-t-il doucement pour le calmer. Mais il faut qu'on garde notre sang-froid. C'est notre travail, tu comprends ?

_ Tu ne vas pas m'apprendre mon job, Rogers, grommela Barnes en levant les yeux au ciel.

Malgré ça, il ne se dégagea pas de l'étreinte de Steve, et laissa la main douce le détendre progressivement.

_ Si ça avait été mes enfants, reprit Barnes d'une voix rauque. J'arrête pas d'y penser dans ce genre de cas. Je me dis que ça pourrait être Pietro, Wanda ou même Bruce… Et je culpabilise, parce qu'on n'était pas là quand ils avaient besoin de nous…

_ On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde, Barnes, rappela Steve. C'est toi-même qui me l'a dit. Mais on peut rendre justice à ces enfants et empêcher qu'il y ait un nouveau mort. C'est ça notre boulot.

Barnes ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quand son téléphone sonna. Que ce soit ses enfants ou ses collègues, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait répondre, aussi laissa-t-il tomber avec un sourire d'excuse, se dégagea de l'étreinte de Steve, et décrocha :

_ Barnes.

Il écouta la réponse que lui faisait son interlocuteur, et fronça les sourcils, articulant à l'intention de Steve :

_ Trouve-moi un ordi. Tout de suite.

Steve haussa un sourcil, surpris, mais obéit sans hésiter, allumant l'ordinateur qui se trouvait dans le bureau que le FBI utilisait au poste de police du coin.

_ Okay, merci, ma belle. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, d'accord ? … Hum. … Okay, chérie. Merci de m'avoir prévenue. Et remercie Darcy. … Mmmh. … Je t'aime, ma puce. Fais attention à toi pendant que je ne suis pas là. Bisous.

Il raccrocha, laissant un Steve stupéfait. Quand Barnes lui avait demandé un ordinateur, il avait pensé que c'était Stark au téléphone ou peut-être Lang ou Carter. Pas Wanda - parce qu'il doutait franchement que Barnes soit aussi affectueux avec n'importe laquelle de leurs collègues, ou même avec une fille lambda.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Encore plus d'emmerdes en perspective, grommela Barnes en tapant rapidement sur le moteur de recherche de l'ordinateur pour se retrouver sur sa boîte mail.

Un message non lu se découpait en gras, et il s'empressa de cliquer dessus. L'expéditeur - expéditrice en réalité - était une certaine Darcy Lewis.

Le mail était court et respectueux :

"Bonjour, monsieur Barnes,

J'ai pensé que vous devriez voir ça. Prenez soin de vous pendant votre enquête.

Amicalement,

Darcy"

_ Une ex ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Steve, curieux.

_ La meilleure amie de ma fille, répliqua Barnes en cliquant sur le lien en pièce-jointe. Dix-sept ans. Un peu jeune pour moi, tu crois pas ?

_ C'est certain, répondit Steve avant de se pencher pour lire l'article que l'adolescente avait envoyé.

C'était l'un de ces nombreux site people que les jeunes aimaient regarder et qui désintéressait complètement Steve. Qui l'aurait désintéressé s'il n'avait pas lu le titre.

 _ **Agent du FBI ou criminel endurci ?**_

Se découpait sous le titre une photo de Rumlow, sans doute adolescent, en tenue carcérale. Steve ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis et Barnes lâcha un juron, parcourant rapidement l'article.

_ Fais chier, fais chier, fais chier, il faut supprimer ça ! Comment on fait pour supprimer un truc sur internet ?

_ Une fois que c'est sur internet, la plupart du temps, c'est difficile à effacer. Beaucoup de gens font relais, ils enregistrent et conservent les informations, expliqua Steve, se rappelant que Barnes n'avait pas la moindre notion d'informatique - sauf si savoir commander une pizza était considéré comme une notion d'informatique.

_ Peut-être que personne ne l'a vu pour l'instant, pria Barnes.

Steve, en quelques clics, trouva le compteur de vues du blog, et secoua la tête :

_ C'est un petit peu tard…

Plusieurs milliers de vues. Et vu les partages sur les réseaux sociaux, ce n'était pas fini. Steve soupira :

_ Dis-moi que c'était un mauvais montage, ou des conneries… On accuse le mec de diffamation, on prouve par a plus b que c'était faux, et on laisse tomber.

_ Brock a fait de la prison, répondit Barnes à mi-voix. Deux semaines, pas plus, mais… Mineur, il avait un sacré casier. Je te dis pas combien de caution j'ai payé pour le faire sortir…

Steve leva les yeux au ciel :

_ Oh, dis-moi que c'est une blague !

_ Rogers…

_ Putain, Barnes, le FBI n'a pas le top niveau réputation en ce moment, et pourquoi ce n'est pas marqué dans le dossier de Rumlow qu'il a fait de la taule ?!

_ Son dossier a été scellé quand il a eu vingt-et-un ans. Ils ont jugé, et ils avaient raison, que ce n'était que des erreurs de jeunesse, et que ce n'était pas la peine qu'il souffre toute sa vie de ça. Et Brock est l'un des meilleurs profilers que je connaisse, reprit Barnes, tentant manifestement de défendre son ami.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent longuement, s'affrontant du regard pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

_ Ne dis rien à Brock, demanda Barnes d'un air sérieux. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir. Je vais trouver un moyen d'étouffer cette histoire et de savoir qui a ressorti ça du placard.

_ Très bien, finit par soupirer Steve. Mais que ça ne te détourne pas de notre enquête.

_ Il n'y a pas de risques, assura Barnes.

Steve tourna les talons et allait sortir de la pièce quand Barnes lâcha :

_ Rogers ?

Steve s'immobilisa, attendant la suite.

_ Merci.

Steve haussa les épaules, retenant un sourire pour lui-même. Bucky Barnes qui le remerciait. La fin du monde était pour bientôt.

_ C'est rien Barnes.

* * *

_ Il y a un truc qui cloche, annonça Barton, et Bucky attendit la suite.

Romanoff s'avança vers le tableau des victimes et montra les six premières :

_ Eux, ils sont tous dans la même classe. On a vérifié auprès des différents profs, et aucun d'eux n'a d'antécédents de pédophilie, de viol ou de harcèlement sexuel.

_ Quel est le problème, alors ? demanda Rogers.

_ Le problème, c'est lui, répondit Barton en pointant la dernière victime. Les six premiers étaient en 5eB. Lui est en 5eA.

_ Okay, donc notre tueur a épuisé le quota de gamins bruns en 5eB, et alors ? répliqua Bucky.

_ C'est ça, le truc. Il reste un garçon qui correspond au profil de victimes en 5eB.

Bucky et Rogers échangèrent un regard surpris.

_ Tu as le nom de ce gamin ?

_ Evidemment, tu me prends pour qui ? Il s'appelle Peter Parker, habite chez sa tante May Parker au 124 Church Street et a été très touché par l'un de ces meurtres. La cinquième victime, Harry Osborn, était son meilleur ami.

_ Okay, alors Barton, Romanoff, je veux un dossier complet sur tous les enseignants qui avaient des rapports avec les gamins de la 5eA et de la 5eB. Rogers et moi on va passer voir Peter Parker.

_ Hey, Barnes… Je sais que tu veux absolument retrouver le meurtrier, mais c'est un gamin traumatisé, okay ? Alors sois sympa, rappela Barton en tapant sur l'épaule de Bucky.

Bucky acquiesça et sans un mot de plus, Rogers et lui s'éloignèrent, laissant à Romanoff et Barton le soin de coordonner les autres agents quand ils reviendraient respectivement de la morgue et des écoles du petit village.

_ Tu crois que c'est important qu'ils soient dans la même classe ? interrogea Rogers une fois qu'ils furent dans la voiture.

Bucky haussa les épaules, pas vraiment d'humeur à parler, rendu inquiet par l'article sur son meilleur ami. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi quelqu'un aurait voulu enfoncer Brock.

_ Barnes, ressaisis-toi, ordonna Rogers. Il faut que tu sois concentré sur les meurtres, tu penseras à Rumlow plus tard.

_ Depuis quand tu lis dans mes pensées, professeur X ? pesta Bucky.

_ Professeur qui ? Peu importe, Barnes, écoute… il faut qu'on soit au maximum de nos capacités, là. Pas troublé par autre chose. Je répète ma question : tu penses que c'est important qu'ils soient dans la même classe ?

_ Aucune idée, soupira Bucky, en grande partie parce qu'il n'aimait pas le fait que Rogers ait raison : il devait être plus concentré. Ce qui m'intrigue plutôt c'est pourquoi il n'a pas fini le boulot dans la 5eB. Je veux dire… Peter Parker ne pourrait pas plus correspondre à la victime-type. Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas mort ?

_ Dis-moi que tu ne comptes pas lui poser la question telle quelle, grimaça Rogers.

_ Vous avez tous l'air d'oublier que j'ai des enfants, rappela Bucky. Je sais comment manipuler un gamin pour obtenir la vérité.

_ Manipuler ? Tu penses qu'il est impliqué ?

_ Je pense qu'il y a forcément une raison pour qu'il n'ait pas été l'une des victimes. Peut-être qu'il sait des choses. Peut-être qu'il a participé.

_ Participé ? Il a douze ans ! s'indigna Rogers.

_ Si c'est un sociopathe, l'âge ne changerait pas grand-chose. Il vit chez sa tante. Ses parents ne s'occupent donc pas de lui. Qu'ils soient morts, qu'ils l'aient abandonné ou qu'ils aient été jugés inaptes, ça a sans doute été un choc pour lui. Tu serais surpris de ce que certains gosses peuvent faire. Et cette fois, je ne me laisserai pas avoir par les apparences. L'affaire Odinson ne se reproduira plus, murmura Bucky entre ses dents.

Il vit Rogers ouvrir la bouche pour protester, puis finalement choisir de se taire. Sa main se posa sur l'épaule de Bucky, qui ne dit rien. Il hésita quelques instants à lui dire de poser ses deux mains sur le volant, puis finit également par choisir de se taire. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'une simple étreinte, surtout de la part de Rogers, le détende ainsi et pourtant c'était le cas. C'était comme si sa main était une ancre qui le gardait dans la réalité et l'empêchait de sombrer dans les méandres de son imagination et de la culpabilité qui le tiraillait chaque jour.

Finalement, en se garant devant la maison, Rogers dit seulement :

_ L'affaire Odinson n'était pas de ta faute.

Et pour une fois, Bucky se demanda s'il n'avait pas raison.

* * *

Steve restait silencieux, intrigué. Barnes et lui avaient rencontré May Parker, une vieille femme charmante et dépassée par les événements, et quand Barnes avait demandé à voir le gamin, il s'était inquiété, surtout quand il avait spécifié à mi-voix à l'intention de Steve qu'il allait l'interroger seul.

Et Steve se retrouvait donc à boire du thé avec Mme Parker alors que Barnes était assis en tailleur par terre avec un sourire de gamin ayant trouvé un copain.

Il n'avait pour l'instant pas prononcé un seul mot, observant Peter Parker, assis à côté de lui, d'un air concentré. Le jeune garçon manipulait un cube coloré avec dextérité.

_ Vous voulez essayer ? lâcha-t-il après un long moment de silence entre l'agent et le garçon, s'exprimant avec une gentillesse enfantine.

_ Avec plaisir, répondit Barnes en attrapant le Rubik's cube. J'ai un fils qui adore ce genre de choses. Il en a un en 12x12 qui lui a coûté la peau des fesses. Personnellement, je suis resté bloqué sur le 3x3, mais le tien m'a l'air plutôt bien aussi.

_ Il est grand, votre fils ? interrogea l'enfant en observant avec fascination les longs doigts de Barnes tourner autour du cube, s'immobiliser pour réfléchir un instant, et tourner dans tel ou tel sens.

_ Oui, il a vingt-et-un ans. Il travaille avec moi, maintenant, sourit doucement Barnes.

_ Vous faites quoi comme travail ?

_ Je suis enquêteur pour le FBI.

_ Vous êtes là parce que Harry est mort, pas vrai ? murmura Peter en baissant les yeux.

_ C'était ton meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui. Depuis la maternelle. Lui et moi on devait aller voir le dernier Captain America au cinéma ensemble, demain…

_ Je suis désolé pour toi, Peter, compatit calmement Barnes sans cesser de manipuler le Rubik's cube. Vous étiez très proches tous les deux ?

_ Oui, balbutia Peter. En fait… j'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il soit mort. Parfois j'ai l'impression que je vais le retrouver en allant à l'école… Quand je me réveille, il me faut toujours du temps pour me rappeler qu'il n'est plus là… Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans Wade…

Un sanglot lui échappa et Barnes le serra dans ses bras avec une douceur et une délicatesse que Steve peinait décidément à imaginer chez lui.

_ Qui est Wade ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix à l'intention de May Parker.

_ Wade Wilson est notre voisin. Il est très soutenant avec Peter. Toujours là quand il a besoin de lui, un homme très gentil. Un peu particulier, bien sûr, mais vraiment gentil.

_ Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps ?

_ Depuis que Peter est venu habiter chez moi, il y a sept ans. Au début, je dois avouer que je m'inquiétais un peu, mais Wade savait très bien comment s'occuper de lui. Peter a été anéanti par la mort de mon mari, Ben. Il était comme un père pour lui. Wade était déjà très présent pour lui à ce moment-là.

_ Et… puis-je me permettre de vous demander quel âge il a ? Douze ou treize ans ? Peut-être un peu plus ?

_ Oh, grands dieux non, agent Rogers. Wade doit être un peu plus jeune que vous, je dirais… Peut-être vingt-neuf ou trente ans. Il n'a jamais eu d'enfants, et je crois qu'il considère Peter autant comme un fils de substitution que comme un ami. Le pauvre homme est un peu fou. Il a été pompier et son visage a été grièvement brûlé. Nombreux sont ceux qui n'osent pas réellement l'approcher. Pourquoi autant de questions sur lui, si je peux me permettre ?

_ On s'intéresse simplement à l'entourage de votre neveu, la rassura Steve.

_ Mais mon Peter n'a rien à voir dans tout ça, si ?

_ Madame, commença lentement Steve, conscient de s'aventurer sur un terrain glissant. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Peter est l'un des seuls garçons de sa classe à s'en être sorti avant que ce tueur ne s'en prenne à une autre classe… Nous nous posons simplement quelques questions sur les raisons de…

Argh. Comment il pouvait formuler ça ? Sur les raisons de sa survie ? Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être sans coeur de se demander pourquoi le gamin n'était pas mort.

_ Sur les raisons ayant pu pousser notre tueur à s'en prendre à d'autres enfants sans… finir le travail.

Définitivement sans coeur, songea Steve en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_ Vous vous demandez pourquoi Peter n'a pas été tué avec les autres ? comprit May, l'air brusquement paniqué.

_ Exactement. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, madame, tout le monde veille sur les enfants susceptibles d'être agressés. Les chances qu'il y ait un autre meurtre sont infimes. Personne ne s'en prendra à votre neveu, madame.

Un silence pesant flotta entre les deux adultes, brusquement interrompu par un rire amusé de Barnes :

_ Regarde ça, je l'ai fini !

Il tendit le Rubik's cube aux six faces unies à Peter, qui sourit en le faisant tourner entre ses mains :

_ Merci monsieur Barnes. Vous êtes trop cool, vous savez. Pour un flic, je veux dire !

_ Je ne suis pas un flic, mais merci, répondit Barnes en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Ecoute, Peter, j'ai une proposition à te faire. Si un jour tu penses à quoi que ce soit à propos de tes camarades de classe, n'importe quoi, tu peux m'appeler ou venir me voir au poste, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, d'accord ? Si quoi que ce soit te vient à l'esprit tu peux m'appeler, d'accord ? Je marque mon numéro de téléphone juste ici, sur ce devoir de maths, ajouta-t-il en attrapant un stylo qui traînait sur la table basse pour griffonner sur une feuille.

_ Barnes, protesta Steve en se sentant sourire presque malgré lui.

_ Tu te rappelleras, Peter ? Tu peux venir ou appeler n'importe quand. D'accord ?

L'enfant acquiesça :

_ Merci, monsieur Barnes. Je vous appellerais… Peut-être.

_ Je compte sur toi, _kid_. Bon, j'adorerais rester ici, mais malheureusement je ne suis pas payé à faire des Rubik's cube. Fais attention à toi, d'accord ?

_ Promis, monsieur Barnes.

Barnes se releva en grimaçant, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de ses articulations qui n'étaient plus de première jeunesse avant de serrer la main de May Parker et d'enjoindre Steve à "se dépêcher de bouger parce qu'ils n'avaient pas toute la journée". Steve salua la vieille dame et le petit garçon avant de suivre Barnes hors de la maison.

_ Alors ? interrogea-t-il en s'installant au volant.

_ Alors je ne pense pas que Peter Parker ait le moindre rapport avec cette série de meurtres, ou en tout cas pas consciemment. La tante ?

_ Inquiète pour son neveu et sa sécurité mais pas grand-chose de plus. Elle n'a pas l'air d'une sociopathe tueuse et violeuse en série, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir.

_ Ils n'en ont jamais l'air, fit très justement remarquer Barnes. Mais c'est un homme qui a fait ça, et Bruce et Brock devraient bientôt nous confirmer qu'il s'agit d'un homme adulte et pas juste un gamin ou un ado.

_ Tu as été adorable avec Peter Parker, commenta seulement Steve. Tu avais l'air très… impliqué.

_ C'est un gamin gentil et intelligent. Je ne veux pas qu'il finisse comme les autres. Et surtout, je veux comprendre _pourquoi_ il n'a pas fini comme les autres. Qu'est-ce qui cloche ou ne cloche pas chez lui pour qu'il soit épargné.

_ Peut-être que l'histoire de la classe n'est qu'une coïncidence.

_ Bien sûr. Et Ted Bundy était un agneau innocent. Sérieusement, Rogers ?

_ On doit étudier toutes les possibilités, répliqua Steve, même s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment lui-même.

Barnes ne répondit pas, et la conversation s'arrêta là. Steve regarda l'agent replonger dans sa réflexion, incapable de dire s'il pensait à l'affaire ou à Rumlow et les emmerdes qui pesaient au dessus de sa tête.

Alors il soupira, et se demanda ce que Rumlow avait pu faire pour finir en prison.

* * *

Ils sentaient tous que quelque chose n'allait pas. Brock fronça les sourcils. Bucky faisait les cents pas, cherchant des indices tout en jetant des coups d'oeil si fréquents à son téléphone que tout le monde savait qu'il n'était pas concentré.

Désireux de l'arrêter avant que son meilleur ami ne fasse une crise de nerfs, Brock lâcha le dossier qu'il était en train d'étudier pour attraper Bucky par le bras et l'arrêter calmement, s'attirant un soupir reconnaissant de Pepper et un regard inquiet de Rogers - dont Brock n'avait pas grand-chose à faire.

_ Bon, crétin, tu nous dis ce qui t'arrives ou tu continues de faire les cents pas en faisant chier le monde ?

Autant pour la subtilité, semblaient soudain songer Pepper et Rogers assez fort pour que tout le monde le comprenne. Brock n'avait jamais été du genre à tourner autour du pot. Pour lui cela ressemblait beaucoup trop à du mensonge ou de l'hypocrisie, et lui était toujours honnête, franc, parfois même trop. Direct.

_ Je réfléchis à l'affaire, répliqua Bucky.

Ce mensonge aurait pu passer chez n'importe qui. Absolument n'importe qui. Même les propres parents de Bucky auraient cru l'agent. Mais Brock Rumlow était son meilleur ami. Il l'avait vu mentir des milliers de fois, que ce soit à ses parents, à ses profs, à ses copains, à des flics, à ses collègues ou même dans certaines des pires affaires, à ses enfants. Alors lui, il savait repérer le léger coup d'oeil que Bucky lançait toujours vers la droite avant de plonger son regard droit dans celui de son interlocuteur et de proférer un énorme mensonge.

_ C'est ça. Et j'aime me faire mettre par Chuck Norris.

Bucky cilla un instant, à peine surpris par la métaphore de son meilleur ami - on pouvait dire qu'il était habitué, après tout, ça ne faisait que trente ans qu'ils se connaissaient. Trente ans sur trente quatre ans de vie.

_ Brock…

_ Vérité, Bucky. Tout de suite.

_ J'ai une autre affaire sur le feu, admit Bucky avec réticence. Une qui concerne Darcy, l'amie de Wanda… C'est tout, Brock.

Mais là encore, Brock savait reconnaître la moue inquiète sur le visage de Bucky. Cette fois-ci, il omettait volontairement quelque chose.

Encore un peu, et Brock Rumlow pourrait écrire un livre sur la signification des expressions faciales et corporelles de Bucky Barnes. Peut-être un moyen de se faire un peu de fric.

Il observa la scène avec attention. Si Banner était concentré sur son travail - il était par ailleurs, bien le seul - et que Romanoff et Barton s'accordaient une pause mamour dans une salle de réunion et Carter, Stark et Lang n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Pepper elle, dévisageait Bucky avec une certaine inquiétude et Rogers était… étrange. Et Brock était quasi-sûr qu'il savait ce qui troublait son meilleur ami.

Brock sentit malgré lui une certaine jalousie accompagnée d'une très saine colère l'envahir. Bucky était son meilleur ami depuis trente ans, Rogers était là depuis trois mois, et c'était à Rogers que Buck s'était confié.

_ Est-ce que je dois vraiment interroger Rogers pour savoir ? lança-t-il, piqué au vif.

_ Brock, dis pas de conneries, soupira Bucky, manifestement lassé à l'avance par cette crise de jalousie impromptue.

_ Qu'est-ce qui peut être aussi important, Bucky, pour que notre enflure de boss soit au courant mais que tu préfères ne rien me dire à moi ?! rétorqua Brock en fusillant son meilleur ami du regard.

_ Ne dis pas de conneries ! répéta Bucky en élevant la voix à son tour, manifestement blessé. Tu sais bien que t'es mon meilleur ami, Brock et si jamais je te dissimulais le moindre truc ce serait dans le but de te protéger !

Il referma la bouche si brusquement que Brock sut que ces paroles n'étaient pas destinées à être prononcées à voix hautes. De quoi Bucky voulait-il donc le protéger pour que ça le taraude à ce point ?

_ Buck, toi et moi on s'est déjà prouvé que ça ne menait jamais à rien quand on se mentait… dit-il après un instant d'une voix lasse.

_ Montre lui, Rogers, ordonna Bucky en détournant le regard, se remettant à faire les cents pas.

Rogers se tourna vers son ordinateur, tapa quelques mots dans le moteur de recherche et tourna l'écran vers Brock. Ce fut la combinaison orange qui frappa l'agent, et il reconnut son visage de dix-huit ans plus jeune un instant plus tard.

Brock comprit brusquement ce que Bucky avait à tout prix tenter de faire en sentant le sol se dérober sous lui. Son passé le rattrapait, et de la pire manière qui soit.

* * *

Ce fut Steve qui reçut le second appel de détresse. Il était minuit et demi et tout le monde travaillait avec ardeur. Ils avaient passé la journée à éplucher chaque foutu dossier, à interroger certains professeurs paraissant suspects, et rien. Rien, rien, rien du tout et la prochaine victime risquait d'arriver dangereusement vite.

_ Rogers, répondit-il immédiatement quand son téléphone sonna.

_ Steve ! s'exclama Wanda au bout du fil. J'ai appelé papa trois fois et il n'a pas répondu et…

L'adolescente hésita quelques instants, laissant à Steve le temps de se lever et de quitter la pièce silencieuse pour demander :

_ Wanda, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

Wanda renifla, faisant comprendre à Steve qu'elle pleurait. Il entendit en bruit de fond Pietro tenter de consoler sa soeur jumelle sans beaucoup de succès.

_ Tu veux que je te passe ton père ? Je crois que son portable n'a plus de batterie. Il t'aurait répondu s'il avait pu, tu sais ?

_ N-non, répondit Wanda. J-je… Vous vous rappelez du site internet ? Je crois que vous étiez avec papa à ce moment là.

_ Oui, j'y étais. Pourquoi, il y a un nouvel article sur Rumlow ?

_ P-pas sur Rumlow, bafouilla Wanda. J-je ne sais même pas si c'est un mensonge ou la vérité… Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit v-vrai…

Prévoyant le massacre, Steve réquisitionna une bécane pour retourner sur ce foutu site, et tressaillit en voyant le titre en gras en première page.

 _ **Agent du FBI ou sociopathe meurtrier ?**_

Juste en dessous, la photo de Barnes, devant avoir la vingtaine à l'époque, aux mains couvertes de sang. Steve sentit son coeur s'arrêter.

_ Wanda, calme-toi, ordonna-t-il pourtant d'une voix la moins tremblante possible.

_ Il dit que papa a tué quelqu'un quand il avait seize ans… bredouilla Wanda. Il d-dit que c'est un m-monstre…

_ Mais toi tu connais ton père, jeune fille, tenta de la rassurer Steve. Tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas comme ce type le dit.

Tout en parlant, il parcourait l'article, se sentant devenir plus livide à chaque mot. Tout y était. Dates, détails sanglants et style d'écriture romancé. Ce type, qui qu'il soit, savait convaincre les foules. Bientôt, tout le monde prendrait Barnes pour un tueur en série sans scrupule, un justicier meurtrier.

Et à sa grande horreur, Steve se demanda s'ils n'avaient pas raison.

_ Rogers ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Steve releva les yeux vers Barnes, qui était sorti du bureau qu'on leur avait prêté pour le rejoindre, l'air inquiet. Le blond haussa les épaules, et joua la carte de l'honnêteté en pointant l'écran du doigt tout en raccrochant avec Wanda après l'avoir rassurée une dernière fois.

Attentif, il regarda le visage de Barnes se durcir au fur et à mesure de sa lecture jusqu'à ce que ses yeux gris semblent être deux glaçons tant ils étaient froids. Ce n'était pas un homme que Steve aurait eu envie de croiser dans une ruelle sombre, songea-t-il en déglutissant.

_ Merci de me l'avoir montré, finit-il par dire.

_ Barnes, lâcha Steve avec difficulté. On peut… en parler ?

Barnes déglutit, et brusquement Steve vit le masque et tout ce qu'il y avait derrière. Barnes était terrorisé, blessé, foutument inquiet et absolument incapable d'évoquer cet article pour l'instant. Et comme beaucoup d'hommes quand ils avaient peur, il dissimulait tout ça derrière une couverture de violence, de froideur et d'invulnérabilité.

_ Laisse tomber, ajouta-t-il immédiatement. On verra ça plus tard.

Barnes lui lança un regard bref, et lâcha un simple "merci" qui sembla lui écorcher la langue, inquiétant encore plus Steve. Bucky Barnes ne remerciait personne à moins d'y être totalement obligé.

Quand Rumlow vint le voir cinq minutes après, Steve opta pour l'honnêteté à nouveau, et laissa le meilleur ami de Barnes lire l'article, étudiant à lui aussi son visage. Plus l'homme lisait, plus la colère et la rage envahissaient ses traits.

_ Si je chopais le type qui ose faire des trucs pareils à Bucky, je le tabasserais jusqu'à ce que sa propre mère soit incapable de le reconnaître.

_ Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de qui peut vous en vouloir à Barnes et toi ? interrogea Steve avec prudence.

_ Pas la moindre. Peut-être une fille qu'on aurait baisé tous les deux. Peut-être quelqu'un qu'on a arrêté et qui vient de sortir de prison. Peut-être que c'est fini ou peut-être que demain on se tapera un nouvel article de merde, honnêtement, j'en ai aucune idée, Rogers.

_ On va trouver celui qui a fait ça, Rumlow. Mais il faut aussi qu'on avance sur l'enquête, rappela Steve à mi-voix.

_ T'inquiète, on va gérer sur les deux fronts, jura Rumlow d'un air féroce. Un connard quelconque peut me calomnier, mais merde, Buck a des enfants ! Et… et merde, on ne touche pas à mon meilleur ami. Ce connard va payer, crois-moi.

_ Je n'en doute pas, affirma calmement Steve et sans comprendre ce qui lui prenait, il poursuivit : et crois-moi, je t'y aiderais avec plaisir.

Un léger sourire aux tendances sadique tordit les lèvres de Rumlow alors qu'il considérait Steve avec un intérêt nouveau :

_ Je note, Rogers, je note.

Steve fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que Rumlow avait pu comprendre de cette simple phrase, le regard brun brillant d'une étincelle amusée, comme s'il avait noté quelque chose que Steve ignorait.

Laissant à Rumlow le soin de transmettre la nouvelle en ce qui concernait l'article, Steve passa à autre chose. Comme il ne cessait de le répéter, ils avaient une enquête à mener.

* * *

_ DEBOUT !

Rogers se redressa en sursaut et fut le premier à dévisager Bucky avec incompréhension. Romanoff se frotta les yeux, Barton balança une tasse en plastique sur l'agent qui n'eut même pas besoin de bouger pour l'éviter. Bruce bailla longuement, endormi sur les genoux de Carter, qui avait la tête sur l'épaule de Stark et lui signifia d'un regard que s'il osait la réveiller encore, elle l'éviscérerait. Lentement. Lang bredouilla un "je ne dormais pas" nerveux, avant de se rendormir tout aussi vite.

Pepper et Brock dormaient encore, blottis l'un contre l'autre, et Bucky n'hésita pas en lançant un second :

_ BOUGEZ VOUS BANDE DE FIOTTES !

_ C'est raciste envers les fiottes, marmonna un Brock endormi en s'installant encore plus contre Pepper.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Barnes ? grommela Rogers en se redressant.

Lui s'était endormi à son bureau, au moins avait-il le mérite d'avoir lutté contre le sommeil. Pas comme Stark et Carter, assis sur un canapé, ou encore Bruce, qui lui était allongé avec la tête sur les genoux de la jeune femme. Pas comme Romanoff et Barton, qui eux avaient carrément un matelas gonflable. Pas comme Lang qui dormait… allongé par terre. Mouais.

Bon, Brock et Pepper étaient tous deux affalés sur leurs bureaux, tout en commettant l'exploit d'être serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Une belle bande de bras cassés, d'après Bucky.

_ Bon, primo, on a des chambres d'hôtels, alors dormir au commissariat c'est pas vraiment la meilleure idée que vous ayiez eu. Ensuite… je sais pas, il est juste huit heures, c'est peut-être le moment de commencer à bosser !

Peut-être qu'il était un peu injuste. Il savait que les agents avaient commencé à s'endormir entre cinq et six heures du matin après avoir passé une nuit blanche, qu'ils manquaient maintenant cruellement de sommeil, et qu'ils avaient bien travaillé toute la nuit.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à les laisser dormir. Pas alors qu'un pédophile courait dans la nature et qu'un connard s'amusait à les discréditer. Bordel, ils dormiraient plus tard. Quand tout serait réglé.

_ Rogers, tu te bouges le cul, on part chez Wade Wilson dans un quart d'heure. Carter, Stark, Lang, vous retournez à l'école et vous vous occupez des ordinateurs disponibles là-bas. Romanoff, Barton, vous vous occupez des profs qu'on a isolé et vous les faites parler jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient avoué tous leurs sales petits secrets. Rumlow, Pepper, Banner, vous allez à l'école. Je veux que vous parliez aux enfants. Bruce, Pepper, occupez-vous plutôt des filles, elles seront plus à l'aise avec une femme et un jeune homme. Brock, tu sais quoi faire avec les garçons.

_ T'inquiète, assura Brock d'une voix endormie.

_ Parfait. Je veux les témoignages de chacun des enfants des deux classes des victimes. Et on se bouge, allez !

_ Je. Te. Hais. Barnes, asséna Carter en se levant et en prenant le café des mains de Bucky pour le boire en trois gorgées.

_ Ouais, ouais, princesse, tu me haïras quand on aura trouvé ce connard, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça distraitement, et il quitta la pièce, lui abandonnant son café. Lui n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il en était incapable.

Il ne fut qu'à peine surpris quand Rogers le rattrapa, essoufflé, le visage bouffi par le sommeil mais le regard vif :

_ Barnes, tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit.

_ Tu veux une sucette pour te récompenser de ta déduction ? répliqua Bucky du tac-au-tac, peu amène à l'idée de se faire materner maintenant.

_ Barnes, ça ne fait du bien à personne que tu remâches encore et encore les détails de l'enquête, et surtout pas à toi !

_ Et tu préfères que je fasse quoi Rogers ? M'endormir comme vous tous ? Il faut bien que quelqu'un bosse, bordel !

_ Mais tout le monde bosse, Barnes ! Simplement, on est humains ! On a besoin de sommeil et de distance pour pouvoir travailler convenablement ! Tu ne peux pas juste plonger dans cette affaire et sombrer ! Tu as des enfants, je te rappelle ! Alors conserve un minimum de distance !

_ C'est ça que je dirais à May Parker le jour où son neveu se fera tuer ? "Veuillez m'excuser, madame, je devais prendre de la distance avec l'affaire, vous comprenez, mes états d'âme sont teeeeellement plus importants que la vie de votre adorable neveu".

La claque partit toute seule, et si brusquement que Bucky et Rogers se regardèrent avec le même air bouche bée. C'était pourtant bien la main de Rogers qui avait violemment heurté sa joue, il n'aurait pas du en être aussi surpris.

_ Non mais ça ne va pas ? s'exclama Bucky.

_ Toi, ça ne va pas ! rétorqua Rogers. Reprends-toi maintenant ! Je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi en ce moment, mais putain, prends un peu de distance, va dormir et quand tu seras apte à interroger quelqu'un sans lui sauter à la gorge, alors peut-être qu'on ira voir Wade Wilson !

_ Rogers…

_ Il faut que tu saches que parfois, ton état compte aussi. Si tu ne vas pas bien, t'as le droit de prendre une pause.

_ Pas au détriment des victimes.

_ Jusqu'au jour où la victime ce sera toi. Barnes, s'il te plaît. Réfléchis-y, au moins.

Bucky hésita quelques instants devant le ton suppliant de Rogers et finit par hausser les épaules, refusant de montrer que les paroles le touchaient un peu trop.

_ Allez, viens, murmura-t-il seulement. On va voir Wade Wilson.

Alors Rogers soupira, et acquiesça.

* * *

Wade jeta un coup d'oeil à travers le carreau sale et fronça les sourcils. Deux hommes descendaient de voiture. Sans doute des flics. À bien y réfléchir, ça ne pouvait être que des flics, on était dans une fiction sur des enquêtes criminelles, non ?

 **Ouais mais pourquoi ils viennent nous voir nous ?**

 _Bah c'est évident, on a des infos sur les meurtres._

 **Ouais mais ils peuvent pas le savoir.**

_ La ferme, j'essaie de réfléchir, murmura Wade.

 _Tu sais réfléchir, toi, maintenant ?_

 **C'est une sacrée nouveauté.**

_ Pourquoi ils viennent nous voir nous, c'est pas logique, les mecs !

Avant qu'une des deux voix n'ait le temps de répondre, la sonnette retentit.

 **C'est pas humain de sonner si tôt chez quelqu'un.**

 _C'est pas comme si on était en train de dormir, en même temps._

 **On aurait pu !**

_ Fermez-la. Faut que j'ai l'air à peu près normal quand je leur ouvrirait. Pas qu'il fouine dans nos affaires.

 _Tu penses à la coke qu'on a planqué sous notre oreiller ?_

 **Ou peut-être aux magazines de cul qui traînent partout.**

_ Je doute que ce soit la police des moeurs ou les stups, les gars.

 **Bah pourquoi pas ?**

 _Peut-être parce qu'on est dans une fic sur des profilers. Tout le monde s'en bats les couilles des stups, de toute façon. Alors qu'être profiler, c'est stylé. Et je suis sûr que ça attire les meufs._

 **Et les mecs, on est dans une fic yaoi, je te rappelle.**

 _On dit pas ship, maintenant ?_

La sonnette retentit une seconde fois, interrompant le débat intérieur de Wade qui s'exclama un simple :

_ Bon maintenant fermez-la !

Avant d'aller ouvrir la porte en affichant son plus large sourire déformé par les cicatrices qui parcouraient son visage.

Le blond toisa sa tenue - robe de chambre et caleçon rose fluo - d'un oeil critique et le brun grimaça.

_ Salut, salut ! s'exclama Wade.

 **C'EST CAPTAIN AMERICA !**

 _IL EST SEXY !_

_ LA FERME !

Captain America et le Winter Soldier le dévisagèrent, bouche bée.

_ Excusez-moi ? lâcha le vilain assassin russe dans un univers canon.

_ Non rien, désolé, vous disiez ?

_ Que nous étions les agents Barnes et Rogers et que nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions sur les meurtres, est-ce qu'on peut entrer ?

_ J'ai le droit de refuser ?

 **Fais pas le con, dans le scénario, y a marqué qu'il faut qu'ils entrent et qu'ils t'interrogent.**

 _L'auteur va faire la gueule après, laisse les entrer._

Wade grommela et s'écarta de la porte pour laisser les deux vétérans de la Seconde Guerre mondiale (toujours dans un univers canon) entrer. Les deux agents échangèrent un regard, déconcertés par le changement d'attitude, mais s'exécutèrent.

_ Dites, ça fait longtemps que vous couchez ensemble ? demanda Wade.

 _On est au début de la fic, crétin, ils couchent pas encore ensemble !_

_ Mais ça ne va pas ?! s'étouffa Captain America - Wade avait oublié son nom.

_ Vous êtes malade, vous, non ? grommela le Winter Soldier.

 **Il a toujours su où taper juste, le Bucky. Que ce soit dans les boules, ou dans les faiblesses mentales.**

 _Grave. Mais dis-toi que vu ce qui va lui arriver, c'est lui qui se fera bien niquer. Au sens propre_

 **Ouais, putain… Pauvre mec, il va s'en prendre plein la gueule, ahahaha !**

 _J'avoue. Outch._

_ Aïe, grimaça Wade en jetant un coup d'oeil au scénario. Effectivement, ça va être dur. J'en connais un qui va devoir faire abstinence !

_ Hum, hum. Monsieur Wilson, pourriez-vous arrêter de parler tout seul et penser à répondre à nos questions ?

_ Euh, oui quelles questions, Barnes ?

_ C'est Agent Barnes, le corrigea Barnes d'un air réticent. Vous avez entendu parler des meurtres qui ont eu lieu en ville.

 **Genre quelqu'un n'en a pas entendu parler.**

_ Vos gueules, vous. Hum, pas vous, agent Barnes, bien sûr, ironisa Wade - parce qu'il était dans une fic où il n'avait malheureusement aucun pouvoir et ça c'était injuste ! - oui, j'ai bien entendu parler des meurtres.

_ Et vous connaissez Peter Parker ?

 **Ah, Peter…**

 _Ah, Peter…_

_ Ah, Peter…

_ C'est votre ami, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Mon meilleur ami, répondit Wade en tentant de rester sérieux, parce que s'ils étaient là pour parler de Peter, c'était différent.

_ Il n'est pas un peu jeune pour vous ? intervint Cap'.

_ Tout est une histoire de maturité, Cap', euh, je veux dire, Steve.

_ Comment vous connaissez mon prénom ? s'interloqua Captain.

 _Bah voilà. On te laisse mener la barque tout seul trois minutes, histoire de pas mettre Peter dans la merde, et tu te sabotes tout seul._

 **Ils nous lâcheraient la grappe, si on leur disait qui était le meurtrier.**

 _Ce serait plus simple pour tout le monde._

 **Bah ouais, le meurtrier c'est…**

_ La ferme, asséna Wade. J'ai euh… entendu parler de vous. Sur euh...

_ Sur le site internet ? s'épouvanta Rogers.

Le Winter Soldier lui lança un long regard :

_ T'es parano, Rogers, reprends-toi.

_ Vous êtes sûrs que vous couchez pas en… Ouais, non, oubliez ce que je viens de dire, grommela Wade devant les deux regards sombres qui se tournèrent vers lui.

 **Tiens, il y a une histoire de site internet ?**

 _Mais personne n'a lu le scénario ? Sérieux, les mecs, vous déconnez. Stark, le site, les photos, mecs, comment vous avez pu oublier les photos de la belle brune à poil ! Les superbes photos !_

 **OUI PUTAIN C'EST VRAI. LES PHOTOS !**

_ Vous bavez, monsieur Wilson, annonça froidement le Winter Soldier.

Froidement, Winter… C'était drôle, non ? Wade se mit à rire, mais comme ni Rogers ni Barnes ne pouvaient comprendre la blague, eux ne riaient pas. Dommage pour eux, ils en rataient une bien bonne.

_ Donc, vous êtes amis avec Peter parce qu'il est mature, reprit Rogers, semblant étrangement désespéré.

Wade s'était pourtant bien tenu, pour l'instant, non ?

_ Plus mature que moi, ouais, acquiesça Wade.

 **J'en ai marre d'eux. Je veux aller fumer.**

 _Et moi je veux voir Peter._

 **Ouais. Voir Peter c'est mieux que de fumer.**

 _On se débarrasse d'eux ?_

 **Grave. On se débarrasse d'eux et on va voir Peter.**

_ Ouais, mais comment ? demanda Wade.

_ Comment quoi, monsieur Wilson ? soupira Barnes, semblant ennuyé.

_ Euh, non rien. En parlant du site internet avec la tentative de suicide, les jolies photos et Crossbones qui a l'air d'un délinquant juvénile, je sais qui c'est.

_ Crossbones ?

_ La tentative de suicide ?!

 _C'était pas encore publié. Crétin._

 **Mais ça viendra bien assez tôt, commence pas.**

_ C'est Stark, reprit Wade. Voilà, c'est tout ce que je sais, au revoir.

Et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, il avait réussi à faire sortir les deux agents de la maison.

 **N'empêche, on a parlé avec Captain America.**

_ Tu y crois à cette histoire ? Avec Stark ? demanda Rogers de l'autre côté de la porte.

Wade tendit l'oreille.

_ Bien sûr que non. Ce type a passé plus de temps à parler tout seul qu'à répondre à nos questions. Il est taré, c'est tout. Stark me prouve que je peux lui faire confiance depuis presque dix ans. C'est loin d'être le cas de ce type. Oublie ce qu'il a dit.

Wade sourit largement.

Le Winter Soldier pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, lui, il savait parfaitement que c'était Stark qui avait fait le coup.

* * *

_ Alors résultats ? lança Carter, assise sur un bureau à côté de Stark et Lang.

_ Vous n'êtes pas partis à l'école comme je vous l'avais demandé ? répliqua Barnes. Peu importe, reprit-il pour lui-même d'un air fatigué. Le résultat c'est que Wade Wilson est totalement taré, et qu'il n'y avait rien à en tirer.

_ Rien du tout ?

_ Du tout. Il a passé plus de temps à parler tout seul qu'avec nous, quand il ne hurlait pas des "la ferme" à tout va.

_ Aïe, grimaça la jeune femme.

_ Et il nous a demandé si on couchait ensemble, aussi, ajouta Barnes.

Steve soupira pour lui-même. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre piste. Il y avait beaucoup trop de possibles suspects pour se concentrer sur un seul, et il n'y avait quasiment aucun indice.

Il se rappela l'air taré de Wade Wilson, et compara à l'air concentré de Stark, qui tapait à toute vitesse sur son ordinateur. C'était comme si rien ne pourrait le sortir de sa transe. Il était loin, l'homme au large sourire prêt à rire de tout et de tout le monde.

Non, définitivement, les paroles de Wade Wilson étaient fausses. Howard Stark n'était pas le coupable en ce qui concernait les articles diffamatoires, peu importait ce que ce fou pouvait sous-entendre.

Steve laissa Barnes et Carter parler d'une hypothétique partie de jambes en l'air entre Barnes et lui - ce qui semblait faire rire l'homme aux éclats - et téléphona à Rumlow pour savoir quels progrès ils avaient fait, Banner, Pepper et lui. Et ces progrès se résumaient à… rien.

Non, personne de suspect n'avait traîné autour du collège, sauf Wade Wilson, mais ça c'était normal parce que Wade Wilson attendait toujours Peter Parker.

Comment un taré pareil pouvait-il être ami avec un petit garçon équilibré comme Peter Parker, cela échappait totalement à la compréhension de Steve. Puis il analysa la relation qu'il avait depuis peu avec Barnes, et se dit que finalement, les opposés pouvaient bien s'entendre, avec un peu d'efforts des deux côtés.

_ Alors ? interrogea Barnes en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Les deux hommes échangèrent le même regard, prouvant que d'après le rapport de Carter, Stark et Lang n'avaient pas trouvé plus d'infos que Rumlow, Pepper et Banner.

_ On arrivera à rien comme ça. Est-ce que je suis un monstre de penser qu'un nouveau meurtre nous apportera plus d'indices ?

Steve ne répondit pas, parce que même si c'était vrai, c'était tout ce que lui aussi attendait.

_ Je reste persuadé que Peter Parker a un lien dans tout ça, finit par soupirer Barnes. Mais putain, si seulement je pouvais savoir quoi…

_ Il a peut-être juste quelque chose qui ne convient pas à notre tueur. Ou peut-être que c'est un type qui a peur de Wade Wilson. Ce type deviendrait fou - encore plus que maintenant - s'il arrivait quelque chose à ce gamin.

_ Peut-être… Ou peut-être que c'est lui le tueur, ou peut-être que…

_ Qui, Wade Wilson ? C'est un taré sans doute drogué, mais pas un tueur…

_ Non, je parlais de Peter Parker. Il faut toujours se méfier des apparences, après tout.

_ Il y a une limite entre se méfier de tout et sombrer dans la paranoïa, Barnes, et je considère que penser à un gamin de douze ans miraculeusement épargné comme étant un tueur en série violeur franchit largement la limite. En plus, tu sais bien que Banner et Rumlow ont prouvé hier que c'était un homme adulte qui avait fait ça.

_ Wade Wilson. Wade Wilson, avec le concours de Peter Parker…

_ Barnes… soupira Steve.

_ Oui, désolé, je manque de sommeil et je pars un peu dans tous les sens, grimaça Barnes en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Dans le dos de Barnes, Carter fit un rapide signe à Steve, lui enjoignant de la rejoindre. Tapotant l'épaule de l'agent, il obéit à la jeune femme et la suivit dans un bureau désert :

_ Ne laisse pas Barnes ou Rumlow parler avec les flics du coin, ordonna-t-elle immédiatement.

_ Quoi ?

_ Un connard a fait une remarque à Rumlow ce matin. Bien sûr, on l'a tous défendu, mais juste… Il ne faut pas les laisser seuls avec ces débiles. Et comme t'es toujours avec Barnes, je me disais que tu pouvais peut-être éviter qu'il se batte avec un crétin.

_ Je ne suis pas toujours avec Barnes, protesta Steve sans contredire le reste.

_ Ah ? Désolée, on aurait dit, répliqua Carter avec l'air d'en avoir absolument rien à faire. Ah, et Rumlow dit à tout le monde que t'as sans doute le béguin pour lui et que tu veux casser la gueule à tous ceux qui lui ont fait du mal. C'est louable, mais ce serait une tâche infinie alors laisse tomber, okay ?

Sur ces mots, la jolie brune s'éloigna, laissant un Steve stupéfait. Pourquoi tout le monde s'obstinait-il à croire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Barnes et lui ?!

_ Je n'ai pas le béguin pour Barnes ! s'exclama-t-il, mais Carter avait déjà quitté la pièce.

Se précipitant à sa poursuite, il répéta plus fort :

_ Carter, je n'ai pas le béguin pour Barnes !

Les cinq agents du FBI restèrent stupéfait devant son entrée fracassante et Steve se sentit rougir comme un idiot. Seul Barnes afficha un sourire sarcastique et se tourna vers son meilleur ami, sorti de nul part :

_ Bordel, Brock, qu'est-ce que t'es encore allé raconter ?

_ C'était beaucoup trop tentant, ricana Rumlow en tapant dans le dos de Barnes.

_ Et c'est toujours bon à savoir, ajouta Stark, sortant de sa tâche quelques instants, le temps d'échanger un regard rieur avec Steve.

_ Oh allez, laissez-le tranquille avec ça, je n'aurais même pas du le taquiner là-dessus, protesta Carter en s'asseyant sur le bureau où Stark travaillait, enjoignant l'informaticien à retourner au boulot.

_ Okay, Carter a raison, on s'arrête là et on retourne au boulot. Brock, tu vas faire la liste des prochaines victimes potentielles. Rogers, avec moi, je veux parler au principal du collège.

Steve acquiesça et après un dernier long regard à l'intention de Carter et Rumlow, suivit Barnes hors de la pièce.

_ Laisse tomber pour cette connerie, au fait, reprit Barnes après un instant. Brock adoooore colporter des ragots. Une fois il a fait croire pendant trois mois que je m'envoyais Stark. Il n'a arrêté que parce que Carter aurait fini par me tuer sous l'emprise d'une jalousie très mal placée. Et une fois, tout le bureau a cru que Barton et Pepper sortaient ensemble. Là encore, on a du faire cesser les rumeurs parce que Barton a une femme… très très possessive.

Les deux hommes montèrent dans la voiture, Steve au volant. Barnes avait l'air tellement épuisé par la journée alors qu'il n'était même pas midi…

Steve soupira. L'agent ne tiendrait jamais la journée.

En temps normal, c'était facile de tenir après une nuit blanche. Mais quand ils étaient sans cesse sous pression, ils avaient tous besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, de préférence n'étant pas teintée de cauchemars des enquêtes précédentes.

L'homme ferma les yeux et posa la tête contre la vitre.

_ Je me repose juste quelques minutes, murmura-t-il et Steve ne répondit rien.

Quand il se gara devant l'école, Barnes dormait. Steve hésita un instant, mais prit le parti de ne pas le réveiller. Il pouvait bien interroger le principal tout seul. Barnes avait besoin de sommeil.

Avec douceur, il enleva sa veste et la glissa sous la tête de Barnes, la vitre étant froide et sans doute très inconfortable.

Finalement satisfait, il sourit pour lui-même devant le tableau presque attendrissant, et s'apercevant de ce qu'il faisait, se dit que regarder Barnes dormir faisait un tout petit peu _stalker_ , aussi quitta-t-il rapidement la voiture.

Le sang qui lui monta aux joues ne pouvait être du qu'au froid, décida-t-il en s'interdisant de jeter un regard en arrière.

* * *

Bucky fut réveillé par un bruit tout près de son oreille. Baillant longuement, il marmonna un :

_ Ouais, j'arrive, Rogers…

Mais quand il ouvrit des yeux fatigués, Rogers n'était plus dans la voiture, et de l'autre côté de la vitre, Peter Parker toquait d'un air hésitant. Bucky se frotta les yeux, nota la veste qui se trouvait sous sa tête, un peu surpris, et ouvrit la portière :

_ Salut, Peter, salua-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

_ Excusez-moi, monsieur Barnes, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, bredouilla le gamin.

_ T'inquiète pas, Rogers était censé le faire de toute façon. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait.

_ Vous ressemblez à un zombi, commenta Peter avec l'honnêteté de la jeunesse.

_ Merci, Peter, sourit Bucky, fatigué. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, au fait ?

_ Bah, vous êtes devant mon collège, signala l'enfant.

Ah oui. Il fallait vraiment que Bucky se réveille, parce que le cerveau qui marchait à deux à l'heure, ce n'était pas possible dans son travail.

_ Et t'as pas cours ?

_ Euh…

L'enfant rougit un peu, et désigna du doigt Wade Wilson qui attendait patiemment en parlant à un… mur ? Bucky cilla un peu, mais ne dit rien.

_ Je sors un peu avec Wade, finit par avouer Peter. Je veux dire, vos collègues - qui sont quand même beaucoup moins cools que vous - ont interrompu les cours de notre classe pour nous interroger, et comme vous l'avez déjà fait pour moi, et… Et tout, et Wade était là, et j'avais pas envie de… D'entendre encore les mêmes choses, et Wade m'a proposé de sortir pour m'occuper et…

_ Du calme, l'interrompit doucement Bucky en posant une main sur son épaule. Ne t'inquiète, je m'en fiche que tu sèches les cours. Tu connais les consignes de sécurité, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Toujours rester avec un ami, ne pas sortir après la tombée de la nuit, avoir toujours son portable allumé.

_ Très bien, sourit Bucky. Tu as mon numéro de téléphone dans ton portable ?

L'enfant hocha vigoureusement la tête et impulsivement, se glissa dans les bras de Bucky, qui fut loin d'en être surpris. Manifestement, il avait besoin d'affection et avait envie de parler avec un homme adulte - et Bucky ne comptait pas Wade Wilson dans cette catégorie. Ce type était beaucoup trop bizarre pour être une figure paternelle ou adulte pour Peter.

Alors il serra Peter dans ses bras :

_ Tu fais attention à toi, d'accord ? recommanda-t-il.

_ Promis, monsieur Barnes.

_ Tu peux m'appeler Bucky si tu veux, murmura impulsivement Bucky.

C'était loin d'être recommandé, surtout quand il était en plein boulot, mais ce gamin le touchait. Il avait perdu tous ses amis - et non, Wade Wilson n'entrait pas réellement dans cette catégorie non plus, aux yeux de l'agent - ses parents, et ne lui restait que sa tante.

_ Merci, monsieur Bucky…

Bucky sourit pour lui-même, avant de s'interrompre, stupéfait, en croisant le regard parfaitement lucide et haineux de Wade Wilson.

Manifestement, l'homme avait peur que Bucky lui pique son meilleur et seul ami. Alors, Bucky se dégagea de l'étreinte de Peter et lui conseilla d'aller rejoindre son ami, tout en lui rappelant une énième fois qu'il était toujours joignable sur son portable et qu'il lui suffisait d'aller au commissariat pour le voir. Peter le remercia, et le quitta pour rejoindre son ami, qui passa immédiatement un bras possessif autour de ses épaules, lançant à Bucky un long regard d'avertissement.

Bucky haussa les épaules pour lui-même et attendit que Rogers revienne, patiemment, contemplant la veste qui lui avait servi d'oreiller. Ce n'était pas la sienne, pas plus que ce n'était celle d'un de ses amis. Et il se doutait parfaitement de la personne à qui elle appartenait.

Quand Rogers revint, son air navré parlait pour lui. Aucun des deux hommes ne fit de commentaire sur les étranges attentions que Rogers avait eu envers Bucky, pas plus qu'ils ne parlèrent de l'enquête. Bucky se contenta de tendre sa veste à Rogers, accompagné d'un merci, et les deux agents rentrèrent au commissariat, soupirant par avance à l'idée de revoir chacun des dossiers de leur liste infinie de suspects.

Plus le temps passait, plus chaque agent devenait irritable. Carter criait sur Stark pour un rien, Pepper mit un coup de poing à Rumlow assez fort pour que la lèvre du meilleur ami de Bucky soit fendue, alors que pour une fois il n'avait absolument rien fait. Barton et Romanoff passaient autant de temps à se hurler dessus qu'à faire l'amour dans les toilettes du commissariat dans lequel ils squattaient depuis trois jours. Bucky et Rogers aussi étaient à bouts de nerfs, prêts à exploser à la moindre remarque.

Bruce, devant l'ambiance électrique, s'était réfugié dans un coin, sa mémoire photographique l'aidant à passer en revue chaque détails des dossiers des victimes, cherchant différences dans les meurtres et similitudes dans les victimes.

Le seul à ne pas paraître touché par la mauvaise humeur générale était Lang, qui avait passé la journée sur l'ordinateur, des écouteurs dans les oreilles, isolé du reste du groupe.

Aucun d'entre eux n'envisagea d'aller se coucher ce soir-là, malgré la fatigue présente chez tous les agents. Il devait être prêt de minuit quand Bucky se leva de son bureau, les jambes engourdies et le regard fatigué.

_ Je vais prendre une douche, annonça-t-il.

Rogers et Rumlow acquiescèrent, mais dans l'ensemble, personne ne releva, trop plongés dans leurs dossiers.

Bucky ne s'était pas lavé depuis trois jours, et il était presque sûr que ça se sentait clairement sous les bras. Ah, et que ses cheveux devaient gras comme pas possible.

Profiter d'une bonne douche lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il n'y avait personne dans les douches du commissariat. À cette heure-ci, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. La plupart des policiers étaient rentrés chez eux. La plupart des gens dormaient.

Il savoura l'eau chaude contre sa peau frissonnante, sentant la fatigue s'abattre brusquement sur lui comme une chape de plomb. Il faisait juste un break. Cinq petites minutes. Cinq minutes où il ne pensait qu'à lui, qu'à son corps sous le liquide brûlant.

Il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un sous la main pour coucher. Il avait besoin d'une pause, et c'était souvent le sexe, sa manière d'oublier. Brock préférait l'alcool, Stark un mélange des deux, mais Bucky c'était toujours purement et simplement le sexe.

Un corps consentant et gémissant sous ses mains, se laisser aller et être aux ordres de l'autre autant qu'il vous obéissait. Un échange entre deux corps, et absolument rien d'autre. Juste la sueur, les gémissements et l'oubli si bienvenu.

_ Barnes !

Bucky fut sorti de ses pensées par le cri de Barton, qui se tenait à l'entrée de la salle des douches, l'air inquiet.

_ Quoi ? demanda-t-il en passant une serviette autour de sa taille.

_ C'est Rogers, murmura Barton. Il y a eu un nouvel article.

Bucky ferma les yeux, soupira pour lui-même, et inspirant un grand coup, revint dans le monde réel :

_ Okay, laisse-moi cinq minutes et je suis là.

Jamais Bucky ne s'était habillé aussi vite, et ses cheveux étaient encore humides quand il rejoignit ses collègues :

_ Où est Rogers ? demanda-t-il, notant immédiatement l'absence de ce dernier.

_ Rentré à l'hôtel, soupira Carter, l'air épuisée. On a essayé de l'en empêcher, on lui a dit de t'attendre, mais bon…

_ Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien, grimaça Brock.

Pour que Brock se mette à s'inquiéter pour Rogers, les choses devaient vraiment aller mal, songea Bucky sans s'attarder sur le fait qu'étrangement, tout le monde s'attendait à ce que ce soit lui qui aille réconforter Rogers.

_ On se demande pourquoi, répliqua Pepper. Je ne sais pas qui est cette enflure qui écrit des choses pareilles, mais honnêtement, c'est le genre de personnes que j'adorerais frapper.

_ Au moins tu arrêteras de me taper dessus, fit remarquer Brock, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Bucky écarta ses collègues, pour pouvoir regarder l'écran de l'ordinateur. Il sentit tout son sang quitter son visage en lisant le début de l'article.

 _ **Agent du FBI ou dépressif suicidaire ?**_

Bucky n'avait même pas besoin de lire la suite pour savoir de quoi il en retournait. Fermant l'ordinateur d'un geste brusque, il pinça les lèvres, secoua la tête, et inspira longuement pour ne pas s'énerver.

Et comme il le connaissait si bien, son meilleur ami. Bucky n'avait encore rien dit que Brock était déjà là, les clés de la voiture à la main.

_ Je te dépose ? suggéra-t-il seulement, et il sembla à Bucky qu'il ne l'avait jamais autant aimé.

* * *

Steve était allongé sur son lit, se sentant dévasté. Il savait que c'était injuste, que Rumlow et Barnes avaient brillamment résisté à ces attaques alors que lui s'effondrait lamentablement, mais là, il ne pouvait juste pas…

Ses pensées moroses furent interrompues par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait, dévoilant Barnes et Rumlow murmurant à voix basse. Finalement, le premier agent entra dans la chambre alors que le second s'éloignait.

_ Ma porte était fermée à clé, dit seulement Steve en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

_ Les talents de kleptomane de Brock sont parfois utile, répondit Barnes en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Rogers, écoute…

Steve n'avait, au contraire, aucune envie d'entendre la pitié dans la voix de Barnes. C'était censé être un nouveau départ. L'armée, ça avait été l'enfer parce qu'un de ses anciens camarades de lycée avait été avec lui, et avait balancé sa tentative de suicide dès la première semaine, attirant raillerie, moquerie ou pire, pitié.

Le FBI, c'était sa manière de repartir à zéro. D'oublier son passé pour aller de l'avant.

_ C'est pour ça qu'il est allé en prison ? Rumlow, je veux dire… l'interrompit Steve.

_ Brock est allé en prison sur un malentendu. Une pétasse l'a accusé de viol.

_ Excuse-moi ?! s'exclama Steve.

_ Tu parles. C'est juste qu'elle était tombée enceinte et qu'elle ne voulait pas dire la vérité à ses parents cathos le jour où elle a avorté. J'ai couché avec elle, je lui ai fait avouer la vérité, et le tour était joué.

_ L'article rapportait de multiples arrestations.

_ J'ai jamais touché à la drogue, répondit Barnes en haussant les épaules. Ma drogue à moi, c'était le sexe. Pour Brock, c'était la coke. Mais il a changé. Il s'est ressaisi. Il a passé deux semaines en prison à cause de cette fille, et je peux te dire qu'après il n'a plus jamais enfreint la loi.

_ Et son dossier a été effacé à ses vingt-et-un ans…

_ C'est ça. Il est parvenu à convaincre le juge que des erreurs d'adolescents ne devaient pas peser sur sa vie d'adulte.

_ Vous l'avez bien eu… Vous êtes toujours des gamins tous les deux, murmura Steve pour lui-même.

Barnes ébaucha un léger sourire et acquiesça. Le silence régna entre eux quelques instants, le fantôme des deux articles les concernant flottant entre eux. Finalement, Barnes prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la bouche. Steve pria pour qu'il n'évoque pas sa tentative de suicide.

_ J'avais seize ans, commença Barnes, et il avait l'air un peu inquiet à l'idée de se confesser.

Steve voulait lui dire que ce n'était pas nécessaire, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir, mais ça aurait été faux. L'article qui le concernait, malgré quelques détails romancés, était dans l'ensemble plutôt vrai. Et l'article qui concernait Barnes l'accusait d'avoir tué quelqu'un alors qu'il n'avait que seize ans. Et il avait besoin de savoir si c'était vrai.

_ J'avais seize ans, répéta-t-il. Et elle en avait quatorze. Jemma. Jemma Simmons. C'était ma voisine, une adorable gamine qui traînait dans nos pattes, à Brock et moi, depuis qu'on avait six ou sept ans…

Steve aurait voulu demander où était le rapport, mais préféra imaginer un Barnes adolescent protecteur d'une petite fille. C'était attendrissant.

_ Elle était comme ma petite soeur. Notre petite soeur à Brock et moi. Je lui avais donné rendez-vous pour qu'on aille boire un verre, et j'étais en retard, comme toujours. J'étais avec un mec, j'avais oublié l'heure, et… et bah voilà. On était en hiver, il faisait nuit, et je n'aurais jamais du la faire patienter ainsi alors qu'elle n'avait que quatorze ans… Mais voilà, elle me connaissait bien, elle savait que je finirais par arriver, alors elle m'a attendu quand même, malgré mes trois quarts d'heure de retard…

Steve sentit un mauvais pressentiment l'envahir, inquiet des détails précis que Barnes donnait. Une gamine de quatorze en pleine nuit, ce n'était effectivement jamais bon…

Le poing de Barnes se serra convulsivement, et sa voix tremblait légèrement quand il reprit :

_ Je l'ai entendue crier en arrivant. Une ruelle par laquelle on devait passer pour rentrer chez nous. Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle quand ce type l'avait attrapée. Il s'appelait John Garrett.

Steve ne parvint pas à se retenir de frissonner.

_ Le temps que j'arrive, murmura Barnes d'une voix blanche. Le temps que j'intervienne, tout ce temps où je n'avais pas été là parce que j'avais fait passer ma queue avant ma petite soeur… Il l'avait violée. Plusieurs fois. Quand je suis intervenu, il l'avait tellement frappée que je ne reconnaissais plus son visage. Elle pleurait, elle suppliait. Elle n'avait même plus la force de crier.

_ Barnes…

_ Laisse-moi finir, bafouilla Barnes. Je l'ai frappé. Il est parvenu à me donner quelques coups, mais j'étais plus fort que lui. Je l'ai bourré de coups de poings et de pieds jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse. Et… Et j'ai regardé Jemma, qui était effondrée par terre comme une poupée de chiffons, ma… Je… j'étais censée la protéger ! s'exclama-t-il soudain, rageur, les larmes aux yeux. Alors je me suis penché au dessus de ce type, et je l'ai…

Son visage était crispé en une grimace haineuse, mais Steve voyait bien qu'une fois de plus, ce n'était qu'un masque.

_ Je l'ai…

_ Je crois que j'ai compris, Barnes, murmura Steve d'une voix aussi apaisante que possible, laissant ses doigts glisser doucement dans les cheveux trop longs pour le rassurer.

_ J'ai ramené Jemma à l'hôpital… Elle a accepté de me couvrir. Pour le juge, c'était de la légitime défense. Mais en vérité, c'était un meurtre. Tout simplement un meurtre. Voilà. Alors peut-être que ce type, quel qu'il soit, a raison. Peut-être que je suis un sociopathe, un justicier.

_ Un vrai justicier aurait tué Loki Odinson, fit doucement remarquer Steve. Un vrai justicier aurait tué beaucoup plus de monde… Et regarde toi, Barnes. Tu trouves que tu as l'air d'un sociopathe ? Tes enfants sont bien éduqués, ton comportement est tout sauf antisocial… T'en a d'autres des bêtises comme ça ?

_ Désolé… finit par soupirer Barnes. J'étais venu ici pour te pousser à parler un peu et au final c'est moi qui m'apitoie sur mon sort. Je dois être le meilleur psy du monde.

_ Non, c'est bien que tu aies parlé, répondit Steve.

S'apercevant soudain que sa main était toujours dans les cheveux de Barnes, il la retira comme s'il s'était brûlé et grimaça pour lui-même.

_ À ton tour, Rogers, rappela Barnes en s'allongeant sur le lit comme si c'était le sien, poussant Steve à faire de même.

Les deux hommes, allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, se dévisageaient.

_ Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais seize ans, expliqua Steve. J'étais déjà rarement bien avant mais leur disparition… c'était la goutte de trop. J'ai sombré dans la dépression. Le foyer, c'est pas le top. J'avais beau n'y être que pour deux ans… C'était horrible.

Steve soupira pour lui-même, et releva les manches de son pull pour présenter ses poignets. Barnes ne fit pas le moindre commentaire devant les deux larges cicatrices boursouflées.

_ La première fois, c'était avec un cutter. C'était censé être vite fait… Vite fait bien fait, murmura Steve avec une boule dans la gorge. Mais Sharon, ma meilleure amie, m'a trouvé. Elle a appelé les urgences, et ils m'ont sauvé. Après, j'étais sous surveillance constante. Que ce soit Sam en cours, Sharon au foyer ou tous les éducs… Il a fallu presque six mois pour qu'ils se relâchent et même après, même si je jouais bien la comédie, je n'allais pas mieux. La seconde fois, c'était avec des médicaments. Sept mois et huit jours après la première fois. C'est Dum Dum, mon compagnon de chambre au foyer qui a trouvé que j'avais l'air trop silencieux. J'étais juste… censé m'endormir. Et ne pas me réveiller.

Une soudaine douleur fit tressaillir Steve, l'interrompant, et il baissa les yeux vers sa main droite. Barnes la serrait si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait lui rompre les os, et le pire c'était qu'il ne paraissait même pas s'en apercevoir. Dans ses yeux, Steve lut de la concentration et de l'inquiétude.

_ Et en voyant qu'effectivement je ne me réveillais pas, Dum Dum a appelé des éducs après m'avoir collé deux baffes pour me forcer à rester conscient. À l'hôpital, ils m'ont fait un lavage d'estomac et m'ont gardé une petite semaine juste au cas où.

_ C'est pas passé loin, chuchota Barnes, doucement.

_ Non.

L'homme parut hésiter quelques instants avant de prendre Steve dans ses bras dans une étreinte étrangement protectrice.

_ Tu sais, Rogers, c'est… c'est pas le genre de choses pour lesquelles on te jugera. Je te le promets.

Steve haussa les épaules, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit.

_ Et si tu t'attends à ce qu'on te traite avec plus d'égards à cause de ce que tu as traversé… Dans tes rêves. On continuera de te faire chier jusqu'au bout.

Les deux hommes s'écartèrent un peu, et Steve ne put s'empêcher de sourire pour lui-même.

_ Merci, Barnes, murmura-t-il.

Barnes ne releva pas, se contentant de fermer les yeux d'un air paisible, n'ayant manifestement pas la moindre de bouger de sitôt.

_ Et Jemma ? finit par demander Steve à mi-voix. Elle a fini par s'en sortir ?

_ Mmh. Elle est mariée, maintenant. Une petite fille de douze ans. Adorable.

Steve acquiesça, et ferma les yeux à son tour. Le sommeil vint le cueillir avant qu'il n'ait le temps de déloger Barnes de son lit.

* * *

Quand Bucky ouvrit les yeux, le soleil brillait dans la pièce. Pendant quelques instants, il se demanda où il était, puis il croisa le regard bleu de Rogers, qui le regardait avec attention, sursautant quand il s'aperçut que Bucky était éveillé.

_ Salut, murmura Bucky, endormi.

_ Salut…

Il se demanda si c'était Rogers qui l'avait aidé à se glisser sous la couette pendant la nuit ou si elle était apparue toute seule au dessus d'eux. À cette pensée incongrue, il ne put retenir une moue amusée.

_ Quelque chose de drôle à partager, Barnes ? souffla Rogers, l'air à peu près aussi endormi que lui.

_ Tu crois qu'on est dans un hôtel avec des couettes volantes ? rit doucement Bucky.

_ Toi tu n'as pas assez dormi, fit remarquer Rogers avec logique.

_ Tu parles… Faudrait que je dorme quarante-huit heures pour tout rattraper…

Bucky bailla, sans aucune envie de quitter la chaleur réconfortante de la couverture.

_ On devrait se lever, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il à regret.

_ J'en ai bien peur, soupira Rogers. Tu crois qu'il est quelle heure ?

_ Aucune idée, admit Bucky en s'enroulant dans la couverture. D'habitude, quand je dors, je suis toujours réveillé par des cauchemars vers cinq ou six heures du matin… On ne doit pas en être loin.

Sauf que cette nuit, il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars. Juste un rêve étrange avec Jemma qui lui souriait doucement et Rogers, les bras nus, ses cicatrices dévoilés, qui parlait sans que Bucky n'en comprenne un mot.

_ On a du travail, grommela Bucky en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour se réchauffer. Mais il fait froid, hors de ce lit.

Son attitude grognon fit sourire Rogers, un étrange sourire aux tendances légèrement sadiques. L'instinct de Bucky ne le trompait pas. Un instant plus tard, Rogers arrachait la couverture du lit, la lançant par terre, faisant pousser à Bucky un cri de - et il ne l'avouerait jamais - chaton effrayé.

Le rire de Rogers résonna dans la chambre silencieuse alors que Bucky le dévisageait avec des yeux à la fois furieux et surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça du gentil Steve Rogers. Parce que oui, ceci était, aux yeux de Bucky Barnes, un crime capital.

Se jetant sur son supérieur, Bucky le fit tomber du lit, et les deux hommes se bagarrèrent en riant, roulant par terre comme deux enfants.

_ Arrête ça, t'es gelé, Barnes ! protesta Rogers en gloussant, tentant de s'extirper de l'étreinte de Bucky alors que celui-ci glissait ses mains sous le t-shirt pour le chatouiller.

_ À ton avis, pourquoi je voulais garder cette foutue couverture ? répliqua Bucky en riant, déterminé à ne pas lâcher.

Comme si Rogers avait la moindre chance. Bucky avait fait l'armée et s'entraînait depuis dix ans avec une tarée russe des forces spéciales. Et il avait deux enfants, alors questions guilis, il était imbattable.

Bucky était vraiment sûr de lui. C'est pour ça qu'il ne comprit pas comment il se retrouva brusquement plaqué au sol par un Rogers au sourire victorieux.

_ Gagné.

_ Si je ne peux pas avoir de couverture, c'est toi qui me tiendra chaud, dans ce cas, répliqua Bucky avec un large sourire, avant de s'apercevoir du double sens de ses paroles.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, soudain gênés.

_ Hum…

_ Boulot, hein ?

_ Ouais, tout à fait.

_ Ouais, il vaut mieux.

_ Il faut que tu t'enlèves d'au-dessus de moi, Rogers.

_ Hum. Oui.

Les deux hommes s'écartèrent, évitant de se regarder.

_ Bon, on s'est payé une petite nuit de sommeil, maintenant au travail, hein ! lança Bucky d'un air faussement détendu.

_ Tout à fait, acquiesça vivement Rogers. Il est quoi, sept heures ?

Bucky chercha son portable dans la poche de son jean et resta longuement silencieux.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Rogers.

Il n'avait jamais dormi aussi longtemps de sa vie. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être réveillé à cette heure-ci, à part peut-être quand il était adolescent, et encore, avant qu'il ait les jumeaux.

_ Il est onze heures quarante-cinq, répondit Bucky, abasourdi.

Ses cauchemars le réveillaient toujours largement avant ça. Souvent avant le lever du soleil.

_ Quoi ?! s'étouffa à moitié Rogers.

_ Midi moins le quart, répéta Bucky à mi-voix. Putain. On a raté une matinée de boulot. Grouille, il va falloir qu'on rattrape ça.

Rogers acquiesça et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents alors que Bucky domptait difficilement ses cheveux décoiffés avec ses doigts, avant de finalement abandonner et de tout simplement les attacher sommairement avec un élastique qui traînait dans sa poche.

D'habitude il évitait ce genre de choses parce qu'à force de le côtoyer, ses collègues - et plus particulièrement son enfoiré de meilleur ami et Stark - avaient fini par comprendre que les cheveux attachés signifiaient une folle nuit d'amour passée ailleurs que chez lui.

Mais là il n'avait pas le choix, ses cheveux détachés ressemblaient à un nid de corneilles.

Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si quiconque pouvait penser qu'il allait s'envoyer en l'air avec Rogers. Après tout, c'était Rogers.

* * *

Barnes et lui arrivèrent au commissariat en courant, haletant, un sandwich dans la main pour Steve et un café dans celle de Barnes.

Bien évidemment, la première personne qu'ils croisèrent fut Rumlow et son sourire goguenard.

_ Mais c'est Bucky ! T'étais où cette nuit ?

_ Dormi dans la chambre de Rogers, répliqua Barnes encore endormi, sirotant son café.

Steve se retint de le frapper. Mais il faisait exprès ou quoi ?

Bien évidemment, Stark qui était juste à côté, ne retint pas son éclat de rire moqueur et Romanoff siffla d'un air ironique :

_ Bah dis donc. Et la règle que Rumlow, Stark et toi vous vous étiez fixé ? De ne jamais s'envoyer en l'air avec un collègue ? On dirait que ça n'a pas tenu bien longtemps.

Bordel, même Carter retenait un sourire amusé qu'elle dissimulait derrière sa main.

_ Je vous emmerde tous, commenta seulement Barnes, illustrant sa phrase d'un majeur levé. On a parlé, c'est tout.

_ Marrant, j'ai toujours cru que tu préférais les actes aux paroles, répliqua Rumlow.

_ Pas ce genre d'actes, répondit Barnes du tac-au-tac, faisant clairement comprendre le sujet de la conversation tout en les empêchant d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Pas mal, et fait avec style, apprécia Steve pour lui-même.

_ Bon, plutôt d'hypothéquer sur l'improbable relation sexuelle que j'aurais eu avec Rogers cette nuit, dites-moi que vous avez bossé ce matin, reprit Barnes en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ En fait, j'avais parié sur huit orgasmes chacun, dans six positions différentes, leur apprit Stark, faisant furieusement rougir Steve.

L'expression de Barnes, par contre, ne changea pas d'un iota.

_ J'ai passé douze heures dans la chambre de Rogers, j'aurais pu faire bien mieux que lui donner huit orgasmes. On peut passer à autre chose, maintenant ?

_ Barnes ! s'exclama Steve.

_ Si ça peut te réconforter, j'avais parié sur treize et utilisation des menottes, informa Rumlow.

_ Moi aussi, mais contrairement à Rumlow, j'avais parié que ce serait Rogers qui te menotterait, si tu veux tout savoir, ajouta Romanoff.

_ Alors je suis le seul à avoir pensé que Rogers avait une ceinture et que ça aurait pu être beaucoup plus drôle qu'il attache Barnes avec ? intervint Barton.

Si seulement Steve avait pu disparaître dans un trou à souris. Si seulement.

_ On peut faire d'autres trucs avec une ceinture, répliquèrent Stark et Rumlow en choeur alors que Romanoff éclatait de rire.

_ Dites, c'est une blague ou vous étiez vraiment trois contre un à penser que j'aurais laissé Rogers m'attacher ?

_ Laissé, j'en sais rien, admit Rumlow en haussant négligemment les épaules. Tu sais, le consentement est une notion très floue et…

_ Je sais pas si on peut vraiment se permettre d'aller plus loin quand on fait notre boulot, Brock, l'interrompit Barnes, mais il était manifestement mort de rire.

_ Hum hum, est-ce qu'on peut se remettre au travail, supplia presque Steve et Barnes eut manifestement pitié quand il se tourna vers lui avec un léger sourire :

_ Rogers a raison, on a du boulot. De la nouveauté depuis hier soir ?

_ Alors, ce matin on a cru avoir attrapé le coupable, mais en fait c'était juste un cambrioleur à la noix qui avait pénétré dans une maison où il n'y avait même pas d'enfants, expliqua Carter, se joignant enfin à la conversation, le sujet précédent ne l'ayant manifestement pas passionné.

_ Oui, il s'appelle Darren Cross. Quand on a compris que ce n'était sans doute pas notre homme, on l'a laissé aux autorités locales, intervint Pepper à son tour. C'est en quelque sorte un… rameau d'olivier. Ils nous en veulent un peu. Ils ont lu les articles, ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace. J'ai eu beau affirmer que ce n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges…

_ Ce que ça n'était pas, cru bon de rappeler Barnes, mais les visages de tous les agents montraient qu'ils le savaient déjà.

_ Peu importe, ils voulaient nous démettre de l'enquête. J'ai réussi à les convaincre de ne pas le faire pour l'instant, mais pitié, évitez les faux pas.

_ On fera notre possible. Tu sais, Pep's, la plupart de nos faux pas ne sont pas fait consciemment.

_ Comme la fois où tu as couché avec la tueuse alors que tu savais parfaitement qu'elle tuait ses partenaires après l'acte et que tu voulais la prendre sur le fait ? Parce que ceci, Bucky Barnes, est un faux pas, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, répliqua Pepper. Ou alors la fois où Rumlow, Stark et toi vous vous êtes dit que ce serait _tellement drôle_ de faire une descente dans un repaire mafieux, bourrés, sans mandat et sans vos armes ! Ou peut-être la fois où Rogers t'as démis de tes fonctions et que tu es allé jouer au con, désarmé, en allant titiller un tueur taré ? Parce que ça, James Buchanan Barnes, c'est ce qu'on appelle des faux pas !

_ J'ai toujours l'impression d'entendre ma mère quand elle m'appelle comme ça, grimaça Barnes discrètement.

_ Tu as couché avec une tueuse ?

_ Yep. Une vraie furie au lit. Elle, je l'ai laissé m'attacher.

_ Et ça a failli le faire tuer, glissa Rumlow. C'était très drôle quand je lui ai sauvé la vie alors qu'elle allait lui arracher la gorge avec les dents. Il était à poil, et hurlait notre mot de passe, et elle, elle comprenait pas pourquoi il hurlait "hippocampe, hippocampe, Brock, j'ai dit hippocampe putain".

Steve ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant la scène, et Barnes n'eut aucune honte à en rire également.

_ Pour être honnête, elle avait beau être une tueuse, je crois que j'ai jamais autant apprécié une partie de jambes en l'air.

_ Je suis sûr que toutes les meufs qui couchent avec toi pensent la même chose.

Barnes éclata de rire à nouveau et tapa dans la main de son meilleur ami alors que Steve levait les yeux au ciel, amusé. Manifestement, une bonne nuit de sommeil avait fait du bien à Barnes - il ne se serait jamais permis de rire et de plaisanter ainsi le jour précédent.

_ Au boulot, lança-t-il aux deux hommes qui se trouvaient à ses côtés.

Se sentant touché malgré lui, Steve acquiesça. Et ils étaient repartis.

* * *

La bonne humeur ambiante avait duré environ cinq heures, avant que la morosité habituelle ne reprenne ses droits. Rogers fronçait les sourcils devant un dossier peut-être suspect, Brock sifflotait "Addicted to you" tout en notant quelques points à éclaircir sur une feuille pleine de gribouillis - oui, à plus de trente ans, ça les faisait encore rire de dessiner des choses vulgaires, ET ALORS ? - et Bucky tentait vainement de se concentrer, distrait par les regards que Lang ne cessait de lui lancer en se croyant discret.

Il fallut deux heures trentes à Lang pour finir par venir voir Bucky, qui l'attendait patiemment, sans forcer. Enfin, le stagiaire, l'air désespéré, vint bredouiller trois phrases incompréhensibles.

_ Lang, tu te calmes et tu répètes, ordonna calmement Bucky.

_ J'ai trouvé l'adresse de la personne qui a écrit les articles sur vous, finit par bredouiller Lang.

_ Et ?

_ Euh… Elle est au nom de Howard Stark, murmura Lang, l'air prêt à être mis à mort.

Bucky sentit son coeur s'arrêter. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce que Wade Wilson avait dit, c'était des conneries ! Howard Stark était l'un de ses meilleurs amis, un collègue en qui il avait confiance et un compagnon de beuverie génial.

_ Tu dis que ça a été envoyé depuis chez Stark…

_ C'est ça.

_ Mais Stark est avec nous, maintenant.

_ En tout cas, c'était depuis son adresse IP. Et euh… C'est peut-être des envois programmés. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être présent physiquement, il lui suffisait de mettre une date et une heure, expliqua lentement Lang.

_ Ce qui expliquerait les envois à minuit pile, intervint Rogers, et il avait l'air vraiment mal à l'aise.

_ Quoi ?! s'insurgea Brock. Arrêtez les gars, sérieux ! Stark n'aurait jamais fait un truc pareil ! C'est pas son genre !

_ Tu comprends pas, Brock, soupira Bucky. Wilson nous l'avait dit. Que c'était la faute de Stark. On ne l'a pas cru, mais il nous l'avait clairement dit.

_ Je croyais qu'on était tous d'accord pour dire que Wade Wilson était totalement taré ! s'exclama Brock. Je ne croirais pas à ça, Buck ! Howard Stark est notre ami depuis des années, et…

_ Et il est presque minuit et vous hurlez comme des tarés, alors s'il vous plaît, est-ce qu'on savoir quel est le problème ? coupa sèchement Carter en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Les cris de Brock avaient attiré toute l'équipe, et le meilleur ami de Bucky fit la moue, se refusant au moindre commentaire. Lang s'éloigna précipitamment pour ne pas se retrouver au coeur de la bataille, et Rogers recula d'un pas. Très bien, la mission revenait à Bucky, dans ce cas.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il se tourna vers celui qu'il considérait encore quelques minutes plus tôt comme un ami.

_ Stark, as-tu écris les articles sur Rogers, Rumlow et moi ?

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de Stark, qui devint livide d'un coup, sous le choc.

_ Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non, Barnes comment est-ce que tu peux penser ça une seule seconde ?

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour retrouver sa contenance, et ce fut finalement la colère qui se peignit sur ses traits :

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'accuses d'un truc pareil ?

_ Wade Wilson nous a dit… commença Bucky.

_ Wade Wilson le taré ? coupa sèchement Stark.

_ Stark…

_ Il a raison, Barnes ! intervint Carter. Howard est loyal, autant que n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

_ Je sais mais…

_ Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu l'accuses ?

_ Vous allez me laisser parler putain ?! hurla brusquement Bucky.

Si brusquement que tout le monde se tut, sous le choc. Dissimulant ses mains tremblantes dans ses poches, Bucky reprit d'une voix plus calme :

_ Quand Wade Wilson nous a dit que Stark était responsable de ces articles, ni Rogers ni moi ne l'avons cru, expliqua-t-il, tendu. Le problème, c'est que maintenant, on a autre chose contre toi, Stark. Lang a cherché, sur mon ordre, la provenance de ces articles. L'adresse IP est la tienne.

_ Barnes, je te jure bon dieu que ce n'est pas moi qui ait écrit ces putains d'articles ! Rumlow et toi vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, pourquoi je ferais un truc pareil ?

_ Mais je n'en ai aucune idée ! Je n'ai même aucune putain d'idée de pourquoi quelqu'un s'en prendrait à nous !

_ Euh… Buck…

L'intervention était tellement discrète et timide que le premier réflexe de Bucky fut de l'envoyer chier, mais il se retint au dernier moment en croisant le regard presque apeuré de Bruce.

_ Quoi, Bruce ? demanda-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

_ Il est minuit. Il y a un nouvel article.

Bucky attrapa l'ordinateur que lui tendait le jeune homme et su immédiatement de quoi l'article allait parler en voyant les photos. Pudique, il le tendit à Carter qui devint livide.

Personne d'autre n'eut le temps de regarder l'article que l'agent fermait l'ordinateur pour regarder Stark d'un air trahi :

_ Tu étais le seul à connaître l'existence de ces photos ! s'exclama-t-elle, et elle semblait sur le point de se mettre à pleurer.

Quiconque connaissait un peu Carter savait que c'était le genre de choses qu'elle ne ferait jamais à moins d'être réellement touchée.

_ Ces photos… tu veux dire… Oh. Je… Peggy, il faut que tu me croies, jamais, jamais je ne ferais quoi que ce soit pour te blesser ! Jamais, Peggy, je te jure !

Bucky détourna le regard. Il y avait presque de la détresse dans la voix de Stark, et ça aussi c'était nouveau.

Il ignorait jusqu'à présent que Peggy Carter avait du poser nue dans un magazine pour pouvoir se payer l'inscription de la fac. Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans sur les photos publiées par ce foutu connard - par Howard Stark.

_ Bien sûr que non, murmura Carter, semblant brusquement prendre conscience de quelque chose. Bien sûr que non, tu ne me blesserais jamais. Pas toi. Pas toi, Howard.

_ Carter, tu sais de qui il s'agit ? demanda Bucky.

_ Wade Wilson avait raison ! s'exclama-t-elle en dévisageant Stark.

_ Non ! protesta l'informaticien.

_ Mais si ! Il a dit que Stark était responsable de ça ! Et Stark, ça peut être lui… C'est simplement pas Howard, mais… Mais juste Stark !

_ Quoi ? demandèrent Brock et Bucky sans comprendre.

_ Tu veux dire… Oh le petit fils de pute, lâcha Stark. Bon dieu, Peggy, tu te rends pas compte, t'es un vrai génie !

Bucky hésita à leur faire remarquer qu'ils se tenaient par la main et avaient tous deux l'air beaucoup trop fous de joie que l'innocence de Stark ait été - vaguement - prouvée.

_ Ecoute, Barnes, reprit Carter, manifestement pressée. Toi tu t'occupes de retrouver le meurtrier pédophile, et Stark et moi on s'occupe du reste, okay ?

Bucky n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Carter était déjà entraînée par Stark hors de la pièce, un ordinateur sous le bras.

_ Si quiconque a compris ce qui vient de se passer, qu'il n'hésite pas à me faire part de ses lumières, commenta seulement Barton.

_ Quand Carter était jeune, elle a posé nue pour un magazine pour payer ses études. Seul Stark était au courant. Maintenant ils savent qui est le coupable, résuma Bucky d'une voix absente. J'en sais pas plus.

_ Oh. C'est cool de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir compris quoi que ce soit, répliqua Barton.

Brock répondit quelque chose, mais Bucky n'écoutait pas réellement. Quelque chose, dans les regards de Carter et Stark, le troublait.

"Bien sûr que non tu ne me blesserais jamais". C'était une telle évidence pour Carter que Stark n'avait pas fait ça, et ça l'avait été encore plus à partir du moment où c'était elle qui avait été visée, parce qu'elle savait que Howard Stark ne ferait jamais rien pour la faire souffrir.

Et Stark savait qu'il préférerait mourir plutôt que de blesser Carter. C'était ce que Bucky avait lu dans son regard. De l'amour total et inconsidéré.

Et il l'avait déjà lu dans un autre regard.

Bucky se sentit devenir livide.

BORDEL DE MERDE.

Il savait qui était le meurtrier qu'ils recherchaient.

* * *

Steve toqua à la porte, hésitant. Il jeta un long regard à Barnes qui, de l'autre côté de la rue, souriait avec un calme qu'il savait feint.

_ Yeup ! lança Wade Wilson en ouvrant, cette fois habillé d'une tenue décente.

Si un legging avec des licornes et un débardeur violet flashi pouvaient être considérés comme une tenue décente, bien sûr.

_ Hum, bonjour monsieur Wilson.

_ Bonjour Cap'. Enfin, Rogers… C'est ça, votre nom, hein ?

Et avant que Steve n'ait le temps de répondre, il fronça les sourcils et ajouta :

_ Mais non il n'est pas marié avec le Winter Soldier, enfin. Bucky est un sociopathe au service d'Hydra une fois sur deux, je vous rappelle !

_ Quoi ?!

_ Non rien, laissez tomber. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Définitivement, Steve ne comprenait pas le plan de Bucky. "Tu sais pas mentir alors tu fais ce que je te dis et tu découvriras la surprise finale" "Mais Barnes…" "Maintenant va annoncer à Wade Wilson qu'on arrête Peter Parker pour les sept meurtres." "Quoi ?! Barnes..." "Allez, Rogers, maintenant"

Bordel, il s'était encore fait avoir. C'était toujours la foutue même chose.

_ Euh… Je voulais juste vous l'annoncer en personne. On a des preuves impliquant votre ami Peter Parker dans chacun des sept meurtres commis récemment. Mon collègue, l'agent Barnes, va l'arrêter dans les minutes qui vont suivre.

D'un même geste, les deux hommes debout dans le corridor sale tournèrent la tête vers la fenêtre pour contempler la maison des Parker. Au même moment, parfaitement coordonné, Barnes sortit, traînant le gamin de douze ans se débattant et pleurant.

_ J'ai rien fait, m'sieur Barnes, je vous promet, arrêtez ! cria Peter Parker.

Steve secoua la tête pour lui-même, à peu près certain que le jeu étrange auquel jouait Barnes serait considéré comme un "faux pas" par Pepper. Ils allaient tous se faire engueuler, et Barnes allait traumatiser un enfant. Il devait arrêter ça.

Il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la sortie, rapidement, quand la voix blanche de Wade Wilson retentit dans la maison silencieuse :

_ Ce n'est pas Peter. C'est pas Peter. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'arrêter Peter.

_ Monsieur Wilson, commença Steve en se retournant mais il s'interrompit en croisant le regard fou de Wade Wilson.

_ J'ai fait tout ça pour le protéger, cracha l'homme en le poussant si brusquement, si rapidement que Steve qui ne s'y attendait pas, se retrouva coincé contre le mur.

Et Wade Wilson était plus musclé qu'il en avait l'air. Steve voulut se débattre, mais la main contre sa gorge bloquait sa respiration et lui donnait l'impression que tout son corps était fait de plomb.

_ C'est plus compliqué quand on n'a pas de super-sérum, hein ? s'exclama Wade Wilson, et ça n'avait aucun sens.

Tout ce que Steve comprenait c'était que Wade Wilson était coupable de tous les meurtres, et que Barnes le savait sans doute. Et qu'il l'avait envoyé dans un guet-apens.

Bordel, tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était atteindre son arme, juste atteindre l'arme qu'il avait dans le holster à sa ceinture.

Le couteau sembla sortir de nul part, dans la main droite de Wade Wilson, et son regard était totalement fou quand il lâcha :

_ Je n'aurais jamais pu toucher à Peter. Mais j'en avais besoin ! Je l'aime ! Je l'ai fait pour le protéger, je ne vous laisserais pas l'envoyer en prison !

Okay, il allait mourir, comme ça.

Steve n'avait aucune autre pensée en tête. Wade Wilson allait le tuer.

_ WADE !

Le hurlement les firent tous deux tressaillir, pour des raisons différentes.

Steve parce qu'il était brusquement ramené à la réalité. Wade Wilson parce qu'il s'agissait de Peter Parker.

_ Arrête, Wade, supplia Peter Parker à mi-voix.

L'agent du FBI s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffons quand le fou le relâcha pour se précipiter auprès d'un Peter au visage stupéfait, horrifié, qui se laissa faire quand il le serra dans ses bras.

Steve regarda Rumlow menotter Wade Wilson, Barnes arracher Peter de l'étreinte du criminel, l'enfant se blottir dans les bras de l'adulte pour pleurer tout son saoul.

Barnes avait l'enfant calé contre une hanche comme s'il avait toujours fait ça quand il s'approcha de Steve, lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se lever :

_ Tu te sens comment ?

_ Comme si tu m'avais envoyé à l'abattoir, répliqua Steve sans pouvoir retenir sa rancoeur. Dis-moi que tu ne comptais pas juste sur un enfant de douze ans pour me sauver la vie.

_ Bien sûr que non. Romanoff est sur le balcon d'en face. Elle était prête à tirer. Rogers, je ne t'aurais pas envoyé ici si tu avais couru le moindre risque.

D'un geste vif, Barnes lui attrapa la main et le tira, le relevant de force pour murmurer plus doucement :

_ Et je pense que tu le savais. Sinon tu aurais lutté plus que ça.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard, et Barnes, sans lâcher le gamin qui s'accrochait toujours à lui, désigna la sortie d'un signe de tête. Sans plus se consulter, Steve sortit et Barnes le suivit.

May Parker se précipita vers eux, récupérant son neveu des mains de Barnes, qui le lui abandonna avec douceur. Pepper était aux côtés de la vieille femme, la rassurant.

_ Elle va considérer ça comme un énième faux pas, grimaça Barnes en s'éloignant, lançant de fréquents regards prudents en direction de Steve comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'effondre.

_ Non, tu crois ? ironisa Steve, finissant par s'accrocher à l'épaule de Barnes pour être sûr de marcher droit. Barnes, tu as utilisé un gamin de douze ans comme appât pour attraper un criminel qui s'avérait être son meilleur et seul ami.

_ Vu comme ça, admit Barnes en souriant, passant un bras autour de la taille de Steve pour lui simplifier les choses.

Steve avait encore la tête qui tournait, sa gorge le faisait souffrir, et ses mains tremblaient malgré lui. Barnes et lui n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour savoir qu'il s'agissait juste du choc post-traumatique.

_ Je t'aurais pas laissé mourir, Rogers, répéta Barnes en l'aidant à s'asseoir dans la voiture. Comment va ta gorge ?

Steve haussa les épaules, frissonnant quand les mains froides de Barnes se posèrent sur son cou et sa gorge.

_ T'auras sans doute des jolies marques de doigts bleues, violettes et vertes dans les jours à venir, mais tu devrais t'en remettre, souffla Barnes en se redressant. Navré de vous dire ça, Agent Rogers, mais vous allez survivre.

_ C'est très malheureux, docteur Barnes, répliqua Steve, amusé malgré lui. Vous supporter une journée de plus me semble difficile pour ne pas dire impossible.

_ Aïe. Touché, agent, sourit Barnes avec un clin d'oeil.

Barnes lui tapota l'épaule, murmura quelques mots à propos d'aller parler à l'équipe, et laissa Steve seul.

En le regardant s'éloigner, une seule pensée hantait l'esprit de Steve. Pourquoi faisait-il confiance à cet homme ? Il lui avait obéi, mis sa vie en danger à sa demande, et à aucun moment… Au fond, il n'avait jamais pensé que Barnes le laisserait mourir.

Il avait en lui la plus entière des confiances.

Alors qu'il le connaissait depuis quoi, trois mois ? Un peu plus ?

Steve soupira, et se renfonça dans son siège. Au fond, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était dormir.

Et fatigué de lutter, il s'abandonna.

* * *

Le silence régnait quand ils rentrèrent au BAU. Tous étaient épuisés par les quatre longs jours d'enquêtes pour le moins éprouvants. Bucky ignorait si c'était parce qu'il avait encore mal ou parce qu'il cherchait un appui psychologique que Rogers s'accrochait à lui, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Ils étaient à peine entrés, et alors que Bucky s'apprêtait à lancer à ses enfants que tout le monde rentrait à la maison sur le champ, des applaudissements lents et théâtraux retentirent dans le silence pesant.

_ Et c'est ainsi que le capitaine Rogers, le sergent Barnes et toute leur petite équipe de bras cassés parvint à arrêter un homme minablement amoureux d'un gamin de douze ans.

Bucky se tourna vers l'homme assis sur une table, l'air amusé, et resta statufié. À peu de choses, il était l'exact sosie de Stark. Stark qui d'ailleurs lâcha d'une voix grave et presque haineuse :

_ Mon petit frère Anthony. On peut le remercier pour les articles. Je suis désolé pour ça, les gars. Vraiment.

_ Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité, répliqua Anthony Stark d'un air désinvolte.

Ils furent plusieurs à bouger presque en même temps, Bucky le premier, prêt à faire ravaler à ce connard toutes les horreurs qu'il avait balancé sur eux. Rogers et Carter étaient ceux qui en avaient le plus souffert ; certaines choses étaient destinées à rester dans les placards où on les dissimulait et ce n'était certainement pas à un petit connard arrogant de les en sortir.

Ce fut Rogers qui retint Bucky pour l'empêcher de sauter à la gorge de Stark Junior, et Pepper, Barton et Brock durent se mettre à trois pour empêcher Romanoff d'assassiner l'enfoiré sur le champ. Quant à Carter, il lui suffit d'arrêter Stark d'un geste et un "laisse tomber, Howard".

Personne ne s'attendait à ce que ce soit Banner qui sorte du rang, pour brusquement attraper Anthony Stark par le col de sa chemise et lui envoyer son poing dans la figure exactement comme Bucky le lui avait appris des années plus tôt.

_ Steve Rogers et Bucky Barnes sont des hommes biens ! s'exclama-t-il avec férocité. Et ils ne méritaient pas plus que Carter ou Rumlow que tu les insultes ou que tu dévoiles des détails privés de leur vie. Même dix hommes comme toi ne vaudraient pas un seul d'entre eux !

Tous restèrent stupéfaits par la réaction de Bruce, Anthony Stark compris. Tout ce qu'il fit quand Bruce le lâcha et se mit à rougir en s'apercevant de ce qu'il avait fait, quittant la pièce à grands pas, fut de se frotter la mâchoire en grimaçant légèrement.

_ Tu vois, Tony, tu es mon petit frère et je peux te pardonner beaucoup de choses, murmura Howard d'une voix rauque. Que tu essaies de monter mes seuls amis, ma famille, contre moi, je peux l'accepter. Mais ce que je ne pourrais jamais, jamais te pardonner, c'est d'avoir essayé de me faire perdre Peggy !

Bucky échangea un regard avec Rogers, tous deux voyant clairement le rouge sur les joues de Carter alors que Stark suivait les traces de Banner en quittant la pièce.

_ Ah, Anthony, lâcha-t-elle seulement. Il y a d'autres moyens d'attirer l'attention de Howard.

Bucky lui aurait bien mis quelques coups de poings, parce qu'on avait beau dire, ce petit con les méritait quand même, mais comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Rogers posa sa main sur son bras :

_ Il ne le mérite pas, Barnes, souffla-t-il.

Bucky hésita quelques instants, puis en soupirant, se laissa entraîner par Rogers.

* * *

Tony les regarda partir les uns après les autres, un peu ailleurs. Seule Peggy Carter - encore elle - ne semblait pas déterminée à partir, le regardant avec une étrange douceur et un certain amusement.

_ On ne s'est pas vus depuis un certain temps, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas, préférant laisser le souvenir des yeux bruns furieux le fusillant du regard - avec une petite touche de vert, avait-il noté, comme si la fureur, au lieu de les assombrir ou les éclaircir, était partie dans un tout autre spectre de couleur.

_ C'était qui ce type ?

Peggy ne demanda même pas d'explications, elle ne paraissait pas en avoir besoin. Foutu meuf trop omnisciente. Howard n'aurait pas pu choisir une nenette débile ?

_ Tu as fait des recherches sur Barnes et tu ne sais pas qui est le docteur Banner ?

Le docteur Banner. Il était jeune pour avoir un doctorat. Un homme intelligent, évidemment. Il l'avait lu dans son regard.

_ Le docteur Banner, répéta-t-il à mi-voix.

Le sourire de Carter s'agrandit, mais elle se tut.

Tony sourit à son tour, pour lui-même.

Apparemment, il allait avoir une raison de rester dans les pattes de son frère un peu plus longtemps.

* * *

À tous ceux qui avaient demandés... Voilà Tony ! ;) j'espère l'avoir retranscrit avec autant de fidélité que possible, pour le peu qu'on en a vu !

Je pensais ne pas pouvoir dépasser le nombre de mots de ce chapitre, mais le 4 est bien parti pour être encore plus long ! Ah, et sinon, regardez Agent Carter ! Juste la saison 1 pour ne pas gâcher l'image que vous avez de Peggy (la saison 2 est un réel gâchis uniquement sauvée par la présence malheureusement trop courte de Dominic Cooper) ! Regardez (ce n'est pas comme s'il allait y avoir des personnages de cette série dans le prochain chapitre, hein ?) Plus sérieusement, c'est génial. Regardez !

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le nom du prochain interlude : **_Promesses enfantines_**

À la semaine prochaine !


	7. Interlude III

Un interlude un peu plus long que les deux autres, dans la suite directe des évènements du troisième chapitre !

Encore merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes toutes géniales !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Interlude : Promesses enfantines**

* * *

Peter tremblait mais tenta de ne rien laisser paraître. Il y avait des infirmiers partout, des infirmiers avec des seringues pleines de tranquillisants.

_ Peter, murmura Wade face à lui d'une voix brisée.

_ Sa-salut Wade, bafouilla Peter en tentant de maîtriser sa terreur.

_ Comment tu vas ?

Peter n'avait aucune envie de répondre. Parce qu'il allait mal, et c'était la faute de Wade. Quelqu'un avait su que Peter était la raison pour laquelle Wade avait tué tous ses enfants. Et maintenant on l'évitait. Depuis la mort de Harry, Peter n'allait pas bien, mais depuis l'arrestation de Wade, c'était encore pire.

_ J-j'ai qu'une seule question, Wade. Et j'aimerais que tu y répondes honnêtement, supplia presque Peter, coinçant ses mains trop tremblantes entre ses deux cuisses.

_ Bien sûr, Peter. Tu sais que bien que je ferais tout pour toi.

C'était étrange. L'ami que Peter avait eu était un peu fou, amusant, parlant tout seul la moitié du temps. Souvent, il racontait à Peter qu'ils étaient tous les deux des super-héros - "enfin, seulement toi, moi je suis loin d'être un héros, hein !" - et Peter aurait aimé y croire.

Maintenant, il s'avérait que Wade y croyait vraiment, à ces histoires, alors qu'elles n'étaient qu'une source d'amusement pour l'enfant.

Wade avait l'air différent maintenant. Il ne parlait plus tout seul. Il était concentré sur Peter. Et la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé, c'était cette lueur de dévotion présente dans les yeux bruns de son ancien ami.

_ Pourquoi moi, Wade ? bredouilla Peter en reniflant pour ne pas pleurer. Pourquoi moi ?

_ Comment ça aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? répliqua Wade en s'enflammant. Peter tu es… Tu es la personne la plus parfaite que je connaisse, et… Et tu attires tout le monde, regarde comment cette enflure de Barnes te traite !

_ Monsieur Barnes est gentil avec moi, protesta Peter d'une voix faible.

_ Et tu crois qu'il ne le fait pas pour une raison ?!

_ Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Wade ! hurla soudain Peter, refusant de croire que l'agent Barnes puisse être un tueur en série amoureux de lui.

Wade se figea comme s'il l'avait frappé.

_ Excuse-moi, Peter, chuchota-t-il à mi-voix.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Peter, mais il l'essuya vite, espérant que Wade ne l'avait pas vue.

_ Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? reprit Peter, tenant à ses réponses. Pourquoi t'as tué des gens ? Pourquoi t'as tué Harry ?

_ C'était pour ne pas te faire du mal à toi, répondit Wade comme si c'était évident. Tu es trop jeune pour l'instant. Et j'avais besoin de… j'imaginais que c'était toi.

_ Quand tu les tuais ?

Il était terrorisé. Si c'était ce que voulait Wade, alors il avait réussi son coup. Peter n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir.

_ Non ! s'exclama Wade avec horreur. Je les tuais parce que sinon ils m'auraient dénoncé ! C'était ce que je faisais avant, quand je les baisais !

Un gémissement d'horreur franchit les lèvres de Peter sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Ce n'était pas dans les journaux, ça. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit ce qui s'était passé avant les meurtres.

Quand ils étaient encore amis, Peter aimait que Wade soit franc avec lui, et il trouvait ça drôle quand il était vulgaire. Cela donnait à l'enfant une impression d'être plus grand, d'être mature. Wade s'adressait à lui comme à un égal, et il trouvait toujours ça génial. Avant.

_ M-mais t'es vraiment ma-malade, souffla Peter en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

_ Je ne t'aurais jamais fait de mal, jura Wade avec ferveur. Peter, je ne t'aurais jamais fait de mal.

_ Mais j'étais bien le seul, répliqua Peter, amer. J'étais le seul à être en sécurité.

Il allait se mettre à pleurer. Il allait se mettre à pleurer, et il refusait de le faire devant Wade.

_ J-je dois y aller. J-j'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

_ Bien sûr, répondit Wade avec douceur, mais dans ses yeux, Peter décela un déchirement qu'il tentait de contenir. Tu vas revenir Peter ? Tu reviendras pas vrai ?

Peter serra le poing pour ne pas laisser ses doigts trembler et soutint le regard brun :

_ Je…

_ Une fois par mois, négocia Wade. Viens juste une fois par mois. On est toujours amis, non ?

_ Bien sûr, promit Peter en posant tout doucement sa main sur les doigts froids de Wade. Euh… Dans un mois alors. À… À dans un mois.

Il garda une démarche calme, en sortant de la salle de visite, adressant un simple signe de tête à l'infirmière de Wade. Inspirant et expirant avec calme pour ne pas céder à la panique.

Debout dans la salle d'attente, monsieur Barnes l'attendait comme il le lui avait promis. Il parlait avec quelqu'un au téléphone, un sourire très doux sur les lèvres :

_ Oui, je t'aime aussi, ma puce. On se voit pour l'anniversaire de la petite Skye. Passe le bonjour à Leo de ma part. … Oui. Au revoir. Fais attention à toi, Jemma.

Raccrochant, il se tourna vers Peter :

_ Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Alors Peter céda aux larmes, se précipitant dans les bras de l'agent qui le serra contre lui :

_ Du calme, Peter, tout va bien, promit Bucky Barnes. Tout va bien…

_ Désolé, renifla Peter. Je n'ai pas…

_ Tu as le droit de pleurer, assura monsieur Barnes. Tu peux pleurer autant que tu veux, parfois ça fait du bien.

_ Monsieur Barnes…

_ Oui, Peter ?

_ Est-est-ce que c'est grave… bafouilla Peter. Est-ce que c'est grave de faire une promesse alors qu'on sait qu'on la tiendra pas ?

Monsieur Barnes s'accroupit et posa doucement sa main sur la joue de Peter pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as promis, Peter ?

_ J-je-je peux pas retourner le voir, balbutia l'enfant. M'sieur Barnes, j'peux pas le… j'peux pas retourner le voir…

_ C'est pas grave, assura monsieur Barnes d'une voix apaisante. C'est pas grave, Peter. Tu as été très courageux, tu sais ? Maintenant tu dois t'occuper de toi, Peter. Juste de toi. Il faut que tu passes en premier, d'accord ? Penses à toi avant de penser aux autres. Après ce qui s'est passé, tu en as le droit le plus total.

Peter resta blotti dans ses bras encore quelques instants avant de se détacher avec difficultés de l'étreinte de l'agent du FBI.

_ Merci d'être venu avec moi…

_ Tu sais bien que ça m'a fait plaisir, _kid_.

Le prenant par la main, l'homme l'entraîna hors de l'hôpital psychiatrique :

_ J'ai une proposition, _kid_ , reprit monsieur Barnes. Et si je t'emmenais manger une glace ?

Et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, un léger sourire éclaira le visage de Peter.

* * *

Bucky se sentait bien, heureux, apaisé. À Quantico, les jumeaux et Bruce allaient bien, personne n'était blessé dans l'équipe alors quand Peter l'avait appelé à l'aide, lui demandant de l'accompagner pour voir Wade Wilson, il avait accepté immédiatement. Maintenant, le gamin le traînait chez son marchand de glace préféré.

Jemma allait bien aussi, et Skye fêterait son treizième anniversaire dans quelques semaines. Leo, le mari de son amie, avait décroché un job au - dieu que le monde était petit - FBI. Jemma, elle, était professeure en biochimie dans le laboratoire où Bruce avait été stage pendant trois mois - une recommandation de Bucky. Pendant très longtemps, le jeune génie avait d'ailleurs été fou amoureux de son aînée, au grand amusement de son frère et de sa soeur adoptifs.

Définitivement, tout allait bien dans la vie de Bucky Barnes.

_ Hey, salut Peter !

Peter et lui tournèrent la tête en même temps, pour voir une enfant blonde, légèrement plus petite que Peter, avec un large sourire.

_ Salut, Gwen ! lança Peter, hésitant.

_ Bonjour, jeune fille, ajouta doucement Bucky, désireux de ne pas la brusquer.

Elle jeta un regard hésitant à l'adulte, et dirigea son regard vers Peter :

_ Comment ça va ? On s'est pas parlé depuis des siècles !

_ En fait, je ne pensais pas que tu voulais encore me parler, finit par murmurer Peter.

Bucky fronça les sourcils devant la réflexion du gamin.

_ Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas te parler ? répliqua la petite fille avec logique. T'es mon ami. On s'était promis qu'on serait toujours amis quand on avait quatre ans, tu te rappelles pas ? Tu m'avais même demandé en mariage.

Bucky retint un sourire amusé qui menaça de se faner quand Peter s'embrouilla encore plus :

_ Mais Wade…

_ On s'en fiche de Wade Wilson, Peter, l'interrompit Bucky avant qu'il ne continue dans ses bêtises.

_ Wade Wilson ? répéta Gwen en penchant la tête sur le côté. Quel est le rapport entre Wade et toi, Pete ? Tu es mon ami, c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu n'es pas Wade, que je sache. Et ce n'est pas parce que Wade était un tueur en série qu'on doit rompre notre promesse d'amitié.

Plus la conversation avançait, et plus Bucky appréciait la façon de penser de la petite Gwen.

_ Bon, proposa-t-il doucement, et si je vous payais une glace et que vous alliez jouer ? Je peux te laisser, Peter ? ajouta-t-il.

_ Hum… J'ai pas le droit d'accepter une glace d'un inconnu, répondit Gwen en reculant d'un pas, gênée. Désolée, monsieur…

_ C'est monsieur Barnes, expliqua Peter. Il est gentil. Il est… vraiment gentil.

Bucky s'accroupit, grimaçant en sentant les courbatures de son dos se réveiller :

_ Peter, je vais te laisser avec ton amie, d'accord ?

Peter acquiesça doucement, et attendit quelques instants, sentant manifestement que Bucky avait d'autres choses à lui dire :

_ Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne rempliras pas la promesse que tu as fait à Wade que tu dois rompre toutes les autres, _kid_. Alors fais quelque chose pour moi : tu vas rester ami avec la jolie Gwen, et d'ici cinq ans, quand vous serez assez âgé tous les deux, tu te la feras, d'accord ? Fais ça pour moi, _kid_. Profite de la vie, et si tu as le moindre besoin de moi, tu m'appelles. On est d'accord ?

Peter hésita quelques instants, puis finit par acquiescer.

_ Monsieur Barnes ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je suis obligé d'attendre cinq ans ?

Bucky ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire :

_ Non, bien sûr que non. Fais le quand tu le sentiras.

_ Vous savez que je l'entends, votre conversation ? lâcha une Gwen un peu blasée.

Bucky adressa un sourire d'excuse à la jeune fille et embrassa l'enfant sur le front, murmurant :

_ Prends soin de toi, Peter. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Peter le serra dans ses bras, et avec une simplicité toute enfantine qui rassura Bucky, se détourna pour prendre son amie par le bras et l'entraîner avec lui.

Bucky resta quelques instants pour le regarder s'éloigner vers le camion de glace, parlant avec Gwen qui souriait doucement, et soupira.

Il espérait sincèrement que Peter Parker tournerait la page, même s'il savait que c'était loin d'être aussi simple. Avec du temps et de l'aide, le garçon y arriverait. C'était ça l'important.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son portable, et répondit immédiatement :

_ Barnes.

_ Salut, Barnes. Quoi de neuf dans le Montana ?

_ Que du vieux, éluda Bucky. Et à Quantico ?

_ Et bien, Anthony Stark semble avoir décidé de s'installer ici et de terroriser Banner en le draguant sans aucune subtilité. Nous avons décidé d'un commun accord que tu le tuerais en rentrant. On couvrira tes traces.

Bucky ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le sérieux de Rogers et acquiesça :

_ Très bien, on fait ça. Et si tu veux, je peux aussi nous le servir en steak pour le dîner. J'ai beaucoup appris de Hannibal Lecter.

_ Je ne mange pas n'importe quoi. On a aucune idée de là où ça a traîné.

Cette conversation amusait beaucoup trop Bucky. Il avait vraiment l'impression de parler à Brock ou Stark, les allusions sexuelles toutes les trois phrases en moins.

_ Sinon, reprit-il. Tu ne m'appelais pas pour me parler de Stark Junior, si ?

_ En fait… Je ne veux pas interrompre ton congé, mais…

_ Mais il y a une enquête, devina Bucky.

_ Tu veux en être ? demanda seulement Rogers, et Bucky pouvait aisément deviner le sourire dans sa voix.

_ Tu parles. Je prends le prochain vol.

Il hésita un instant, puis murmura pour lui-même avant de raccrocher :

_ Je rentre à la maison…

* * *

Je le rappelle une dernière fois très peu subtilement... Regardez Agent Carter. Sérieux, ça vaut le coup, et c'est mieux pour le prochain chapitre...

Chapitre qui se nommera par ailleurs (admirez ce sens de la transition) : _**Mieux vaut demander pardon que permission**_

À la semaine prochaine !


	8. Chapitre 4

Alors, à toutes celles qui ont posté des reviews, je commence par m'excuser... En effet, cette semaine, c'était la semaine des bacs blancs, j'ai été débordée, je suis épuisée, et je n'ai pris le temps de répondre à aucune d'entre vous... Voilà. J'ai pas pu écrire une ligne depuis quasiment deux semaines, et j'avoue que là, je suis crevée et j'arrive plus du tout à tenir... Mais je me promets que je répondrais à chacune d'entre vous à partir de maintenant. La plupart d'entre vous êtes des habituées (je commence à reconnaître les pseudos quand je reçois une review) donc j'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour cette fois ;)

Sinon, on m'avait demandé s'il fallait avoir vu tous les épisodes d'Agent Carter pour connaître tous les personnages de ce chapitre... non. Il suffit d'avoir vu le premier épisode en fait. Pour celles qui n'en auraient pas eu le temps, il y a deux personnages importants de la série qui vont devenir récurrent au cours des chapitres, alors je vous fait un rapide topo. Ces deux types s'appellent Jack Thompson et Daniel Sousa, et dans la série, bossent avec Peggy à la SSR, l'ancêtre du SHIELD.

Thompson c'est... bah c'est un connard. Mais un gentil connard. Le genre de connard qu'on aime. Un peu comme Rumlow ou Bucky (le Bucky de Hearts and Minds, pas le gentil Bucky victimisé des films). Il est un peu sexiste, un peu arrogant, un peu opportuniste... Mais comme je suis un peu amoureuse de lui, j'en ai fait un gentil connard. Voilà. Sinon, il est joué par Chad Michael Murray, et a eu le rôle principal dans... les frères Scott. Je n'ai pas vu cette série, mais j'en ai entendu beaucoup de mal, donc vous aurez quelques références XD

Et Sousa... Sousa c'est le gentil. Dans Agent Carter, c'est le love interest de Peggy, mais du coup, il y a une espèce de loi de l'univers qui dit que si un personnage est le love interest d'un autre personnage, je ne pourrais pas les aimer ensemble. (COUCOU SHARON ET STEVE) (COUCOU BRUCE ET NATASHA #BEURK) (COUCOU WANDA ET VISION) Tony et Pepper confirment la règle parce qu'ils sont mignons et que Pepper est le seul love interest a avoir un peu de consistance. Bref. Sousa, c'est le love interest de Peggy, mais comme j'aime Peggy avec Howard, et que je n'aime pas les complications, et que j'aime quand même ce gentil Danny Sousa, bah... il s'est trouvé quelqu'un. Je ne vous en dit pas plus. Bref, Sousa, c'est le gentil, il n'aime pas la violence, il n'aime pas crier, etc. C'est un peu Steve mais en moins... Stevesque (cette phrase n'a aucun sens, mais tous les fans du MCU la comprendront XD).

Bon, comme d'hab, warnings, pas pour les âmes sensibles, etc.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre IV : Mieux vaut demander pardon que permission**

* * *

 _._

" _Si quelqu'un pouvait nous donner la certitude que notre amour est éternel… Peut-être cesserions-nous de nous aimer" Sacha Guitry_

 _._

Steve fronça les sourcils, toisant l'homme nonchalamment affalé dans le fauteuil de son bureau.

_ Stark, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

Si encore ça avait été Howard Stark. Mais non, il fallait que son petit frère Tony vienne déséquilibrer une équipe déjà instable.

_ Je ne suis pas là pour me foutre de vous, cette fois, Agent Rogers, assura Stark - mini-Stark ou Stark Junior, comme l'appelait Barnes pour le différencier de leur Stark.

_ Ah oui ?

_ Votre enquête… je veux en être.

_ Excusez-moi ? Vous voulez faire partie de notre enquête ? Stark, même si j'étais d'accord, il n'en serait pas question. Vous êtes un civil, et surtout, un fouteur de merde que toute l'équipe déteste ! s'exclama Steve, laissant échapper quelques vulgarités.

_ Des meurtres homosexuels, rétorqua Stark. Homosexuels ! Je pourrais être visé, figurez-vous ! Je veux vous aider à coincer le fumier qui a fait ça !

Comme si Steve avait besoin qu'on remue le couteau dans la plaie. Douze personnes avaient déjà été visées. Six couples homosexuels : six hommes et six femmes. Douze victimes, et ils étaient toujours incapable de trouver la moindre piste. Barnes était à bout de nerfs et aboyait sur tout le monde, ce qui ne faisait qu'empirer la situation déjà déplorable dans laquelle ils étaient.

_ Carter dit qu'elle a eu une idée. On verra bien si elle va fonctionner, répondit-il, fatigué. Maintenant dégagez de nos locaux.

_ Quoi comme idée ?

_ Stark, si vous ne dégagez pas de nos locaux, je vous envoie Barnes, et armé ! Ou même votre frère, alors maintenant…

_ S'il vous plaît, protesta vivement Stark, revêche. Je peux vous aider. J'ai tout un réseau sur le net qui voit et sait beaucoup de choses !

Il haussa un sourcil, et ajouta :

_ Et vu votre tête, Rogers, je suis sûr que vous ne pouvez pas en dire autant !

Steve secoua la tête pour toute réponse, et tourna les talons, priant pour que ce crétin arrogant ne le suive pas. Ce que, bien évidemment, il fit. Il était à peine sorti de son bureau qu'il s'immobilisa. Dans le bureau de Pepper se trouvaient Lang et Wanda. Tous deux assis sur le meuble en bois, la paperasse ayant été déplacée sur un siège, ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre et murmuraient quelques mots en se regardant amoureusement.

Steve sourit d'un air amusé qui disparut au moment où Stark lâcha :

_ Bah voilà. Si j'en parles à Barnes, il devrait être trop occupé à taper sur Lang pour dire quoi que ce soit sur moi.

_ Vous n'allez rien dire du tout ! s'exclama Steve en le fusillant du regard, l'entraînant loin du bureau de l'attachée de presse.

Le jeune couple sursauta, et quand Steve tourna à nouveau la tête, Lang était toujours assis sur le bureau, mais cette fois occupé à feuilleter des papiers alors que Wanda faisait de même assise par terre, l'air concentré. Lang croisa son regard, et lui fit un léger signe de la main.

Steve le lui rendit comme si de rien n'était, et se tourna vers Stark :

_ Très bien, vous n'avez qu'à rester. Mais pas un mot de ça à Barnes.

Il ignorait pourquoi il s'évertuait à protéger le jeune couple du père de la jeune fille, mais toujours était-il qu'il le faisait.

_ Vous voyez, j'étais sûr qu'on pourrait s'entendre, sourit largement mini-Stark.

Steve secoua la tête, agacé, et s'éloigna à grands pas, priant pour que mini-crétin ne le suive pas, ce qu'heureusement, il ne fit pas cette fois.

Il soupira. Barnes allait lui en vouloir pour ça.

Il dévala les escaliers menant à la salle de repos, et salua un peu nerveusement l'agent qui sifflotait nonchalamment en se curant les ongles, un suçon apparent dans le cou et les cheveux ébouriffés d'un homme qui n'avait pas dormi seul la nuit précédente.

_ Tout va bien, Barnes ? lança-t-il en tentant d'avoir l'air désinvolte.

_ Un peu crevé, admit Barnes en haussant les épaules. J'aurais mieux fait de dormir cette nuit. J'avais juste pas trop envie d'être seul… C'était stupide, parce que ce n'était même pas un bon coup, de toute façon.

_ Je ne veux même pas savoir, l'interrompit Steve. Vraiment, Barnes, c'est pas la peine de me raconter.

_ Puceau, le taquina Barnes avec gentillesse.

Il avait l'air étonnamment détendu malgré sa fatigue et la colère renfermée qu'il traînait depuis plusieurs jours, et Steve soupira pour lui-même en voyant la boîte d'anxiolytiques qui était encore sur la table.

_ T'en as pris beaucoup ?

_ Juste assez pour me sentir à peu près bien, admit Barnes sans même prendre la peine de le dissimuler. T'inquiète, c'est fréquent que je carbure à ce genre de trucs pendant les enquêtes difficiles.

Steve s'apprêtait à lui faire la morale quand deux personnes entrèrent dans le département. Le premier homme avait les cheveux noirs et s'appuyait sur une béquille, levant les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé devant ce que lui racontait son ami, un grand blond au sourire ravageur qui haussa un sourcil quand Barnes et Steve se tournèrent vers eux d'un même geste.

Immédiatement, Barnes s'avança vers eux, prenant un air imposant. Il voulait se la jouer mâle dominant, manifestement, songea Steve, et il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas contre. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup que deux hommes armés et aptes au combat entrent dans son département alors qu'il abritait des jeunes sans défense - bien sûr, si Wanda et Pietro n'avaient pas été là, tout aurait été plus simple. Et Banner, aussi. Et un peu Stark et Lang.

_ Agent Bucky Barnes, se présenta Barnes, avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de Steve. Et voici l'agent Steve Rogers. On peut vous aider ?

_ Agent Jack Thompson de la CIA, répliqua le blond avec le même plaisir enfantin que Barnes avait à provoquer habituellement. Et voici mon mari, Daniel Sousa, ex-agent des forces spéciales.

Barnes ouvrait la bouche, sans doute pour sortir une remarque piquante que tous les anxiolytiques du monde n'auraient pas pu retenir, quand un bruit de pas précipités l'interrompit, suivit d'un cri de joie purement féminin :

_ Danny !

Brusquement, Peggy Carter, la froide et toujours si sérieuse Peggy Carter, se jeta au cou du brun, Daniel Sousa, et le serra dans ses bras.

_ Peg' ! sourit-il largement en la serrant contre lui de son bras libre, toujours appuyé contre sa béquille.

La jeune femme l'embrassa sur la joue et s'éloigna un peu, reprenant un air plus froid, voire même glacial, lâchant un simple :

_ Thompson.

_ Carter, répliqua-t-il, la même expression de détachement presque haineux sur le visage.

Et se fendant d'un grand sourire, les deux agents se tapèrent dans la main et entrechoquèrent leur poing :

_ Je suis contente de te revoir, Jack.

_ Pareil, Peggy. Viens là.

Il l'attira dans ses bras pour une rapide étreinte, et s'écarta tout aussi rapidement.

_ Barnes, Rogers, je vous présente Daniel Sousa et Jack Thompson, des amis d'enfance, affirma Carter en se tournant vers ses deux collègues, un large sourire inhabituel éclairant son visage d'ange. Danny, Jack, mes collègues, Bucky Barnes et Steve Rogers. Ah, et le gamin qui dort dans le coin là-bas c'est Pietro, le fils de Barnes.

_ Ils se sont déjà présentés, t'inquiète, l'interrompit Jack Thompson. Dis-moi, t'as vraiment l'air surexcitée, tu t'es remise au café ou tu as juste baisé cette nuit ?

Barnes dissimula un rire amusé derrière une toux discrète et Steve leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Je suis juste contente de vous revoir, espèce de crétin, protesta Carter en fronçant les sourcils. Et maintenant je me rappelle pourquoi j'ai toujours préféré Danny à toi.

_ Parce que t'as toujours préféré les bruns bandants aux blonds bandants ?

_ Et bien, intervint Barnes d'une voix traînante sans laisser à Carter le temps de répliquer, moi qui croyait que les agents de la CIA ne pouvaient pas être sexy ou spirituels… Alors un agent de la CIA marié qui remplit toutes ces qualités… Mon vieux, tu es une très belle exception.

_ Barnes, grimaça Steve. Tu ne vas pas draguer le meilleur ami _marié_ de Carter.

_ Marrant, répliqua Thompson avec un sourire vicieux. J'ai toujours pensé que les agents du FBI avec des enfants ne pouvaient pas être bandants. Toi aussi t'es un putain de belle exception… Barnes, c'est ça ?

_ Oh, je t'en prie, Bucky pour les proches, flirta Barnes sans la moindre honte.

_ Seulement si tu m'appelles Jack, sourit Thompson, et bordel, sa langue qui parcourait ses lèvres d'un air sensuel n'avait absolument rien d'innocente.

Steve et Carter, stupéfaits, regardèrent les deux hommes flirter sans vergogne, malgré la présence du mari de l'un d'eux juste à côté, qui retenait un sourire amusé en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Hey, Danny, Jack ?! s'exclama Stark, sortant de la cuisine un café à la main, interrompant l'échange qui avait l'exploit d'être à la fois vulgaire et tout en sous-entendus.

_ Howard ?!

Le couple avait parlé en même temps, et d'un même mouvement, s'était tourné vers Carter :

_ Tu travailles avec Howard ? lança Thompson, l'air très amusé. Mais vous êtes mariés depuis longtemps ?

_ Oh, la ferme, se renfrogna Carter.

_ Vous connaissez Stark ? interrogea Barnes, même si c'était évident.

_ Bien sûr, beau brun, répondit immédiatement Thompson avec un clin d'oeil.

_ Là, tu m'intéresses, gueule d'ange… Comment je pourrais te convaincre de parler ?

_ Barnes, s'il te plaît, grommela Carter, mâchoires serrées. Laisse tomber.

_ Oh, Howard, Peggy, Danny et moi on était ensemble au lycée. Il est amoureux d'elle depuis le début du collège, ajouta Thompson comme une commère en manque de ragots.

_ Nan, sérieux ? Parce que je t'assure que c'est toujours le cas, gloussa à moitié Barnes, et définitivement, ce n'était pas deux agents du gouvernement que Steve voyait mais deux gamines dans une cour de récré.

_ C'est vrai ? Je peux te raconter la déclaration d'amour qu'il lui a fait le jour de la remise des diplômes, proposa Thompson et sans même se concerter, ils quittèrent le petit groupe pour s'isoler dans le bureau de Barnes.

Steve cru s'étouffer quand la main de Barnes s'égara sur les fesses de Thompson et que ce dernier lui murmura quelques mots apparemment loin d'être innocents à l'oreille. Finalement, les deux hommes disparurent dans le bureau de l'agent, laissant Steve et Carter dans un silence halluciné.

_ Et bien, Jack et Barnes s'entendent bien, c'est génial, lança joyeusement Stark.

_ Comment tu peux supporter une chose pareille ?! explosa Carter à l'intention de Sousa, qui haussa une épaule nonchalante :

_ C'est Jack. J'ai confiance en lui, je sais bien qu'il sait où sont les limites. Il drague tout ce qui bouge depuis longtemps, c'est simplement très rare qu'il rencontre quelqu'un qui ait le même caractère que lui et lui rende la pareille.

_ Et ça ne te dérange pas ?!

_ Jack peut bien draguer qui il veut, du moment que c'est avec moi qu'il rentre à la maison le soir, répondit paisiblement Sousa.

Carter secoua la tête d'un air désespéré :

_ Jack ne s'aperçoit pas de la chance qu'il a de t'avoir, Danny. Bon dieu, il ne te mérite pas.

Sousa rougit un peu, et finit par dire :

_ Bon, et si vous me donniez quelques infos sur la couverture ?

Steve se racla la gorge, gêné de s'être laissé distraire ainsi. Il était temps de se remettre au travail.

* * *

_ Alors, commença Bucky à l'intention de toute l'équipe. Je sais pas si vous avez été présentés, mais voici nos deux appâts, Daniel Sousa et Boucle-d'or.

_ Seulement pour les intimes, intervint Thompson avec un large sourire à l'intention de Bucky qui ne put retenir un sourire à son tour. Pour les autres, c'est Jack Thompson.

_ Pourquoi tu nous ressors tes vieux coups d'un soir, Buck ? interrogea Brock, et Carter et Rogers soupirèrent du même air désolé.

_ Il est marié, vieux, répliqua Bucky. Avec Sousa. Donc, reprit-il. Sousa, sucre d'orge, je vous présente l'équipe. Vous connaissez déjà Carter, Rogers et Stark. La rouquine à l'air dangereux c'est Romanoff, et l'endormi à côté c'est Barton. Pepper est occupée à remplir des papiers, vous la verrez plus tard. Et Banner… Où est Banner ?

_ Je me posais la même question, répliqua une voix sarcastique.

_ Bébé Stark ? s'exclama Thompson avant que Bucky n'ai le temps de s'énerver et de faire passer Anthony Stark par la fenêtre. Mais vous avez engagé toute la famille ou quoi ?

_ Non, pas lui, répliqua Bucky, glacial. Oh, le crétin, on peut savoir ce que tu fous ici ? On est en pleine réunion _privée_.

_ Je travaille comme consultant, répondit Stark Junior avec légèreté. C'est Rogers qui m'a engagé.

_ Quoi ?! s'étouffèrent en même temps Stark et Bucky.

_ Il euh… Peut être utile, commenta Rogers, l'air mal à l'aise.

_ Rogers, un mot, dehors, tout de suite, ordonna Bucky en l'entraînant hors de la salle de réunion.

Il entendit parfaitement Brock s'exclamer "c'est l'heure de la fessée !" mais ne releva pas : il était trop énervé pour ça.

_ Tu as engagé ce crétin d'Anthony Stark ! s'enflamma-t-il dès que la porte se ferma entre l'équipe et eux.

_ Il peut être utile, protesta Rogers. C'est euh… un atout ?

Même lui ne paraissait pas convaincu.

_ Travailler avec lui ça veut dire voir Bruce disparaître pendant toute la durée de l'enquête ! Il est terrorisé par cet abruti ! Et est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de te rappeler lequel des deux est le plus utile ?

_ Barnes, écoute… Je pense vraiment que Junior peut nous aider pour cette enquête. Et après… après il ne reviendra pas. Okay ? Juste pour cette fois. Fais-moi confiance, supplia Rogers.

_ S'il fait planter l'enquête, Rogers, je te jure que…

_ Je sais. Je sais. Promis, il ne merdera pas. J'espère, ajouta Rogers après un instant.

Bucky grimaça, et levant les yeux au ciel, retourna dans la salle de réunion.

_ Tu t'adoucis, vieux, commenta Brock. Fut un temps, tu l'aurais envoyé chier, et Mini Stark avec !

_ Tu t'en remettras, rétorqua Bucky, pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Stark - Howard, pas l'autre débile - tu me retrouves Banner et tu le sors de sa cachette. Il faut qu'il bosse. Occupez-vous de finaliser les couvertures de Sousa et Thompson. Lang, tu les aides. Il faut que tout paraisse normal.

_ Compris, lâchèrent les deux informaticiens en choeur.

_ Carter, t'es une profiler…

_ Pour une fois que tu le reconnais, fit remarquer Carter.

Oui, peut-être que Bucky se servait plus de Carter comme baby-sitter pour Stark que comme profiler. Oui. Enfin bon, on faisait comme on pouvait, dans la vie, surtout avec des subordonnés comme Howard Stark.

_ Oui, je sais, abrégea Bucky. Jette un coup d'oeil à ce qu'ils vont faire. Il faut à Sousa et Boucles d'or un dossier _attirant_. Mets-toi dans la tête de ce tueur, et fous dans le dossier ce qu'il veut y trouver.

_ Très bien, acquiesça la jeune femme.

_ Pepper… n'est pas là. Okay, Brock, Pepper et toi vous vous occuperez des autorités locales. Ne les avertissez pas pour la couverture, mais arrangez-vous pour qu'ils ne viennent pas nous traîner dans les pattes. Compris ?

_ T'inquiète, vieux. Tu devrais le savoir, maintenant, que je suis le pro pour inventer des histoires.

Bucky avait en effet quelques fameux souvenirs d'histoires improvisées alors qu'ils étaient menottés et tentaient de convaincre les flics qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout effectué ce vol de bonbons sous leurs yeux.

_ On a été coffré quarante-huit heures la dernière fois que tu as inventé une histoire, Brock, fit seulement remarquer Bucky, avec un sourire charmeur à l'intention de Thompson, qui s'interrogeait à voix haute.

_ Et tu nous raconteras cette charmante histoire plus tard, Barnes, intervint Rogers, coupant court au début du récit de Bucky.

_ Rabat-joie, grimaça l'agent, mais il continua néanmoins à donner les instructions : Romanoff, Barton, on a trouvé une maison juste en face de celle que Sousa et Thompson vont occuper. Allez vous y installer. Faites nous passer pour une jolie petite famille nombreuse, inventez ce que vous voulez. Wanda et Pietro viendront avec vous pour parfaire la couverture. Ils sont en vacances de toute façon.

_ Qui est-ce qu'on inclut dans notre famille ? interrogea Barton.

_ Tous ceux qui viendront, résuma Bucky avant de rentrer dans les détails. Hum… Stark, Carter, Lang, Rogers, Banner, les jumeaux et vous deux.

_ Tu ne viens pas ?

_ Et bien grâce aux fameuses idées de Rogers, je suis resté ici les semaines passées…

_ Tu avais tellement de fièvre que tu n'arrivais même plus à te lever, rappela Rogers. Tu n'aurais sans doute pas survécu au trajet en avion !

_ J'allais parfaitement bien !

_ Tu m'as appelé "papa" pendant trois jours !

_ Râle pas, moi c'était "maman", rétorqua Romanoff.

_ Adorable, sourit Thompson.

_ Je vous emmerde tous. Je peux reprendre, maintenant ?

_ Je t'en prie, offrit Romanoff avec un charmant sourire.

_ Donc, j'ai du participer à l'enquête seulement à distance. Personne ne me connaît comme un agent du FBI, là-bas. Je peux me faire passer pour un ami du couple…

Il adressa un clin d'oeil à Thompson, qui se retint manifestement de répondre pour le laisser continuer.

_ … et servir de liaison entre l'équipe et nos charmants appâts.

_ J'aime ce plan, apprécia Barton. Les arrières de tout le monde sont couverts, comme ça.

_ Tout à fait. Tout le monde est satisfait ? demanda Bucky, lançant un regard insistant à Rogers, qui soupira :

_ Oui, j'imagine. Tu es sûr que tu es remis ? Parce qu'on peut trouver une autre solution.

_ Rogers, j'ai déjà une mère.

Rogers leva les yeux au ciel mais ne releva pas.

_ Allez, au boulot tout le monde. Il faut que tout soit prêt d'ici demain. La chasse du tueur commencera après-demain.

Trois mois que durait cette affaire. Les flics locaux n'en pouvaient plus, mais il avait mis très longtemps à ravaler leur fierté pour appeler le FBI. Rogers, Bucky et l'équipe n'étaient sur l'affaire depuis trois semaines - dont deux que Bucky avait passé agonisant au fond de son bureau, au téléphone H24 avec Rogers pour être tenu au courant.

Épuisés, il étaient tous rentrés une semaines plus tôt, avec pour seules informations que le tueur était seul, sans doute un homme, et qu'il observait ses proies une semaine avant le meurtre. Sachant qu'il y avait deux semaines entre chaque assassinat, ça laissait aux agents une semaine pour se préparer.

_ Ton sac est prêt ? lança Bucky à Rogers.

_ Evidemment.

Les deux hommes se sourirent, se dirigeant chacun vers son bureau.

_ On repart enfin, murmura Bucky en observant les larges épaules de Rogers disparaître dans son bureau alors qu'il lui tournait le dos pour récupérer ses propres bagages.

L'adrénaline et le terrain lui avaient manqué.

* * *

_ Hey, glissa Scott en avisant Wanda qui déposait ses affaires dans l'entrée. Il n'y a que quatre chambres. Avec qui tu vas la partager, la tienne ?

_ Je ne sais pas encore, pourq…

Elle s'interrompit en avisant le sourire pétillant de Scott :

_ Oh. Euh… Tu veux que…

Elle rougit un peu, et finit par bafouiller :

_ Avec mon frère probablement. Peut-être Bruce ou Peggy. Mais je crois qu'ils veulent que tu dormes avec Howard et Steve, de toute façon. Natasha et Clint dorment ensemble, et Peggy veut bien dormir avec tout le monde sauf Howard.

_ Comme par hasard. Moi aussi j'ai droit à des exigences ?

_ J'en doute. En tout cas, sans doute pas de dormir avec moi.

_ Et on peut au moins imaginer que je t'emmène dîner ? Il faut profiter des vacances en Californie, quand même !

_ Bien sûr, répondit Wanda, amusée.

Taquine, elle ne put s'empêcher d'embêter Scott :

_ Papa, Scott veut m'inviter à manger ce soir ! s'exclama-t-elle en se concentrant sur un point derrière l'épaule de Scott.

_ Quoi ?! s'épouvanta Scott en se retournant en sursaut, avant de comprendre. Wanda, sérieusement ! protesta-t-il.

_ Arrête d'avoir peur de papa comme ça, gloussa l'adolescente. Sérieusement, Scott, il ne te fera aucun mal !

_ Je l'ai vu tirer sur un homme sans hésitation alors excuse-moi de m'inquiéter ! En plus, il faut pas croire, il est retors !

_ N'importe quoi, sourit la jeune fille. Allez, viens m'aider à ranger mes affaires. Je vais dormir avec Peggy. Pietro dormira avec Bruce, et tout le monde sera content.

_ Tu sais, Rogers pourrait s'en aller, et Stark pourrait rejoindre Carter… Il ne resterait que nous deux dans une jolie petite chambre…

_ Mais bien sûr. Il y a autant de chances que ça arrive que Peggy finisse par se rendre compte qu'elle était amoureuse de Howard depuis le début.

_ Méfies-toi ! la prévint Scott en lui donnant un coup de coude, glissant le sac à dos de Wanda sur son épaule. On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec Howard Stark !

Ils montèrent les escaliers en se chamaillant gaiement, et sursautèrent en croisant le regard amusé de Natasha qui les attendait devant une chambre.

_ Wanda, tu dors ici avec ton frère, annonça-t-elle. Les autres chambres donnent sur la rue et seront utilisées comme point de vue sur la maison de Sousa et Thompson. Lang, j'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de dormir parce qu'on n'est pas là pour des vacances.

_ Euh… Et cette chambre ? demanda Scott en pointant du doigt la porte à côté de la chambre des jumeaux.

_ On va se relayer, expliqua Natasha. Ceux qui voudront dormir pourront le faire ici. On a déjà installé des caméras en face et Barnes se chargera de mettre les dernières si besoin.

_ C'est quoi notre couverture, exactement ?

_ On doit se faire passer pour une grande famille, commenta Natasha. Remercie ton père pour cette excellente idée.

Son ton rendait impossible à déterminer si elle était ironique ou sérieuse.

_ Officiellement, Pietro et toi êtes nos enfants à Clint et moi. Rogers est mon frère, Carter est ma soeur et Stark son mari - c'était juste beaucoup trop tentant. Rogers, Carter et moi avons une soeur plus âgée morte récemment. Lang et Banner sont les deux pauvres orphelins recueillis.

_ Outch. Ma mère me manque déjà, sourit Scott.

_ Vous étiez trop vieux pour qu'on vous fasse passer pour nos enfants, clarifia Natasha.

_ Romanoff…

_ Oui, Lang ?

_ Dans toute ton histoire, là…

_ Oui ?

_ Wanda et moi sommes supposément cousins.

_ C'est bien, tu as compris.

Cette fois, c'était clairement ironique.

_ Il n'y aurait aucun mal à ce que j'emmène ma cousine manger avec moi, un soir ?

_ Il n'y aurait aucun mal, non. En effet, Lang. Il n'y aurait aucun mal. Nous sommes en vacances. Tu es payé à ne rien faire.

_ Alors en parlant salaire, justement… Je n'en ai pas.

_ Tu avais accepté ça, non ? Alors assume, maintenant. On est ici pour bosser, pas pour que tu puisses utiliser Wanda comme appât pour trouver des jolies filles à baiser.

Scott resta stupéfait, et Wanda ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire :

_ Je t'adore, Nat'.

_ Moi aussi, puce. En parlant de vacances et de boulot, reprit-elle. Ton boulot à toi, c'est de sortir. Il faut que tu donnes l'impression que la maison est habitée. Tu nous servira sans doute de relais avec ton père, donc on risque de te demander pas mal de temps.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, assura Wanda.

_ Tu passeras le message à ton frère ? Barnes, Pietro et toi vous êtes les seuls qui ne sont pas encore venus en ville, alors il faut que vous passiez inaperçus.

_ Promis.

_ Allez, ma puce, va ranger tes affaires dans ta chambre. Et n'hésite pas à balancer les affaires de Pietro par la fenêtre s'il a pris trop de place.

_ Inaperçu, hein ? rit Wanda en entraînant Scott avec elle dans la chambre.

_ Ouh. Seuls tous les deux dans une chambre. Je ne dois pas me faire des idées ? la taquina-t-il.

Comme chaque fois, elle rougit, et tritura la lanière de son sac de cours pour se donner une contenance.

_ C'est pas ce que…

_ T'inquiète, assura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle à pas lents.

Par réflexe, elle recula lentement, jusqu'à se retrouver plaquée contre la porte.

_ Toute à moi, souffla Scott en l'embrassant.

_ Natasha est juste derrière la porte, bredouilla Wanda.

_ T'échapperas pas à ce dîner, Wanda, promit Scott en l'embrassant brièvement. Dussé-je tuer tous les agents du FBI présents dans cette maison.

_ J'oublierais pas cette promesse.

_ J'espère bien.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant que l'informaticien ne s'écarte à regret :

_ Bon, allez. Avant que cette démone de Romanoff ne vienne me chercher par les cheveux. Tu vas faire quoi ?

_ J'ai des devoirs, répondit Wanda.

_ Bandant.

_ Scott ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë en le fusillant du regard. Va travailler, maintenant !

_ Tu rougis, glissa-t-il avant de s'en aller.

_ Je te déteste ! cria-t-elle, sa voix résonnant dans le couloir.

Pourtant, seule dans sa chambre, Wanda s'assit sur son lit et sourit. Effectivement, elle rougissait.

* * *

_ Rogers, on dirait que tu vas te mettre à pleurer.

_ Va chier, Barnes, grimaça Steve. Et ne te mets pas en danger.

_ Promis, maman.

Steve soupira, et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, attira Barnes contre lui pour l'étreindre :

_ Je suis sérieux, Barnes. Fais gaffe à toi.

_ Toi, fais gaffe à toi. Je te les confies tous pour cette fois.

_ Ne merde pas.

_ Promis.

_ J'arriverais à les gérer.

Et Steve n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il l'affirmait à Barnes ou s'il tentait de se convaincre. Pour la première fois, Barnes parut sérieux :

_ J'en suis persuadé, Rogers. Tout va bien se passer. Tu es doué. Tu peux réussir à tenir la moitié d'une équipe de bras cassés alors que je ne suis pas là. Okay ?

_ Okay.

Ils se tapèrent dans la main, et Barnes sourit :

_ Allez, j'enfile ma casquette de meilleur ami déménageur.

Il s'attacha les cheveux en une queue de cheval sommaire et remontant ses manches, rejoignit Sousa et Thompson qui l'attendaient dans un camion de déménagement.

_ Alors, les amoureux, c'est fini les adieux ? se moqua Thompson.

_ Jaloux, sucre d'orge ? répliqua Barnes en montant.

Steve sourit pour lui-même, et monta sur la moto que Barnes lui avait déniché, se demandant si l'agent avait su à l'avance qu'il en faisait depuis qu'il avait seize ans, ou s'il avait cherché à l'effrayer. Dans le second cas, c'était raté : Steve adorait la sensation de liberté que lui procuraient ces engins.

Il fit le tour de la ville, avant de se rendre dans la rue choisie, afin de laisser à Barnes, Thompson et Sousa le temps d'arriver, et se gara enfin de l'autre côté du camion de déménagement, ignorant sciemment les trois hommes qui transpiraient en transportant divers cartons et meubles.

Aucun d'eux ne lui adressa le moindre regard, faisant comme si Steve n'existait pas.

Leur couverture avait réellement commencé.

_ Waouh, p'pa t'a laissé venir avec sa moto ? murmura Pietro en sortant. Putain, moi il m'a jamais laissé la toucher !

_ C'est la moto de Barnes ?

Il jeta un nouveau regard au bolide. Il pensait que c'était un engin appartenant au FBI, ou que Barnes l'avait loué pour lui. Pas le véhicule personnel de Barnes.

_ Yep. P'pa y tient comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Il l'a vendue quand il avait dix-sept ans, pour se faire de l'argent de poche et pouvoir nous élever convenablement, Wanda et moi. Brock et tata Jemma se sont cotisés pour la lui racheter à ses dix-huit ans, avec l'aide de papi et mamie.

Les explications furent données à mi-voix, avec un air tellement suspect que Steve ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

_ Tu sais, Pietro, le mieux c'est d'avoir l'air naturel. Personne ne nous écoute. Contente-toi de sourire et d'avoir l'air de parler à ton oncle, et tu peux me dire tout ce que tu voudras, tout le monde s'en foutra.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Mmh mmh. Regarde Barnes, Sousa et Thompson, de l'autre côté de la rue. Ils élaborent sans doute un plan d'action. Mais comme ils ont l'air naturel, personne ne s'y intéresse.

_ Si j'arrive à porter ce meuble tout seul, tu me suces ! s'exclama Thompson sur la pelouse d'en face.

_ Oh, je peux te sucer pour gratos ! répliqua Barnes en sautant du camion, un carton dans les mains.

Pietro et Steve échangèrent un long regard :

_ Bon, d'accord, peut-être qu'ils n'élaborent pas de plan d'action, admit Steve, blasé.

_ Parfois, je me dis que mon père ne peut pas avoir plus l'air d'un adolescent que moi. Et puis, je le vois avec Howard, Brock ou ce type, et je me dis que… si, en fait. Définitivement, j'adore mon père.

_ C'est cool que vous vous entendiez bien, commenta Steve.

_ Mmh. Tu sais qu'il sort plus que moi le soir ?

_ Si je me fies aux cernes de Stark, Rumlow et Barnes, je dirais qu'ils sortent sept soirs par semaine. C'est peut-être pas plus mal que tu ne sortes pas aussi souvent, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Ah non, mais déjà trois soirs sur sept, c'est à cause de Wanda, Bruce et moi. On regarde des séries avec lui les vendredis, samedis et dimanches soirs, jusqu'à trois heures du matin.

Steve soupira pour lui-même.

_ Il rattrape son adolescence perdue, lâcha doctement Pietro. Jusqu'à environ trente ans, il pouvait rarement sortir le soir - Wanda et moi on pouvait pas se garder tout seuls - du coup, maintenant il savoure. Papa est un adept du _carpe diem_.

Comme quoi on en apprenait tous les jours. Steve se permit un dernier regard à Barnes - qui parlait avec animation à Sousa, mimant quelque chose qui le faisait apparemment beaucoup rire - avant de rentrer dans la maison.

Tout allait bien se passer.

* * *

Bucky sortit de la maison, accompagné par Thompson et Sousa - temporairement renommés Jack et Daniel Scott - "oui, mais c'est parce que Thompson ressemble beaucoup trop au mec des frères Scott, sérieux !" - apprendre que Romanoff, Pepper, Brock et Wanda étaient fans des frères Scott n'avait pas vraiment fait du bien à Bucky.

_ C'est marrant, ça donne l'impression qu'on est vraiment en train de déménager, commenta Thompson.

_ Tu m'étonnes. Perso, ce genre de couvertures ça me donne toujours envie de m'installer définitivement, répondit Bucky, les mains dans les poches. N'oubliez pas, il faut qu'on vous remarque. Hurlez au monde que vous êtes tous les deux des pédés bien comme il faut.

Thompson s'esclaffa sans prendre ombrage de la remarque, comprenant bien que Bucky était tout autant attiré par les hommes qu'eux.

_ Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à aimer l'attention, fit remarquer Sousa à mi-voix.

_ T'inquiète, je saurais te motiver, répliqua Thompson en haussant un sourcil évocateur.

_ Oh, tu me blesses là, sucre d'orge, intervint Bucky en riant.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, bébé, tu restes le seul dans mon coeur !

Les deux hommes échangèrent des coups de coudes sous le regard amusé de Sousa qui les couvait du regard comme il l'aurait fait de deux gamins.

Il y eut un moment de flottement quand ils se retrouvèrent face à Wanda qui discutait avec une femme blonde, un air désolé sur le visage.

_ Bonjour, lança Bucky à mi-voix.

_ Oh, bonjour, sourit la femme. Vous êtes les nouveaux voisins, c'est ça ?

_ Moi non, rit Bucky en désignant le couple qui échangeait des mamours derrière lui. Jack et Danny, mes meilleurs amis. Je les ai juste aidé à déménager. Et vous, vous êtes ?

_ Je m'appelle Christine Everhart, se présenta-t-elle. J'habite dans la maison juste à côté de la vôtre.

_ Et votre charmante fille, j'imagine ? reprit Bucky en retenant un sourire malvenu.

Wanda, elle, ne parvint pas à retenir son sourire amusé et le dissimula derrière sa main :

_ Pas du tout, non. J'habite en face de chez vous. Mes parents sont arrivés la semaine dernière et moi aujourd'hui.

_ La pauvre jeune fille est livrée à elle-même. Sa tante est morte et depuis, sa mère fait une dépression.

Thompson avait l'air tout à fait crédible quand il lâcha d'un ton mélodramatique :

_ Pauvre enfant, vraiment…

_ Maman était très proche de tante Jamie, reprit Wanda d'un ton vibrant. Quand elle est morte, maman a sombré dans la dépression et a perdu son travail. Papa travaille de nuit à l'hôpital, alors je suis souvent seule. Mes cousins sont là aussi, mais ils sont tellement malheureux que… c'est compliqué en ce moment. Tonton Stevie et tata Peggy sont là aussi, mais bon… Tante Jamie les avait presque élevés, alors… Il n'y a que mon frère et moi.

_ Pauvre chérie, intervint Sousa d'un air désolé en lui pressant l'épaule.

L'oscar du meilleur casting, songea Bucky pour lui-même. Oui, ils le méritaient. Wanda, dans tous les cas, avait vraiment hérité du talent pour les mensonges de Bucky.

Et puis, maligne la gamine, elle venait de trouver des raisons pour que ses "parents" ne sortent pas de chez eux.

Bucky allait reprendre quand une voiture de police s'arrêta sur le trottoir, et qu'un homme à la peau livide et aux yeux injectés de sang sortit pour se joindre à eux :

_ Tout va bien, messieurs ? demanda-t-il, courtois mais légèrement insistant, observant Christine Everhart avec attention.

Bucky savait qui il était. Le lieutenant Jonathan Laufey, de la police locale. Il pria pour qu'aucun des membres de l'équipe n'ait l'idée de sortir de la maison d'en face.

_ Tout va bien, lieutenant, sourit Christine Everhart. Ce sont nos nouveaux voisins. D'un côté, il y…

Elle hésita, et se tourna vers Thompson et Sousa :

_ Excusez-moi, j'ai oublié vos noms…

_ Jack et Daniel Scott, sourit Thompson en s'avançant. Désolé de ne pas nous être présentés. Nous sommes juste tellement contents de vivre ensemble dans notre nouveau petit nid d'amour, Danny et moi…

Et avant de laisser qui que ce soit le temps de répondre, il embrassa Sousa avec passion. Bucky et Wanda échangèrent un long regard, se retenant d'éclater de rire devant le jeu mélodramatique de Thompson. Le lieutenant Laufey cilla, mais ne dit rien. Bucky jeta un regard au couple et cilla lui aussi en voyant la main de Thompson fourrée dans le pantalon de Sousa. Okay, peut-être qu'il en faisait un poil trop, là. Et c'était devant Wanda, bon sang !

_ Hum, hum, lâcha Bucky, se raclant la gorge. Hum hum, Jack. Daniel.

Quand les deux hommes s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, Thompson avait l'air très fier de lui et Sousa plutôt honteux. Bien malgré lui, Bucky se sentit sourire. Définitivement, il adorait ce type.

_ Désolé, Bucky, lâcha presque joyeusement Thompson sans parvenir à avoir l'air honteux. Lieutenant Laufey, et euh… les autres. On est juste… très très amoureux, Danny et moi.

Mais à ce niveau-là, ce n'était plus surjouer, c'était presque leur annoncer qu'ils étaient là en tant qu'appâts pour le tueur homophobe, songea Bucky en se retenant de glousser.

_ Je vois ça, se contenta de sourire Laufey - un sourire flippant si on voulait l'avis de Bucky. Et bien je vous souhaite de bien vous installer, messieurs. Et excusez-moi pour l'interrogatoire, c'est juste qu'il y a eu des… incidents dans le quartier récemment.

Le visage de la voisine s'assombrit à cette pensée :

_ Oui, mon dieu, c'était horrible… Heureusement que le chef Kilgrave et le lieutenant Laufey sont là pour nous protéger.

On aurait dit un mauvais nanar, pensa Bucky en échangeant un regard avec Thompson, qui fit la moue.

_ Oh, il y a des agents du FBI aussi, ajouta Laufey. Vous pouvez dormir sur vos deux oreilles, miss Everhart. Il n'y aura plus le moindre meurtre ici.

_ Et mon cul c'est du poulet ? glissa Thompson à l'oreille de Bucky, le faisant glousser sans qu'il ne parvienne à s'en empêcher.

_ Ton cul est tout ce qu'il y a de plus parfait, ne le critique pas, répliqua Bucky à mi-voix.

Ce fut au tour de Thompson de sourire, amusé.

Il y avait pire comme endroit où passer une couverture, se dit Bucky en posant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez.

Il allait profiter.

* * *

Steve demanda à Lang de râper les carottes alors que Wanda faisait la vinaigrette.

_ Ah, on va enfin manger un truc cuisiné, sourit Romanoff en mettant sa chaise en bascule et en posant les pieds sur la table.

_ La faute à qui si on ne mange que des plats surgelés ? répliqua Barton, qui faisait un bras de fer avec Pietro.

_ C'est trop stéréotypé et machiste que ce soit la femme qui fasse à manger, décréta Romanoff.

_ Dis surtout que tu ne sais pas cuisiner, se moqua Stark.

_ Oh, commencez pas à vous disputer, grommela Carter. On mange au restaurant tous les midis et tous les soirs quand on n'est pas sur une enquête, parce qu'absolument personne ne sait cuisiner, et même Rogers se contente actuellement de faire des spaghettis à la sauce tomate.

_ Dis-moi, t'es pas censée soutenir ton mari, Carter ? demanda Romanoff d'un air innocent.

Personne ne parvint à retenir son sourire, et Banner, Wanda et Steve furent les seuls à avoir assez de tact pour tenter de le dissimuler.

_ Oh, je vous emmerde.

_ Un bisou, ma très chère femme ?

_ Non ! protesta vivement Peggy.

_ Oh, allez, un petit !

_ Va crever ! s'exclama-t-elle.

_ Howard, et si tu mettais la table ? suggéra Wanda avec un sourire éblouissant, s'interposant entre les deux protagonistes.

_ Hein ? Ah, euh, okay. Tout ce que tu voudras, ma puce, acquiesça Howard en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'adolescente.

_ Des nouvelles de Barnes ? demanda Steve à Banner, qui lisait, assis sur le plan de travail.

_ Oui, murmura Bruce en relevant les yeux de son livre. Buck est allé manger à l'hôtel. Il retrouvera Thompson et Sousa en boîte de nuit, après.

_ Très bien, acquiesça Steve. Merci.

_ Je t'en prie, répondit Banner déjà replongé dans son livre.

Steve allait servir quand la porte d'entrée claqua et qu'une voix bien connue hurla :

_ I'm back, bitches !

Oh mon dieu. La fin du monde était arrivée.

* * *

Bucky décrocha le téléphone sans même regarder qui l'appelait.

_ Allô, grommela-t-il d'une voix morne.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air en grande forme, Barnes, lâcha Rogers pour toute salutations.

_ Mais si, soupira-t-il. Pourquoi t'appelais ? T'es pas en plein grand repas de famille avec _mes_ enfants ?

_ Jaloux ?

Bordel, Bucky pouvait entendre le sourire dans la voix de Rogers.

_ Non, du tout, répondit Bucky même s'il l'était effectivement.

_ T'as pas l'air bien, reprit Rogers. Affalé comme ça sur la table, franchement Barnes… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_ Quoi, Stark a piraté les caméras de la salle de restau de mon hôtel ? demanda Bucky en se redressant, cherchant les caméras, sourcils froncés.

Il se figea en croisant le regard bleu amusé de Rogers, qui le regardait, adossé contre le bar. Comprenant qu'il était démasqué, l'agent s'avança vers Bucky en souriant.

_ Je peux m'asseoir ? suggéra-t-il en désignant la chaise face à Bucky.

_ Tu n'as pas peur que des gens te reconnaissent ? répondit seulement Bucky en haussant un sourcil.

_ J'en doute. Je n'ai pas le genre de visage dont on se souvient, expliqua Rogers en rougissant un peu.

_ Mmh. Ça, c'est un sacré mensonge, Rogers.

_ N'essaie pas de me flatter, Bucky Barnes, répliqua Rogers en croisant les bras sur son torse, s'asseyant face à Bucky. Qu'est-ce qui se passait pour que tu sois aussi… malheureux ?

_ Je n'étais pas malheureux ! protesta Bucky.

_ Disons déprimé ?

_ Si tu veux, grogna Bucky. C'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude d'être seul, admit-il au bout d'un instant. Quand je ne mange pas avec mes enfants, c'est avec mes potes - enfin, Brock et Stark, quoi… J'aime pas manger seul. J'aime pas être seul tout court, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire un peu gêné.

_ Dans ce cas, j'imagine que tu as de la chance que je sois là, sourit Rogers.

_ Non mais ça va les chevilles ? grimaça Bucky sans admettre qu'il avait raison. Et toi, pourquoi t'es là au fait ?

Rogers ouvrit la bouche, prêt à parler, et la referma rapidement :

_ Euh… finit-il par marmonner.

Bucky haussa un sourcil :

_ Quoi ?

_ Rien. C'est l'enfer à la maison, se plaignit-il.

_ Les bienfaits d'une famille nombreuse, sourit Bucky, moqueur.

_ Oh, mais ça allait parfaitement pendant qu'on préparait le repas. Je veux dire… Wanda est une jeune fille charmante, Banner est très gentil et Lang était heureux d'aider pendant que… pendant que les autres nous regardaient faire. Romanoff et Stark échangeaient des piques, Carter se plaignait de Stark… Pietro et Barton se battaient. Rien de très inhabituel en fait.

_ Rien de neuf sous le soleil, quoi.

_ Oui, ça allait, répéta Rogers. Et puis Stark Junior, ne me demande pas pourquoi il a fait ça, a débarqué en hurlant " _i'm back bitches_ " et a commencé à tripoter Banner.

_ Quoi ? s'étouffa Bucky. Mais je lui avais fourni une fausse adresse _exprès_ !

_ Bah tu t'es planté dans ton job, alors. C'est à peu près à ce moment là que c'est parti en vrille. Romanoff a sorti une arme - je ne sais pas d'où, mais c'était flippant - et Banner s'est planqué à la cave en s'enfermant de l'intérieur. Carter a essayé de calmer le jeu, mais Stark Junior et Romanoff se sont mis à se battre ! Il lui a balancé une casserole de spaghettis dans la figure, et je peux te dire qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air contente quand Barton et Lang la ceinturaient pour l'empêcher de le tuer.

_ Et Stark ?

_ Stark tenait son petit frère pour, je cite, "l'empêcher de fuir quand Barton et Lang seraient fatigués de retenir Romanoff".

_ Mes enfants ?

_ Quand je suis parti, Wanda essayait toujours de convaincre Banner de sortir de la cave et Pietro criait "baston !" pour encourager Junior et Romanoff.

Bucky ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

_ Oh mon dieu, ça a du être épique !

_ Tu parles, grimaça Rogers. C'est pas toi qui va devoir tout nettoyer quand tu rentreras.

_ Bah, laisse Banner faire, c'est un maniaque, il ne supporte pas la saleté.

_ Mais ce serait injuste ! protesta Rogers. Il n'y est pour rien !

_ Depuis quand je suis juste ? répliqua Bucky.

Rogers fut obligé d'approuver, un peu amusé.

_ Hé bien, monsieur Stan, vous aviez réservé pour une seule personne, intervint une serveuse avec un joli sourire.

Bucky lui offrit exactement le même sourire :

_ Mon petit ami me rend une visite surprise.

_ Ah oui ?

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Rogers lutter pour rester imperturbable, se contentant de marmonner un "bonjour".

_ Sachez, monsieur…

_ Chris, l'interrompit Bucky avec un large sourire. Il s'appelle Chris.

_ Sachez, Chris, que votre petit ami est un dragueur, s'amusa la jeune femme.

_ Non, sans déconner ? répliqua Rogers en haussant un sourcil, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur agacée.

Les deux hommes commandèrent, et à peine la serveuse était-elle partie que Rogers se penchait vers Bucky, furieux :

_ Ton petit ami ? Sérieusement ?

_ Quoi ? Elle sait que je viens pour aider un ami à déménager, alors si j'avais dit que tu étais mon collègue ça aurait semblé bizarre ! Surtout que je suis censé ne connaître personne dans la région ! Personne ne pourrait me rendre visite à part Thompson, Sousa ou un mystérieux petit ami !

Rogers fit la moue, apparemment agacé et déterminé à ne pas reconnaître que Bucky avait raison.

_ J'ai pas une tête à m'appeler Chris, bouda-t-il.

_ Mais si. J'ai connu un Chris, il y a quelque temps. Il te ressemblait pas mal. Les mêmes yeux. Bon, il était brun et il avait une barbe - j'en ai gardé des traces entre les cuisses pendant des jours - mais…

_ Je ne veux pas connaître les détails de tes relations sexuelles, bon dieu, Barnes ! protesta Rogers, les joues écarlates.

_ Oh, c'est bon, ne me dis pas qu'une fille ne t'a jamais taillé de…

_ La ferme.

_ Même pas une peti...

_ La ferme, Barnes.

_ Et dans l'autre sens, un cu…

_ Barnes. Si tu ne veux pas qu'on rompe maintenant, et en public, tu vas te taire tout de suite.

Bucky ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire :

_ Désolé mon amour. Je ne te mérite pas.

_ Non, certainement pas, acquiesça Rogers, faisant toujours la moue. Et garde tes mots d'amour pour Thompson, s'il te plaît.

_ Oh, je sens une jalousie latente…

_ Mon poing dans ta figure ne sera pas latent, affirma Rogers avec un sourire aimable.

_ Désolé, mais notre relation est trop récente pour qu'on tente le BDSM, namour.

_ La prochaine fois, je choisirais de supporter Stark Junior plutôt que toi.

_ Tu me brises le coeur.

_ Et toi les couilles, répliqua Rogers du tac-au-tac.

Bucky resta stupéfait devant la vulgarité, inhabituelle pour Rogers, avant d'éclater de rire.

_ Bordel, Rogers, je t'adore.

_ Merci, sourit Rogers, semblant sincère. Je t'apprécie aussi.

* * *

Brock et Pepper ne tentèrent pas d'être discrets alors qu'ils entraient dans la boîte de nuit.

Sa collègue était superbe, songea-t-il en la reluquant discrètement. La jupe noire qu'elle portait lui moulait les fesses et…

_ Relève les yeux, Brock, ordonna-t-elle sans se retournant, pianotant sur son portable.

Foutues femmes et leur instinct féminin de merde.

_ Oui, madame, bien sûr, madame, grommela-t-il.

Les deux agents étaient plus proches que ce que la plupart des gens pensaient, et quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, c'était devenu un automatisme de s'appeler par leur prénom.

Bon, tout le monde appelait déjà Pepper "Pepper", mais Brock était sans doute à l'appeler par son véritable prénom, qu'elle détestait : Virginia.

_ Bon, Vi, on fait quoi, maintenant ? lança-t-il.

_ À ton avis ? riposta-t-elle. On surveille Thompson et Sousa, et surtout les gens qui les regarderont. Il nous reste six jours, Brock, et Barnes va devenir dingue si on le coince pas.

_ Buck est déjà dingue, t'inquiète pas pour ça, rit Brock en s'asseyant au bar.

_ Je vous sers quelque chose ? demanda le barman.

Brock ouvrait la bouche pour répondre mais Pepper fut plus rapide, brandissant son insigne sous le nez du jeune homme :

_ Merci, mais nous sommes en service. Ne lui servez rien de la soirée.

_ Virginia ! protesta Brock.

Elle lui donna une sévère claque derrière la tête, sans doute à l'emploi de son prénom.

_ On se concentre, Brock, asséna-t-elle.

Brock fit la moue, et fouilla la foule du regard à la recherche de Sousa et Thompson. Ils étaient dans une petite ville, un couple homosexuel devait sans doute se remarquer rapidement.

Et ils étaient effectivement là, dansant, avec provocation pour Thompson et avec gêne pour Sousa.

_ Agent Potts, agent Rumlow.

Brock et Pepper tournèrent la tête vers le lieutenant Laufey et le chef Kilgrave, les deux hommes semblant déplacés dans cette boîte de nuit.

_ Bonsoir, messieurs, lança Brock. Que faites-vous ici ?

_ Nous veillons à la sécurité, comme toujours, répondit le chef Kilgrave.

Laufey semblait concentré sur autre chose, et quand Brock suivit son regard, il retint un sourire. Bucky était adossé contre un mur, et dans la pénombre, ses cheveux longs et son regard mystérieux lui donnaient l'air du véritable stéréotype du _bad guy_. Plusieurs personnes, autant de femmes que d'hommes, lui jetaient des regards en coin.

Et Bucky croisa le regard du lieutenant Laufey et quitta son mur pour venir se joindre à eux sans la moindre gêne. C'était ce qu'on appelait avoir des couilles, songea Brock en se retenant d'appeler son meilleur ami par son prénom.

_ Bonjour lieutenant Laufey.

_ Monsieur Stan, répondit Laufey en lui serrant la main.

_ Désolé de vous avoir abordé comme ça, reprit Bucky avec un sourire nerveux. Je m'accroche aux visages connus, c'est tout. Vu que…

Il fit un geste désinvolte de la main :

_ Danny et Jack sont occupés, vous voyez.

_ Je vois ça. Monsieur Stan, je vous présente le chef Kilgrave et les agents Rumlow et Potts du FBI.

_ Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, répondit immédiatement Bucky avec tellement de respect que Pepper riva son regard sur le sol pour ne pas rire.

Il serra la main de chacun d'entre eux, et profita que Pepper lui tende la main pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser sur la joue :

_ Je ne serrerais pas la main à une aussi jolie jeune femme, commenta-t-il flatteur. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

_ Agent Potts, répliqua Pepper, passant en mode "reine des glaces".

Elle le toisa avec hauteur, et s'écarta de l'étreinte de Bucky. Brock retint un gloussement mal avisé, et garda son sérieux avec difficulté.

_ Vous êtes nouveau en ville, monsieur Stan ?

_ En effet, agent… comment déjà ?

_ Rumlow.

_ Je suis désolé, je n'ai vraiment pas la mémoire des noms, soupira Bucky d'un air mélodramatique.

_ Au fait, agent Potts, agent Rumlow, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en vous, mais puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous n'êtes que deux ? L'agent Rogers ne reviendra pas ? interrogea Kilgrave.

C'était le moment de mettre leur plan à exécution. Brock croisa le regard de Pepper, qui dissimula son sourire derrière sa main. Bucky allait adorer.

_ Hum, pas pour l'instant, répondit Brock d'un air volontairement triste. C'est hum… l'agent Barnes. Il est malade.

_ Oui, on avait entendu ça, quand l'agent Rogers et le reste de l'équipe étaient encore là. Il n'est toujours pas rétabli ?

_ Oh euh…

Pepper retint un sanglot - c'était plutôt un éclat de rire mais elle parvint avec succès à le faire passer pour un sanglot. Brock posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Pepper et reprit :

_ Non, non, c'est pas… c'est p-pas le genre de maladie dont on se remet. Hum… Rogers est avec lui parce que… ils sont très proches, vous savez. Il… il lui fait ses adieux… il restera avec Barnes jusqu'à la fin…

Bucky s'étouffa à moitié avec son verre de vodka et lança un regard noir à son meilleur ami. Pepper, elle, blottit son visage dans le cou de Brock pour rire tout son saoul. Quand elle se sépara enfin de lui, ses yeux brillaient de larmes - de rire.

_ Oui, hum… Rumlow et moi sommes un peu moins proches de Barnes… Mais Rogers… Je sais pas comment il va s'en remettre… Et dire que Barnes a deux enfants.

_ Je suis navré pour vous, annonça Kilgrave sans paraître croire à ses paroles une seconde.

_ Bien sûr. J'espère que votre équipe s'en remettra… ajouta Laufey.

"Je vais vous tuer" articula Bucky derrière Kilgrave et Laufey.

Brock et Pepper parvinrent à garder leur sérieux et remercièrent les deux agents de police. Pepper, subtile, entraîna les deux hommes derrière elle, laissant Bucky et Brock seuls au bar.

Brock en profita immédiatement pour commander un mojito, alors que Bucky boudait à côté de lui :

_ J'avais la grippe. La grippe. Rien de plus.

_ Mmh. Mais c'était beaucoup trop drôle. Et Rogers s'inquiétait tellement pour toi que crois-moi, c'est plutôt crédible comme scénario. Il faudrait peut-être lui rappeler que tu as encore une maman et qu'elle est bien partie pour vivre encore quelques dizaines d'années.

_ Dis pas ça, vieux, ça porte malheur, blagua Bucky.

Brock savait que malgré son apparente décontraction, Bucky surveillait la pièce autant que lui, cherchant le moindre indice.

_ Ce type, là, commenta-t-il à mi-voix, désignant discrètement un homme assis à une table, qui ne quittait pas Thompson et Sousa des yeux.

_ Un agent de police, répliqua Brock qui le connaissait. Krzeminski. Un trouduc, hyper insultant envers Pepper, mais il fait son boulot, c'est tout.

_ Qu'est-ce que ce con avait contre Pepper ?

_ Le fait qu'elle soit une femme, grommela Brock. Tu l'aurais vu avec Carter et Romanoff… Vraiment une enflure, j'te jure. On était tous prêts à péter un câble. D'ailleurs, H a failli le tuer, je crois.

H était le surnom de Stark quand Bucky, Brock et lui n'étaient que tous les trois.

_ J'aurais aimé voir ça.

_ Tu décédais dans ton lit, à ce moment-là, se moqua Brock.

_ Si tu savais comme je t'emmerde, Brock, rétorqua Bucky.

_ BUCKY ! cria un Thompson manifestement bourré en arrivant à son niveau. Mon pote ! Viens danser avec moi !

_ Jack, tu es ivre, grommela Sousa juste derrière lui, levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Danny veut pas coucher avec moi sur la piste de danse ! Toi, t'es d'accord pas vrai ?

Brock haussa un sourcil et marcha discrètement sur le pied de Bucky en voyant revenir Pepper, Laufey et Kilgrave.

Immédiatement, Bucky se prêta au jeu et répondit avec un sourire :

_ J'adorerais, mon cœur, mais ton chéri n'apprécierait sans doute pas. Allez, viens, je te raccompagne.

Thompson marmonna quelque chose, et tenta de s'éloigner en zigzaguant avant de s'effondrer par terre, rattrapé de justesse par Bucky, qui leva les yeux au ciel et le prit sur son dos.

_ Je vous raccompagne, j'imagine, lança-t-il à Sousa qui soupira mais prit le parti de sourire et d'acquiescer.

Bucky adressa un sourire d'excuse aux quatre agents des forces de l'ordre et désigna Thompson, dont la tête reposait sur son épaule, l'homme somnolant à moitié :

_ Je crois que c'est la fin de la soirée pour lui. Désolé d'avoir causé autant de… hum. Bordel.

_ C'est pas grand-chose comparé à ce dont on a l'habitude, répondit Kilgrave en haussant les épaules, se désintéressant déjà d'eux.

_ Soyez prudents sur le trajet du retour, ordonna Pepper.

Bucky lui adressa un léger sourire qui voulait tout dire. Brock et Pepper échangèrent un rapide regard : Bucky n'était pas censé garder ses armes sous couverture, mais il l'avait fait sans nul doute. De toute façon, Brock connaissait Bucky : son meilleur ami ne se baladait nul part sans armes.

_ On y va, Danny ? lança Bucky à Sousa qui acquiesça, s'appuyant sur sa béquille d'un air fatigué.

Brock espéra que les efforts qu'il avait à fournir ne le fatiguait pas trop : après tout Sousa était en retraite anticipée depuis qu'il avait été blessé, ce n'était pas pour rien.

_ Brock Rumlow, est-ce que c'est un mojito que tu as dans la main ?

La voix menaçante de Pepper le fit revenir à la réalité.

Oups.

* * *

_ Putain, t'es lourd, Thompson, grommela Bucky en réajustant le poids du corps de l'agent de la CIA sur son dos et ses épaules.

_ Oh, arrête de râler, gloussa Thompson. Tu voulais qu'on se fasse remarquer, c'est le cas, non ? En plus, Laufey et Kilgrave commençaient à te regarder bizarrement, vu que tu parlais avec Rumlow.

Sousa leva les yeux au ciel :

_ Et bien sûr, tout ce que tu as trouvé à faire, c'est venir lui demander de coucher avec toi sur la piste de danse.

_ Bah ça a attiré l'attention, rit Thompson.

_ Oh, je vais finir par te reposer, gémit Bucky. T'es trop lourd.

_ Et si le tueur nous suivait, sucre d'orge ? répondit Thompson qui semblait s'amuser follement. Il va falloir que tu me portes au moins jusqu'à la maison.

_ Il y a deux kilomètres ! s'insurgea Bucky.

_ J'ai confiance en tes jambes musclées, mon ange.

Sousa rit et tapota l'épaule de Bucky :

_ Maintenant tu vois ce que j'endure toute la journée.

_ Tu pourras marcher deux kilomètres ? demanda seulement Bucky.

_ Bien sûr, acquiesça Sousa. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'ai un peu mal à la jambe à cause de cette comédie sur la piste de danse, mais ça ira.

_ S'il le faut, on appelle un taxi, proposa Bucky. Si tu en as besoin.

_ Ça ira, assura Sousa.

Les deux hommes se remirent à marcher, Thompson se trémoussant sur le dos de Bucky.

_ Si on se casse la gueule, je m'arrange pour tomber sur le dos, prévint Bucky.

_ Je sais que tu m'aimes, Kiki ! pépia Thompson, preuve que, même s'il n'était pas aussi bourré qu'il l'avait laissé croire, il l'était tout de même un peu.

_ "Kiki", répéta Bucky.

_ Ouaip. Le diminutif de Bucky.

_ Bucky c'est déjà un diminutif, signala inutilement Bucky, alors que Thompson commençait à s'amuser avec ses cheveux.

_ Il est bourré, lâcha Sousa avec un léger sourire. Tu ne tireras rien de lui dans cet état.

_ Génial, grommela Bucky.

_ Tu n'as plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne se souviendra pas de ce surnom demain, rit Sousa.

_ Ouais, tu m'étonnes. Si mes collègues en entendent parler…

Les deux hommes rirent.

_ Sinon, comment s'est passé la soirée ?

_ Oh, un peu fatigante, commenta Sousa. On a parlé avec quelques hommes dans la boîte de nuit. Un flic, Krzeminski. J'étais seul avec lui, pendant que Jack était au bar. Et il y avait un groupe de jeunes… Un peu plus âgé que tes enfants, je dirais.

_ La vingtaine ?

_ Plutôt vingt-cinq ans…

_ L'un d'eux a semblé s'intéresser à vous ?

_ Pas particulièrement. Je pense que tu peux les exclure de ta liste de suspect, ils étaient juste de passage.

_ T'as quand même les noms, au cas où ?

_ Mmh, acquiesça Sousa. Deux frères, Alex et Scott Summers. Alex avait un petit ami, Sean Cassidy et Scott semblait amoureux d'une rouquine, Jean Grey. Il y avait aussi une gamine un peu punk, elle s'appelait Ororo, je crois.

_ Pas commun, s'étonna Bucky.

_ Non, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle était américaine, répondit Sousa. La peau sombre, les cheveux encore plus blancs que ceux de Pietro.

_ Okay. Autre chose ?

_ Oui, un allemand du nom de Kurt. Peau tatouée, l'air un peu timide.

_ Très bien. J'y jetterais un coup d'oeil. Tu sais d'où ils venaient ?

_ D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils étaient tous étudiants à l'école Xavier.

_ La fac de droit ?

Sousa acquiesça, et Bucky se tut quelques instants, réfléchissant. Une bande d'étudiants ne lui semblait pas être un suspect valable, mais il ne laisserait rien de côté cette fois-ci.

_ Vous avez parlé à quelqu'un d'autre ?

_ Pepper, le lieutenant Laufey et le chef Kilgrave sont venus nous conseiller d'être un peu plus discrets, Jack et moi. C'était quand tu parlais avec Rumlow.

_ Okay, noté. Sur l'impulsion de Pepper, j'imagine ?

_ Tout à fait. Pour être honnête, j'avais l'impression que Kilgrave aurait été ennuyé de notre mort parce que ça ferait de la paperasse à remplir et Laufey semblait s'en foutre comme de sa première chemise.

_ Oui, j'ai remarqué que les autorités locales ne sont pas hyper compatissantes, grimaça Bucky.

_ Ah, et j'ai conseillé aux deux gamins, Alex et Sean, de rester discrets. Histoire qu'ils n'interfèrent pas et qu'ils ne deviennent pas les prochaines victimes. Ils partent demain, de toute façon.

_ Très bien. C'était du bon boulot, Sousa. Encore merci d'être venu, ajouta Bucky après un instant.

_ Crois-moi, ça fait du bien. J'envisageais depuis longtemps de reprendre un boulot sur le terrain, en plus.

_ Tu m'étonnes ! répondit Bucky.

Lui n'imaginait pas sa vie sans action. Il en était tout bonnement incapable. L'adrénaline, le danger, faisaient partie de sa vie autant que sa famille.

Bucky se mit à bailler. Il n'était pas près de rentrer dormir, songea-t-il en calculant le temps qu'il faudrait pour faire toute cette distance à pied.

Peu importe, se dit-il. Il était sous couverture. Et Sebastian "Bucky" Stan faisait la grasse matinée tous les matins.

* * *

Steve fut réveillé par une douleur dans le dos, et grimaça. À côté de lui, Carter lui adressa un regard compatissant.

_ Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle. J'ai hésité à te réveiller pour que tu ailles te coucher, mais j'avais peur que tu ne te rendormes pas.

Il s'était endormi sur la table. Merde. Il se redressa en gémissant.

_ Je vais bien, t'inquiète, marmonna-t-il.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel.

_ Merde, c'était mon tour, je ne devais pas m'endormir, grommela-t-il. Je suis désolé, Carter.

_ T'as passé la dernière semaine à tout organiser, répondit-elle. Tu as le droit d'être fatigué. Barnes a bien réveillé tout le monde cette nuit pour nous annoncer qu'il allait faire grasse mat'.

Surpris, Steve sortit son portable de sa poche, et haussa un sourcil amusé devant le texto : "interdiction formelle de me réveiller, demain matin, c'est grasse matinée jusqu'à midi !".

Ce dernier avait été envoyé à minuit et demie.

_ Pietro l'a réveillé ce matin à neuf heures, ajouta la jeune femme en secouant la tête. Tel père, tel fils, j'imagine.

Steve sourit, et jeta un coup d'oeil aux écrans de surveillance :

_ Il y a du mouvement ?

_ Seulement dans la chambre, répondit Carter avec un léger sourire ironique. Mais Thompson était bourré, donc… j'ai regretté d'avoir assisté à ça.

Steve ne releva pas, réfléchit quelques instants, et demanda :

_ Comment va Banner, au fait ?

_ Howard a fini par le convaincre de sortir de la cave.

Steve ne dit rien sur le fait qu'elle appelait Stark par son prénom : il avait déjà remarqué que Carter avait tendance à faire ça quand elle se relâchait, qu'elle était fatiguée, ou qu'elle laissait ses émotions l'envahir. Comme si elle se contrôlait pour se forcer à l'appeler "Stark" le reste du temps.

_ Il dort dans la chambre des jumeaux, reprit Carter. Wanda et lui ont fait une nuit blanche. Lang était avec eux. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils ont fait. Pietro a dormi avec Romanoff et Barton, ajouta-t-elle.

_ Et Junior ?

_ Anthony a… traîné ici et là, répondit l'agent en haussant les épaules. Je crois qu'il s'est endormi avec Banner, Lang et Wanda dans la chambre.

_ Et Romanoff et Barton…

_ Ils préparent le petit déjeuner en bas, expliqua Carter avec un sourire. Je vais aller grignoter quelque chose avant d'aller dormir, je crois.

_ Tu as passé une nuit blanche ? Mais ça allait ? s'inquiéta Steve.

_ Howard était avec moi. On a fini de regarder les Seigneurs des Anneaux, on avait commencé pendant le trajet. Version longue, parce que bien sûr, Howard est un vrai geek, ajouta-t-elle en faisant la moue, semblant à la fois touchée et amusée.

Steve ne fit pas de commentaires. Carter avait le droit d'être proche de Stark, ça ne concernait personne d'autre qu'elle, après tout.

Il alla prendre une douche rapide, se changea et sortit les poubelles - c'était fou ce qu'une bande d'agents du FBI pouvait manger comme paquets de chips, de bonbons et de plats surgelés en moins de vingt-quatre heures.

De l'autre côté de la rue, Barnes lui sourit et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

Cédant à son impulsion, Steve obéit, espérant que personne ne les verrait discuter.

_ Alors, bien dormi ?

_ Très bien, acquiesça Steve. Et toi, ta grasse matinée ?

_ Commettre un infanticide, c'est grave si on a des circonstances atténuantes ? répliqua Barnes en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

_ Je crois que je devrais t'arrêter pour ça, répondit Steve en souriant. Et Thompson et Sousa…?

_ Thompson a la gueule de bois et Sousa dort encore. Il est que dix heures en même temps, soupira Barnes. Foutu Pietro...

_ Oh, tu as fait pire que dormir huit heures, fit remarquer Steve. Comment ça s'est passé hier soir ?

Barnes ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quand il se figea, et brusquement poussa Steve contre le mur pour se plaquer contre lui.

_ Hé, mais c'est quoi ton problème ? protesta Steve en tentant de se dégager.

Barnes le tenait d'une poigne de fer, son visage à quelques millimètres du sien, et jeta un bref regard sur le côté.

_ Krzeminski et Laufey dans leur voiture de fonction, souffla-t-il. S'ils te reconnaissent, on est dans la merde.

Ce qui expliquait le visage de Barnes juste face au sien, empêchant que les policiers voient sa tête.

_ Voilà pourquoi on aurait jamais du se parler, grommela Steve, tentant de regarder tout sauf le visage de Barnes.

Il avait des jolies lèvres, n'empêche.

Steve maudit le manque de sommeil pour cette pensée, et attendit patiemment. Enfin, Barnes s'écarta d'un pas avec un sourire gêné :

_ Okay, c'était génial, ricana-t-il, ironique. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer avant qu'on te repère ! suggéra-t-il.

_ Tu veux que je vienne manger avec toi, ce soir ? demanda Steve.

_ Pas la peine, je mange un truc avec Wanda et Pietro. Je leur ferais passer les infos, ils relaieront.

_ Mais ça risque pas de sembler bizarre ?

_ Nope, j'ai balancé devant Laufey que je leur ferais sans doute visiter la ville. Sousa et Thompson retournent en boite de nuit et Pepper et Brock seront là pour les surveiller et les protéger.

_ Je vois que vous avez tout prévu.

_ Toujours, sourit Barnes. Bon, je devais ramener une aspirine à Thompson, je vais le faire avant qu'il ne meurt d'un horrible mal de tête.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel, mais acquiesça :

_ Passe une bonne journée.

_ Toi aussi.

* * *

Bucky passa la journée avec Thompson et Sousa sans pouvoir s'empêcher de faire des grimaces à chaque fois qu'il passait devant une caméra.

La seule chose insupportable dans cette maison, c'était d'aller aux toilettes en sachant que l'un de ses collègues le verrait. Bucky avait beau être sans gêne, il y avait des limites.

En plus, Brock lui manquait. Il avait envie de parler à son pote. Il avait un milliard de trucs à lui dire ! Wanda qui agissait bizarrement - encore cette histoire d'amoureux sans doute - Rogers qui agissait bizarrement aussi…

Et si Rogers et Wanda sortaient ensemble ? Non, ce serait trop bizarre, se reprit-il. En plus Rogers avait l'âge de Bucky.

Il passa la fin de l'après-midi à bouder dans un coin, déclenchant les moqueries de Thompson.

Darcy - que dieu bénisse cette enfant - passa son temps à lui envoyer des photos marrantes - elle avait appelé ça des "memes" - que lui-même renvoya à H et Brock. Plus que jamais il adora la meilleure amie de sa fille. En plus d'être maligne et ironique, elle était gentille et prenait soin de Wanda quand les deux adolescentes étaient en cours.

Ah, et Pietro avait un _très léger_ crush sur elle, ce qui était toujours drôle.

Bucky et les jumeaux prirent garde à ne pas avoir l'air trop proches quand ils mangèrent ensemble, et Bucky résuma la soirée précédente à ses enfants, priant pour qu'ils n'oublient rien.

Alors qu'ils sortaient et que Bucky proposait innocemment de raccompagner les enfants chez eux, ils croisèrent le lieutenant Laufey.

Bucky commençait à avoir la désagréable impression de le voir partout où il allait.

_ Lieutenant Laufey ! s'exclama-t-il pourtant. Bonsoir !

_ Bonsoir, monsieur Stan, répondit Laufey d'un ton faussement affable.

_ Vous vous rappelez des jeunes voisins ? Pietro et Wanda, ils habitent la maison en face de celle de Jack et Danny !

_ Je me rappelle de la jeune fille.

_ Je suis son grand frère, Pietro, intervint Pietro. Enchanté, m'sieur.

_ Je leur avais promis une visite de la ville… J'y ai habité étant enfant…

Bucky savait parfaitement comment emmerder quelqu'un en le noyant au milieu d'un torrent d'informations, et raconta de fausses anecdotes de sa jeunesse en Californie. Il venait à peine d'entamer son déménagement en Floride quand il avait quatorze ans que Laufey l'interrompit, manifestement à bout :

_ Navré de devoir vous arrêter, monsieur Stan, mais j'ai une ronde à faire.

_ Oh, oui, bien sûr, excusez-moi ! répondit vivement Bucky. Et les jeunes ne doivent pas veiller trop tard, en plus ! N'est-ce pas les petits ?

Il les entraîna avec lui sans laisser à Laufey le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Pietro et Wanda luttèrent cinq minutes avant de s'écrouler de rire.

_ Oh mon dieu, p'pa, s'étouffa Pietro. Quand tu lui as décrit ta supposée première petite amie jusqu'aux mensurations…

_ Ou quand tu lui as donné chaque note de ton bulletin de CE2 ! gloussa Wanda. C'était excellent !

_ Et il a essayé de te couper au moins cinq ou six fois ! reprit Pietro. Et toi tu continuais tout de suite, c'était juste… juste… excellent !

_ L'important, c'est surtout qu'il n'ait rien retenu de ce que je lui ai raconté, sourit Bucky, amusé par l'enthousiasme de ses enfants. Parce que je serais incapable de le raconter de nouveau.

_ Tu m'étonnes ! Est-ce qu'il y avait au moins un truc qui était vrai ? interrogea Wanda.

_ Oh, je pense qu'au milieu des conneries, il devait y avoir une ou deux bêtises de Brock, Jemma et moi quand on était petits… répondit Bucky en haussant les épaules. Honnêtement, j'ai vraiment raconté tout ce qui me venait par la tête !

_ Tiens, tu nous avais jamais dit que tata Jemma avait fait des bêtises avec vous deux ! fit remarquer Pietro.

_ Parce que Brock et moi ne la laissions pas souvent participer, expliqua Bucky en haussant les épaules. Elle était plus jeune que nous, et pire que ça, une fille ! expliqua-t-il mélodramatiquement en riant.

Les jumeaux rirent aussi.

Bucky profitait de ce moment dans la nuit tiède de Californie quand il se figea et fit signe aux enfants de se taire. Ils étaient presque devant la maison, et une voiture était arrêtée, descendant… trois personnes.

Toute hilarité oubliée, Bucky fit signe à ses enfants de rentrer comme s'ils étaient seuls, et dissimulé dans l'ombre, regarda Sousa descendre, accompagné de Thompson et de quelqu'un d'autre qui le soutenait. Krzeminski, reconnut-il.

Rapidement et discrètement, il fit le tour de la maison pour entrer par derrière, regardant la caméra pendant cinq secondes afin de ne pas inquiéter les agents en surveillance. Pour faire bonne mesure, il ajouta un doigt d'honneur et pénétra dans la maison. Entendant la clé tourner dans la serrure, il se précipita sur le canapé et fit semblant de s'être endormi. À peine avait-il fermé les yeux que la porte s'ouvrait et que la lumière s'allumait.

_ Allez, monsieur Thompson, grogna Krzeminski en le soutenant.

Bucky retint un gloussement. Ça, pour se faire remarquer, il se faisait remarquer, le Thompson.

_ Bonjour, Bucky, lâcha Sousa comme si c'était parfaitement normal qu'il soit là.

_ KIKI !

Avant même que Bucky ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, et courant étonnamment vite pour un homme bourré, Thompson se jeta sur le canapé et par la même occasion, sur Bucky.

_ Salut, vieux !

_ J'aime me rendre ridicule, glissa Thompson à l'oreille de Bucky. J'ai bu deux verres de coca, c'est tout. Mais je me méfie de ce type, il tourne beaucoup trop autour de Danny.

_ Oui, oui, moi aussi je t'aime, Jack, rit Bucky comme si Thompson lui avait dit quelque chose de très drôle. Allez, viens, je t'aide à monter.

Sans même lui laisser le choix, Thompson monta sur son dos, et Bucky se contenta de rire à nouveau, de faire comme si c'était parfaitement normal, et de monter les escaliers avec difficulté, trimballant l'agent de la CIA jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il haussa un sourcil quand Thompson se jeta sur le lit et fit voler sa veste - droit sur la caméra que Stark avait déposé dans une plante verte.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? souffla Bucky.

Ils étaient totalement seuls dans la chambre. Ses collègues ne pouvaient ni les voir ni les entendre.

_ Il n'est pas question qu'on attende que ce malade vienne nous tuer, Danny et moi, murmura Thompson à l'oreille de Bucky.

Lui aussi savait qu'il y avait de nombreux autres micros dans la pièce, ou même dans la salle de bain attenante. Mais la caméra était également celle qui captait le mieux le son environnant.

_ Il a vu quand Sousa a pris la clé sous le pot de fleur ? demanda Bucky à voix basse.

_ Oui. Et Danny se doute également de quelque chose, je crois. Il ne s'est pas caché, en tout cas.

_ Il joue son rôle d'appât.

_ Je ne le laisserais pas tuer Danny, grogna Thompson.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

Bucky n'hésita qu'un instant avant de glisser l'une de ses armes dans la ceinture de Thompson.

_ Toi et moi on s'en charge demain soir, murmura-t-il. Cache l'arme, ne la montre pas aux autres. Si Krzeminski s'en tient à ses habitudes, il viendra déposer des caméras. On le chopera à ce moment-là. Je serais présent. Tu peux laisser Sousa en dehors de tout ça, si tu le désires. Simplement, ne mêle pas Rogers, Carter et les autres à ça. Ils veulent attendre les preuves. Je n'attendrais pas un mort de plus.

Thompson acquiesça, et retrouva bien vite sa morgue habituelle :

_ Un petit baiser pour sceller notre contrat, namour ?

Bucky s'esclaffa, et lâcha d'une voix clairement audible pour les micros :

_ Tu es bourré, sucre d'orge.

Il embrassa Thompson sur la tempe, comme pour le satisfaire, et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit alors qu'il enlevait la veste de la plante verte, lâchant avec un clin d'oeil discret à la caméra :

_ J'en connais un qui est bourré. Je m'en charge.

Il borda Thompson comme s'il était l'un de ses enfants, à leur grand amusement à tous les deux. D'une voix geignarde, Thompson réclama un câlin et un bisou que Bucky lui donna - restant chaste sur le bisou. Ils avaient beau s'amuser, ni l'un ni l'autre n'oubliait que Thompson était marié avec Sousa et et que Bucky était… rien du tout.

L'espace d'un instant, il pensa à la comédie qu'il avait joué avec Rogers au restaurant, mais avec un sourire amusé, l'effaça immédiatement de son esprit.

Une seule chose dans ce qu'ils avaient dit était vraie.

"Je ne te mérite pas." "Non, avait répliqué Rogers. Certainement pas."

Il se figea quand les lèvres de Thompson se posèrent sur les siennes - dans un baiser plus affectueux que sensuel. Pour une fois sérieux, l'agent se contenta de murmurer :

_ Tu n'avais pas l'air bien.

Bucky le remercia d'un sourire, lui ébouriffa les cheveux, et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus.

Il croisa Krzeminski dans le couloir, et ce dernier lui envoya un regard haineux.

_ Jack va bien, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire froid, se retenant de tuer cette enflure sur le champ. Merci de l'avoir ramené. Je m'en chargerais la prochaine fois.

 _C'est mon territoire, connard. N'ose même pas les toucher ou je t'étripe._

_ C'était un plaisir, répliqua Krzeminki.

_ Non, c'est faux, intervint Sousa avec un sourire. Jack a été insupportable. Encore merci, agent Krzeminski.

_ Je vous en prie, je vous avais dit de m'appeler "Ray", Daniel, répliqua Krzeminski.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, et Bucky les laissa discuter, se contentant d'un salut de la main à Sousa. S'il y avait un problème, Thompson avait maintenant une arme. Tout irait bien.

Il avait à peine fait trois pas hors de la maison que son téléphone sonnait déjà.

_ Salut, frangine, lâcha-t-il d'un air désinvolte, comme s'il ignorait que c'était Rogers au bout du fil.

_ C'était quoi, ça ? s'agaça immédiatement un Rogers visiblement à bout de nerfs.

_ C'est rien, il était bourré, et c'était une erreur. T'inquiète pas, il ne s'est rien passé pendant les trente secondes où je l'ai mis au lit, mentit Bucky.

_ Ça ne ressemblait pas à une erreur, protesta Rogers.

_ Soeurette, il était totalement ivre. Il m'a supplié de l'embrasser pendant cinq minutes.

_ Tu l'as embrassé, fit remarquer Rogers d'une voix froide. Barnes, est-ce que tu crois vraiment qu'embrasser un homme marié pendant qu'il joue l'appât justement avec son mari, c'est une bonne idée ?

_ C'est Thompson qui m'a embrassé, répliqua Bucky. Et il était bourré.

Et même s'il ne l'était pas, Rogers ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre que des hommes comme Thompson ou Bucky ne parvenaient pas à communiquer par la parole. Les gestes, le corps, tout ça était beaucoup plus simple.

Alors ce baiser, cette simple pression des lèvres de Thompson contre celle de Bucky, c'était juste le seul moyen que Thompson connaissait pour dire "je suis là si tu as besoin de parler". C'était aussi celui de Bucky. Il avait déjà embrassé Brock, Jemma, Stark ou même Carter, sans pour autant ressentir la moindre attirance sexuelle. Les seuls avec qui il ne pouvait tout simplement pas utiliser ce moyen de communication, c'était ses trois enfants.

_ C'était rien, reprit Bucky.

_ Mais tu aurais voulu que ce soit quelque chose, pas vrai ? demanda Rogers d'une voix douce.

_ Bon dieu, Rogers, je ne suis pas amoureux de cet abruti ! s'exclama Bucky avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

Autant pour la couverture comme quoi il téléphonait à sa soeur. Restait à espérer qu'il n'était pas espionné ou suivi.

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'il profitait de l'air frais en marchant vers son hôtel, il reçu un texto.

Brock.

"Romanoff se plaint que Thompson déraille en étant bourré. Il m'a refilé tous ses verres d'alcool pour rester sobre ce soir. Un problème ?"

La réponse était toute trouvée :

"Tu me fais confiance ?"

Brock répondit dans le quart de seconde :

"Toujours. Si t'as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas."

"Je t'adore, vieux" se contenta de conclure Bucky avant de ranger son portable.

Bucky sourit pour lui-même, un peu réconforté. Peu importait ce qui se passerait, il aurait toujours son meilleur ami.

* * *

Wanda sortait de la librairie, une demi-douzaine de livres sous le bras, quand elle sut qu'il y avait un problème. Elle jeta un rapide regard à l'homme de l'autre côté de la rue. Il avait déjà essayé de la draguer quand elle avait pris un chocolat dans un café vers seize heures. Miles quelque chose…

Qu'il soit encore là alors qu'elle était maintenant à l'autre bout du centre-ville, et que la nuit commence à tomber n'augurait rien de bon.

_ Hey, princesse ! lança-t-il alors qu'elle quittait les rues plus fréquentées pour rentrer chez elle.

_ Laisse-moi tranquille, répondit-elle sans lui accorder un regard.

_ Oh, allez, ne commence pas, ma belle, tu…

_ Quand la jeune fille te demande de la laisser tranquille, tu la laisses tranquille, appuya une voix calme derrière elle.

Surprise, Wanda se retourna pour voir Tony Stark lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

_ C'est ta copine ? demanda Miles machin, l'air amusé. Elle est un peu jeune pour toi, non ?

_ Plutôt un genre de belle-soeur, en fait, répondit Tony Stark d'un air sérieux.

Wanda retint un gloussement à cette réplique. Certes, elle avait de quoi se défendre, mais la présence d'un adulte la mettait en confiance.

_ Dégage, crétin, finit par soupirer Miles truc. La jolie jeune fille et moi étions en train de parler !

La seule réponse de Tony fut un coup de poing. Miles ne sembla pas plus ébranlé que ça, mais Tony gémit en se tenant la main :

_ Putain, ça fait mal !

Cette fois-ci, l'homme avait l'air clairement mécontent. Miles… Lydon. Oui, c'était ça, son nom, à ce crétin !

_ Bon, maintenant…

Wanda l'interrompit. Avec un spray de bombe au poivre dans la figure. Sans même voir si son arme avait eu l'effet escompté, elle attrapa Tony par le poignet et tous deux s'enfuirent en courant.

_ Une bombe au poivre ? s'exclamait Tony quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux assis à une table dans un restaurant à la périphérie de la ville. Tu te balades avec une bombe au poivre ?!

Wanda rougit un peu, mais acquiesça :

_ Mmh. C'est de la part de tous les collègues de papa. Ma copine Darcy, elle, m'a carrément donné un Taser.

_ Un Taser ? répéta Tony en riant. Sérieusement ?

Wanda opina, amusée elle aussi.

_ C'est pour m'aider à me défendre quand mes sauveurs ne savent pas donner de coup de poings, ironisa-t-elle.

_ Si tu veux savoir, j'en ai jamais eu besoin jusque là, j'ai toujours su comment éviter les conflits, répliqua-t-il.

_ Tu veux qu'on parle de la fois où Bruce t'as mis un gnon ? Parce que, pour être honnête, tu as plutôt l'air de toujours chercher les conflits.

_ J'ai pas réfléchi, grommela Tony en levant les yeux au ciel. J'aime pas qu'on agresse les filles, c'est tout.

_ C'est mignon, ne put s'empêcher de sourire Wanda.

_ La ferme. Tu te balades vraiment avec un sac à main plein d'armes, alors ?

_ C'était la condition de mon père pour que j'ai le droit de sortir, expliqua Wanda. J'avais treize ans, et il m'a dit que si je savais me défendre seule, il se fichait de l'heure à laquelle je rentrais. J'ai jamais été du genre à aimer sortir toute la nuit, mais Darcy adore ça, alors… des fois je la suis. Il faut bien quelqu'un pour la soutenir quand elle est bourrée.

_ Un vrai petit ange…

Wanda fit la moue pour toute réponse.

_ Encore une preuve que ton père est complètement cinglé, reprit Tony comme si de rien était.

_ Oh tu sais, il t'en veut plus pour être intéressé par Bruce que pour tes articles qui, au passage, étaient irrespectueux, inutiles et stupides, commenta Wanda, laissant transparaître un peu de la colère qu'elle avait ressenti en lisant ces articles. Critiquer des gens bien sur leurs erreurs de jeunesse, c'était nul.

Tony haussa les épaules :

_ Barnes est quand même un meurtrier.

_ Je sais. Mais Peggy ou Steve eux, n'avaient rien fait de criminel. Exposer leur vie privée comme ça, c'était…

_ Tu attends quoi, gamine, des excuses ? s'agaça Tony.

_ Non, juste que tu ne recommences pas, répliqua Wanda. Bruce ne te dira jamais qu'il est attiré par toi, alors je te le dis. Il l'est. Mais il va falloir que tu fasses avec les autres, dont mon père, qui va sans doute te menacer en voyant que Bruce te prend au sérieux. Ne lui brise pas le coeur, Tony, s'il te plaît… Bruce en a assez bavé comme ça.

Tony parut gêné, alors Wanda décida de changer de sujet, ne voulant pas le mettre trop mal à l'aise :

_ Alors, comment ça se passe avec ton frère, sinon ?

_ Je le déteste, il me déteste, la boucle est bouclée, résuma Tony.

_ Comment on peut détester son frère ? s'étonna Wanda, surprise. Je veux dire… je sais que mon frère et moi on est jumeaux, alors c'est différent, mais… vous avez les mêmes parents, vous avez grandi ensemble…

_ C'est compliqué, éluda Tony. On est trop semblables, c'est tout.

_ Des caractères semblables peuvent bien s'entendre. Regarde papa et Brock ou Howard ?

_ Oui, tout le monde peut s'entendre avec tout le monde ou détester tout le monde, répliqua Tony. Après tout, Rogers et Barnes passent bien autant de temps à se détester qu'à s'adorer.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Wanda sans comprendre. Ça fait des semaines que papa et Steve ne se sont plus disputés…

_ Tu plaisantes ? Rogers a pété les plombs, hier soir. Il paraît que Barnes a embrassé Thompson qui était bourré.

Wanda haussa un sourcil, brusquement inquiète :

_ Quoi ?!

_ Ouais. Thompson était complètement déchiré hier soir, et Barnes l'a embrassé.

_ Quoi ? Non, mais… papa a des règles très strictes ! Jamais il se permettrait de faire ce genre de trucs avec un homme marié !

_ Alors quoi, le meurtrier sans scrupules a des principes ?

_ Il n'a tué que des gens qui le méritaient, marmonna Wanda d'un air absent, de plus en plus inquiète pour son père. Et il n'a jamais, jamais couché avec un homme ou une femme marié.

Rapidement, elle pianota le numéro de son père sur son portable. Portable éteint.

_ Il faut qu'on rentre. Tout de suite.

C'était dur d'expliquer le mauvais pressentiment qui la prenait soudain au ventre. Mais son père ne faisait pas ce genre de trucs à moins d'avoir une excellente raison…

Tony haussa un sourcil mais acquiesça, appelant un taxi. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la rue.

Une ambulance et des voitures de police bloquaient l'accès à la maison de Thompson et Sousa.

Par réflexe, les larmes aux yeux, Wanda attrapa la main de Tony et la serra.

_ Papa… murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Daniel se réveilla dans un lit vide.

_ Jack ? lança-t-il, s'attendant à le voir sortir de la salle de bain attenante à la chambre.

Il repensa au comportement étrange de son mari le jour précédent, ainsi que Barnes, qui avait semblé sur les nerfs.

Il aurait du se douter qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Attrapant la béquille posée au pied du lit, il se leva et sortit de la chambre, parcourant le couloir et les escaliers dans le noir.

_ Bucky ? ajouta-t-il, sa voix portant dans le silence pesant. Jack ? répéta-t-il.

Il vit la silhouette sans la reconnaître dans la pénombre, et regretta de ne pas avoir son arme.

_ Jack ?

_ Daniel !

La voix grave le surprit, et il mit un instant à se rappeler où il l'avait déjà entendu.

Ray Krzeminski. Le flic.

_ Ray ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

_ Il faut que vous veniez avec moi, Daniel, vous comprenez. Votre mari est un abruti, et…

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

Il se figea quand la lumière s'alluma, l'éblouissant. Il cligna deux fois des yeux, et soupira.

_ Sérieusement ?

Barnes affichait un sourire satisfait, son arme à la main, braquée sur l'arrière du crâne de Krzeminski.

_ Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi simple que ça.

_ Éloigne-toi de mon mari, ordure, ajouta Jack, les bras croisés.

_ Jack, je sais me défendre tout seul, soupira Daniel en lançant un long regard à son époux.

_ Pourquoi vous restez avec un type comme ça, Daniel ? s'exclama Krzeminski.

_ Oh la ferme, connard ! grommela Jack.

Sauf que Barnes s'était figé, l'air agacé :

_ Attends, quoi ? Pourquoi t'es là, Krzeminski ?

_ Vous trouvez ça normal, tous les deux ? explosa Krzeminski. Vous avez beau jouer les innocents, Daniel ne pourra pas être heureux quand vous saisissez chaque occasion pour le tromper !

Jack et Barnes eurent l'air tellement stupéfait que si Daniel ne s'était pas à moitié étouffé devant l'exclamation, il aurait éclaté de rire.

_ Quoi, vous pensez que Jack et Barnes couchent ensemble ? répéta-t-il, amusé.

_ Barnes ? répéta Krzeminski.

 _Fail_. Aïe.

_ Oh putain. On s'est plantés. Félicitations, Sousa, je vous présente votre premier stalker, grimaça Barnes.

Daniel haussa un sourcil :

_ Un stalker, répéta-t-il.

_ Yep. Il n'en a manifestement rien à foutre de Thompson. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est toi, reprit Barnes en faisant la moue.

Sousa regarda Krzeminski dans les yeux, ayant un peu de mal à réaliser. Quoi, le type était… amoureux de lui ? Un truc comme ça ?

_ Thompson ? répéta à nouveau Krzeminski. Sousa ?

Daniel vit Jack et Barnes échanger un regard, et brusquement, le coup de feu retentit dans la pièce. L'agent de police Ray Krzeminski s'effondra à ses pieds.

Jack avait son arme à la main, et son visage était crispé en une moue dédaigneuse.

_ On touche pas à mon Danny, connard.

* * *

Bucky raconta les évènements d'une voix tremblante, résumant comment ils avaient cru que Danny allait être tué par ce monstre de Krzeminski et comment Jack et lui étaient intervenus.

Tu parles.

Derrière l'épaule de Laufey, Thompson lui adressait un regard sombre. Ils avaient merdés, et ils allaient se le prendre en pleine gueule. Dieu merci, aucun des agents du FBI n'était sorti de la maison - c'était peut-être du au fait qu'il ait réussi à convaincre Stark de passer des bandes vidéos où il ne se passait rien.

Bucky s'inventa un passé dans les forces spéciales, expliquant qu'il avait dormi sur le canapé en apprenant que _ses chers amis Jack et Danny_ pouvaient être attaqués à tout moment.

Pendant ce temps, Sousa répondait aux questions de Kilgrave, l'air ébranlé.

" _Jack, tu viens de tuer un homme !_

 _Il est pas mort, Danny. Juste immobilisé pour quelques temps._

 _Le temps qu'on finisse notre enquête"_ avait complété Bucky.

Ils s'étaient complètement cramés auprès de Krzeminski, alors si ce dernier commençait à tout raconter à Kilgrave et Laufey, ils seraient grillés.

Thompson et lui n'avaient eu besoin que d'un regard pour se comprendre, et d'un seul geste du menton, presque imperceptible, Bucky lui avait dit "je te le laisse". Parce qu'il savait ce que c'était de craindre chaque jour pour sa famille.

Thompson le rejoignit au moment où Laufey tourna les talons.

_ Alors ?

_ Aie l'air traumatisé par les évènements, grommela Bucky. Prie pour que Rogers ne défonce pas nos lambeaux de couverture en traversant la rue pour venir me péter la gueule.

_ C'était pas lui, Barnes, grommela Thompson, commettant l'exploit d'avoir l'air à la fois énervé contre Bucky et terrorisé.

_ Je sais, et c'était pas prévu.

_ T'as une idée ?

_ Honnêtement ?

Encore une fois, c'était presque de la télépathie entre eux. Ils se comprenaient sans même avoir besoin de se parler parce qu'ils étaient semblables.

Bucky ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de regarder Thompson dans les yeux. Ce dernier le regarda longuement, et acquiesça sans un mot.

Ils avaient leur plan. Sans même prononcer un seul mot.

_ Demain soir ? demanda seulement Thompson.

_ Mmh. Dis-lui que Sousa et toi allez partir. C'est trop dangereux ici.

_ Il va paniquer.

_ Mmh.

Thompson serra brièvement Bucky dans ses bras, mais cette fois c'était clairement pour la comédie. Et honnêtement, ça convenait à Bucky.

_ Tu vas en parler à Rogers ?

_ Oui. C'est pas le genre de trucs que je peux faire sans lui en parler. Pas cette fois.

Thompson se mordit la lèvre inférieure, l'air amusé. Bucky leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit rien.

Oui, peut-être que Rogers le faisait changer. Un tout petit peu.

* * *

Steve attrapa Barnes par le col au moment où il se glissait à l'arrière de la maison. Furieux, il le plaqua contre le mur, et repoussa Barton quand il tenta de les séparer :

_ Non mais tu es malade ! hurla Steve, tentant de se contenir pour ne pas alerter le voisinage. C'était quoi ce plan débile de faire cavalier seul avec Thompson ? Vous vous êtes mis en danger et vous avez mis Sousa en danger avec vos conneries !

Barnes se laissa faire, mais son regard brillait de colère :

_ J'ai chopé un stalker, je crois que c'est pas rien, quand même !

_ En alertant la police que tu étais sous couverture ? Ils ont ratissés toute la maison pour récupérer chacune des caméras qu'ils pensaient que Krzeminski avait mis ! On a plus aucun lien avec Sousa et Thompson, Barnes !

_ Du calme, on va se…

_ Du calme ? répéta Steve, se calmant progressivement.

Sa rage laissait lentement place à une colère froide.

_ Du calme ? Tu attends de moi que je restes calme alors que tu risques ta vie, Barnes ?

Barnes le fusilla du regard, et il parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, avant de simplement refermer la bouche.

_ Quoi ? Assume ce que tu allais dire, Barnes, le défia Steve.

_ Va chier, asséna Barnes. Tu sais, Rogers, je n'ai pas cinq ans, et de nous deux, ce n'est pas moi le suicidaire !

Le coup bas blessa Steve plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Carter hoqueta, Barton marmonna un "aïe, aïe" et Stark grimaça.

_ Okay, lâcha Steve.

Brusquement, tout semblait lointain et flou.

_ Okay, répéta-t-il. Fais ce que tu veux. Meurs en faisant le con. Laisse tes enfants seuls. C'est pas moi que ça concerne.

_ Ne dis pas ça, intervint Carter, semblant étrangement vulnérable. Ne faites pas ça. S'il vous plaît.

_ Désolé d'avoir mis cinq mois à comprendre ce que tu as essayé de me faire comprendre dès le début, Barnes. J'aurais du te laisser mourir la première fois au lieu d'intervenir.

Steve eut au moins la satisfaction de voir que Barnes semblait aussi blessé que lui.

_ Arrêtez les gars, sérieux, c'est pas cool, marmonna Stark, mal à l'aise.

Steve secoua la tête et lâcha Barnes, laissant les quatre agents à l'extérieur alors qu'il rentrait dans la maison à grands pas.

_ C'était violent, commenta seulement Romanoff quand il entra dans la "chambre aux caméras".

Il se laissa tomber sur un siège et ne répondit pas.

_ T'as eu raison de ne pas te laisser faire, ajouta-t-elle, et sur ces mots elle retourna à son travail, ne semblant plus s'intéresser à lui.

Steve rumina sa colère pendant trois quarts d'heures, faisant tantôt les cents pas, tantôt tourner son siège sur lui-même, agaçant manifestement Romanoff, qui pourtant ne dit rien.

Quand son téléphone vibra, il lui jeta un coup d'oeil énervé.

"Je suis désolé pour avant" disait seulement Barnes. "Tu méritais pas ça."

Moins d'un instant plus tard "mais je suis quand même capable de m'occuper de moi"

Quel con.

Steve ne répondit pas.

* * *

Peggy et Howard échangèrent un long regard.

Le portable de Rogers venait de sonner, mais ce dernier, faisant manifestement la gueule, n'y avait pas touché.

_ Encore cette histoire avec Barnes, glissa Howard comme si ce n'était pas évident.

Wanda avait été à moitié traumatisée par cette histoire, terrorisée à l'idée que son père soit mort. Pietro, plus philosophe, avait lâché que "papa mourra le jour où il mourra, et c'est pas près d'arriver".

_ Tu crois qu'on devrait regarder ? tenta Howard.

Peggy haussa un sourcil exprimant à merveille son opinion "non, on ne fouille pas dans le téléphone de notre boss".

_ Rogers, ton téléphone a sonné, dit-elle seulement. C'est peut-être important.

Rogers grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, jeta un coup d'oeil au texto, fronça les sourcils et pianota rapidement.

_ C'était Barnes ? demanda Howard.

_ Mmh.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

_ Me casser les couilles, fut la sombre réponse.

_ Très adulte, grommela Peggy en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait, Rogers ?

_ Que si je tenais à me faire pardonner, je n'avais qu'à dire pardon.

Peggy haussa un sourcil.

_ Te faire pardonner ?

_ Je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner.

_ Je suis sûre que Barnes dit la même chose. Vous faites exprès de jouer aux gamins, franchement ? Vous vous êtes tous les deux conduits comme des cons hier soir, passez à autre chose maintenant, bon dieu !

_ Je suis d'accord avec Peggy ! lança Tony en descendant les escaliers. Je sais pas de quoi vous parlez, mais maintenant c'est un principe, je suis toujours d'accord avec Peggy !

_ La ferme, Anthony, lancèrent Howard et Peggy en choeur.

_ C'est quoi le problème ? Pourquoi Rogers est affalé sur le canapé comme une midinette qui vient de se faire larguer ?

Howard ne put réprimer un rire, mais Peggy leva les yeux au ciel :

_ Il ne s'est pas fait larguer, il s'est disputé avec Barnes.

_ Du pareil au même ! répliqua Anthony avec un clin d'oeil.

_ CARTER ! STARK !

Peggy soupira, et Howard hurla en réponse :

_ ON ARRIVE BARTON, CALME TES HORMONES DE FEMME ENCEINTE !

_ Sérieusement ? répliqua Peggy en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle acompagna son meilleur ami jusqu'à la chambre aux caméras, afin de surveiller le couple et le possible meurtrier qui pourrait s'introduire chez eux. Howard lança le Hobbit - version longue, merci la geek attitude, et Peggy laissa tomber sa tête sur le bureau. La journée qui les attendait était très très longue.

Le peu de caméras qu'il restait dans la maison étaient dans la salle de bain et dans la cuisine. Pas forcément des endroits stratégiques. Heureusement, de la fenêtre, ils avaient un point de vue sur la porte d'entrée.

Peggy, un peu blasée, regarda Sousa et Thompson se disputer "tu as tiré sur un homme désarmé, Jack" "j'étais inquiet pour toi, Danny !" et faire l'amour pour se réconcilier - finalement, elle bénissait le ciel qu'il n'y ait que des micros et pas des caméras dans la chambre ET dans le salon.

_ Tu sais, on devrait les imiter, commenta Howard en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Peggy rougit un peu, déterminée à ne pas réagir.

_ Arrête ça, Howard.

_ J'abandonnerais jamais, Peggy. Jamais.

Peggy déglutit et détourna le regard. Peut-être, et elle pensait bien peut-être, que ça lui plaisait qu'il n'abandonne pas et que quelqu'un s'accroche à elle ainsi.

La journée passa lentement, Peggy regardant le couple d'un oeil distrait. Il se passait quelque chose, et elle le sentait. Le lieutenant Laufey était passé plusieurs fois devant la maison, et il entra même une fois pour discuter avec Thompson et Sousa. La conversation l'intrigua et l'inquiéta à la fois, car Laufey évoquait le fait que les deux hommes allaient bientôt partir… ce qu'il n'était pas censé savoir. Une phrase en particulier troubla particulièrement l'agent "j'imagine que vous emmenez M. Stan dans vos bagages ?". Cette remarque, ajoutée au long regard que Laufey porta sur Thompson la fit réagir.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il croit, à ton avis ? demanda-t-elle à Howard.

_ Qu'il couche avec Thompson, bien sûr.

_ Quoi ?

_ Laufey croit que Thompson et Barnes ont une relation. C'est évident, surtout quand on sait qu'ils ont tout fait pour qu'il croie ça.

Peggy fronça les sourcils :

_ Et comment tu sais ça, toi ?

Un long silence lui tint lieu de réponse.

_ C'était toi, hier soir, comprit-elle.

_ Quoi ? Quoi, hier ? protesta Howard d'un air un peu trop innocent.

_ Hier, pendant que Barnes et Thompson faisaient des conneries, la vidéo passait en boucle pour qu'on croit qu'il ne se passait rien. C'était toi. Bordel, Howard, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

_ C'est Buck qui m'a demandé, se défendit Howard. Moi je lui fais confiance, alors j'ai dit okay et je l'ai fait !

_ Et t'es fier de ça ?!

_ Je pense toujours qu'il avait raison de tenter, ce n'était pas stupide, s'entêta Howard.

La loyauté dont faisaient preuve Howard et Rumlow à l'égard de Barnes étonnerait toujours Peggy. Certes, elle avait confiance en Barnes, comme chacun d'entre eux. Mais au point de le laisser mettre sa vie en danger ? Peut-être pas…

Peggy leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien, replongeant dans ses pensées.

_ Attends, lâcha-t-elle soudain en réalisant. Thompson et Barnes veulent faire croire à Laufey qu'ils sont en couple ? Pourquoi ?

_ Plutôt une liaison, en fait, corrigea Howard sans répondre.

_ Howard !

_ Parce que ce que Laufey sait, le reste de la ville le saura bien assez vite. Barnes pense que le tueur a accès aux infos des flics. Mais t'inquiète, Laufey devrait apprendre la vérité bien assez vite.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Barnes a rendez-vous avec lui. Ils veulent parler, si j'ai bien compris. Ils ont rendez-vous à l'hôtel où dort Barnes. Connaissant Laufey, il interrogera l'entourage immédiat de Barnes… Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait un petit ami grand, blond et musclé, ajouta Howard pour lui-même en retenant un gloussement.

Peggy fit la moue, comprenant bien que son meilleur ami lui cachait quelque chose. Parce que, certes, Barnes était célibataire, ça tout le monde le savait - le jour où Barnes aurait quelqu'un, homme ou femme, elle était prête à parier que cela serait la fin du monde de Rumlow et Howard. Plus de compagnon pour aller se saouler dans les bars, baiser une femme / un homme différent chaque nuit et faire des conneries en étant complètement bourré. Sauf qu'à entendre Howard, Barnes en avait un, de petit ami.

_ Howard, est-ce que Barnes et Thompson ont prévu de faire des conneries ?

_ Mais non. Bucky n'oserait pas faire ça après s'être fait disputer par Rogers.

C'est ça. Même elle connaissait assez Barnes pour savoir qu'au contraire, sa dispute avec Rogers le pousserait à tout faire tout seul au lieu de faire appel à ses collègues.

Fatiguée d'avance par leurs bêtises, elle laissa tomber et redirigea son attention sur les écrans.

Il était presque vingt-trois heures quand un Banner à l'air inquiet vint leur proposer de prendre le relais.

_ Tout va bien, bébé Banner ? demanda Howard.

Peggy ne releva pas le surnom, sachant pertinemment que Howard avait tendance à donner des surnoms à tout le monde - sauf à elle.

_ Mmh, répondit distraitement Banner.

_ Okay, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Peggy, à présent également inquiète.

_ C'est ce message que m'a envoyé Bucky, expliqua Banner en s'asseyant à côté d'elle et lui montrant son portable.

"Surtout ne t'inquiète pas pour moi."

_ Et depuis tu t'inquiète ?

_ Bien sûr ! Il ne m'envoie ce genre de choses que quand il va faire quelque chose d'incroyablement dangereux et stupide !

_ Mais il passe la soirée avec Rumlow, non ?

_ Oui, je crois. Je l'ai appelé mais il n'a pas répondu.

Peggy soupira et éleva la voix :

_ LES GARS ! RAMENEZ-VOUS !

Il fallut presque deux minutes à Rogers, Romanoff, Lang, Barton et Anthony pour les rejoindre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Comme d'hab'. Je pense que Barnes va faire une connerie.

_ Mais non, protesta Howard avec légèreté, appuyant encore la remarque de Peggy.

_ Il passe la soirée avec Rumlow, signala Rogers à son tour. Laissez-moi une minute.

Peggy acquiesça, laissant le soin à leur chef d'appeler Rumlow alors qu'elle se tournait vers les écrans de contrôle.

_ Hé, où sont Thompson et Sousa ? lança-t-elle, remarquant soudain leur absence.

Ils étaient couchés depuis plus d'une heure… auraient du être couchés. La caméra de la salle de bain montrait une chambre allumée et les micros n'indiquaient pas le moindre bruit.

_ Rumlow, est-ce que Barnes est avec toi ? demanda Rogers au téléphone.

Un silence.

_ Mmh, et en vrai ? Il est où ?

Rogers leva les yeux au ciel :

_ Très bien, s'il est vraiment avec toi, passe le moi.

Ils attendirent tous la réponse.

_ Merci pour ton honnêteté, Rumlow, ironisa Rogers en raccrochant. Il n'est pas avec lui, bien sûr, soupira-t-il.

_ C'était évident, ça, répliqua Romanoff.

_ Thompson et lui vont tendre une embuscade à Laufey, réfléchit Rogers à voix haute.

Peggy regarda successivement Howard, Romanoff et Barton, pensant à la même chose qu'eux :

_ Euh… Pourquoi Laufey ?

_ Quoi, on sait tous que c'est Laufey, non ? répondit Rogers, l'air décontenancé. Je veux dire… c'est évident. Il est partout où sont Thompson et… Et Barnes. Bien sûr.

Ce n'était évident pour personne à part peut-être Rogers et Barnes, mais pourquoi pas.

_ Le petit ami ! comprit soudain Peggy en fusillant Howard du regard, qui baissa les yeux pour ne pas rire. C'était Rogers ! La fois où Anthony a débarqué, Rogers est allé à l'hôtel de Barnes ! Putain, Howard ! Depuis quand ils ont prévu ça ?

_ Quel petit ami ? répéta Barton. J'ai raté un épisode ?

_ Premiers adjectifs qui te viendraient si tu devais décrire Rogers ? demanda Peggy, comprenant que son hypothèse était juste en voyant l'air amusé de Howard.

_ Euh… je sais pas. Grand ? Blond ?

_ Et Thompson ?

_ Bah… Grand et… oh.

Rogers ne les écoutait déjà plus, marmonnant pour lui-même.

_ Des gens les ont forcément vu ensemble, poursuivit Peggy. Et si Laufey demande si Barnes a un petit ami, ils vont forcément comprendre que le type avec qui il était le-dit petit ami ! Et Laufey n'aura plus qu'à comprendre que Thompson et Barnes sont ensemble parce que personne ne sait que Rogers est ici ! C'est seulement pour ça que Barnes a donné rendez-vous à Laufey plus tôt dans l'après-midi ! Et c'est pour ça que Thompson a dit à Laufey qu'ils partiraient bientôt ! Comme ça ils déterminaient le soir du meurtre à…

_ Ce soir, lâcha Rogers.

_ C'est extraordinairement malin pour Barnes, commenta Romanoff en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Extraordinairement stupide, oui. Il va se faire tuer, répliqua Peggy.

_ Pour un plan fait à la va-vite, je trouve ça plutôt cool, répondit la rousse avec un sourire admiratif.

Génial. Voilà que Romanoff approuvait.

_ Dans un lieu découvert ! s'exclama soudain Rogers et tous se tournèrent vers lui.

_ Quoi ? demanda Peggy, se faisant la porte-parole de leur petit groupe.

_ Vous n'avez pas écouté Barnes, l'autre fois, quand il voulait tuer Stark Junior ?

_ Hé, protesta Anthony.

_ Non, j'avoue que j'ai séché cette partie-là, admit Romanoff en faisant la moue. J'adore Barnes, mais l'écouter rabacher sa colère pendant des heures et des heures, c'est lourd.

_ Oui, on ne boit pas tous chacune des paroles de Barnes, ajouta finement Howard avec un léger sourire.

Pour la première fois, Anthony et lui échangèrent un rire complice, semblant sur la même longueur d'ondes.

_ S'il devait servir d'appât pour une embuscade, il choisirait un lieu découvert ! reprit Rogers sans se soucier du sarcasme.

Il se figea en décrochant son portable :

_ Sousa ?

_ Dans quel monde est-ce que Barnes serait un appât pour me tuer ? demanda Anthony, abasourdi.

_ À ce moment-là, il pensait à Banner comme appât, commenta Howard.

_ Quoi ? s'étouffa Banner en devenant inévitablement écarlate.

_ Ah ouais, ça marcherait alors, apprécia Anthony.

_ Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment ? s'exaspéra Peggy.

Quand elle se tourna à nouveau vers Rogers, ce dernier avait disparu, et ils entendirent tous son pas lourd dévaler les escaliers à toute vitesse.

_ Rogers, attends ! s'exclama Peggy en voulant le poursuivre.

Le temps qu'elle sorte dans le couloir, la porte d'entrée claquait déjà.

_ Oh bordel. On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge.

C'était un parfait résumé de la situation.

* * *

Bucky tentait un exercice pour le moins compliqué. Être visible de la rue sans pour autant être visible de la maison d'en face. C'était presque impossible, pour être honnête.

_ Hey, souffla une voix grave alors que la porte d'entrée de la maison se fermait.

_ Hey, répondit Bucky en attrapant la main de Thompson pour la glisser dans la tienne. Tout est okay ?

_ Tout est okay, bébé, assura Thompson avec un sourire complice en fermant la porte à clé. Danny dort comme un enfant. On a toute la nuit ensemble.

Bucky se glissa dans les bras de Thompson et murmura :

_ Embrasse-moi.

_ Tes désirs sont des ordres.

Et on pouvait dire qu'il prenait les désirs de Bucky pour le moins au sérieux quand il l'embrassa passionnément, glissant ses mains sous le t-shirt de l'agent du FBI de manière clairement visible.

_ Mmh, gémit Bucky, de manière à peine exagérée, faisant rire Thompson tout contre ses lèvres.

_ On va faire ça ailleurs ? suggéra le blond sans lâcher sa main, et Bucky acquiesça.

_ Parc ?

Ils se dirigèrent discrètement vers le parc à une centaine de mètres de là. À presque vingt-trois heures, il était totalement désert.

_ Si on se fait choper, on va se faire tuer, murmura Thompson - temporairement devenu "Jack".

Littéralement, se retint de répondre Bucky, pressant juste une fois la main de l'agent de la CIA pour lui signaler qu'ils étaient suivis. La double pression qui lui répondit signifiait qu'il le savait déjà.

_ On s'en fout des conséquences, répliqua Bucky d'une voix qui portait dans le silence nocturne. J'ai envie de toi, Jack. Que tout le reste aille au diable.

_ Buck… soupira Thompson d'une voix tellement pleine d'envie que Bucky s'y serait presque cru.

Pour toute réponse, Bucky passa sa langue sur ses lèvres d'un air aguicheur, et fut brutalement plaqué contre un arbre. Concentré comme il l'était, il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'ils étaient arrivés au-dit parc.

La bouche de Jack se perdit dans son cou, et il souffla :

_ Angle de tir ?

_ P-parfait ! gémit Bucky, un gémissement qui se répercuta dans le silence. En-encore…

C'était tellement simple de jouer la comédie quand son partenaire était un si bon acteur. Pour un peu, Bucky s'y serait cru - sauf que jamais il ne se serait laissé faire comme ça. Il se serait débarrassé de ses fringues beaucoup plus vite. Il fallait faire durer les choses. Tant qu'il avait sa chemise, il avait ses armes. Leurs chances de survie diminuaient considérablement s'ils se retrouvaient menacés avec les deux armes de Bucky au sol.

Parfois, Bucky se demandait si les criminels étaient tous des crétins. Comme si Jack Thompson "Scott" allait se permettre de tromper son mari avec son meilleur ami en plein milieu d'un parc public.

Bucky déboutonna lentement - le plus lentement possible - la chemise de Thompson, la laissant tomber au sol dans un froissement de tissu. Appréciant la vue, il laissa échapper un léger sarcasme :

_ Sexy, sucre d'orge.

_ Merci, bébé…

Il y eut une légère hésitation dans le ton de Thompson alors qu'il ajoutait :

_ C'est ton tour, je présume…

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie que Thompson ne se retrouve à poil au milieu d'un parc ouvert au public, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait non plus envie de laisser échapper leurs armes.

_ Vas-y… souffla Bucky.

Alors, bouton après bouton, avec une lenteur extrême, et toujours entrecoupé de multiples baisers, Thompson commença à enlever la chemise de Bucky, et fit glisser le holster et l'arme au sol.

La tension entre eux augmenta considérablement.

_ Il est toujours là ? murmura Thompson.

De dos, il ne pouvait pas voir si leur mystérieux _stalker_ était encore présent.

_ Je crois. Je ne le vois plus bien, répondit Bucky sur le même ton. Et j'ai tes cheveux devant les yeux. Donne-moi un angle de tir dégagé.

_ Avec plaisir, répliqua Thompson en se laissant tomber à genoux.

Pas exactement ce que Bucky aurait choisi mais pourquoi pas. Ainsi l'agent ne le dérangerait pas s'il devait tirer brusquement.

Ils se figèrent tous deux quand une voix calme ordonna :

_ Très bien, monsieur Scott. Maintenant vous allez prendre l'arme de ce cher monsieur Stan et la déposer au sol.

_ Oh, lâcha Bucky à mi-voix. Le lieutenant Laufey. Tout le monde est très étonné.

Thompson ne put retenir un gloussement, mais un seul coup d'oeil entre les deux hommes fit passer le même message : pour l'instant ils étaient dans une belle merde.

_ Il a un flingue braqué sur ma gueule alors déconne pas, articula Bucky.

Avec lenteur, Thompson obéit aux ordres de Laufey, lançant l'arme loin d'eux et se redressant calmement.

_ Vous avez l'air de savoir qui je suis et ce que je fais. Pourquoi ne pas avoir contacté le FBI, messieurs ? demanda Laufey avec politesse - si on oubliait le flingue qu'il avait dans la main, bien sûr.

_ Oh, euh, on l'a fait, bien sûr, lâcha Thompson en se retournant pour faire face à leur assaillant.

_ Grave, acquiesça Bucky. Agent Barnes. Vous avez du entendre parler de moi, non ? Finalement je ne suis pas mort. Et vous êtes en état d'arrestation, tout ça, tout ça.

_ J'ai un doute mais tu vois, sweetheart, je suis quasiment sûr qu'on n'est pas vraiment en position de l'arrêter.

_ Bien remarqué, admit Bucky.

Les deux hommes étaient tendus, et Bucky savait que Thompson tentait lui aussi de trouver un moyen de se sortir de ce merdier - dans lequel ils s'étaient peut-être fourrés tout seul.

_ Vous êtes un agent du FBI ?!

_ Et homosexuel. Enfin, bisexuel. Comme quoi, j'ai plein de défauts, vous voyez, ironisa Bucky.

_ Tu sais, tant que t'es pas trans, je pense que t'as encore une chance de finir au paradis, railla Thompson. Enfin, disons au purgatoire, plutôt. Tu peux encore échapper à l'enfer.

_ J'ai eu deux enfants hors mariage. Et ma première relation sexuelle était avec un homme.

_ Okay, c'est mort, tu pourriras dans les flammes de l'enfer. 'spèce de monstre.

Bucky ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Voilà pourquoi il ne devait plus jamais partir en mission avec Jack Thompson. D'habitude quand il babillait alors qu'il était en danger de mort, personne ne lui répondait. Là, il avait trouvé un compagnon idéal pour se faire tuer.

_ On dirait que l'agent Rogers va tout de même devoir pleurer votre mort, agent Barnes, annonça froidement Laufey.

Oh. Fais chier.

Il y eut deux coups de feu simultanés, si rapides que Bucky eut l'impression de n'entendre qu'une détonation. Et soudainement, il était au sol, écroulé sur le dos. Un certain poids sur le torse, les hanches et les jambes.

Est-ce qu'il était mort ? Il venait de se faire tirer dessus, non ?

Rogers, comprit-il en ouvrant de grands yeux. Rogers venait de le pousser de la trajectoire de la balle.

_ Barnes, haleta l'homme. Tu vas bien ? T'es blessé ?

Bucky prit une grande inspiration. Non, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir mal. Son dos avait violemment heurté le sol et il avait comme une brûlure sur la joue - un simple contact de la main et un regard à ses doigts couverts de quelques gouttes de sang suffirent à lui faire comprendre que la balle n'était _vraiment_ pas passée loin.

Un peu plus loin, Sousa, un flingue à la main. Laufey écroulé par terre. Ce qui s'était passé était clair.

Et Bucky avait failli mourir.

_ Waouh, balbutia Bucky, un peu sous le choc. Non, je vais bien. Vraiment.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui. Oui, vraiment.

_ Parfait, articula Rogers, et brusquement, son poing s'abattit sur la tempe de Bucky.

_ Ah ! s'exclama Bucky.

Putain, ça faisait mal ! Mais il allait pas bien, Rogers ?! Okay, il avait _un peu_ merdé, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le passer à tabac !

_ Il faut pas en discuter d'abord, de ce genre de choses ? Genre prendre un _safeword_ ou un truc comme ça ?

La seule réponse de Rogers fut un autre coup de poing. Cette fois-ci Bucky abandonna la lutte : il s'évanouit.

* * *

Howard était au commissariat en attendant qu'ils repartent, Rogers fulminant dans son coin alors que Barnes appliquait une poche de glace sur son visage tuméfié et que les autres pliaient bagages, quand Rumlow le rejoignit.

_ Vieux, il faut que tu viennes voir ça. Et m'aider à ceinturer Buck au passage.

Howard sauta sur ses pieds et suivit son ami jusqu'au bureau du chef Kilgrave. Un homme grand au visage hautain sortit, et Howard ferma les yeux, sans vouloir y croire.

Johann Schmidt. Bordel.

_ Maître Schmidt, lâcha Barnes d'une voix aussi glaciale que glaçante.

_ Agent Barnes, répondit Schmidt avec calme. Comment va votre charmante fille ?

D'un même geste, Howard et Rumlow posèrent une main sur l'épaule de Barnes, tentant de le calmer pour l'empêcher de sauter sur l'avocat.

_ À merveille, maître Schmidt. À merveille.

_ Vous m'en voyez très heureux, sourit Schmidt, un sourire de serpent.

_ Alors, vous vouliez une fois de plus innocenter un coupable, maître Schmidt ? demanda Barnes d'une voix très très douce. Navré de vous dire que monsieur Laufey est malheureusement décédé. C'était de la légitime défense.

_ Ne reproduisons pas les erreurs du passé, agent Barnes, répliqua Schmidt. Stane était une erreur. _Pour tous les deux._

_ Croyez ce que vous voulez, murmura Barnes d'une voix froide. Mais sachez simplement que je ne commets pas d'erreur. Et quand je viserais votre tête avec mon arme, maître Schmidt, je ne la raterais pas.

_ Ça suffit, Buck, glissa Rumlow.

Il avait raison, Barnes ne pouvait pas menacer un avocat au milieu d'un commissariat. Howard acquiesça et entraîna son ami loin de ce démon à forme humaine qu'était Schmidt.

Un seul regard échangé avec Rumlow lui fit comprendre qu'ils pensaient à la même chose. Son obsession reprenait Barnes par périodes. Ces derniers temps, il avait presque abandonné, mais sans nul doute, la rencontre inopiné avec Schmidt allait le rappeler à l'ordre.

Les trois hommes étaient prêts à traquer et à détruire l'hydre tête par tête jusqu'à parvenir à la tête pensante de l'organisation. Schmidt.

* * *

Steve ne parvenait pas à croire que Barnes ait pu faire ça. Se mettre dans une telle merde ! Il fallait être un crétin parfait ! Bordel, si Sousa et lui n'avaient pas été assez attentifs, si Sousa ne s'était pas réveillé, ne l'avait pas appelé pour lui exposer son plan, si Steve n'avait pas deviné où ils iraient, Thompson et Barnes seraient morts ! Si Sousa avait raté son tir, si Steve n'avait pas été assez rapide... Il y aurait eu des morts. Barnes serait mort.

Cette légère égratignure sur la joue de Barnes le rendait malade. Les bleus qu'il arborait sur la tempe et l'oeil gauche, par contre, le rendaient presque satisfait. Il avait mérité ça.

Personne n'osait parler, dans l'avion. Même les frères Stark étaient plutôt discrets. Thompson et Barnes, silencieux, finissaient leur rapport comme on le leur avait ordonné.

Steve était assis un peu plus loin, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de parler à qui que ce soit pour l'instant. C'est pour ça qu'il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris quand Barnes vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Ce foutu agent adorait tout faire pour emmerder profondément Steve.

_ Rogers…

_ Ta gueule, Barnes. Je n'ai pas envie de te parler.

_ Rogers, écoute-moi, s'il te plaît, répéta Barnes.

_ Non.

_ Arrête d'agir comme un gosse et écoute-moi, s'impatienta Barnes.

_ J'agis comme un gosse ?! s'exclama Steve. _Moi_ , j'agis comme un gosse ?!

_ C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, putain ! grommela Barnes. C'est… je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. Pas comme les autres fois.

_ Comment ça "pas comme les autres fois" ?

_ Bah pas comme toutes les fois où je m'excuse sans en penser un seul mot. Cette fois-ci, Rogers, je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais que j'ai merdé.

_ Non, sans dec' ? ironisa Steve.

_ Mais c'est de ta faute aussi ! protesta Barnes.

Steve en resta stupéfait :

_ Excuse-moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait pour que ce soit de _ma_ faute ?

_ C'est pas ça, c'est… Ces derniers temps…

Frustré de ne pas parvenir à s'exprimer, Barnes fit un grand signe de la main, tentant de se calmer, avant de reprendre :

_ Ces derniers temps, t'es toujours là, derrière moi, à me sauver les fesses, et ça m'énerve parce que… parce que je sais pas, j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir vivre par moi-même ! Tu passes ton temps à t'inquiéter pour moi, à essayer de me garder en vie, et je sais pas, merde, putain !

Les épaules de Barnes s'affaissèrent alors qu'il reprenait plus lentement :

_ Je crois que je voulais me prouver que j'étais toujours capable de survivre par moi-même. Sauf que manifestement c'est pas le cas.

Steve soupira pour lui-même, et finit par lâcher :

_ Mais tu crois que j'ai pas le même problème ? J'en peux plus de m'inquiéter pour toi, Barnes. J'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça, à longueur de journée. Dès que tu disparais, je me demande si je vais te revoir en vie, parce que tu es le spécialiste pour te mettre dans la merde en exactement quinze secondes ! Sérieusement, Barnes, c'est moi le dépressif qui ai fait deux TS, alors comment tu expliques le fait que ce soit toi qui te sois mis dans toutes les situations potentiellement suicidaires qu'on ait rencontré jusqu'à maintenant ?!

Barnes ébaucha un léger sourire :

_ Ah, on a le droit de blaguer sur tes tentatives de suicide, maintenant ? demanda-t-il seulement.

_ J'imagine qu'il fallait bien que ça arrive à un moment. Plus sérieusement, Barnes…

_ Oui. Ecoute, je sais pas quoi te dire. Je suis désolé. Je… j'ai pas l'habitude qu'on s'inquiète pour moi.

_ Tu as trois enfants, fit remarquer Steve. Et tu ne vas pas me faire croire que Rumlow ou Stark ne tiennent pas à toi.

_ C'est différent. Ils… ils ne se comportent pas de la même manière avec toi. Rumlow et Stark sont des potes. Ils sont… ils me font confiance pour savoir où sont mes limites. Ce n'est pas ton cas.

_ Peut-être parce que nous n'avons pas la même notion de limite, Barnes.

_ Je sais. Je sais. Et… au fond, je crois que… c'est difficile à dire, mais… merci. Merci de faire gaffe à moi quand je suis trop concentré sur autre chose.

_ Je t'en prie.

Steve sourit, finalement incapable de rester en colère contre Barnes.

_ Et… Tu pourrais peut-être continuer ? suggéra-t-il d'une voix presque timide.

Cette fois-ci, Steve était surpris. Totalement surpris. Pourtant, il acquiesça :

_ Okay… On a qu'à faire ça.

Il ne poursuivit pas sa phrase, mais songea : veille sur le reste du monde, Barnes. Moi je m'occupe de veiller sur toi.

* * *

Jack s'assit à côté de Daniel, un peu hésitant. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de parler sur le trajet du retour, Rogers les enjoignant, Barnes, Danny et lui à faire un rapport pendant que les événements étaient encore frais dans leur esprit - un rapport _convenable_ , avait-il précisé en appuyant sur le dernier mot en fusillant Barnes et Jack du regard.

Jugeant qu'ils avaient peut-être assez merdé pour la journée, les deux hommes s'étaient exécutés presque sans faire de réflexions.

_ J'ai fait que l'embrasser, lâcha Jack.

_ Je ne veux pas savoir, répondit immédiatement Danny.

_ J'ai besoin de te le dire, Danny. J'ai fait que l'embrasser et ensuite on a déboutonné nos chemises. Rien de plus. Et ça voulait rien dire.

_ Je sais, répliqua Daniel en souriant légèrement. Barnes te ressemble beaucoup trop pour que tu tombes amoureux de lui, et tu lui ressemble beaucoup trop pour qu'il tombe amoureux de toi.

Jack se sentir sourire malgré lui devant la confiance que lui accordait son mari.

_ Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je te sauvais la vie. Si je me rappelle bien, c'est ce que j'ai fait le jour de notre rencontre.

_ Touché, admit Jack avant de protester. Enfin, tu sais, je suis quasiment sûr que je ne risquais rien face à Peggy.

_ Elle avait des ciseaux dans la main, rappela Daniel, amusé.

_ Et Howard est intervenu pour prouver qu'elle n'aurait pas assez de force pour me les enfoncer dans la gorge, comme elle m'en menaçait.

_ Je suis quasiment sûr qu'elle en aurait été capable malgré ses dix ans. Je veux dire… c'est Peggy.

Les deux hommes sourirent. Effectivement, une Peggy en colère avec une arme, quelle qu'elle soit, était plus terrifiant que tous les monstres des films d'horreurs.

_ Je t'aime, Danny, reprit Jack en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de son époux, qui soupira :

_ Arrête d'essayer de te faire pardonner, Jack. Je savais à quoi m'attendre quand je t'ai épousé. Surtout après ta demande en mariage.

Jack ne put s'empêcher de rire, et acquiesça :

_ Avoue que c'était romantique.

_ C'était tout sauf romantique. C'était ridicule, monsieur Thompson. Et spontané. C'est ça qui m'a plu.

Daniel posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jack, et ils restèrent silencieux.

_ Hey, salut le couple insupportablement guimauve, lança Tony Stark en s'affalant à côté d'eux.

_ Tony Stark… Si quand tu avais quatorze ans et que tu étais insupportablement con on m'avait dit que tu étais gay, railla Jack.

_ Pas gay. Pansexuel, s'il te plaît.

Le blond ne répondit rien, jugeant inutile d'accorder à Tony Stark la grâce d'une réponse, et haussa un sourcil à peine surpris quand Barnes se joignit à eux. Rogers lui avait laissé des sacrés bleus sur le visage. Jack avait hésité entre rire ou filmer, quand ce dernier avait commencé à le tabasser après lui avoir sauvé la vie.

_ Je peux m'asseoir ? interrogea-t-il en regardant Daniel, qui acquiesça avec un sourire amusé :

_ Tant que tu t'arrêtes d'embrasser mon mari.

_ Bien sûr. On se refait ça quand tu veux, Boucles d'or, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Jack avec un clin d'oeil, les faisant rire tous les deux.

L'agent s'assit à côté de Tony, perdant toute fausse amabilité.

_ Si t'es venu me reprocher mes articles, sache que je n'en ai absolument rien à foutre et que je ne regrette pas de les avoir publié. Le public méritait la vérité, annonça Tony en pianotant sur son portable.

_ Je n'ai aucune intention de dire le contraire. J'ai tué des gens. C'est comme ça.

_ T'es un putain de sociopathe, Barnes, répondit nonchalamment Tony, toujours sans lever les yeux de son portable.

_ Primo, j'ai effectivement tué des gens, Stark, et je n'en ai pas honte. Ils n'avaient rien d'innocents et le méritaient. Secundo, ce n'est pas pour parler de moi ou des articles que tu as publié. Carter et Rogers m'ont convaincu de laisser tomber. Je veux au contraire qu'on parle de quelqu'un que tu n'as pas calomnié avec tes articles stupides.

Barnes, avec un sourire de requin, passa un bras autour des épaules du génie et désigna le docteur Banner, qui discutait avec la fille de Barnes, tous deux penchés l'un vers l'autre, passionnés.

_ Banner ? demanda Stark, peu surpris.

Jack et Daniel échangèrent un sourire amusé.

_ Exactement. Bruce Banner est comme mon fils, Stark, et toi, tu ressembles un peu trop à ton frère, en plus chiant et moins utile.

_ Hé ! Je n'ai rien en commun avec mon frère !

_ Ta gueule, je parle. Donc, Bruce n'est pas fait pour les coups d'un soir. Toi, tu affirmes être amoureux de lui, donc je te signale immédiatement qu'il n'y a aucun coup d'un soir prévu entre lui et toi. Compris ?

Stark s'apprêtait à répondre, quand Barnes l'interrompit :

_ Non, réponds pas, laisse-moi finir. Tu es amoureux de lui, ou en tout cas, tu prétends l'être. Lui, il ressent quelque chose pour toi, quoi que ça puisse être, ça existe malheureusement. Donc, écoute-moi attentivement. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, je suis un putain de sociopathe, et si par hasard tu faisais souffrir Bruce Banner de quelque façon que ce soit, je te tuerais, et je continuerais de dormir la nuit. Si jamais il rapporte le moindre problème avec toi, tu auras des ennuis, mais pas seulement avec le gentil Bruce. Ce sera avec l'équipe entière que tu auras des problèmes, et crois-moi, même Rogers ne te sauvera pas la vie pour cette fois. Au contraire, je suis presque sûr qu'il t'immobiliserait pendant que je t'achèverais.

_ T'es vraiment un sociopathe, jura Tony en se dégageant pour quitter la table.

_ On dirait que quelqu'un vient de réussir l'exploit de faire peur à Tony Stark, rit Daniel.

_ Peur, c'est vite dit, grommela Barnes. Une petite frayeur passagère tout au plus. Malheureusement.

Daniel et Jack commencèrent à rire, mais furent interrompus par Rogers, qui appelait Barnes.

_ Souhaitez-moi bonne chance, le devoir m'appelle, dit seulement Barnes avec un sourire. Prenez soin de vous tous les deux.

_ Toi aussi, mon chaton, ironisa Jack.

_ Je t'aime aussi, bébé, t'inquiète pas pour ça, répliqua Barnes en s'éloignant pour rejoindre Rogers.

_ C'est marrant, lâcha Jack après quelques instants de silence, tout en observant les différentes scènes qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux.

Une équipe de génies s'était manifestement constituée dans un coin de la pièce, comportant la fille de Barnes, les frères Stark, Scott Lang et le docteur Banner. Peggy était avec eux, sans pour autant vraiment participer, lisant un livre tout en discutant avec Howard.

Romanoff et Barton s'embrassaient dans un coin, désirant apparemment un peu d'intimité malgré le fils de Barnes qui tournait autour d'eux.

Brock Rumlow et Pepper Potts discutaient tous les deux, penchés l'un vers l'autre.

Et, surplombant la pièce en haut des escaliers qui menaient aux bureaux, adossés contre la rambarde, Barnes et Rogers bavardaient tout en couvant tout ce petit monde du regard comme deux coqs surveillant leur tripotée de petits poussins.

_ Marrant ? répéta Daniel pour que Jack clarifie.

_ Quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble… Enfin, juste avant. Peggy est venu me voir et m'a dit en gros, que j'avais pas intérêt à te faire du mal sinon elle me tuerait.

_ Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit ! Raconte !

_ Si je me souviens bien, elle m'a dit "j'ai deux conseils à te donner, Jack. Le premier c'est d'aller l'embrasser, parce que sérieux, c'est juste évident pour vous deux. Le second, c'est de ne pas le faire souffrir, parce que si tu lui fais du mal, je t'arrache les couilles, et je te les fais bouffer."

Daniel éclata de rire :

_ Peggy ne dirait jamais ça !

_ Mot pour mot, jura Jack, qui en avait un souvenir pour le moins… impérissable.

_ C'est bizarre que ce soit Peggy qui nous donne des conseils matrimoniaux alors qu'elle se débat depuis des années dans sa relation avec Howard et qu'elle est incapable de voir qu'il est juste totalement amoureux d'elle, murmura Danny pour lui-même.

_ C'est toujours plus simple d'avoir un regard objectif quand on est extérieur à la situation, répondit Jack.

Danny acquiesça, reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jack et resta silencieux quelques instants, concentré sur quelque chose, avant de soupirer pour lui-même :

_ Je me demande s'il le sait.

Jack demanda quelques explications, déstabilisé par le changement de sujet :

_ Rogers, expliqua Danny. Je me demande s'il le sait.

_ S'il sait quoi, Danny ?

La réponse fut immédiate, énigmatique.

_ Qu'il est fou amoureux de Bucky Barnes.

Jack ne répondit rien, regardant les deux hommes. Rogers, une légère moue inquiète sur le visage, observait avec attention une coupure sur le dos de la main de Barnes, qui se laissait faire avec un sourire railleur.

Le regard bleu inquiet rencontra les rassurants yeux gris, et Rogers laissa doucement échapper la main blessée.

_ Pas encore, murmura Jack. Mais ça viendra.

* * *

Cette fois, je vous l'avoue en fin de chapitre... J'ai stressée à l'idée de publier ce chapitre. Parce que d'une certaine manière, il était comme les autres et en même temps c'est le dernier d'une certaine partie... Je m'explique : dans ma tête, je sépare cette fic en deux parties, la première du chapitre 1 au chapitre 4, la seconde du 5 au 10. Le truc c'est qu'on rentre dans la seconde partie, et ça va être très différent... Tout sera plus sombre, tout sera plus horrible. Ce que vous avez cru endurer dans les premiers chapitres ? Vous pouvez le multiplier par 10 facilement. Il y a une montée en puissance de la violence (toujours justifiée, hein, je déteste mettre de la violence injustifiée) et des souffrances qu'ils vont tous endurer, et bah... j'espère que je m'y prendrais bien.

Voilà, désolée de vous avoir infligé ma petite crise existentielle. J'espère que la rencontre avec Sousa et Thompson vous a plu (perso, moi j'adore ces persos, et leur couple est l'un de mes favoris dans Agent Carter ! Parce que oui, les love interests de Peggy (Daniel et Steve) se doivent d'être gay. Elle a pas de chance dans la vie, cette pauvre chérie, mais avouons-le, c'est pour notre plus grand bonheur de fangirl...)

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le nom du prochain interlude **_Des chemins divergents_**

Gros bisous, et à la semaine prochaine ! (NOEL !)


	9. Interlude IV

Que dire... Comme d'hab, vous êtes géniales ! Profitez bien de cet interlude, et de Thompson et Sousa, parce qu'il faut avouer qu'ils sont adorables ces deux là !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Interlude : Des chemins divergents**

* * *

Howard se laissa tomber sur un siège libre, entre son frère et son tuteur, le souffle court.

_ Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour courir alors que t'es pas en retard.

Le "crétin" était audible dans le ton de Tony.

_ Je ne voulais pas rater le discours de Peggy, répliqua Howard, se souciant peu de l'opinion de son frère.

Sur l'estrade, le principal du lycée et la jeune femme, major de sa promotion, discutaient à voix basse alors qu'un technicien vérifiait les micros.

_ C'est assez étonnant que tu ne sois pas major, Howard, fit remarquer Jarvis - mais il n'y avait pas de déception dans la voix de l'homme.

Contrairement aux parents Stark, qui attendaient la perfection de leurs deux fils, Jarvis n'attendait d'eux que ce qu'ils voulaient bien leur donner et acceptait les erreurs.

_ Comment aurait-il pu ? se moqua Tony. S'il écoutait un peu plus en cours et regardait un peu moins Carter, ça n'arriverait pas.

_ Je t'emmerde, Tony.

_ Howard, surveille ton langage, le réprimanda Jarvis avec bienveillance.

_ Hey ! Howard ! Tu te joins à moi en attendant d'être appelé ? cria Jack de loin, agitant la main pour que l'adolescent l'aperçoive.

_ Okay, j'arrive ! hurla Howard, perçant les tympans d'une demi-douzaine de personnes alentour.

Il serra rapidement Jarvis dans les bras, fit un doigt à Tony pour toute salutation et rejoignit Jack. Howard, de par son caractère _légèrement_ arrogant - comprendre ici l'ironie - son intelligence parfois trop aiguë et sa tendance à vouloir contredire les autres pour imposer son opinion, avait du mal à se faire des amis. Il était donc d'autant plus étonnant qu'il ait réussi à se faire trois excellents amis.

Mais c'était à présent fait : Peggy Carter, Daniel Sousa et Jack Thompson étaient ses meilleurs - et seuls - amis. Et ça lui suffisait amplement, par ailleurs.

Son seul problème, c'était Peggy justement. Parce qu'au fond, il ne voulait pas être ami avec elle. Il voulait beaucoup plus que ça. Et c'était vraiment injuste que les choses soient clichées au point qu'il puisse sortir avec n'importe quelle fille sans difficulté et qu'il soit incapable de parler de ses réels sentiments à la superbe Peggy Carter.

_ Ton petit frère est là ? demanda Jack quand Howard arriva à son niveau, et les deux garçons se tapèrent dans la main.

Jack semblait étonnamment nerveux, remarqua Howard, à qui ce genre de choses échappaient rarement.

_ Yep. Tout va bien ? T'as pas l'air bien.

_ Si, si, ça va, répondit - trop rapidement - Jack.

_ Salut, les gars !

Howard tapa dans la main de Daniel et détourna pudiquement les yeux quand Jack et lui s'embrassèrent.

_ Peggy a l'air au top, lança Daniel sans s'apercevoir du trouble de son petit ami.

Howard espéra ardemment que Jack n'avait pas l'intention de larguer Daniel. Ce ne serait vraiment pas synonyme d'un bon début de vie "d'adulte". Gardant le comportement suspect de Jack dans un coin de sa tête, il se décida à passer à autre chose - il aviserait quand il aurait plus d'indices.

Les trois garçons rejoignirent les sièges qui leur étaient assignés, attendant le début de la cérémonie. Même si Peggy avait l'air "au top" comme l'avait si bien dit Daniel, elle semblait également très stressée et inquiète, et cherchait quelqu'un des yeux dans la foule.

Howard grimaça, et murmura à l'intention de ses deux amis, qui merci à l'ordre alphabétique, se tenait pour l'un derrière lui, et pour l'autre à côté de lui :

_ Les parents de Peg' sont là ?

_ Je ne les ai pas vu, soupira Daniel qui était à côté de lui. Et honnêtement, je doute qu'ils viennent.

_ Quelle belle bande de connards, lâcha Jack, et Howard ne pouvait qu'approuver. Ils ne s'aperçoivent même pas que c'est pour gagner un peu de leur attention qu'elle bosse comme ça et s'escrime à être la meilleure en tout.

_ Oui, quelle belle bande de connards, maugréa Howard à son tour, en se jurant de faire comme il le faisait toujours quand les parents de Peggy faisaient preuve d'autant de stupidité et d'incompétence.

Pour commencer, il allait renflouer un peu le compte en banque de Peggy avec l'argent de ses parents - comme si eux avaient besoin de s'acheter encore plus de vodka, de cigarettes et de drogues. Ensuite, il veillerait à ce que la jeune femme ne se sente pas trop seule, lui proposerait sans doute de dormir chez lui ou de squatter dans un bar avec Jack et Daniel. Bref, le minimum que n'importe quel ami ferait.

_ Tu sais, je pense que mes parents seraient prêts à m'échanger pour l'avoir comme fille, reprit Jack.

Les parents de Jack étaient comme ceux de Howard - désirant à tout prix la perfection. Howard avait parfois honte de penser qu'il était plus heureux avec Jarvis maintenant qu'à l'époque avec ses parents mais pour être honnête, la moitié du temps, il s'en foutait et faisait avec.

_ T'inquiète, moi je t'échangerais pas contre elle, le taquina Daniel en se mettant en bascule sur sa chaise pour l'embrasser.

_ Ah oui ? Promis ? sourit Jack en l'embrassant à pleine bouche, obligeant Howard à détourner les yeux à nouveau pour ne pas avoir la sensation de se retrouver en plein porno gay.

_ Hum… Je sais pas, j'hésite maintenant, tu sèmes le doute…

Le couple se bécota avec force gloussements, Daniel se tenant à moitié à Howard pour ne pas tomber en arrière, le génie se sentant vraiment… de trop.

Le principal fit un discours pour le moins inintéressant, durant lequel Howard tenta vainement d'ignorer Daniel et Jack et resta concentré sur Peggy, qui était vraiment superbe dans sa toge de diplômée. Elle devait être la seule à qui cet espèce de chapeau moche qu'on les obligeait à porter pour jouer aux bons petits américains intelligents allait.

Cependant, quand Peggy après avoir été présentée, s'avança vers le micro pour parler, Howard appuya sur le genou de Daniel pour l'obliger à s'asseoir correctement, et malgré le ricanement de Jack qui chantonna "il est amoureux" pendant environ trente secondes, Howard se concentra sur le discours de Peggy.

Fasciné.

Amoureux.

* * *

Edwin Jarvis adorait les deux enfants dont il avait la charge - et qui n'étaient plus tant des enfants que ça. Howard allait fêter ses dix-huit ans d'ici quelques mois et Tony atteindrait bientôt les quatorze ans, mais pour lui, ils restaient les deux enfants souriants dont il s'occupait depuis qu'ils étaient tous jeunes. Malgré son titre de majordome des Stark, il avait en réalité servi de baby-sitter au petit Howard, trois ans, et avait même assisté à la naissance d'Anthony.

Et aujourd'hui, l'un de ses deux petits poussins devenait adulte - et le deuxième petit poussin observait la scène en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Quelque chose te taraude, Anthony ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

_ C'est n'importe quoi, affirma Tony en plissant la bouche, boudeur.

_ Qu'est-ce qui est n'importe quoi ?

_ Elle ! grommela-t-il en désignant Peggy Carter - aussi appelée "éternel amour de Howard Stark depuis qu'il avait douze ans". Howard pourrait aller au MIT et au lieu de ça, il va dans une fac pourrie, et même pas pour être dans la même fac qu'elle, juste dans le même ÉTAT !

_ C'est l'amour, Anthony, sourit discrètement Jarvis.

Le plus jeune Stark n'avait jamais été amoureux, et ça se sentait.

_ L'amour, souffla Tony. Tu parles, il va juste rater sa vie pour une fille quelconque.

_ Ton frère ne ratera pas sa vie, ça je ne m'en inquiète pas, assura l'adulte.

_ Mais pourquoi elle, Jar' ? Regarde. Okay, elle est pas trop mal… Mais elle n'est pas sublime, elle n'est pas aussi intelligente que Howard ou moi, elle est disons… vaguement dans la moyenne. Elle a un caractère de cochon, sa famille a des antécédents d'alcoolisme, et elle est juste… juste une fille quelconque ! En plus, elle n'est pas amoureuse de Howard ! Tout ce qu'elle a pour elle, c'est des gros seins.

Jarvis retint un éclat de rire qui aurait été aussi bruyant que malvenu dans cette situation. Anthony Edward Stark était décidément un enfant surprenant.

_ Je suis quasiment certain que ce n'est pas ça qui attire ton frère, Anthony. Tu verras quand tu seras amoureux.

_ Pfff. Je ne compte pas tomber amoureux.

_ Tu es sûr de toi ?

_ Oui.

_ Regarde ton frère, Anthony. Il est peut-être amoureux d'une jeune fille… comment dis-tu ? Quelconque. Mais l'as-tu déjà vu aussi heureux ?

En son for intérieur, Jarvis pensait que Peggy Carter n'avait au contraire rien de commun. Elle n'était pas forcément mince comme une top-modèle ou une mannequin, mais ses formes étaient belles et voluptueuses, et elle dégageait du charisme. Quant à sa personnalité… Edwin Jarvis aimait beaucoup Peggy. Il la trouvait gentille, intéressée par les autres, et très vive.

En bref, une jeune femme qui ne pouvait avoir qu'une bonne influence pour Howard.

L'adolescente finit son discours, sourit à l'assemblée, et se décala pour laisser place au doyen qui énonça le premier nom.

Les prénoms et élèves s'égrenèrent lentement, chacun d'entre eux augmentant l'impatience de Tony et de son tuteur, tous deux n'attendant qu'une chose : voir Howard monter sur l'estrade et récupérer son diplôme.

Il sourit quand l'adolescent serra rapidement la main du doyen, avant d'étreindre rapidement Peggy, toujours sur l'estrade. La brune lui rendit son étreinte, rougissant légèrement, et fusilla du regard Jack Thompson, un jeune homme du même groupe d'amis que Howard et Peggy, qui s'était mis à siffler moqueusement, interrompant le silence respectueux.

Howard aurait du retourner à sa place après la remise de diplôme, mais Howard Stark restait et resterait toujours Howard Stark, bac en poche ou pas, et il se glissa jusqu'à Tony et Jarvis avec un large sourire.

_ Assieds-toi, glissa Jarvis en pointant le siège qu'ils avaient gardé à son attention.

_ Franchement décevant comme moyennes, frangin, signala Tony.

_ Je t'emmerde, Tony, j'ai séché la moitié des cours.

_ Moi aussi, et j'ai quatorze ans et je suis en première, répliqua son petit frère. On sait tous pourquoi t'as pas voulu sauter de classes, ajouta-t-il moqueusement.

_ Je t'emmerde à nouveau et laisse Peggy en dehors de ça.

Howard s'interrompit de lui-même pour applaudir Jack Thompson, qui recevait son diplôme. Et ne paraissait pas décidé à quitter l'estrade. Et attrapait un micro pour faire un discours. Hum. Jarvis haussa un sourcil et Howard fronça les sourcils.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fout, Howard ? murmura Tony à l'oreille de son frère, mais le silence était tel que Jarvis l'entendit également.

_ Aucune idée, répondit Howard.

_ Bon, commença Jack en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Hum, je sais que je suis pas censé faire un discours. Je suis pas premier de ma promotion, je n'ai pas fait de quelconque oeuvre caritative et… bon en fait, pour être honnête, j'ai vraiment rien foutu cette année.

Tout le monde vit clairement Peggy Carter lui donner un coup de pied dans le tibia, tout en conservant un air très innocent.

_ Aïe ! Oui, désolé, je me recentre sur mon objectif ! Donc, le lycée c'est fini. On est des adultes, ça y est. Bon, on a tous entendu le discours de Peggy ici présente, et je suppose que beaucoup de monde, comme moi, ne l'a pas écouté parce qu'il était chiant à mourir.

_ Jack ! s'exclama Peggy en le fusillant du regard.

_ En plus, ça fait trois mois qu'elle le prépare, et elle est tellement stressée qu'on croirait qu'elle a ses règles sans interruption depuis.

Le seul rire dans la salle fut celui d'Anthony, et fit lever les yeux au ciel de Jarvis. Howard, lui, laissa tomber son visage dans ses mains en marmonnant des "pourquoi ?".

_ Donc, je reprends. On peut dire ce qu'on veut sur les discours chiants de Peggy Carter, il y a quand même une chose qui m'a marqué et touché. Profondément touché. Et croyez-moi, ça arrive rarement. Elle a évoqué le fait de "prendre des chemins différents". Et maintenant, je m'adresse à une personne, une seule qui se reconnaîtra.

_ Danny, murmura Howard pour lui-même.

_ Danny ? répétèrent Jarvis et Tony en choeur - une fois l'enfant remis de sa crise de fou rire.

_ Daniel Sousa. Son petit ami.

D'un geste, Howard désigna un adolescent brun qui souriait doucement, semblant touché et gêné par les propos de Jack Thompson. Jarvis l'avait en effet vu à de nombreuses reprises avec Peggy, Howard et Jack.

_ Danny, répéta Jack comme en écho aux propos de Howard. Toi et moi, on se connaît depuis le collège. On sort ensemble depuis plus de deux ans. Et alors que je tentais de me concentrer sur le discours ennuyeux de Peggy plutôt que de te regarder, je me suis aperçu que ça nous concernait aussi. Que nous aussi, on allait "prendre des chemins différents". Et qu'un jour, dans très longtemps, on ne se verrait sans doute même plus.

_ Monsieur Thompson… l'interrompit le doyen, tentant à nouveau de récupérer le micro.

_ Oh, plus tard, je fais une déclaration, là ! grogna Jack en gardant le micro hors de portée.

Heureusement pour l'adolescent, Peggy glissa quelques mots au professeur, qui soupira mais le laissa faire.

_ Mais je refuse ça, Danny, continua Jack comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu d'interruption. Je refuse qu'on se sépare, je refuse de te perdre.

Il s'avança vers le bord de l'estrade, le micro à la main, et s'apprêtait à descendre quand la voix blasée de Peggy retentit dans la salle :

_ C'est un micro branché, tu comptes aller où exactement ?

_ Quoi ? Mais dans quelle putain d'école on est pour qu'il n'y ait pas de micros sans fils ? pesta Jack en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il tendit le micro à son amie, et sauta de l'estrade, se faisant manifestement mal en atterrissant au vu de la grimace peu attirante qu'il fit. Avec confiance, il s'approcha de la chaise de Daniel Sousa, qui secouait la tête, semblant à la fois atterré et amusé.

_ Danny, lâcha gravement Jack. Je sais que j'aurais pu être un peu plus romantique, vu que t'adore ça. Il aurait pu ne pas y avoir les interruptions de Peggy et des profs. J'aurai peut-être pu faire ça dans un endroit plus privé. J'aurai pu attendre qu'on soit un peu plus âgés. J'aurai pu vérifier si ce que je vais te demander est légal dans notre état, mais j'ai même pas fait de recherches. Si je pouvais, je me mettrais à genoux mais je me suis tordu la cheville en sautant de cette saloperie d'estrade. J'imagine que c'est pas pour rien qu'il y a des marches d'escaliers. Bref. Tout ça pour te dire que je ne veux pas que nos routes se séparent. Au contraire. J'aimerais lier ma vie à la tienne. Pour toujours. Alors, Daniel Sousa, est-ce que tu veux bien m'épouser ?

Le visage de Daniel perdit toute trace d'amusement pour devenir stupéfait.

_ Jack, t'es sérieux ?

_ Bien sûr, répliqua l'adolescent, sans doute avec plus d'assurance qu'il n'en ressentait réellement.

_ On a que dix-huit ans, fit remarquer Daniel, très hésitant et toujours aussi surpris.

Plus personne n'osait parler. Même Howard, qui avait pourtant toujours quelque chose à dire, semblait avoir été pris de court.

_ Je sais. Je m'en fous de l'âge. C'est avec toi que je veux passer ma vie, Danny. Juste avec toi.

_ Alors okay, répondit Daniel, semblant aussi surpris par la question que par la réponse qu'il venait de donner.

_ T'es sérieux ? souffla Jack. Danny, t'es sérieux ?

_ Evidemment. Evidemment, que je suis d'accord, comment tu as pu penser que je refuserais ? répliqua Daniel.

En bon romantique, Jarvis ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand les deux hommes s'embrassèrent. Agacé par la mentalité des gens, il nota le peu d'applaudissements - qui auraient sans doute été beaucoup plus fournis s'il s'était agi d'un homme et d'une femme. Néanmoins, Howard, Peggy et même Tony applaudissaient tellement fort que cela compensait largement les murmures insultants et les silences pesants des autres. Howard riait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et un large sourire éclairait le visage de Peggy.

Jarvis les trouva beaux, tous ces jeunes heureux. Mais ce n'était pas leur visage ou leur corps qui les rendaient beaux. C'était leur bonheur.

* * *

Howard resta stupéfait quand Peggy se jeta dans ses bras en riant.

_ C'est génial, tu ne trouves pas ?

Elle irradiait un bonheur des plus total, malgré l'absence de ses parents à la remise des diplômes.

_ Bonjour, monsieur Jarvis, se reprit-elle en saluant le tuteur de Howard. Bonjour, Tony.

_ 'lut. Beau discours, lâcha Tony d'une voix traînante. Cela dit, j'avoue que j'ai préféré celui de Thompson.

Pas vexée pour un sou, Peggy haussa les épaules, toujours dans les bras de Howard sans même paraître sans apercevoir.

_ Je comprends. Moi aussi j'ai préféré celui de Jack.

Comme s'il avait entendu qu'on parlait de lui, Jack s'approcha d'eux, entouré par ses parents, sa grande soeur, Danny et les parents de ce dernier.

Angie, la soeur de Jack, menaçait son frère pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu de la demande en mariage qu'il allait faire.

_ Merci pour ton aide, Peggy, lança-t-il en la serrant des ses bras, l'attirant hors de l'étreinte de Howard.

Jack et Daniel paraissaient euphoriques, malgré l'air réprobateur des parents de Jack - des connards conservateurs et perfectionnistes, selon l'avis de Howard.

_ Je t'en prie, sourit Peggy. Ce fut un plaisir. Malgré tout ce que tu as pu dire sur mon discours et… quoi déjà ? Mes règles ? répéta-t-elle ironiquement.

_ Ne l'écoute pas. T'as été géniale, assura Howard, et Daniel acquiesça vivement.

_ Meilleur discours de l'année.

_ Et le mien ? protesta Jack.

_ Et bien tu avais raison sur un point, intervint Angie en frappant son frère derrière la tête. C'était absolument anti-romantique.

_ Aïe ! Angie !

Les deux Thompson se mirent à se disputer sous le regard amusé de leurs amis.

_ Au fait, vous auriez pas vu mes parents ? tenta Peggy à l'intention de Howard et Danny, et immédiatement, un silence gêné régna dans le petit groupe.

Le sourire de Peggy pâlit légèrement, mais elle se força à le garder et lâcha d'une voix tremblante :

_ Oh, c'est pas grave. Ils ont sans doute… juste oublié que c'était aujourd'hui. Ou ils s'en foutent.

_ Viens manger avec nous, proposa Howard immédiatement. On va se faire une fondue dans le restaurant d'à côté.

_ Une fondue ? répéta-t-elle, sachant parfaitement que Howard savait que c'était son plat préféré.

_ Yep, une fondue. Et ça manque de femmes, il faut que tu te joignes à nous.

_ Hé, on voulait lui proposer d'aller manger italien avec nous, protesta Daniel.

_ Ah bon, on voulait ? répondit Jack d'un air ironique.

_ Sois gentil, ordonna sa soeur.

_ Oui, _maman_ , railla-t-il.

Le frère et la soeur repartirent dans une de leur énième dispute, et ce fut comme toujours l'aînée qui gagna, sous le regard amusé de leurs amis.

_ Allez au resto italien, conseilla Peggy. Je vais aller manger avec Howard, si tu veux toujours de moi, bien sûr !

_ Je voudrais toujours de toi, Peggy, promit Howard en l'attrapant par la main pour l'entraîner avec lui. On y va, maintenant ? Tony, Jar' !

Il disparut si vite en tirant Peggy derrière lui pour éviter qu'elle ne s'échappe que tous éclatèrent de rire.

_ Il n'y a vraiment que Peggy pour ne pas s'apercevoir qu'il est fou amoureux d'elle, fit remarquer Jack.

_ Laisse la tranquille, ordonna sa soeur en le frappant de nouveau derrière la tête.

Jack criait à la maltraitance quand Tony et Jarvis quittaient les lieux.

* * *

Howard regardait Peggy, plongé dans ses pensées, alors que l'adolescente chantonnait pour elle-même, attendant au comptoir qu'on leur donne les boissons qu'ils avaient commandés, ainsi que la glace que Tony avait réclamé à cor et à cri.

Il n'y avait vraiment que son petit frère pour commander une glace quatre boules après une fondue qui avait calé tout le monde.

_ Alors on va se séparer, murmura Howard pour lui-même et Peggy tourna la tête vers lui, surprise :

_ Quoi ?

_ On va se séparer, répéta-t-il, se sentant presque malade à cette idée.

_ C'est ça, la vie, philosopha doucement Peggy. Des rencontres et des séparations.

_ Ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai envie, Peg', protesta-t-il.

Elle paraissait indécise, un peu inquiète, et finit par faire la moue :

_ Howard, ce n'est pas…

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui prit quand il décida de l'interrompre. En l'embrassant. Ses lèvres parcourant avec douceur celles de Peggy, l'une de ses mains trouvant sa place dans les cheveux parfaitement coiffés pour les emmêler un peu.

Il était un crétin. Il aurait du l'embrasser des années plus tôt. S'il avait été un peu plus réactif, peut-être que ça aurait été lui, faisant une demande en mariage devant tous les diplômés de leur année.

_ Howard, répéta Peggy en se détachant de lui. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le meilleur moment pour faire ça…

Elle souriait avec légèreté, ébouriffant ses cheveux avec gentillesse.

_ Tout ça pour te dire que je ne veux pas te perdre, Peggy, reprit Howard la gorge serrée.

_ Tu ne vas pas me perdre. On pourra continuer de se voir.

_ Sinon je pourrais diffuser ces photos de toi nue, la taquina l'adolescent.

_ Tu n'oserais pas ! s'exclama Peggy en riant et en lui donnant une tape sur le bras.

_ Tu serais surprise de voir tout ce que je serais prêt à faire pour te garder, répondit Howard, et ce n'était qu'à moitié une plaisanterie.

Peggy glissa sa main dans la sienne et murmura, toute blague oubliée :

_ Non, Howard, je ne pense pas que je le serais tant que ça. Je sais à quel point tu tiens à moi. Mais…

_ Mais ? insista-t-il.

_ Mais je doute honnêtement que ce soit le bon moment pour commencer une relation, Howard. Tu pars dans une fac, moi dans une autre…

_ Promet-moi qu'on se reverra. Que ce n'est pas un…

_ Ce n'est pas un adieu, promit Peggy, et elle se dressa brusquement sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser brièvement sur les lèvres. Et quand on aura une vie moins compliquée, on y réfléchira. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Howard n'avait même pas besoin d'y réfléchir pour acquiescer.

_ Qui sait, peut-être que je pourrais être ton voisin ou ton collègue.

Peggy ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés :

_ Oh mon dieu. Howard, tu es un ami génial, mais tu ferais un collègue absolument horrible. S'il ne te plaît, ne fais pas ça.

Elle le serra rapidement dans ses bras et rejoignit Tony et Jarvis, un léger sourire flottant malgré tout sur ses lèvres douces.

Howard, lui, sentit son propre sourire s'élargir. Collègue, hein… C'était une possibilité à creuser.

* * *

Finalement, nous on sait qu'il l'a plutôt bien creusée, la possibilité, le Howard ;)

Le titre du prochain chapitre sera _**Rien n'est plus fort que les liens du sang**_!

Sinon, j'avais une question : parce que vous vous êtes à la moitié de la fic, mais moi je suis déjà à la fin et je pense aux futures autres fictions : est-ce que vous liriez une fiction sur Rumlow et Bucky ? Parce que ces derniers temps, j'ai de plus en plus envie d'écrire sur eux, et je me demandais ce que vous en penseriez ?

N'hésitez pas à répondre en review !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de Noël et à la semaine prochaine !


	10. Chapitre 5

Joyeux Noël et bonne année à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes !

Je passe tout de suite aux choses sérieuses : je n'ai pas posté la semaine dernière pour deux raisons : premièrement, c'était en pleine période de fête et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps... Deuxièmement, le rythme de parution va sans doute ralentir... J'ai toujours quelques chapitres d'avance, mais ces temps-ci, j'ai besoin d'avancer sur des choses plus joyeuses, alors Hearts and Minds, c'est pas vraiment la bonne fic pour ça...

Je l'ai dit et répété : les prochains chapitres vont être violents. Plus que les autres. Vous êtes prévenus...

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Rien n'est plus fort que les liens du sang**

* * *

.

" _La famille, c'est le calme dans la vie, c'est l'affection paisible et sans remords" Ninon de Lenclos_

 _._

C'était une journée normale. Barnes et Rumlow rechignaient à faire leurs rapports, Barton et Romanoff squattaient, les pieds sur la table, un café bien chaud à la main, les jumeaux étaient également présents, Wanda finissant ses devoirs avec application alors que Pietro pliait les anciens rapports de son père pour les transformer en avion de papier et les lancer sur Romanoff et Barton.

Banner était assis à côté de Wanda, et tous deux bavardaient doucement, le génie pointant certains points sur les devoirs de la jeune fille. Stark et Lang jouaient à un quelconque jeu sur leurs ordinateurs, et Carter penchée sur l'épaule de Stark faisait des commentaires amusés, pour une fois étonnamment détendue.

L'autre Stark, le journaliste, était absent - ce qui expliquait la présence de Banner avec eux. L'homme terrifiait le génie.

Pepper, assise sur le bord d'un bureau, parlait avec animation à Steve. Définitivement, la jeune femme était la plus gentille de l'équipe, même si ses rapports avec tous les autres - Barnes plus particulièrement - s'étaient largement améliorés. Steve songea que ce devait être à force de sauver la vie de l'agent imprudent.

Elle s'interrompit quand son téléphone sonna, et adressant un sourire d'excuse à Steve, s'éloigna de quelques pas pour répondre. Si au début, elle garda le sourire, presque immédiatement, son visage pâlit, devenant livide. Steve ne fut pas le seul à s'en apercevoir, Romanoff et Rumlow dévisageant la jeune femme avec attention.

_ Tout va bien, Pep's ? s'inquiéta Rumlow, et elle le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

Son regard vert se posa sur Barnes, et elle secoua la tête d'un air triste, déglutissant avec difficulté.

_ Très bien, dit-elle seulement. Je transmettrais le message. Et Rogers prendra l'enquête évidemment, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Envoyez tous les documents par fax. Très bien. Au revoir.

Elle raccrocha et rangea son téléphone sans quitter Barnes des yeux.

_ Hum… Wanda, Pietro. Et si vous alliez dans la salle informatique pour jouer avec les ordinateurs de Stark ? suggéra-t-elle.

Wanda et Pietro n'étaient plus des enfants, et comprirent immédiatement au visage pâle de Pepper que quelque chose n'allait pas. En fait, tous comprirent. Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers leur père, dans le but évident de protester, mais d'un geste Barnes leur fit signe d'obéir.

_ Romanoff, Stark, Lang, accompagnez-les, ordonna-t-il, et personne ne songea à protester.

Sans doute parce que Romanoff y allait, Barton suivit le groupe, lâchant seulement à Carter un :

_ Tiens-nous au courant.

Elle acquiesça, et tous se tournèrent à nouveau vers Pepper.

_ Tout va bien, Pepper ? demanda Barnes, clairement impliqué dans ce qui troublait l'attachée de presse.

_ Tu… Écoute, c'est dur à dire, bredouilla Pepper. Hum… Il y a eu… Tes parents…

Le regard gris de Barnes se troubla, et d'une voix rauque il demanda :

_ Quoi ? Quoi mes parents ?

_ Ils ont été retrouvé ce matin, chez eux. Morts, finit Pepper d'une traite.

Oh mon dieu. Steve grimaça. Carter, horrifiée, porta une main à sa bouche alors que Rumlow se levait immédiatement pour soutenir son meilleur ami. Barnes resta immobile. Trop immobile. Et brusquement, ses mains se mirent à trembler et ses épaules suivirent le mouvement. Il s'accrocha à Rumlow, qui le serra dans ses bras.

_ C'est pas possible…

_ Je suis désolé, mon pote… Je suis désolé, répéta Rumlow, laissant son ami s'agripper à lui de toutes ses forces.

Pepper essuya une larme sur sa joue devant la douleur de Barnes, et Banner se leva pour poser simplement sa main sur l'épaule de celui qu'il considérait comme un père adoptif.

_ Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il à son tour, sa voix résonnant dans le silence tendu de la pièce.

_ Il… Il faut que je le dise aux jumeaux, bredouilla Barnes. C-c'était les seuls grands-parents qu'ils avaient.

_ Prends ton temps, Buck, suggéra Rumlow. C'est à toi de voir, c'est…

Barnes essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur, et se tourna vers Pepper :

_ Tu as dit qu'il y aurait une enquête. Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ?

Pepper regarda Steve, hésitante. Il savait à quoi elle pensait. Il était trop impliqué dans l'enquête, en temps normal, jamais personne ne l'aurait laissé intervenir.

_ C'était mes parents, j'ai le droit de savoir, Rogers ! s'exclama l'agent en se levant.

Steve hésita, puis songea que vu à quel point la loyauté de ses collègues lui était acquise, si ce n'était pas lui qui donnait les infos, ce serait Stark, Rumlow ou même Banner.

_ Allez-y, Pepper, autorisa-t-il.

Pepper se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et soupira :

_ Tu devrais t'asseoir… Bucky, assieds-toi.

Le fait qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom suggérait qu'elle allait lui apprendre quelque chose d'encore plus horrible que l'assassinat de ses parents.

_ On les a retrouvé chez eux. On leur avait tiré dessus, puis on les avait… éventrés.

Pepper détourna les yeux, nerveuse, et tout le monde entendit clairement les os de Barnes craquer quand il serra les poings.

_ Quelqu'un a écrit sur le mur… Avec leur sang… "Il est à moi. Vous n'aviez pas le droit de me le prendre", récita-t-elle.

_ Mes parents n'étaient pas des voleurs, grinça Barnes et une larme coula, puis une seconde, et il se mit à pleurer malgré lui.

Steve détourna les yeux à son tour, pudique, respectant la douleur de son collègue. Rumlow le serra à nouveau dans ses bras. Steve s'attendait à ce que Rumlow ou Barnes, le regard furieux, vienne réclamer vengeance. Dans le pire des cas, ce serait Romanoff ou Barton, les deux agents étant habitués à tuer. Au lieu de ça, ce fut une Carter au visage parfaitement lisse qui lâcha :

_ On peut pas laisser faire ça, Rogers. On doit choper cet enfoiré.

Et malgré son visage dépourvu de toute émotion, ses yeux bruns brillaient d'une rage contenue alors que son regard se posait sur Barnes qui sanglotait, soutenu par Rumlow et Banner.

Steve n'avait jamais vu Barnes pleurer. Il avait déjà vu la plupart des agents craquer lors d'un meurtre particulièrement ignoble, mais jamais il n'avait vu Barnes afficher le moindre signe de faiblesse.

Et là, il pleurait comme un enfant, s'accrochant désespérément à ses amis, cherchant du réconfort là où il pouvait.

Alors, il se sentit d'accord avec Carter. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser ça impuni.

* * *

Ce ne fut pas Bucky qui annonça à ses enfants la mort de leurs grands-parents. Dieu merci, Brock et Bruce se dévouèrent pour le faire. Il entendit Wanda se mettre à pleurer, Pietro tenter vainement de se retenir avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de Stark qui l'étreignit avec chaleur.

L'agent, lui, restait incapable de se détacher des photos. Sa mère au visage crispé par l'horreur, son père figé à jamais dans une expression de surprise.

Et l'écriture ensanglanté sur le mur. "Il est à moi. Vous n'aviez pas le droit de me le prendre." Comme il l'avait dit à ses collègues, il n'y avait pas de gens plus droits que ses parents, et jamais ils n'auraient volé quoi que ce soit.

_ Tu devrais sortir d'ici.

Rogers. Évidemment.

_ Je ne peux pas, du avouer Bucky, et il essuya une nouvelle larme, se refusant à pleurer devant son chef.

_ Barnes, vraiment. Sors d'ici. Va voir tes enfants. Prépare l'enterrement de tes parents. Ne reste pas devant ces photos.

_ Comment est-ce que je pourrais ? Quelqu'un a tué mes parents, Rogers. Quelqu'un les a accusé d'un truc et les a tué, et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui est coupable ou de ce dont on les accuse. Je ne peux pas sortir d'ici.

Rogers passa devant lui, affichant un visage fermé.

_ Tu as des enfants qui ont besoin de toi, Barnes. Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu ne peux pas… Tu ne peux pas chercher à faire justice toi-même, tu le sais, j'espère ? On sait tous les deux ce que ça a donné, la dernière fois.

Bucky baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard bleu. Évidemment qu'il savait. Mais ça n'empêchait pas ses envies de meurtre.

Et brusquement, Rogers déchira les photos. L'une après l'autre, sans la moindre hésitation, détruisant le début d'enquête qu'ils avaient, et lâchant les confettis dans la poubelle. Cette fois-ci, ce fut clairement un ordre qui sortit de ses lèvres :

_ Va retrouver tes enfants, Barnes.

Alors Bucky obéit.

* * *

Toute l'équipe était venue. Normal. Ils étaient les seuls proches que Barnes avait. Steve restait en retrait, tout comme Carter, Lang, les deux Stark, Pepper, Romanoff et Barton. Même Tony Stark et Scott Lang affichaient un air grave, pour une fois.

Banner dit quelques mots. Et pour tout ceux qui le connaissaient, ils savaient que ça voulait dire beaucoup. Que Banner ose prendre la parole en public était plutôt extraordinaire.

Barnes pleurait. Les jumeaux aussi.

_ Ses parents… Vous les connaissiez ? demanda Steve.

Carter secoua la tête :

_ Ils sont venu le voir au bureau, une fois, mais c'est tout. Les jumeaux devaient avoir treize ou quatorze ans. Rumlow et Banner les connaissaient bien, mais nous, on les a juste aperçu rapidement.

Ils regardèrent tous les amis des parents de Barnes adresser leurs condoléances à l'agent et à ses enfants. Plus les gens défilaient, plus Barnes semblait se renfermer, ce que Steve pouvait comprendre.

Il avait perdu ses parents très jeune, savait que les "je suis désolé, vos parents étaient des gens bien" de la part de personne que vous ne connaissiez qu'à peine n'aidaient pas.

_ Vous êtes des amis de James, n'est-ce pas ?

Tous les agents tournèrent la tête vers le vieil homme à l'air accablé qui s'adressait à eux.

_ James ? répéta Steve en fronçant les sourcils, sans parvenir à déterminer d'où ce prénom lui disait quelque chose.

_ Barnes, clarifia Carter en lui serrant la main. Et oui, nous sommes ses amis, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de l'homme.

_ J'étais le frère de sa mère, soupira l'homme.

_ Mes condoléances, marmonna Steve.

Il avait complètement oublié que le prénom de Barnes était James. À force d'entendre Rumlow l'appeler "Bucky", il avait fini par croire qu'il s'agissait de son prénom.

_ C'est bien que vous soyez là pour les épauler. Lui et ses gamins... Ils en ont besoin.

_ C'est normal, répondit Pepper. Il serait là pour nous si on avait besoin de lui. On doit être là pour lui s'il a besoin de nous.

Steve perdit le fil de la conversation quand un Barnes aux traits tirés se joignit à eux, accompagné par une jeune femme à l'air doux, un homme à l'air timide et leur petite fille :

_ Euh… Si ça vous dérange pas, je vais prendre ma journée, marmonna-t-il avec difficulté, s'adressant plus particulièrement à son patron qui posa sa main sur son épaule :

_ Barnes, prends ton temps, d'accord ? Vraiment. On pourra travailler sans toi. Rentre avec euh…

_ Jemma Fitz, se présenta doucement sa compagne.

La fameuse Jemma. Steve ne mentait pas quand il lui dit qu'il était enchanté de la rencontrer.

_ Bucky m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, répondit Jemma. Je vous présente mon mari Leo et ma fille Skye.

Steve présenta rapidement l'équipe, et il s'avéra que Jemma connaissait déjà la plupart d'entre eux de nom.

_ James ?

Barnes tourna la tête vers son oncle, et si pendant un instant ses sourcils se froncèrent, son regard parut soudain étrangement soulagé :

_ On-oncle Xander ?

_ C'est moi, gamin, sourit faiblement le vieil homme, et Barnes l'étreignit avec force.

_ Bon dieu, oncle Xander, je t'avais pas vu depuis… je sais pas, des années…

_ Je suis désolé qu'on se revoit dans de telles circonstances, James, soupira Xander, serrant son neveu contre lui. C'est un vrai soulagement de te voir… Tu sais, j'avais déménagé, et je n'ai jamais été très proche d'Elizabeth…

_ Ouais, mais t'étais toujours avec moi, quand j'étais petit, répliqua Barnes, et une nouvelle larme coula sur sa joue.

Tous ses collègues l'ignorèrent pudiquement et Jemma glissa une main fine dans la sienne avec douceur.

_ Je suis content de te revoir, finit par dire l'agent, et Xander le serra à nouveau dans ses bras :

_ Je suis désolé d'être resté loin de toi aussi longtemps, James. Vraiment. J'aurais du être là.

_ Quand ? protesta le brun en séchant nerveusement ses joues.

Il était évident pour tout le monde qu'il était à bout de nerfs.

_ Tout le temps. À ta remise de diplôme, à ton entrée au FBI… Je ne savais même pas que tu avais des enfants…

_ Désolé de pas t'avoir prévenu, regretta Barnes en détournant le regard.

_ Ne t'excuse pas, James. Pas de ça avec moi. Tu sais bien que tu as toujours été mon neveu préféré, ajouta l'homme avec tendresse.

_ Dis surtout que je suis le seul, rit doucement Barnes, d'un rire douloureux. Bon euh… J'avoue que j'ai besoin d'un peu de compagnie… Vous voulez venir chez moi ?

La proposition s'appliquait manifestement à toute l'équipe, et si dans un premier temps ils échangèrent des regards interrogateurs, paraissant se demander si c'était la meilleure chose à faire, Rumlow, sortant de nul part, posa un bras en travers des épaules de son meilleur ami :

_ Bien sûr. Banner et Wanda veulent aller à la bibliothèque, je crois qu'elle a besoin de sortir. J'ai accepté à ta place, ça te va, j'espère ?

_ Ouais… Merci, mec. Merci à vous tous d'être là aujourd'hui.

La discussion s'acheva là, et tous se dirigèrent vers leur voiture respective, direction la maison de Barnes.

* * *

Bucky présenta rapidement oncle Xander à Pietro, qui lui serra juste la main avant d'aller se réfugier entre Romanoff et Barton, la fille de Jemma et Leo, Skye, sur les genoux.

_ Ne le prends pas mal, murmura Bucky en passant un bras autour des épaules de son oncle. Il était proche de papa et maman, il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

_ Je sais, James, sourit doucement oncle Xander. Je sais.

Ça lui faisait bizarre de revoir son oncle, et encore plus de faire la même taille que lui. La dernière fois que Bucky l'avait vu, il avait sept ans et lui arrivait à la taille.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent.

_ Tu as changé, dit seulement oncle Xander en le regardant avec tendresse, semblant suivre le fil des pensées de Bucky. Quand je t'ai vu pour la dernière fois, tu étais un gosse… maintenant regarde toi, James. Père de famille, avec un boulot… tu es devenu un homme. Un bel homme. Tes parents seraient fiers de toi, tu sais ?

_ Je sais, oncle Xander, murmura Bucky en l'étreignant, touché. Merci.

_ Barnes, où est ta cafetière ? lança Stark, s'attirant plusieurs murmures de reproche.

Bucky se détacha de son oncle, et rejoignit ses amis dans le salon.

_ Oublie Stark et retourne faire des papouilles à ton oncle, suggéra Romanoff, et sa franchise valut trois paires d'yeux levés au ciel, appartenant respectivement à Rogers, Pepper et Carter.

_ Vous voulez du café ? demanda seulement Bucky sans relever.

Stark, Brock, Barton, Rogers et Leo acceptèrent. Romanoff accepta un verre de vodka que Bucky n'avait même pas proposé, et Pepper, Carter et Jemma se contentèrent d'une infusion. Bucky fit mine de ne pas remarquer que son fils avait bu une gorgée du verre de Romanoff, se disant qu'il le reprendrait plus tard, si ça se reproduisait.

_ Où sont Lang et ton frère, au fait ? lança-t-il à Stark, ne s'apercevant de la disparition du journaliste et du stagiaire de l'informaticien qu'à ce moment-là.

_ Ils ont suivi Banner et Wanda à la bibliothèque, répondit complaisamment Stark. J'arrive toujours pas à croire que Tony soit amoureux de Banner. C'est juste beaucoup trop drôle.

Derrière l'épaule de Stark, il vit Jemma sourire doucement, installée sur les genoux de Brock, blottie contre lui. Elle appréciait beaucoup le jeune génie, et ce dernier avait été amoureux d'elle pendant plus d'un an.

_ Bruce le mérite largement, fit remarquer Bucky en serrant sa tasse de café contre lui, tentant de se réchauffer alors qu'il savait que le froid qu'il ressentait n'était que purement psychologique.

_ Oh, c'est certain. Ne t'inquiète pas, Barnes, je ne critique pas ton fils aîné, se moqua doucement Stark, et Bucky sourit pour montrer qu'il comprenait. Mais mon frère est juste… Tony a besoin que tous les projecteurs soient toujours braqués sur lui…

_ C'est marrant, ça me rappelle quelqu'un, marmonna Carter derrière son infusion, s'attirant des sourires amusés de toute l'équipe.

Sauf Bucky, qui ne parvenait pas vraiment à sourire. Même si c'était drôle, et ça faisait toujours du bien d'être avec ses amis, sa famille, même. Mais cette fois-ci, ça ne le soulageait pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas du réel bonheur.

_ Je sais Carter, je suis toujours au milieu des projecteurs de ton esprit, reprit Stark, amusé. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Banner est tout l'inverse. C'est comme s'il se nourrissait d'ombre là où Tony a besoin de lumière.

_ Je trouve surtout que la majeure différence entre Banner et ton frère, Stark, c'est que Banner est un homme bien, lui, fit nonchalamment remarquer Bucky tentant d'avoir l'air naturel.

Stark s'esclaffa de bon coeur et accepta la critique à l'encontre de son frère sans faire de commentaires.

_ Et le fait que Lang accompagne Wanda à la bibliothèque, ça ne choque personne ? dit seulement Pietro d'un air renfermé.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Il l'aime bien, affirma Pietro. Et quand je dis bien, c'est _vraiment_ bien.

Bucky haussa un sourcil, comprenant ce que voulait dire son fils.

_ Lang est un homme âgé de sept ans de plus que ta soeur, Pietro. Je doute qu'il apprécie Wanda autrement qu'amicalement et platoniquement.

_ C'est parce que tu ne les as pas vu se tripoter dans les couloirs, rétorqua l'adolescent.

_ Excuse-moi ?!

_ N'importe quoi, soupira Stark. Écoute, Pietro, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment le moment pour… raconter ce genre de choses à ton père, d'accord ?

Il se tourna vers Bucky pour s'expliquer :

_ Wanda a vu une araignée, a paniqué et a simplement embrassé Lang sur la joue quand il l'a écrasée. Il n'y a rien entre Lang et elle, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

_ Je te dis qu'il a des vues sur ma soeur, s'entêta Pietro.

_ Wanda est une bien belle jeune fille, intervint oncle Xander. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un homme un peu plus vieux tombe amoureux d'une jolie jeune fille. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a de mauvaises intentions envers elle.

Bucky soupira pour lui-même, et quitta le salon pour s'isoler quelques minutes. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, et une soudaine envie de pleurer pointait le bout de son nez. Cette sensation qu'il allait s'effondrer ne le quittait pas depuis qu'il avait appris la mort de ses parents.

Scott Lang et Wanda. Y avait-il la moindre chance que pour une fois, Pietro ait été plus observateur que toute l'équipe de profilers ? Après tout, c'était de sa soeur qu'il s'agissait. De la fille de Bucky. Fille qu'il avait un peu trop délaissé ces derniers temps.

_ Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Surpris par la soudaine apparition de quelqu'un derrière lui, Bucky sursauta et renversa le café heureusement tiède sur sa chemise blanche, lâchant un "putain de merde !" par réflexe.

_ Barnes ? Tu vas bien ?

Les mains calleuses de Rogers l'obligèrent à se retourner, et il grimaça en voyant la chemise blanche brunir peu à peu.

_ Putain, murmura à nouveau Bucky, sentant des larmes impromptues et inutiles pointer le bout de son nez.

C'était la pire semaine de sa vie.

* * *

Steve accompagna Barnes dans sa chambre, et resta debout, le regardant s'asseoir sur son lit. Un peu curieux, il observa attentivement la pièce. Un grand lit dans un coin, une petite bibliothèque contre un mur, dans laquelle il repéra "Le portrait de Dorian Gray", l'un de ses romans préférés. Et bien, Barnes ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre. Une seule photo sur la table de nuit, les jumeaux fêtant apparemment leur treizième anniversaire, entourés par toute l'équipe. Même Banner, qui pourtant détestait être pris en photo, souriait en tenant Wanda par les épaules.

_ Tu dois me jurer que tu vas le retrouver, articula Barnes d'une voix rauque.

Ramené à la réalité, Steve sursauta, quitta la photo des yeux - notant tout de même l'absence de Barnes au milieu du tableau familial qu'ils semblaient former - et dirigea son regard vers l'agent assis sur son lit.

Plus que jamais, Barnes ressemblait à un homme perdu, désorienté, abandonné.

_ Retrouver qui, Barnes ? demanda doucement Steve en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

_ L'assassin de mes parents. Ce connard qui les a… Retrouve-le, ok ? J'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais pas que je participe à l'enquête, et… Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps avec mes gosses. Peut-être prendre une petite semaine pour partir en vacances avec eux, m'éloigner de toutes ces conneries. Mais si j'accepte de prendre de la distance avec l'enquête, tu dois me jurer que tu le retrouveras, et qu'il aura ce qu'il mérite, d'accord ?

_ Barnes… Tu sais que je peux pas te promettre ça. Mais je peux te promettre d'essayer, et de tout faire pour coincer ce mec. D'accord ?

Barnes soupira, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Steve, qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il n'était pas troublé par la soudaine proximité qu'affichait Barnes avec lui, se doutant que l'agent avait juste besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler.

_ Merci, dit seulement Barnes.

_ Tu sais… à propos de ce que ton fils a dit… rapport à Lang…

_ S'il a osé toucher à Wanda je le tue, murmura Barnes. C'est aussi simple que ça. C'est ma petite fille. Elle est trop jeune pour sortir avec l'un de mes collègues.

_ Elle est jeune, Barnes. Ce n'est plus une enfant, mais elle est jeune. S'il se passe quelque chose entre eux deux…

Et Steve savait parfaitement qu'il se passait quelque chose. Il n'était pas aveugle, faisait attention à ce qui se passait avec ses agents, et était déjà tombé sur Lang et Wanda en train de se bécoter.

_ … alors il y a peu de chances que ce soit sérieux. Ton oncle l'a très bien dit avant : il arrive qu'une adolescente âgée et un jeune adulte tombent amoureux. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va la forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, tu sais ?

_ Je ne peux pas la laisser reproduire les mêmes erreurs que moi, Rogers. Quand j'avais dix-sept ans, je me suis retrouvé à devoir m'occuper de deux gosses de trois mois… tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça a été dur.

_ Je trouve que pour un jeune père, tu t'en es plutôt bien sorti. Regarde-toi. Tu vis dans une maison de taille respectable, tu as deux, pardon, trois enfants parfaitement éduqués, et tu as un bon boulot qui, si je ne me trompes pas, te plaît bien, et dans lequel tu es on ne peut plus doué. Ta vie tu l'a réussie, Barnes.

_ Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que ça ne serait pas si grave que ma fille tombe enceinte à dix-sept ans ?

_ Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Les enfants ne reproduisent pas tout le temps les erreurs de leurs parents, tu sais ? La mère des jumeaux… où est-elle maintenant ?

_ Elle me les a laissé, et elle est partie. J'imagine qu'elle doit être mariée maintenant… peut-être même qu'elle a d'autres enfants. J'en sais rien, pour être honnête. Magda m'a juste…. On a couché ensemble une fois quand j'avais seize ans. Personne n'a jamais su où elle avait disparu pendant le lycée. Et un jour, elle a sonné chez mes parents, et m'a présenté les jumeaux. Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait faire des courses, qu'elle revenait dans une demi-heure, et qu'elle me laissait juste les enfants pour qu'on fasse connaissance.

_ Et ?

_ Et bien ça fait dix-sept ans, alors… je pense qu'elle ne reviendra jamais. Le supermarché était juste au coin de la rue, en plus.

_ C'était Maximoff son nom de famille, pas vrai ?

_ Ouais. C'était leur nom de naissance, et… je t'avoue que les premiers mois, j'espérais encore qu'elle reviendrait. J'ai jamais demandé à ce que le nom de Wanda et Pietro soit changé. J'avais le bac à passer et… tellement de choses d'adolescent à faire que je les ai délaissé. Sans mes parents… Wanda et Pietro seraient loin d'être ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui.

_ Tu aimes bien te dénigrer, pas vrai ?

Barnes parut tellement surpris qu'il le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds :

_ Excuse-moi ?

_ Barnes. Toi et moi, on sait parfaitement que tu as été un père extraordinaire pour les jumeaux. Tout le monde le sait. Tu étais un gosse exactement comme eux, quand tu les eu, et pourtant, tu t'en es admirablement sorti. Je sais que tu traverses une période compliquée avec… tes parents. Mais tu vas t'en sortir, parce que t'es pas le genre de mec à laisser tomber. Je le sais, après presque six mois à te supporter, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. T'es fort, Barnes. Plus fort que ce que tu crois. Et j'ai confiance en toi. Ils ont tous confiance en toi. C'est l'une des premières choses que m'a dit Carter quand je suis arrivé. Que pour gagner la loyauté de l'équipe, il fallait que je gagne la tienne.

_ Bah c'est fait, murmura impulsivement Barnes. Tu passes ton temps à me sauver la vie, alors il faut bien que je te fasses confiance.

Ils se dévisagèrent et Steve vit clairement sur le visage de Barnes, le moment où il jugea qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup trop rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Comme pour le lui prouver, un instant plus tard, ce fut un air faussement railleur qui apparut - mais Steve savait voir la douleur qui se dissimulait derrière :

_ Bon, lâcha nonchalamment Barnes. Est-ce que c'était juste un subtil stratagème pour essayer de me la mettre ?

Steve mit un instant à comprendre de quoi il parlait, et devint écarlate :

_ Comment tu sais ça ?!

_ Ça quoi ? Attends, c'était vraiment pour ça ? s'exclama Barnes, semblant aussi surpris que lui - et blessé aussi.

_ Quoi ?! Non ! Que je suis gay ! Comment tu sais ça ?!

Steve avait fait attention à ce que son orientation sexuelle - et même simplement sa vie privée - ne soit jamais abordé avec ses collègues.

_ Bah je le savais pas, répondit l'agent d'un air profondément perplexe. C'était rapport à moi, tu sais ? Tout le monde sait que je suis bi. Et que je saute sur tout ce qui bouge. Pourquoi ça te terrifie à ce point que je sache que tu es gay ? T'as honte ?

_ Je préfère simplement garder ma vie privée pour moi, se défendit Steve. Tu ne parles pas de ta vie privée au travail, toi, que je sache.

Barnes s'esclaffa, un rire légèrement forcé :

_ Rogers. J'emmène mes _gosses_ au bureau. Je passe ma _vie_ à mon boulot. Et mes seuls amis sont mes _collègues_. Alors, conclusion ?

Steve rougit un peu, et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Barnes secoua la tête pour lui-même, et dit seulement en se relevant de son lit, déboutonnant lentement sa chemise tâchée de café :

_ T'as pas à avoir honte, Rogers. Mes préférences sexuelles ne dérangent personne, ce sera le même cas pour toi. Mais t'inquiète, j'irais pas le hurler sous tous les toits.

Il laissa tomber sa chemise à terre, et ouvrit son armoire, dévoilant des vêtements bien pliés et une penderie étonnamment rangée. Barnes semblait pourtant être le genre d'homme à mettre tout en désordre - comme le témoignait sa chemise toujours par terre et qu'il ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de ramasser.

_ C'est Banner qui range ma chambre, annonça Barnes, semblant suivre les pensées de Steve. Il est toujours tellement reconnaissant à chaque fois que je l'accueille, et c'est un maniaque du rangement. Je lui ai déjà dit qu'il fallait pas, mais il est décidé à faire le ménage dans cette maison à chaque fois qu'il vient.

Steve allait répondre quelque chose d'ironique sur l'exploitation des enfants quand son regard se posa sur le torse de l'agent. Plus particulièrement sur ses épaules. Une épaisse cicatrice semblait traverser l'épaule de part en part. Sans compter le fouillis indescriptible de cicatrices gonflées sur son bras gauche.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? souffla-t-il.

Barnes baissa les yeux vers son torse, et haussa les épaules :

_ Quoi, ça ? C'est rien !

_ C'est pas rien ! protesta Steve en se levant, pour parcourir la cicatrice de l'épaule du bout des doigts.

Ce faisant, il remarqua une autre cicatrice, cette fois-ci au niveau des hanches.

_ Barnes, qui t'as fait ça ?

Le sourire amusé de Barnes s'élargit :

_ C'est personne, je te dis. Là…

Il pointa sa hanche, et avec un peu d'attention, Steve reconnut une trace de balle :

_ C'était l'une de mes premières affaires. Je me suis fait tirer dessus par un meurtrier sadique. C'est Romanoff, Barton et Rumlow qui m'ont sauvé la vie. Ça a été notre rencontre avec Romanoff et Barton, d'ailleurs ! Après, ils nous ont plus jamais lâché ! Ça fait un souvenir…

_ C'est ça que t'appelle rien ? grimaça Steve.

_ Le reste, je t'assure que c'est rien…

Il pointa son bras gauche, qui d'après ce que Steve avait vu quand il portait des t-shirts ou des chemises à manches longues, fonctionnait parfaitement. Il n'avait jamais su que son bras était ainsi blessé :

_ Ça, c'était quand j'étais un ado. Je courais, et j'ai voulu sauter par dessus un barbelé. À la place, je me suis pris le bras dedans. N'importe quelle personne sensée aurait détaché les barbelés un par un, mais j'étais un peu con quand j'avais quinze ans. J'ai tiré d'un coup sec. Déchirures musculaires, hémorragie importante. Bref, j'ai un peu morflé !

Steve frissonna :

_ Arrête de me décrire ça, s'il te plaît.

_ Bah dis donc, pour un profiler habitué aux crimes gores, t'es une sacrée petite nature, pour une si petite cicatrice.

Si petite cicatrice… Il y en avait une bonne centaine, et elles s'entrecroisaient sur le bras musclé. Et quand c'était sur des corps vivants, ce genre de choses horrifiait Steve.

_ Et ça, finit Barnes en montrant son épaule, où s'affichait une cicatrice petite mais gonflée, qui traversait le haut de son torse pour ressortir dans son dos, tu vas rire.

_ C'est une trace de balle. Un fusil, je dirais, analysa Steve en fronçant les sourcils. Alors non, je ne rirais pas à l'idée que tu te sois fait tirer dessus !

_ Une fois, Barton, Romanoff, Pietro, Wanda et moi, on est allé à la chasse. Sauf que Wanda sait pas se servir d'un fusil. Je ne sais toujours pas comment elle a fait pour me tirer dessus alors que j'étais derrière elle, mais elle l'a fait.

_ W-Wanda t'a tiré dessus ?!

_ C'est ça.

_ Wanda, ta fille ?

_ Wanda ma fille.

Oh. Effectivement, Steve du retenir une furieuse envie de rire.

Barnes et lui sursautèrent quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et par réflexe, Steve s'écarta de Barnes, comme s'ils étaient en train de faire quelque chose d'interdit.

Il croisa le regard d'Alexander Pierce, l'oncle de Barnes qui, l'espace d'un instant, parut le fusiller d'un regard sombre, avant de se tourner vers son neveu :

_ Désolé, je vous dérange…

_ Du tout, du tout, sourit Barnes sans sembler gêné le moins du monde. Il y a un problème, oncle Xander ?

_ Hum… Pietro dit qu'il aimerait que tu lui donnes une arme… lâcha Xander, semblant hésiter. Je crois qu'il était sérieux… Ah, et il y a un raton-laveur dans ta cuisine...

_ Hein ? Oh, évidemment qu'il était sérieux, répliqua Barnes en ouvrant l'autre porte de son armoire, dévoilant un placard empli d'une bonne quinzaine d'armes. J'imagine qu'il va aller s'entraîner avec Barton et Romanoff. Tant mieux, ça lui fera du bien. Et la sale bestiole, c'est Rocket. Tout le monde peut remercier Lang pour cette saloperie.

Steve dévisagea fixement l'agent. Personne n'avait d'autorisation de port d'armes pour en posséder autant, à part peut-être les fabricants d'armes.

_ Tiens, reprit-il après avoir choisi un pistolet avec attention. Fais attention, il est chargé.

_ Tu donnes des armes à tes enfants ? s'inquiéta Xander.

Steve, même s'il se contenait en présence de l'oncle de Barnes, pensait la même chose. Mais qu'est-ce qui prenait à Barnes, bon dieu ?!

_ Romanoff l'a laissé tirer pour la première fois quand il avait sept ans, répliqua Barnes. C'est presque un tireur d'élite, maintenant, mon bout d'chou.

_ Oui, et ta fille t'a tiré une balle dans l'épaule, intervint Steve sans pouvoir se retenir.

_ Oui, je sais, elle aime pas les armes, soupira Barnes en haussant les épaules.

Steve ne put s'empêcher de retenir un sourire alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel.

_ Au fait, oncle Xander ! reprit Barnes avant que le vieil homme ne quitte la pièce. Tu dors où, ce soir ?

_ Je vais me trouver une chambre d'hôtel. Pourquoi ça, James ?

_ Ne dis pas de conneries, oncle Xander. Tu restes à la maison. On a une chambre d'amis. Brock pourra toujours dormir dans ma chambre, vu que Rogers lui a donné un congé indéterminé ainsi qu'à Banner, tant que j'irais mal, et qu'il espérait sans doute que je l'ignorerais.

Barnes lui adressa un sourire malicieux, et Steve sourit :

_ Coulson m'a clairement spécifié que plus que de trouver les criminels, mon boulot c'était de prendre soin de vous.

_ Trop mignon, Rogers.

_ James, écoute, je ne vais pas te forcer à dormir avec ton ami, tu sais, je peux prendre une chambre d'hôtel.

_ Pour être honnête, oncle Xander… ça me ferait plaisir que tu restes. J'ai besoin de ma famille, en ce moment, tu sais…

Xander parut touché et s'avança dans la pièce pour prendre son neveu dans ses bras. Barnes sourit et se laissa étreindre. Steve regarda la scène, et sans parvenir à comprendre pourquoi, détourna les yeux, n'aimant pas ce qui se passait à côté de lui. Il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait.

Finalement, Xander embrassa Barnes sur la joue et quitta la pièce sans regarder Steve, laissant les deux hommes dans un silence gêné.

_ Tu sais, finit par lâcher Barnes d'une voix graveleuse, si tu veux rester aussi cette nuit, il y a toujours moyen pour que Brock squatte le canapé.

_ Sans commentaire.

Barnes se contenta de rire doucement, et cela sembla être à Steve la seule expression sincère qu'il avait depuis qu'il avait appris la mort de ses parents. C'était déjà une amélioration.

* * *

Quand Bucky entra au bureau, rien n'était semblable à d'habitude. Pour une fois, personne n'était affalé les pieds sur son bureau à attendre que le temps passe, il n'y avait pas de rires, de jeux ou de remarques idiotes qui les aidaient à tenir quand ils avaient une affaire particulièrement éprouvante.

Juste un horrible silence, et un travail acharné.

_ Salut, lâcha-t-il à mi-voix, attirant vers lui tous les regards.

_ Barnes ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Je croyais que Rogers t'avais donné des congés !

Bucky haussa les épaules, et s'installa à côté de Natasha :

_ Les enfants sont au lycée. Oncle Xander avait quelque chose à faire. Je me sentais trop seul, à la maison.

Bordel. Il avait l'air d'une de ces victimes traumatisées. Bucky ressentit un élan de colère envers le foutu connard qui le faisait se comporter comme ça.

_ Va squatter chez Stark et Lang, suggéra Carter.

Bucky haussa les épaules et demanda simplement :

_ Vous avez avancé sur le meurtre de mes parents ?

_ Rogers nous a demandé de ne pas t'en parler, Barnes, soupira Pepper en posant une main sur son épaule. Chéri, tu devrais aller dormir un peu. Tu as une tête de déterré.

Tous tournèrent la tête par réflexe quand Rogers sortit du bureau, acquiesçant à l'intention de quelqu'un qu'il avait au téléphone :

_ On bouge, il y a eu deux autres meurtres, articula-t-il silencieusement, avant de croiser le regard de Bucky, et de froncer les sourcils :

_ Je vous rappelle.

Il raccrocha, et lança à l'intention des agents :

_ On part dans cinq minutes. Soyez prêts.

_ C'est le même meurtrier ? demanda Rumlow.

_ On en parlera plus tard, répliqua Rogers. Barnes, mon bureau, maintenant.

_ Tu vas te faire engueuler, glissa son meilleur ami en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Pep's a raison, va dormir. T'as l'air crevé.

Bucky sourit à Brock et accompagna son chef dans son bureau.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda le blond en croisant les bras sur son torse.

_ Je m'ennuyais. Je me sentais seul.

_ Peut-être que ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'avais pas renvoyé Rumlow et Banner au boulot.

_ Je veux les meilleurs pour retrouver l'assassin de mes parents, Rogers. Dis-le-moi. Est-ce que c'est le même meurtrier ?

_ Je pense que oui. Il y a des différences dans son mode opératoire, mais… Il a laissé un message.

_ Quoi comme message ?

_ "Il est à moi." récita Rogers. "Vous n'aviez pas le droit de le toucher."

_ C'est une variante du message de mes parents, murmura Bucky. Je peux venir ?

_ Non, Barnes. Je refuse que tu viennes, d'accord ? Tu n'as pas besoin de voir ça.

_ Rogers…

_ S'il te plaît, pria Rogers. Je sais que toi et moi… on n'a pas forcément les mêmes avis, ou les mêmes idéaux… Mais là, j'essaie de faire avant tout ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, Barnes… Bucky. Vraiment. Rentre chez toi. Va chercher tes enfants au lycée. Organise-toi une sortie. Mais ne t'inflige pas ça, d'accord ?

Bucky soupira pour lui-même.

_ Alors je veux que tu me tiennes au courant de l'enquête. Promets que si tu as le moindre suspect, tu me le diras.

_ Barnes…

_ S'il te plait. Rogers, je resterais à l'écart de l'enquête quelques temps, je ferais comme si mes parents étaient pas morts, je ne foutrais pas la merde comme je sais si bien le faire mais… tiens-moi au courant. J'en ai besoin, Rogers.

_ Je ne te demande pas de faire comme si tes parents n'étaient pas morts, Barnes. Va te détendre. Je te ferais un topo quand on rentrera de la scène de crime. Je te le promets. Mais en échange, va chercher tes gamins au lycée, et sors avec eux. Où tu veux, simplement… prends un peu de distance avec tout ça, d'accord. Tu as des gosses qui t'adorent, et c'est le plus important.

_ D'accord… accepta Bucky un peu à regret.

Il salua le blond, passa rapidement dans le bureau - l'antre profonde et flippante - de Stark pour dire bonjour à l'informaticien, à son frère squatteur et à son stagiaire, et finalement décida d'obéir au psy Rogers. Peut-être qu'une journée avec ses enfants lui ferait du bien.

* * *

La scène de crime était bien loin de la maison des parents de Barnes et, à la grande inquiétude de Steve, à peine à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de leur QG.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, laissant Pepper s'occuper d'un mari éploré. Alors comme ça, ce n'était pas un couple cette fois-ci. Plus que jamais, Steve regretta l'absence de Barnes, même s'il était content d'avoir réussi à le convaincre de prendre une journée.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon, et Steve grimaça à la vue des corps. C'était encore pire que ce qu'on lui avait décrit au téléphone.

Les deux corps étaient étendus par terre, entourés par des flaques de sang, et ils avaient manifestement été égorgés.

Steve devint livide en voyant ce qui avait été placé entre les doigts serrés de l'homme.

Il pointa la main de l'homme du doigt et murmura à Rumlow :

_ C'est bien ce que je crois ?

Rumlow fixa ce que Steve lui montrait, et secoua la tête :

_ Bordel, on s'est plantés. C'est pas juste un tueur sadique, c'est un tueur sadique avec des pulsions sexuelles.

_ Rien ne montre qu'il ait violé ni la femme ni l'homme, intervint Banner à mi-voix en s'approchant des corps. En revanche, ajouta-t-il avec du dégoût dans la voix, il a découpé les organes sexuels masculins et même féminins bien que ceux-ci soient internes. Il en veut manifestement à ces gens, peut-être voulait-il assouvir une pulsion sexuelle mais en a été incapable…

_ Ça ne ressemble pas à ça, répliqua Carter. Le sang sur le mur, le message… "il est à moi." Manifestement il leur en voulait. Je dirais que ce massacre, avec leurs organes génitaux, est également du à une envie, peut-être même un besoin de vengeance. Dans la tête de ce dégénéré, ces deux victimes ont touché à ce qui lui appartenait.

_ Les deux victimes s'appelaient Gilmore Hodge et Magda Jones. Pour ce qu'on en sait, ils ne se connaissaient pas, et n'ont apparemment aucun lien avec les parents de Barnes, intervint Pepper en entrant. Stark essaie de regarder dans leur passé voir s'il trouve le moindre lien. Même entre eux… on a rien trouvé.

_ Le mari, c'était…

_ Elliot Jones. Pas grand-chose à dire. Il est rentré, a vu sa femme et un inconnu morts dans le salon, et a appelé la police.

_ Il n'est pas suspect ?

_ Il n'a aucun lien avec les autres victimes, soupira Pepper. On n'a pas la moindre piste…

Steve regarda les cadavres, ressentant une étrange et inqualifiable forme de malaise. Même lors des meurtres d'enfants ou autres tortures particulièrement sadique, il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de choses.

_ Je suis le seul que ces corps mettent mal à l'aise ? murmura Banner, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

_ Non, moi aussi.

_ C'est à cause de la ressemblance avec Wanda, intervint Romanoff en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Steve observa Magda Jones avec un petit peu plus d'attention. Si elle avait les yeux bleus, contrairement à Wanda qui les avait verts, les traits du visage, les longs cheveux sombres et la peau claire ressemblaient traits pour traits à l'adolescente.

_ Je les connais, lâcha soudainement Rumlow, et tous le dévisagèrent.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je les connais, Rogers. Je sais pas d'où, mais… je les connais, je te jure !

_ C'est peut-être des célébrités, ou des gens que tu as vu à la télé ou dans un journal.

_ Non, je leur ai déjà parlé… répondit l'agent d'un air perplexe. Je sais pas quand ou où, mais… je les ai déjà rencontré.

_ Fais un effort de mémoire, Rumlow ! s'agaça Steve. Tu connais peut-être le lien qui nous manque entre eux !

_ J'en sais rien ! Je sais même pas si je les ai vu en même temps !

Steve soupira en sortant de la pièce à grands pas. Tout ce qu'il avait, c'était un vague profil, et toujours pas le moindre suspect.

Barnes n'allait pas aimer.

* * *

Bucky ne revint au bureau que le lendemain matin. Il avait finalement renvoyé ses enfants au lycée, après la journée précédente passée sur le canapé avec Pietro et Wanda devant des séries télés débiles - Big Bang Theory, c'était excellent, Friends plutôt pas mal, et 2 Broke Girls juste parfait ! - à manger du pop-corn, des pizzas et de la glace - que des trucs diététiques.

Rogers lui avait laissé un rapide message pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas d'avancement dans l'enquête, alors il était venu se renseigner lui-même.

Il salua tous ses collègues, qui travaillaient, sourcils froncés, et tapa sur l'épaule de Rumlow, qui releva la tête de vieux albums photo qu'il regardait :

_ Mec, tiens ! Regarde-moi ça ! Je suis sûr de les connaître, mais je sais plus d'où !

Bucky leva la tête, pour observer les quatre photos des victimes. Il connaissait bien évidemment ses deux parents, et préféra se concentrer sur les deux nouvelles victimes.

Il sentit sa tasse de café lui échapper des mains, exploser à ses pieds alors que l'évidence se faisait dans son esprit. Le monde se mit à tourner autour de lui, et il sentit à peine des mains inquiètes l'aider - l'obliger - à s'asseoir.

Des cris retentissaient autour de lui, mais il demeurait incapable de parler.

_ BARNES !

Il revint à la réalité en croisant le regard bleu brillant d'inquiétude de Rogers.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ C'est moi, articula Bucky.

_ Toi qui quoi ? demanda Romanoff, l'air étonnamment inquiète.

_ C'est moi ! cria l'agent, soudain en colère, croisant le regard de Magda sur la photo.

Malgré son sourire, jamais ses yeux bleus ne lui avaient semblé si accusateurs.

_ Toi qui quoi, Barnes ?

_ Le lien, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. C'est moi le lien…

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises, protesta doucement l'homme en posant une main sur sa joue pour le rassurer. Barnes, ce n'est pas…

_ Son nom de jeune fille. Magda, son nom de jeune fille… C'est Maximoff… C'est la mère des jumeaux. Et… et Hodge… C'était mon premier amant… C'est forcément moi le lien…

_ Mais oui, c'est de là que je les connais… intervint Rumlow, et Bucky ne releva pas.

_ Alors quoi, quelqu'un aurait… une fascination pour Barnes ? s'inquiéta Carter.

_ Quelqu'un qui pense qu'il lui appartient, commenta Barton.

Un éclat de rire nerveux échappa à Rogers, qui posa immédiatement sa main sur sa bouche :

_ Excusez-moi, dit-il simplement.

_ C'est de ma faute, articula lentement Bucky.

_ Bien sûr que non ! s'offusqua Stark. Barnes, rien n'est de ta faute ! Rien du tout !

On aurait presque pu croire que c'était lui qui était accusé.

_ Stark, Lang, faites des recherches sur le passé de Barnes, voyez s'il y a un élément récurrent dans sa vie, si quelqu'un était présent quand il était avec chaque victime. Romanoff, Carter, vous allez chercher les jumeaux au lycée, on ne sait pas à quel autre proche de Barnes il risque de s'en prendre et deux femmes n'attireront pas trop l'attention. Barnes, tu as une idée de qui pourrait être la prochaine cible ?

_ J'ai… Personne. Les jumeaux, Jemma, oncle Xander, et vous… balbutia Bucky, incapable d'y croire. Je…

_ Du calme, du calme… ordonna Rogers en l'aidant à se relever. Toi et moi on va parler un peu, d'accord ? Banner, tu vas aider Stark et Lang pour les recherches. Pepper, Barton, vous essayez d'établir un profil. Rumlow… Tu te tiens prêt ? Je parle à Barnes cinq minutes, et après tu le raccompagnes chez lui et tu le protèges, compris ? Et protèges aussi Pierce.

_ Noté, je vais chercher mon arme, dit seulement Rumlow en adressant un sourire réconfortant à son meilleur ami.

_ C'est de ma faute, répéta Bucky quand tout le monde eut quitté la pièce.

_ Tu te rappelles de ce que tu as dit au jeune Peter Parker, Barnes ? Quand il disait que c'était de sa faute si les jeunes avaient été tués.

_ L'affaire Wade Wilson…

_ C'est ça. Tu lui as dit "ça alors ? Est-ce qu'on s'est trompé de coupable ? Tu veux que je te mette les menottes et que je t'emmène au commissariat ? Est-ce que tu as voulu leur mort ? Est-ce que tu avais une arme, et est-ce que tu leur a tiré dessus ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute si un homme malade a fixé son obsession sur toi. Tu n'es responsable ni de la mort de ces personnes, ni de la maladie de cet homme. La seule personne à qui revient la faute, c'est celui qui a pressé sur la détente." T'as pressé sur la détente, Barnes ? ajouta doucement Rogers. Est-ce que tu as tué tes parents, ton amant ou la mère de tes enfants ?

_ Bordel, Rogers, tu as une bonne mémoire, murmura Bucky, se sentant sur le point de fondre en larmes.

_ Évidemment. Tu sais, ça m'a touché ce que tu as dit à ce pauvre gamin. Parce que ça sonnait juste, et que tu disais ce que personne ne savait exprimer.

_ T'as rigolé avant, reprit Bucky, passant du coq à l'âne.

La façon nerveuse dont Rogers avait ri quand Barton avait évoqué que quelqu'un pensait que Bucky lui appartenait…

_ Pourquoi ?

_ C'est un peu gênant. C'est sorti tout seul. Je suis désolé.

_ Pourquoi, Rogers ? C'est… aussi bizarre que ça qu'un homme puisse être obsédé par moi ? Je veux dire…

_ C'est l'idée que tu puisses appartenir à quelqu'un, Barnes. C'est stupide. Tu es… Tu es indomptable, et farouche, et définitivement insoumis. Même si parfois tu fais semblant de t'être un peu apprivoisé, de te plier aux règles, de m'obéir… Au final, tu fais ce que tu veux. Tu es ce que tu es et… vouloir te soumettre, ce serait perdre tout ce qu'il y a de plus beau en toi. Tu es tout simplement parfait dans ta manière d'être libre, et si tu ne l'étais plus… Tu serais loin d'être l'homme que je connais et… tu perdrais tout ce que j'aime chez toi. Et ça, je refuse que ça arrive. Alors on va trouver ce connard, et lui expliquer que Bucky Barnes n'appartient qu'à lui-même. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

* * *

Steve fronça les sourcils. Bordel, ça n'avait pas de sens. Il n'y avait l'air d'avoir personne qui se soit intéressé exagérément à Barnes. Ils avaient vérifié les commentaires des articles diffamatoires de Tony Stark, la remise des diplômes de Barnes, son entrée à l'armée, au FBI, la naissance de ses enfants…

_ Il faut remonter plus loin, grommela-t-il. Les parents de Barnes l'avaient manifestement empêché de le voir… Donc ils devaient encore avoir une certaine influence sur lui.

Le hurlement de Stark fut entendu de tout le monde, et au cas où ça n'aurait pas été le cas, son stagiaire Lang traversa le bâtiment en criant que Stark avait trouvé quelque chose.

En moins d'une minute, Banner, Tony Stark, Pepper et lui étaient dans le bureau de Stark.

_ Je suis trop con ! jurait l'informaticien. Le père de Barnes était avocat alors j'ai prêté aucune attention à toutes les injonctions et les trucs qu'il a demandé, il y en avait bien trop pour isoler quelqu'un ! Mais il y en avait une qui concernait Barnes !

_ Quoi ? Laquelle ? s'exclama Steve.

_ Allez, abrège, Howard, balance ! s'impatienta le frère de Stark.

_ Oui, oui, ça vient ! C'était… une injonction d'éloignement, lut Stark, sourcils froncés.

_ C'est exactement ce qu'on cherche ! fit remarquer Barton.

_ Contre qui ? Datant de quand ?

_ C'est Barnes père qui l'a demandé pour notre Barnes, expliqua Stark. Il avait six ans à l'époque. Les raisons, c'était comportement inapproprié et obsession.

_ C'est tout à fait ça, murmura Pepper en crispant sa main sur l'épaule de Barton. Elle était contre qui cette injonction, Stark ?

_ Oh mon dieu, articula Stark, devenant blanc comme un linge, penché sur son ordinateur portable.

_ Stark ! le pressèrent Steve, l'autre Stark, Pepper et Barton.

Lang demeurait étonnamment silencieux, mais personne ne releva.

_ Alexander Pierce.

La nouvelle tomba comme un couperet. Steve mit un instant à se reprendre, et une lumière se fit dans son esprit :

_ Pierce vit chez Barnes depuis l'enterrement.

_ Et Rumlow et Barnes y sont, ajouta Pepper, paniquée.

_ S'il comprend qu'on s'approche de lui…

_ Barnes, paniqua Stark.

Steve n'écoutait déjà plus la conversation, partant en courant pour dévaler les escaliers aussi vite que possible, son portable à la main.

_ Allez, décroche, décroche, décroche ! Décroche, Barnes !

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de renvoyer Barnes chez lui avec Rumlow comme seule protection ? Pourquoi avait-il cherché à l'éloigner de l'endroit où il aurait été le plus en sécurité ?! Pour le ménager, pour lui permettre de se reposer, mais quel crétin il avait été !

"Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de l'agent Barnes, je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment, mais vous pouvez joindre mes collègues…"

Steve raccrocha, et enchaîna avec le numéro fixe de Barnes, sans cesser de courir jusqu'à sa voiture. Barnes décrochait toujours sur son portable professionnel. Toujours. Il préférait ne pas penser à ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire.

"Vous êtes chez Bucky Barnes et Wanda et Pietro Maximoff ! Si c'est un ou une des ex de papa, vous êtes pas obligés de rappeler, laissez tomber il veut pas vous revoir ! Sinon, vous pouvez toujours laisser un message, on vous rappellera p'têtre !"

Le répondeur le faisait habituellement toujours sourire, surtout en entendant à quel point la voix de Pietro, à l'époque âgé de sept ou huit ans, était sérieuse. Mais là, cela inquiéta simplement encore plus Steve.

Se fichant des règles de téléphone au volant, il appela Rumlow, et grimaça en tombant encore une fois sur le répondeur.

_ Rappelez-moi, bordel de merde ! hurla-t-il, paniqué.

Il devait dépasser toutes les limitations de vitesse, et ce n'était pas sa voiture de fonction, il n'avait donc pas de gyrophare, mais au diable les consignes. C'était Barnes qui était là-bas, et c'était lui qui l'y avait envoyé.

C'était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas été aussi con, ce ne serait pas arrivé.

Il se gara dans la cour de chez Barnes, nota l'absence de la voiture de Pierce et la présence de celle de Rumlow, celle de Barnes, ainsi que de la moto de ce dernier.

Et la porte d'entrée était ouverte. Steve sortit son arme du holster de ceinture, et pénétra dans la maison. S'immobilisa en voyant le corps inanimé et le sang qui coulait.

_ Rumlow !

Il entendit quelqu'un se garer dans l'entrée, et s'approcha de son agent.

_ Bon dieu, Rumlow !

Il le secoua doucement, priant pour qu'il respire. Et brusquement, l'homme ouvrit les yeux, et prit une grande inspiration sifflante.

_ R-Rogers… J-j'ai… C-c'était… B-Buck… bredouilla-t-il.

_ OH MON DIEU ! BROCK !

Le hurlement de Pepper le fit sursauter, et Steve fut violemment poussé de côté alors que la jeune femme, soudainement très douce, glissait ses mains sous le t-shirt appuyant comme elle pouvait sur les deux impacts de balle, l'un à l'épaule gauche, l'autre dans la cuisse.

_ Du calme, Brock, murmura-t-elle en appuyant pour contenir le flot de sang qui coulait. On va t'emmener à l'hôpital ! BARTON ! hurla-t-elle soudain. VIENS !

Barton avait une formation des premiers secours, se rappela Steve, paralysé. Barnes n'était pas là. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas là…

_ B-Buck… répéta Brock. Pepper, dis à Rogers… B-Buck est… X-Xander… Il… J'ai rien pu faire, finit-il d'une traite.

_ Je sais, le rassura Pepper. Je sais, Brock. C'est bon, t'as fait ce que t'as pu. Il faut juste que tu restes avec moi, d'accord ?

Barton enleva rapidement son t-shirt, s'en servant pour en faire un garrot à la cuisse.

_ J-juste dormir un peu, d'accord ?

_ Non ! Non, Brock, il faut que tu restes avec moi, d'accord ? Reste avec moi !

Pepper pleurait, et Steve secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Barnes. Barnes avait disparu aussi.

Il décrocha son téléphone, attendit un instant que Stark ne réponde, et ordonna :

_ Trouve-moi tous les logements de Pierce dans les environs. Vite.

* * *

Bucky se sentait dans le brouillard. Incapable de se souvenir de ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. Il était rentré avec Brock… S'était inquiété pour oncle Xander… Puis il avait entendu Brock crier. S'était retourné. Oncle Xander avec une arme à la main. Une de ses armes. Et Brock s'écroulant à ses pieds.

Il n'avait pas su réagir. Son hésitation lui avait coûté la victoire.

Bucky ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. Son crâne, là où oncle Xander l'avait frappé avec la crosse du flingue, lui faisait un mal de chien. Il était menotté, les mains dans le dos. Attaché à un radiateur.

Nu.

Son souffle s'accéléra. Il y avait un problème. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien avoir conduit oncle Xander à tirer sur Brock ? Avait-il pensé que c'était lui l'assassin ? Mais pourquoi le menotter lui, dans ce cas ?

La réalité était évidente, mais Bucky était incapable de l'accepter. Parce que ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

_ Bonjour, James.

_ On-oncle Xander ! s'exclama-t-il en tirant sur ses menottes. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Brock ? Et…

_ Brock Rumlow était un obstacle, James, répondit oncle Xander d'une voix vibrante de sincérité. Un obstacle entre toi et moi ! J'ai essayé de tous les éliminer, mais il en reste encore bien trop ! Tes parents étaient les premiers sur la liste… John croyait qu'il pouvait t'éloigner de moi ! hurla soudain son oncle, les traits déformés par la fureur. Il croyait que j'étais un malade ! Il ne comprenait pas que tu étais tout pour moi… comme je dois être tout pour toi.

Non.

Non, non, non.

NON.

Il avait mal compris. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas possible. C'était son oncle. Oncle Xander. Il l'aidait à surmonter l'enterrement de ses parents, à retrouver une vie de famille normale avec ses enfants.

Ce n'était pas possible.

_ Tu as… papa et maman ? murmura Bucky, bouleversé. Et Hodge et… Et… Et Magda ?

_ C'était simplement des exemples, James. Des exemples que je devais faire. Tu as mené une vie très dissolue, et tuer tous tes amants aurait été bien trop long. Et j'ai été pressé par le temps. Ils ne devaient pas comprendre que tu étais le lien, James.

_ Tes prochaines cibles… C'était qui ?

Non… Il refusait d'y croire. C'était juste impossible que le vieil homme souriant qui lui donnait des sucettes quand il était jeune soit à présent le meurtrier de quatre personnes ayant à un moment ou à un autre, toutes été importantes pour lui.

_ Pietro et Wanda, répondit doucement oncle Xander. Ainsi que Bruce Banner, Brock Rumlow, Jemma Simmons et Steve Rogers.

Oh non… Non, non, non… Son oncle de venait pas dire qu'il avait dans l'intention de tuer les deux personnes les plus chères au cœur de Bucky, son meilleur ami et celui qu'il considérait comme un fils adoptif, ainsi que sa petite soeur d'adoption et… un ami ? Ce n'était pas possible. Non, non, non.

_ M-mais… pourquoi ?

Il savait pourquoi. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de Rogers pour établir un profil. Des heures de réflexion et une rapide conversation dans la voiture avec Brock lui avaient suffi.

Mais il avait besoin d'une réponse.

_ C'est toi et moi, James. Depuis le début, toi et moi sommes destinés à être ensemble. C'est comme ça.

_ Tu délires ! s'exclama Bucky sans pouvoir se retenir, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Merde, oncle Xander ! T'es mon oncle ! J'ai trente-cinq ans de moins que toi ! T'as tué ta propre soeur ! Ma mère ! Et mon père ! Comment est-ce que…

_ Je sais que tu ne comprends pas encore, James… Tes parents ont profité de mon absence pour t'inculquer des milliers de notions abstraites et stupides comme la liberté, les choix… Mais toi et moi sommes liés, et je te le prouverais ! Ce n'est pas un choix, c'est un fait, James !

Il devait réfléchir. Souvent, Bucky répétait à ses enfants qu'en cas de prise d'otage, c'était Wanda et non Pietro qui aurait le plus de chance de s'en sortir. Parce qu'elle utilisait toujours son cerveau et les mots comme des armes là où Pietro préférait les flingues. Il devait réfléchir pareil.

Cesser de penser que c'était son oncle. Un inconnu. C'était un inconnu. Il avait déjà été dans des mauvaises postures avec certains criminels, et soit Brock couvrait ses arrières, soit… Soit Rogers lui sauvait la vie. Il allait devoir parier là-dessus.

Gagner du temps. Comment faire ? Le faire parler. De quoi ? La mort de ses parents. Insupportable. La mort de Magda et Hodge. Insupportable. La possible mort de ses enfants. Insupportable. Le lien censé les unir. Insupportable.

Autre plan. Le mettre en colère. Comment ?

_ Tu penses que je t'appartiens… murmura-t-il. C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu penses que je t'appartiens, oncle Xander.

_ Ce n'est pas une simple pensée, James, répondit doucement oncle Xander en lui caressant la joue, un geste qui pour la première fois, dégoûta Bucky au plus haut point. C'est un fait. Tu m'appartiens.

"Tu es indomptable, farouche, et définitivement insoumis." Ce fut cette phrase de Rogers qui lui donna une idée. Ce que voulait oncle Xander, c'était le soumettre, lui qui avait toujours été incontrôlable.

Le mettre en colère.

_ Rogers… chuchota-t-il, et il força son visage à afficher un large sourire. Rogers…

Oncle Xander était entré dans la chambre quand il était torse nu et que Rogers était à ses côtés. Il saurait additionner deux et deux. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Rogers était l'une de ses futures cibles.

_ Quel est le problème avec Rogers ? demanda oncle Xander, et effectivement, son visage s'assombrissait.

_ Pour quelqu'un qui a un lien avec moi, tu gobes vraiment tous mes mensonges, hein ? articula Bucky. Tous ceux qu'on disait aux autres, lui et moi. Personne ne s'est jamais rendu compte de ce qu'on était vraiment tous les deux.

Les jointures des mains d'oncle Xander blanchissaient et Bucky continua, enfonça le clou. Gagner du temps.

_ Lui et moi… Entre nous, c'est… Waouh.

Raconter n'importe quoi. Qu'est-ce que Rogers aimait chez lui ? Sa liberté. Qu'est-ce qu'oncle Xander voulait ? Sa liberté.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'il allait donner à Rogers ?

Sa liberté.

_ J'ai essayé de contrôler notre relation, au début, comme je le faisais toujours.

Prendre le pouvoir. C'était possible. Avec les mots, c'était possible. Il pouvait renverser le rapport de force malgré ses menottes.

_ J'ai du essayer environ une demi-seconde avant qu'il ne me renverse sur le bureau, ne me menotte et ne me baise violemment comme j'avais jamais été baisé.

Mentir. Raconter qu'il avait tout donné à Rogers.

Oncle Xander avait cru les surprendre tous les deux. Jouer sur ça.

_ Il fait un patron de merde, mais au lit, putain… C'est lui qui a un total contrôle sur moi. Je suis attaché, bâillonné… totalement à sa merci. Et j'en redemande.

Le coup prit Bucky par surprise, et envoya sa tête cogner violemment le radiateur. Oncle Xander avait atteint ses limites. Bucky grimaça.

La trahison lui faisait mal, et les coups qu'il prenait n'aidaient pas. La position dans laquelle il était, assis, les mains attachées dans le dos le rendait incapable de parer le moindre coup.

_ Je voulais y aller doucement, James, articula oncle Xander, une main posée sur sa gorge, empêchant Bucky de respirer convenablement. Je voulais te laisser le temps de t'y faire, que toi et moi soyons sur la même longueur d'ondes…

_ Comment ce serait possible ? explosa Bucky sans plus pouvoir se retenir. Tu as tué mes parents ! TU AS VOULU TUER MES ENFANTS !

La main d'oncle Xander se resserra sur sa gorge, et dans le même mouvement, l'arrière du crâne de Bucky heurta à nouveau le radiateur.

_ Je vais être obligé de passer aux choses sérieuses, James !

_ Comme si tu pouvais faire pire que d'avoir voulu tuer toute ma famille… ricana l'agent, sentant des larmes traîtresses lui monter aux yeux au pire moment.

_ À genoux.

Bucky leva des yeux confus vers son oncle. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait exactement ?

_ J'ai dit "à genoux" James, répéta oncle Xander d'une voix calme.

_ Va crever.

_ Tu as déjà joué à la traînée en faisant ça avec Rogers, non ?! Alors à genoux, James !

Son mensonge lui retombait dessus. Bordel. Bucky ferma les yeux, et secoua résolument la tête.

Un coup de pied dans l'estomac l'obligea à se plier en deux, une main froide et dure - reptilienne - le força à se redresser, et Bucky se retrouva debout, les menottes suivant le tuyau du radiateur.

_ Mets-toi à genoux, James.

Il ne perdait pas son calme. Plus maintenant. Il était parfaitement maître de lui-même.

Et Bucky aurait voulu hurler, pleurer, appeler à l'aide.

Le canon de l'arme se retrouva contre sa tempe.

Il pouvait mourir comme ça. Sans se soumettre. Se battant jusqu'à la mort.

Pietro et Wanda.

Wanda et Pietro.

Ses deux enfants.

Son seul but dans la vie depuis qu'il avait dix-sept ans était de ne jamais les rendre malheureux.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir ici. Pas juste après ses parents.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses enfants seuls.

Bucky laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues, silencieuses, alors qu'il se laissait tomber à genoux.

Il ferma les yeux. Refusait de laisser à oncle Xander le plaisir de le voir se soumettre. Tressaillit quand il entendit le bruit d'une fermeture éclair et des bruissements de tissus.

Non. Non… ça ne pouvait pas être ce qu'il pensait.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux, pour voir oncle Xander baisser calmement son pantalon.

Alors, il paniqua. Laissa toute la peur, l'horreur et la terreur qu'il avait tenté de contenir, envahir tout son corps.

_ Non ! Non, non, non, oncle Xander, je t'en supplie, fais pas ça ! J-je t'en supplie ! M'oblige pas à faire ça !

Il criait, pleurait, tentait de se reculer, tremblant et terrifié comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

Même quand ce pédophile, Stane, avait pris Wanda en otage, il n'avait jamais cédé à la panique ainsi. Il était resté calme, malgré les émotions qui l'agitaient intérieurement.

Oncle Xander avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

Bucky était à ses pieds et suppliait.

_ Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, ne m'oblige pas à faire ça ! Oncle Xander, je t'en supplie…

Ses prières étaient entrecoupées de sanglots violents qui secouaient tout son corps, alors qu'il tirait vainement de toutes ses forces sur les menottes.

_ Ne m'oblige pas…

_ Chut…

La main calleuse d'oncle Xander se posa sur sa joue, une douce caresse qui terrifia Bucky encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

_ Tout ira bien, James…

Et les lèvres froides du vieille homme se posèrent sur les siennes dans un baiser malsain qui le fit frissonner de tout son corps. Peut-être qu'il allait y échapper. Il était prêt à supplier autant qu'il le faudrait pour ça.

Il aurait mille fois préféré les coups de poing, de couteau ou n'importe quelle forme de torture. Il aurait mille fois préféré que ce soit un inconnu.

Puis les lèvres glacées s'écartèrent, et Bucky ferma les yeux quand une main se glissa dans ses cheveux de manière à contrôler les mouvements de sa tête. Il n'y échapperait pas. Bien sûr que non.

_ Ouvre la bouche, James.

Non. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas.

Bucky ne pensait même plus à contrôler ses pleurs, la peur qui devait se lire clairement sur son visage ou ses tremblements.

_ James, ne m'oblige pas à utiliser mon arme.

Bucky ouvrit la bouche, se forçant à garder les yeux totalement clos. Un haut-le-coeur remonta dans sa gorge quand le membre en érection de son oncle pénétra sa bouche, profondément, jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Par réflexe, il voulut s'écarter, vomir, mais la main du vieil homme contre sa nuque empêchait le moindre de ses mouvements.

Bucky n'avait jamais rien eu contre le fait de faire des fellations. En fait, les quelques fois où il l'avait fait, il avait eu beau ne pas trouver ça extraordinaire, ça ne l'avait jamais dégoûté non plus.

À présent, il était certain de ne plus jamais en faire.

Un va-et-vient. Il tenta de profiter du moment où le pénis sortait de sa bouche pour la fermer, mais n'eut le temps de rien faire que déjà il était de retour, jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Bucky pouvait presque sentir le vomi remonter dans sa gorge, ce même vomi qu'il s'efforçait désespérément de contenir sachant que cela ne ferait sans doute qu'empirer les choses.

Un nouveau va-et-vient. Puis un autre. Bucky cessa de lutter, préférant rester passif, espérant vainement que ça ferait moins mal. La queue s'enfonçait au fond de sa gorge, raclait légèrement ses dents, l'étouffait à moitié, mais il s'efforçait de ne rien faire.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait quand le liquide envahit sa gorge et que l'érection se retira enfin. Puis il vomit, se mettant à tousser, une toux rauque entrecoupée de sanglots impossibles à retenir. Et plus il toussait, plus il s'étouffait avec son vomi et… Et il savait qu'il y avait autre chose dans sa bouche. Le sperme de son oncle. Et plus il s'étouffait plus il pleurait, sans jamais parvenir à arrêter l'un des trois piliers du cercle vicieux.

Bucky songea à Pietro et Wanda. Il avait fait ça pour les revoir. Quelqu'un viendrait, quelqu'un le chercherait. Il devait les revoir.

Mais cette fois-ci, même cette pensée ne le réconforta pas.

Il avait envie de mourir.

Était-ce que Jemma avait ressenti quand elle avait été violée ? En avait-elle voulu à Bucky pour ne pas être arrivé plus tôt ? Elle lui avait toujours assuré que non, mais maintenant que lui-même était dans cette situation, il savait que c'était forcément faux.

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé tomber, Jem'."

Effondré à genoux, il serait tombé en avant sur le ventre, si les menottes ne l'avaient pas retenu, appuyant sur ses poignets dans une douleur qu'il ne ressentait même plus. Sa bouche était sèche, sa gorge douloureuse, son regard plongé dans le vide.

_ Assieds-toi, James…

Bucky obéit sans même y penser. Il se laissa tomber contre le radiateur, se fichant que sa tête cogne la paroi métallique. Ses fesses s'écroulèrent par terre, ses jambes pliées dans une position douloureuse.

Il aurait aimé ressentir une autre douleur que celle qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Et une main parcourut son torse, et Bucky comprit que ce n'était pas fini quand elle glissa vers le bas, écartant ses cuisses serrées avec une douceur ferme.

_ Non, répéta-t-il d'un air apeuré, sa voix rauque suppliant même s'il savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Non, non…

_ Chut, James… Je vais te rendre ce que tu m'as donné, c'est normal…

_ Non, je ne veux pas… bafouilla Bucky. Non, arrête, je t'en supplie…

La main froide et calleuse se posa sur son membre, mima un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Bucky grimaça. Il aurait préféré sentir les mains de son oncle partout plutôt que là.

Il haïssait les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, il haïssait sa voix si rauque, il haïssait ses supplications…

Et pourtant il continuait, comme si ça avait la moindre chance d'interrompre oncle Xander.

Pitié. Qu'on le laisse. Qu'on le laisse tranquille, qu'on le laisse seul, qu'on le laisse…

Qu'on le laisse mourir.

* * *

Plus de quatre heures. Quatre heures que Steve tournait en rond. Il n'y avait rien ! Il était allé chez les parents de Barnes, chez Gilmore Hodge et chez Magda Jones. La maison d'Alexander Pierce se trouvait à une centaine de kilomètres, et était sous surveillance.

Pas de traces de Pierce, et pas de traces de Barnes.

Quand le téléphone sonna, après l'échec Magda Jones, il décrocha immédiatement :

_ Rogers.

_ C'est Stark. Juste pour te tenir au jus. Rumlow est tiré d'affaire. Pepper est avec lui à l'hôpital. Carter et les jumeaux nous ont rejoint au QG. Ils vont bien, ils sont inquiets pour leur père, bien sûr, mais ils ne sont pas blessés. Barton et Romanoff vont venir te prêter main forte pour retrouver Barnes. Lang et moi on va trouver des pistes. Des nouvelles maisons.

_ Je ne veux pas de nouvelles maisons, Stark, je veux la bonne ! Pendant qu'on se rend inutiles à fouiller des maisons vides, Barnes se fait peut-être torturer !

_ Non, ça ne collerait pas au profil de Pierce, répondit immédiatement Stark, et Steve sentit qu'il était reparti en mode génie "je ne réfléchis plus à ce que je dis, j'énonce des faits". Pierce a une obsession pour Barnes, il le veut lui appartenant, de manière physique et émotionnelle, alors la seule raison pour laquelle Pierce pourrait avoir enlevé Barnes ce serait pour satisfaire ses...

Il s'interrompit juste à temps, et Steve ne dit rien. Parce qu'il savait exactement quel était le profil de Pierce. Et qu'il ne voulait pas entendre ce que Barnes était peut-être en train de subir.

_ Je vais trouver, finit par dire Stark après un silence inconfortable.

Et brusquement, il se mit à parler à quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Tu es sûr ? Ok, j'envoie, Barton et Romanoff !

_ Quoi ? s'inquiéta Steve.

_ Lang ! Je pense qu'il a trouvé où est-ce que Pierce pourrait se planquer !

_ Explique ! exigea-t-il.

_ Barnes a été dépucelé dans la maison d'enfance de Hodge ! Il va sans dire que Pierce doit être fou de rage à cause de ça… On parle d'un accro aux symboles qui a tué le premier amant et la femme la plus importante de la vie de Barnes ! Alors quoi de mieux que de le prendre là où il a été disons… "impurifié" pour la première fois ?!

_ Et comment tu sais que ça s'est passé chez Hodge ? Pourquoi pas chez les parents Barnes ? demanda Steve en s'engouffrant dans sa voiture.

_ Lang a retrouvé des e-mails envoyés entre Rumlow et Barnes il y a quelques années, dans les méandres d'internet. Et une sex-tape. Enfin peu importe. Quand tu le retrouveras, dis à Barnes qu'il sait pas cadrer.

"Quand tu le retrouveras". Steve avait une boule dans la gorge. Pas "si". "Quand". Oui, il devait le retrouver.

Il y eut un court silence, un rapide "merci" de Stark et ce dernier reprit :

_ Pepper dit que Rumlow confirme.

_ J'y vais ! Envoie l'adresse !

_ Ok. T'es plus proche que Barton et Romanoff, Rogers. Alors grouille.

Steve acquiesça, et démarra. Il allait retrouver Barnes. Il le fallait.

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, il se garait devant la maison. Et reconnut la voiture de Pierce.

Rapidement, il prévint Barton et Romanoff qui tous deux lui conseillèrent de les attendre : ils étaient encore à dix minutes de route en faisant au plus vite.

Aucun d'eux ne pensa à prévenir les forces d'interventions spéciales. Au fond, Romanoff et Barton en faisaient partie, alors c'était comme si. Il était surtout évident pour tout le monde que Pierce ne pouvait pas ressortir de cette maison en vie. Pas question.

Arme à la main, il pénétra dans la maison. Dans l'entrée, deux corps étaient effondrés, morts. Les parents de Hodge, habitant encore la maison, sans doute.

Qu'avait dit Stark ? Les symboles. Pierce voulait des symboles. La chambre de Hodge. C'était là que se trouvait forcément Barnes.

Le plus silencieusement possible, il monta les escaliers en direction du premier étage, sachant que c'était souvent là que se trouvaient les chambres.

La première porte, face aux escaliers, était ouverte, et il y pénétra. Il vit immédiatement Barnes, sans doute attaché au radiateur, et Pierce penché vers lui.

_ FBI. Mains derrière la tête, éloignez-vous de Barnes tout de suite, ordonna Steve.

Très lentement, Pierce se redressa, puis se décala d'un pas sur le côté, lui permettant de voir la scène complète. Bucky Barnes, nu comme au jour de sa naissance, manifestement sous le choc, les joues trempées de larmes, et le ventre… d'autre chose. Et surtout, l'arme à feu que Pierce pointait sur sa tempe.

_ Tirez, dit le vieil homme. Mais si vous ratez votre coup, je l'emmène avec moi.

Steve se figea. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de perdre Barnes. Pas alors qu'il se considérait responsable des décisions qui l'avaient mené dans cette situation.

_ Très bien. Alors maintenant, Rogers…

De la haine à l'état pur brillait dans ses yeux quand il le fusilla d'un regard froid.

_ … baissez votre arme. Tout de suite.

_ Vous n'allez pas tirer, lâcha Steve.

_ Il est instable, Rogers, articula Barnes d'une voix rauque, comme s'il avait hurlé pendant des heures.

Il avait sans doute hurlé pendant des heures, toutes ces heures que Steve avait mis pour le trouver.

_ La ferme, dirent Steve et Pierce en même temps.

Steve parce qu'il avait un plan. Un plan particulièrement horrible et éprouvant pour Barnes, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'il risque ça. Si seulement il avait attendu Romanoff et Barton, comme ces derniers le lui avaient conseillé.

Steve baissa son arme avec lenteur. Pas vers le sol. Droit sur Barnes. L'agent déglutit seulement, alors que Pierce semblait pris au dépourvu.

_ Vous ne tirerez pas, Rogers, imita-t-il, tentant de retrouver une contenance.

_ Pourquoi ? rétorqua Steve, cherchant à imiter l'arrogance de Rumlow, Barnes ou Stark. Je le tue. Et après, vous devenez quoi, vous ? Vous n'auriez rien eu de lui, pas même sa mort. Ce serait moi qui la savourerait. Je tue les deux responsables de la mort d'un agent de mon équipe.

_ Quoi ?

_ Rumlow est mort de ses blessures, asséna Steve, le regard brillant de colère, mettant toutes ses forces dans son mensonge. Et ça, c'est la faute de Barnes. S'il avait pu être un peu moins arrogant, un peu plus intelligent, il n'aurait pas insisté pour rentrer chez lui. Rumlow ne l'aurait pas accompagné, et il ne serait pas mort !

_ Non…

C'était la voix hagarde de Barnes. Comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les derniers mensonges de Steve. Tout ce qu'il avait compris était "Rumlow est mort de ses blessures."

_ Alors croyez-moi, je prendrais un intense plaisir à tuer l'homme qui me pourrit la vie depuis des mois, et qui est aujourd'hui responsable de la mort de quatre civils et un agent du FBI !

Le tout pour le tout, songea Steve en voyant le regard fou de Pierce se poser sur Barnes. Pas question de lui laisser le temps de se dire qu'il ferait peut-être mieux de le tuer lui-même. Il tira une fois dans le mur, à côté de Barnes, faisant tressaillir le meurtrier paniqué, et sans laisser à Pierce le temps de réagir, tira trois fois.

Tête, abdomen, gorge.

L'homme s'écroula. Immédiatement, Steve se précipita auprès de Barnes après avoir donné un coup de pied dans l'arme de Pierce, par mesure de sécurité.

Il était menotté. Rapidement, l'agent fouilla les poches du pantalon de Pierce, trouvant facilement les clés, et détacha son collègue. Barnes se laissa faire, presque inerte.

_ Allez, Barnes, viens, je vais te sortir de là, promit Steve en le soutenant comme il pouvait.

_ Brock, articula lentement Barnes en s'accrochant à lui avec difficulté.

_ Il va bien, Barnes, promis. Il s'en est sorti. Allez, viens, je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital…

_ Non ! protesta immédiatement Barnes, se débattant vaguement, tombant à terre, comme s'il ne tenait pas sur ses jambes. R-Rogers, pas l'hôpital…

_ Ok, ok, Barnes. Pas l'hôpital. Du calme, du calme, supplia Steve.

Il enleva son manteau et le posa sur les épaules de Barnes afin de le couvrir. Avec lenteur, il entraîna l'homme sous le choc vers l'entrée… la sortie de son enfer.

_ Barnes ! s'exclamèrent Romanoff et Barton en entrant dans la maison.

Immédiatement, Barton vint prêter main forte à Steve pour supporter le poids de Barnes, ce dernier paraissant ne pas pouvoir tenir debout tout seul dans l'immédiat.

_ Pierce ? interrogea Romanoff.

_ Mort. C'était de la légitime défense, dit Steve.

_ En haut ?

Il acquiesça, et elle monta immédiatement les marches quatre à quatre, son arme à la main.

_ Barnes… Il faut qu'on t'emmène à l'hôpital, prévint doucement Barton en l'aidant à sortir de la maison.

_ Non, protesta Barnes à nouveau. Non, non, pas l'hôpital !

Ils s'interrompirent tous quand la voiture de Carter se gara dans la rue - elle avait du être prévenue par Stark. Les deux enfants de Barnes étaient dans la voiture, et tous deux furent aussitôt dehors.

_ Non, répéta Barnes, paniqué. Je veux pas les voir. Rogers, supplia-t-il. Les laisse pas me voir comme ça.

Steve eut un instant d'hésitation, puis se plaça devant Barnes pour le dissimuler à la vision de ses enfants.

_ Barton, oblige Carter à rentrer au QG avec les jumeaux, ordonna-t-il.

L'agent des forces spéciales s'exécuta immédiatement, après avoir tapoté doucement l'épaule de Barnes en signe de compréhension.

_ Je t'en supplie, Rogers… Je… je veux pas que mes enfants me voient, d'accord ?

_ Promis, assura Steve. Je vais te protéger, Barnes, d'accord ? Calme-toi. Où est-ce que tu veux que je t'amène ? On va discuter calmement dans un endroit tranquille, tu veux bien ?

_ Pas l'hôpital, dit seulement Barnes. Et pas chez moi. I-il y a vécu. Je peux pas je dois…

_ Bien sûr, murmura Steve, comprenant de qui il parlait. Bien sûr Barnes. Je vais te conduire dans un endroit sûr. C'est promis.

Oui, c'était promis. Steve s'arrangerait pour que chacun des endroits dans lequel irait Bucky Barnes à partir de maintenant serait sûr. Il le protégerait de tous les dangers, quels qu'ils puissent être.

* * *

Bucky maîtrisa difficilement ses larmes alors qu'il restait immobile assis sur le siège passager de la voiture.

_ Tu es sûr que Brock va bien ? demanda-t-il pour se raccrocher à quelque chose de tangible.

_ Stark m'a dit qu'il était sorti d'affaire. Pepper est avec lui. Tu veux aller le voir ?

_ Pas l'hôpital, non…

Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas affronter une horde de médecins qui l'examineraient sous tous les angles pour déterminer exactement ce qui s'était passé. Il le savait, c'était déjà amplement suffisant.

C'était déjà beaucoup trop.

_ D'accord, pas l'hôpital, répondit Rogers, étrangement conciliant.

_ Où tu m'emmènes ?

La réponse fusa immédiate, douce :

_ Un endroit sûr.

Bucky n'en avait pas besoin de plus. Il détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre, et regarda le paysage défiler.

Il se sentait plus vide que jamais.

Il se demanda depuis combien de temps la voiture s'était arrêtée quand Rogers ouvrit la portière pour l'aider à sortir. Il apprécia vraiment le fait que l'agent ait récemment troqué sa veste en cuir brune contre un long manteau. Au moins cela permettait-il à Bucky de dissimuler sa nudité.

_ On est où ?

Maison petite, mais accueillante. Pas de jardin fleuri, juste de la pelouse autour.

_ Chez moi.

Bucky ne demanda rien d'autre, se laissant entraîner dans la maison.

_ Tu veux prendre une douche ? Aller te coucher ? proposa Rogers.

_ Douche. Coucher, répondit-il seulement.

_ Okay. Je vais te prêter des vêtements, d'accord ?

Bucky hocha la tête, et laissa Rogers le conduire à la salle de bain.

_ Je peux te laisser une minute ? Le temps d'aller te chercher des vêtements ?

Bucky ne répondit rien, et le blond hésita, avant de choisir de prendre ça comme une approbation et de quitter la pièce presque en courant. L'agent se tourna, et regarda son visage défait dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo.

Il était loin, le Bucky Barnes arrogant et sûr de lui. L'homme qui le fixait dans ce miroir était faible, malheureux et terrorisé. Bucky le détestait.

Il détestait ses mains tremblantes, ses lèvres humides, son regard figé. Avec lenteur, il porta des doigts engourdis jusqu'à sa tempe, d'où coulait une légère traînée de sang.

_ Je peux essayer de soigner ça, après, si tu veux.

Il sursauta en croisant le regard de Rogers dans le miroir.

_ J'ai pas eu mon diplôme de premiers secours, mais je peux toujours tenter… Tu as mal ?

_ Pas là, répondit assez honnêtement Bucky.

Il avait un peu mal. Mais par rapport au reste, c'était minime.

_ Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ? J'ai un ami, Sam Wilson. Il est très gentil, et il ne te posera pas de question.

_ Non !

L'exclamation lui avait échappé.

_ Non, répéta-t-il à mi-voix. Rogers, s'il te plaît. C'est bon.

_ Sûr ?

_ Sûr.

Rogers soupira, déposa des vêtements à côté du lavabo, et demanda seulement :

_ Tu as faim ? Je peux sortir quelque chose. J'ai majoritairement du surgelé, mais…

L'idée de mettre quoi que ce soit dans sa bouche le dégoûtait au plus haut point. C'était stupide et psychologique, le genre de conneries que Bucky essayait à tout prix d'éviter en restant très réaliste et terre-à-terre. Il secoua seulement la tête.

_ Okay. Je te laisse prendre ta douche. Tu pourrais… ne pas fermer à clé ? Que je puisse intervenir si tu as besoin d'aide.

_ Je fermerais pas, assura Bucky.

Rogers acquiesça, et sortit en refermant doucement la porte. Bucky du résister à l'envie de tourner la clé dans la serrure pour s'assurer que personne ne rentrerait. Rogers avait raison. Il pouvait parfaitement faire un malaise ou une saloperie du genre. C'était ce que faisaient les victimes après un traumatisme.

Bucky ne voulait pas être une foutue victime.

Lentement, il déboutonna le manteau, et le laissa tomber par terre, fixant son reflet dans le miroir d'un air accusateur.

Il commença par se rincer la bouche. Plusieurs fois. Encore, encore, et encore, et ce n'était jamais suffisant. Attrapa la brosse à dents de Rogers, mettant à peu près trois fois la dose conseillée de dentifrice. Frotta, espérant vainement que cette sensation horrible disparaîtrait.

"À genoux".

_ Dégage, marmonna-t-il, la bouche pleine de dentifrice.

"Ouvre la bouche, James".

_ Dégage putain. Dégage, dégage, dégage.

"J'ai dit "à genoux", James".

_ Je m'appelle Bucky. Même mes parents m'appelaient plus James, putain. Dégage. Arrête. Vire.

_ Tout va bien, Barnes ?

Bordel. Il lui fallut un instant pour se reprendre, cracher dans le lavabo et marmonner d'une voix tremblante :

_ C'est bon, Rogers. V-va manger tes surgelés. Je vais bien.

_ Tu es sûr ?

"Chut… Tout ira bien, James."

_ Dégage putain !

Un long silence suivit ses mots. Rogers et oncle Xander se taisant en même temps.

_ P-pas toi, Rogers… Enfin, j-je…

_ Si ce n'est pas moi, qui ? s'inquiéta Rogers, restant heureusement bien sagement de l'autre côté de la porte.

_ C-c'est juste… Je… laisse-moi juste aller sous la douche, d'accord ?

_ Barnes…

_ Ouais ?

Rogers ne répondit pas tout de suite, et finit par dire après quelques instants de silence pesant :

_ Si tu veux parler… ou même ne rien dire… si tu as besoin de moi. Je suis là, d'accord ?

_ Merci. Je veux juste aller sous la douche, mentit Bucky.

Ce serait simple de se laisser aller avec Rogers. Tout lui raconter. Ce que son oncle l'avait forcé à faire, ce que, sans ses enfants, il aurait refusé de faire. Lui dire toute la vérité.

La honte qu'il ressentait. Le dégoût. Cette sensation horrible qui parcourait son corps à tous les endroits où oncle Xander l'avait touché.

Il ne pouvait plus l'appeler oncle Xander. C'était malsain. Sans doute…

Plus malsain que ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Se glissant sous la douche, il alluma le jet d'eau chaude, et attendit qu'elle soit brûlante pour se glisser en dessous. C'était trop chaud, et ça faisait mal. C'était ce qui lui fallait.

Il espéra qu'il aurait des cloques. Ou qu'il pèlerait. Qu'il aurait une raison de s'arracher la peau pour qu'une nouvelle, propre et pure la remplace. Plus pure que celle qu'il devait supporter à présent.

Il regarda sa peau pâle devenir écarlate, sentit sa blessure à la tempe le brûler.

Baissa les yeux sur ce qu'il avait entre les cuisses. Qui le dégoûtait à un point inimaginable. Son corps lui avait échappé. Il avait cédé aux désirs malades d'oncle… de Xander.

Des larmes brûlantes lui montèrent aux yeux - toujours moins chaudes que l'eau qui ruisselait sur son corps - et il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui.

_ Je suis pas à toi, répéta-t-il en se laissant glisser le long de la paroi de la douche.

"Bucky Barnes n'appartient qu'à lui-même". C'était ce que Rogers avait dit.

_ Je ne suis pas à toi, articula-t-il, détachant bien chaque syllabe. T'es mort, espèce d'enfoiré. T'es mort. Et moi je suis vivant, et je ne suis pas avec toi. Je ne suis pas à toi. Et jamais je me mettrais à genoux devant toi. Je te hais. Je te hais. Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais, je te hais…

Il sursauta en entendant quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

_ Barnes ?

Rogers. Encore.

_ Quoi, Rogers ? T-t'as pas autre chose à faire que de venir me voir toutes les cinq minutes ? lâcha Bucky en grimaçant, la chaleur commençant à devenir insupportable.

_ Barnes, ça fait une demi-heure que t'es sous la douche… Je m'inquiète, c'est tout.

Une demi-heure ? Il y était depuis deux minutes. Deux petites minutes.

_ J-je vais sortir. T'inquiète pas, je te coûterais pas trop cher en eau.

_ Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, s'exaspéra Rogers. Barnes, je m'inquiète. C'est pour ça que j'ai peut-être l'air… insistant.

Bucky ne répondit rien. Rogers avait oublié de lui donner une serviette, alors il s'enroula dans la sienne. Sa peau brûlée le fit souffrir quand elle frotta contre la serviette pourtant douce.

Il se sécha avec des gestes rapides, grimaçant malgré lui à chaque contact. Enfila le jogging et le t-shirt que Rogers lui avait laissé, et marmonna, sachant parfaitement que Rogers était resté derrière la porte tout le long :

_ C'est bon, tu peux entrer.

Prouvant ce qu'il pensait, Rogers entra immédiatement, et recula d'un pas, par réflexe :

_ C'est une vraie fournaise !

En grimaçant, il ouvrit la fenêtre et se tourna vers Bucky :

_ Tu vas bien ?

_ Tu comptes me le demander combien de fois ? se défendit Bucky, revêche.

_ Le nombre de fois qu'il faudra pour que j'obtienne une réponse sincère, Barnes.

_ Je vais pas bien, Rogers. Voilà. Réponse sincère. Maintenant, tu me lâches la grappe ?

Parce que s'il insistait encore un peu, Bucky allait craquer. Et ça, il s'y refusait.

_ Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas faim ? Sharon, une de mes amies, a déposé des tomates et des patates farcies. Elle soutient que je mange mal et que je ne peux pas me nourrir que de pâtes et de plats tout faits. C'est une excellente cuisinière.

_ J'ai pas faim, Rogers. Merci.

_ Soif ?

_ T'as de la vodka ou un truc fort ?

_ Non, répondit Rogers d'un ton sans réplique.

Très bien. Monsieur Rogers refusait qu'il boive de l'alcool. Bucky soupira.

_ Montre moi tes bras, demanda Rogers.

Bucky ne vit pas de raison de ne pas s'exécuter, aussi tendit-il ses bras à Rogers, qui tressaillit :

_ Bon sang, Barnes. T'as pris ta douche à soixante degrés ou quoi ?

Immédiatement, il lui tourna le dos pour chercher dans les placards, fouillant rapidement, manifestement ignorant de ce qu'il y avait dans sa propre salle de bain.

_ Sharon laisse tous ses produits de beauté chez moi. J'ai de la crème hydratante. Elle va apaiser un peu. Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

Bucky ne répondit rien. Il se laissa faire quand Rogers l'obligea à s'asseoir, et lui en étala sur le visage, les bras, puis doucement sur son torse et dans son dos, après lui avoir enlevé son t-shirt. Dieu merci, il ne toucha pas au pantalon.

Alors Bucky se laissa faire. Parfois, c'était plus simple de ne pas réfléchir.

* * *

Steve était à peine entré dans le bâtiment qu'une jeune fille lui sautait dessus :

_ Steve ! Steve !

Aïe, songea-t-il en retenant une grimace, ça commençait fort.

_ Bonjour, Wanda.

_ Papa… Comment il va ? Il est où ? On peut le voir ?

Mentir. Dissimuler ce qu'il savait, ce qu'il avait compris. Barnes ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit soit au courant pour l'instant.

_ Il va bien, Wanda. Il est juste épuisé, et sous le choc. C'était son oncle, tu sais… Il avait juste besoin d'un peu de repos… De prendre du recul.

Les mensonges sortaient facilement. Il avait sorti le même à Stark et Lang quand ces derniers lui avaient téléphoné, leur demandant de transmettre le message aux autres.

Barnes avait dormi le reste de la journée, et toute la nuit. Steve avait passé son temps à faire des allées et venues entre le canapé où il dormait et sa chambre, où Barnes faisait manifestement quelques cauchemars.

_ Quand est-ce qu'il va revenir à la maison ?

_ Bientôt. Tu verras. Laisse lui juste un peu de temps.

Wanda acquiesça, l'air inquiète. Au fond, elle se fichait de Pierce, c'était évident. Les jumeaux l'avaient à peine rencontré, alors que Barnes avait grandi avec lui.

Steve soupira. Il s'en voulait de laisser Barnes seul, mais il avait des choses à faire. Briefer Romanoff et Barton sur ce qu'ils avaient vu, écrire son rapport et le rendre au plus vite, avant que les choses ne deviennent compliquées.

À peine était-il sorti de l'ascenseur, que ce fut une Romanoff sur les nerfs qui l'aborda, accompagnée de Barton.

_ Il faut qu'on parle, lâcha-t-elle.

Steve opina, et suivit les deux agents dans son bureau.

_ Où est Barnes ? lança la rousse.

_ Chez moi.

_ Il faut que tu l'emmène à l'hôpital, ordonna-t-elle.

_ Romanoff, il refuse catégoriquement d'y aller. Il ne veut pas. Je ne vais pas le forcer, protesta Steve.

_ On ne peut pas toujours faire ce que Barnes veut ! s'exclama Romanoff.

_ Pardon ?! C'est ce que vous faites toujours ! Barnes n'a pas besoin d'un médecin, il a besoin d'un psy, Romanoff ! Et la meilleure façon de le convaincre d'y aller, ça ne sera pas en le forçant à aller à l'hôpital !

Barton intervint d'une voix calme :

_ Comment il va ? C'est ça le plus important, je pense. Comment il va, Rogers ?

_ Il dort depuis hier.

_ Pierce avait la queue à l'air, quand je l'ai trouvé hier. Rogers, dis-moi que ce n'est pas…

_ Si… je crois. Il a rien voulu me dire mais… Barnes serait pas du genre à péter les plombs parce qu'on lui a tapé dessus. C'est… pire que ça, je crois.

_ Il s'est conduit comme une victime de viol ? interrogea Barton, et Steve savait que son calme était trompeur.

_ Il est resté pas loin d'une heure dans la salle de bain. Presque quarante-cinq minutes sous la douche. Quand il en est ressorti… il avait la peau cramée. Bien cramée.

_ La purification par l'eau. Le changement de peau. C'est classique chez les victimes de viol.

_ Arrête de répéter ça ! s'exclama Romanoff en fusillant son mari du regard.

_ Répéter quoi ? s'étonna Barton.

_ Victime de viol ! s'énerva-t-elle, les yeux humides et brillants de colère. Barnes n'est pas une victime, c'est juste… une faiblesse passagère. Il n'a pas…

_ Romanoff…

_ Merde, ça avait pas le droit de tomber sur lui ! Il est… Barnes est le mec le plus droit que je connaisse !

Steve savait à quoi ils pensaient tous. C'était plus simple de réconforter les proches des victimes quand ça ne les concernait pas directement.

C'était plus simple quand ils n'étaient pas les proches d'une victime.

* * *

Le bureau était silencieux. On aurait dit un bureau normal. Pas le bureau de l'analyse des sciences du comportement, où tout le monde savait qu'il y avait toujours du bruit, des disputes, des rires et une vivacité qu'il n'y avait pas dans les autres services.

_ Bah alors. Si vous êtes silencieux comme ça quand je suis pas là, c'est normal que Rogers m'accuse d'être la source du bordel.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'arrivant. Avec une vivacité inhabituelle, Wanda fut la première à se jeter dans ses bras :

_ PAPA !

Bucky encaissa le choc, et attira l'adolescente contre lui :

_ Coucou ma puce…

Trois jours qu'il n'était pas rentré à la maison. Il avait décidé de survivre pour eux, mais n'était pas rentré pendant trois jours.

Pietro suivit immédiatement, et étonnamment, Bruce fit de même. Bucky les serra tous les trois dans ses bras.

_ C'est rien… je suis rentré. C'est bon…

_ T'as mis longtemps, mec. Même moi j'ai été plus rapide, se moqua gentiment Brock en s'approchant de son meilleur ami en s'appuyant sur des béquilles - son épaule avait guéri vite, mais sa cuisse avait souffert.

_ Toi t'as rien à foutre là. Protecteur comme il est, ça m'étonne même que Rogers t'ai laissé entrer, répliqua Bucky.

Il avait passé les derniers jours à dormir et réfléchir. Avait passé quelques soirées avec Rogers. Ils n'avaient pas parlé.

Par contre, les patates farcies de la fameuse Sharon n'étaient pas mauvaises.

Il croisa le regard de Rogers. Ce dernier n'était pas surpris. Bucky ne lui avait pourtant pas dit qu'il passerait au boulot ce jour-là. L'agent se contenta de sourire doucement, laissant Bucky à ses retrouvailles.

_ Tu rentres à la maison, papa ? s'inquiéta Pietro.

_ Bien sûr. Désolé de vous avoir laissé seul avec la cinglée russe pendant trois jours.

_ Je t'entends, Barnes ! dit seulement Romanoff. Et je te signale que j'ai aussi nourri ton taré de raton-laveur !

Quand il croisa son regard, il comprit qu'elle savait. Et Barton aussi. Les deux agents ne dirent rien de plus, et Bucky leur fit des remerciements silencieux.

Il ne voulait le dire à personne. Ça ne concernait que lui et le cadavre de Pierce.

_ Barnes, intervint Rogers. T'as un rapport à signer, il faut que je les envoie à la direction.

Il posa le-dit rapport sur la table, et attendit.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda Bucky.

_ Ce qui s'est passé, affirma calmement Rogers. On a compris que c'était Pierce le tueur, je vous ai envoyé Rumlow et toi en pensant qu'il était désarmé, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Il a blessé Rumlow et t'as pris en otage pour tenter de s'échapper. Romanoff, Barton et moi on vous a retrouvé, et on a du le tuer. Légitime défense.

Bucky fronça les sourcils, et dévisagea ses collègues.

Stark souriait, un bras autour des épaules de Carter qui semblait trop heureuse de retrouver Bucky pour l'envoyer chier. Lang lui fit un clin d'œil, et Pepper afficha un large sourire. Dans l'ensemble, tout le monde paraissait heureux - et acceptait de soutenir cette version on-ne-peut-plus fausse du rapport.

_ Qui l'a signé ?

_ Les agents impliqués, répliqua Rogers. Rumlow, Romanoff, Barton. Il reste plus que toi et moi.

Bucky n'hésita pas. Il attrapa un stylo et signa le rapport, sans même le lire. Il savait que tous ses collègues venaient de s'allier pour lui éviter une évaluation psychologique, qui se serait sans doute révélée très négative, ainsi qu'une attention accrue de leurs supérieurs envers lui.

_ Merci, dit-il seulement.

Romanoff lui tapota l'épaule, Barton et Rumlow se remirent à échanger des mots doux comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

_ Tu mens pour moi, Rogers ? murmura Bucky quand ce dernier se pencha pour signer. C'est un délit de mentir à ses supérieurs.

_ Je sais. Mais je pense que le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Tu en vaux la peine, Barnes.

Bucky soupira. Il était temps de se comporter comme l'enfoiré qu'il était.

Affichant le large sourire arrogant qu'il aurait pu avoir naturellement une semaine plus tôt, il lâcha d'un ton sarcastique :

_ Bon dieu, Rogers, t'en fais vraiment beaucoup pour me la mettre.

* * *

Voilà. Je vous avais prévenu que la violence monterait d'un cran, et j'espère que personne n'est trop choqué/horrifié par ce qui est arrivé. Bien évidemment, Bucky va mettre beaucoup de temps à se remettre, mais je vous promets une happy end. Promis juré.

Le prochain interlude s'appellera " _ **Un c'est bien, deux c'est mieux - ou pas**_ "

À la prochaine !


	11. Interlude V

ARGH. Oui, je sais, j'ai plus d'une semaine de retard par rapport à la date promise ! Mais autant être très honnête, je pense que je vais prendre un peu de recul avec FF et avec internet en général, donc... Je risque de beaucoup moins publier. Il y a des périodes où j'écris comme une folle et où je peux pondre jusqu'à vingt pages par jour et il y a des moments de flottement... En ce moment, je suis plutôt dans cette phase-là, après des derniers mois plutôt productifs...

Je vais essayer de continuer à tenir le rythme d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, mais je ne promets rien !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite simplement une bonne lecture, et merci à vous tous d'être aussi fidèles !

* * *

 **Interlude : Un c'est bien, deux c'est mieux - ou pas**

* * *

Bucky était affalé sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table, la télévision allumée et un livre de révision vaguement ouvert sur ses genoux quand on sonna à la porte.

Rapidement, il éteignit la télévision, glissa le paquet de chips sous le canapé, balança le contenu de sa trousse sur le canapé, et posa un stylo sur son classeur de cours, avant de se lever, admirant la scène. Oui, il avait vraiment l'air de réviser.

Enfin, il ouvrit la porte, et haussa un sourcil en voyant qui se tenait nerveusement devant la porte. Une jolie brune aux grands yeux bleus qui sourit d'un air soulagé en le voyant.

_ Salut, Bucky…

_ Hey, Magda…

C'était pour le moins inattendu. Magda Maximoff. L'adolescente avait disparu de la circulation il y a plusieurs mois, peu de temps après avoir couché avec Bucky, mais le jeune homme ne s'en était pas préoccupé plus que ça.

_ T'étais plus au lycée, ces derniers temps, fit-il remarquer.

Elle avait les yeux cernés, les traits tirés, et dans l'ensemble, l'air épuisé.

_ Oui, j'ai du m'absenter, affirma-t-elle lentement en haussant les épaules. Je… euh… peux entrer un peu ?

_ Evidemment, sourit immédiatement Bucky en s'écartant.

_ J'ai quelque chose à chercher dans la voiture, d'abord, affirma-t-elle, et galant, l'adolescent offrit immédiatement une main secourable qu'elle accepta.

Il accompagna Magda jusqu'à la voiture qu'elle avait garé dans la cour, et s'immobilisa en entendant un babillement quand la brune ouvrit la portière.

Deux bébés avaient tourné la tête vers eux, et gazouillaient gaiement des mots sans le moindre sens.

_ Qu'est-ce que…

_ Ils ont trois mois, lâcha l'adolescente à mi-voix.

_ Trois mois ? Mais…

Il avait couché avec Magda un an auparavant, et elle avait disparu trois mois plus tard. Nul besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre. Neuf mois de grossesse. Et les enfants avaient trois mois. Douze mois. Un an.

_ Est-ce que… Magda, est-ce que ce sont…

_ Oui.

_ Les miens…

_ Il me semble que je le saurais si c'était ceux de quelqu'un d'autre, répliqua Magda, acide. Je sais que ce n'est pas ton cas mais tu as été mon seul amant. Alors figure-toi que ça ne peut être que toi.

_ M-mais... Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je te dise, Bucky ? s'agaça la jeune femme. Le temps que je m'aperçoives que j'étais enceinte, t'avais déjà foutu ta queue dans cinq autres filles !

_ M-mais…

_ Arrête donc de bafouiller, soupira-t-elle, semblant à bout de nerfs.

_ Tu veux une pension alimentaire ? demanda Bucky, se sentant confus et effrayé. Parce que je peux bosser, hein. Ou tu veux que j'ai… une part dans leur vie ?

Ça, c'était clairement flippant. Il y avait une différence entre bosser pour nourrir indirectement des gosses et s'occuper d'eux convenablement.

_ Contente-toi de prendre Pietro dans tes bras, répliqua-t-elle en détachant le bébé vêtu d'un pyjama bleu pastel. Il va se mettre à pleurer, sinon.

Bucky, hésitant, tendit les bras pour attraper la minuscule petite chose qui se blottit immédiatement dans ses bras comme si elle n'avait jamais connu que ça.

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur son visage, semblant scruter et découvrir à quoi ressemblait son père. De son côté, Magda, avec des gestes sans doute répétés mille fois, serrait l'autre enfant - une petite fille d'après le pyjama rose - contre elle tout en attrapant un énorme sac d'affaires pour bébés, puis se dirigea vers la maison. Bucky, encore sous le choc, la suivit sans trop réfléchir, et glissa de justesse son bras sous la nuque du bébé quand la tête de ce dernier commença à partir en arrière. L'enfant lui adressa un regard accusateur, qui donnait l'impression à Bucky qu'il pensait "qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu sais même pas t'occuper de moi espèce de minable". Se renfrognant, le jeune papa marmonna :

_ Ouais et alors ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

Ça. Les lèvres du gamin se mirent à trembler, ses yeux devinrent humides, et un cri malheureux sortit de sa bouche.

_ Hé ! Hé, mais pourquoi tu pleures ?! s'affola Bucky. Je suis désolé, pleure pas ! Magda, le bébé il pleure ! Magda !

_ Je change Wanda, rétorqua Magda, penchée sur le bébé qu'elle avait posée sur la table, sur une serviette. Berce le un peu, ça va le calmer.

_ Je peux peut-être le mettre devant la télé ! Tous les gosses adorent ça !

_ Il a trois mois, Bucky ! aboya Magda, et des larmes se mirent brusquement à dévaler sur ses joues, laissant un Bucky stupéfait.

_ Non, mais Magda ! Ne pleure pas !

Il posa le bébé assis à côté de sa sœur et s'apprêtait à prendre son ancienne amante dans ses bras quand la petite fille se mit également à pleurer.

Magda se renferma, sécha ses larmes, et prit la petite fille dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Voyant cela, Bucky se sentit un peu obligé de faire de même avec le garçon, et Magda, élevant un peu la voix pour se faire entendre malgré les pleurs des deux enfants, lâcha :

_ Désolée pour ça. C'est juste que… j'en peux plus. Je suis épuisée. C'est… je ne dors plus. Quand l'un dort, l'autre est réveillé et vice-versa. Je…

_ Je comprends, répondit Bucky, même si honnêtement, il ne comprenait pas.

En fait, ce qu'il comprenait le moins était pourquoi elle les avait gardés. Ça n'avait pas le moindre sens.

_ Garde-les un quart d'heure, demanda-t-elle, et elle semblait vraiment éreintée. S'il te plaît, Bucky. Garde les juste un quart d'heure le temps que j'aille acheter des couches.

_ Euh… Okay, accepta Bucky, un peu paralysé par le regard vert de bébé-fille. Mais tu reviens vite, hein ?

Elle acquiesça, lui étreignit l'épaule, et moins d'une minute plus tard, quittait la maison, laissant Bucky avec les deux petits bébés qui le toisaient semblant se demander ce qu'il faisait là.

Pour être honnête, Bucky se demandait également comment il avait pu finir dans un tel merdier.

Dire qu'une heure plus tôt, il n'avait pas d'enfants et sa plus grande préoccupation était de faire semblant de réviser le bac.

Maintenant il avait deux enfants, une demi-douzaine de matières à réviser et un rendez-vous avec son meilleur ami à annuler. Ah oui, et expliquer à ses parents qu'il avait été un con irresponsable qui avait mis son ex-amante enceinte de deux bébés.

Dix minutes passèrent. Bucky resta assis sur une chaise à regarder les deux bébés tourner sur la table, jugeant manifestement la surface trop dure. Lui préférait ne pas les bouger. Et puis, il avait assez de réflexes pour les empêcher de tomber.

_ Gnnnnn… geignit bébé-fille.

_ Beuh ! résonna bébé-garçon en écho.

_ Euh… on se calme. Vous voulez des chips ?

_ Beuuuuuuaaaaaaah…

Cette fois-ci, Bucky, un peu paniqué, fut incapable de dire de quelle bouche sortait cet étrange son.

_ Non, pas de chips… J'imagine que sans dents, ça doit pas être trop pratique… Un coca plutôt ?

Pas de réponse si ce n'est un gémissement de bébé-fille. Bucky sauta sur ses pieds en entendant une voiture se garer dans la cour, et se précipita dehors :

_ Bon dieu, Magda, dieu merci tu es…

Il s'interrompit en croisant le regard stupéfait de son meilleur ami :

_ Magda ? C'est pas ton ex ? demanda Brock, surpris.

Un hurlement résonna à l'intérieur, et Bucky ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, se jetant presque à l'intérieur de la maison :

_ Pitié dîtes-moi que personne n'est mort !

Il rattrapa de justesse un bébé-garçon au bord de la table et le serra contre lui, le coeur battant :

_ Faut pas faire ça, vilain bébé ! protesta-t-il à l'intention du gamin.

Pietro, s'il se souvenait bien. Il serait vraiment bien si l'un des deux mourrait avant que Magda ne revienne.

_ Hé, ils sont à qui ces gosses ? interrogea Brock en le suivant dans la maison.

_ Tu vas rire, grommela Bucky.

Son meilleur ami prit la gamine - Wanda ? - dans ses bras et se tourna vers lui en proposant :

_ Ta mère a fait un déni de grossesse et a accouché cette nuit de jumeaux ?

_ Quoi ? Non ! Ce sont les miens !

Brock eut une réaction digne de n'importe quel meilleur ami : il éclata de rire.

_ T'es énorme, mec ! Alors, depuis quand tu fais du baby-sitting ?

_ Je déconne pas, Brock, soupira Bucky en berçant Pietro comme il pouvait. Tu te rappelles de Magda Maximoff ? Bah si elle a quitté le lycée l'année dernière c'est… parce que je l'avais peut-être mise enceinte ?

Brock cessa immédiatement de rire et contempla la petite chose qu'il avait dans les bras :

_ Attends, c'est un mini-Bucky ?

_ Euh… Une mini-Bucky, en fait. C'est lui, le mini-Bucky, ajouta-t-il en désignant la chose bavant dans ses bras.

_ Bah putain de merde…

_ Euh… Je crois pas que t'ai le droit de dire des gros mots devant des bébés…

_ Ouais, pardon, les bébés, se hâta de s'excuser Brock. Mais du coup, avec Magda, vous faites quoi ? Garde partagée ? Vous allez emménager ensemble ? Ou elle veut juste une pension alimentaire ?

_ J'en sais rien, grimaça l'adolescent. Elle voulait aller acheter des couches, elle revient bientôt.

Brock fronça les sourcils, et se pencha pour fouiller dans le sac déposé par l'adolescente :

_ Mais euh… Il y en a, des couches.

_ Ah ? Sérieux ?

_ Hein, hein, acquiesça Brock. Tu crois que c'est pas les bonnes ?

_ Ouais, j'espère. Surtout que je l'ai plus, son numéro, à Magda.

Les adolescents se dévisagèrent, et attendirent. Restèrent silencieux quand les jumeaux s'endormirent, et préférèrent ne rien dire quand Brock découvrit les certificats de naissance des bébés dans le-dit sac déposa par Magda. Et leurs carnets de santé.

Elle allait revenir.

_ Elle a du se planter de magasin, suggéra Bucky sans conviction.

Il était presque dix-neuf heures, et ses parents n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer. En plus, Jumeau-Femelle commençait à se réveiller en babillant.

_ Sans doute, tenta de le rassurer Brock. Ou peut-être un décès dans sa famille ou un truc comme ça, et comme elle non plus elle n'a pas ton numéro, bah elle peut pas te prévenir et elle passera les chercher demain.

_ Grave.

Bucky tendit un biberon à Jumeau-Femelle, qui le regarda d'un air perplexe.

_ Bah bois ! T'as faim, non ? demanda Bucky.

_ T'es sûr qu'ils peuvent boire tout seul, à cet âge-là ? Elle a quel âge ?

_ Euh… Trois mois, je crois.

_ Ah, bah… J'en sais rien, en fait.

Bucky soupira, et attrapa chacune des petites mains de la gamine pour les lui poser sur le biberon. Dès qu'il le lâcha, ce dernier s'écrasa sur le ventre de la petite fille, dont les yeux devinrent humides.

_ Non, non, pleure pas, ma chérie ! supplia Bucky en récupérant le biberon, hésitant quelques instants avant de lui fourrer l'embout dans la bouche.

Immédiatement, la petite se mit à téter avidement comme si elle n'avait pas bu depuis quinze jours.

_ Tu crois que Magda la maltraitait ? Genre elle la privait de nourriture ? s'inquiéta Bucky.

_ Peut-être qu'elle s'est fait arrêter par les flics pour ça au supermarché, répondit Brock.

Bucky voulut répondre quelque chose de drôle, mais fut interrompu par la porte d'entrée. Oh. La. La.

Bucky était officiellement mort aux yeux de ses parents, déshérité, futur SDF et chômeur, et bientôt on allait le retrouver avec deux enfants sous un pont en train de mendier.

_ Salut, m'man ! lança-t-il d'un air qu'il espéra léger.

_ Bonjour, m'dame Barnes !

_ Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Elizabeth, Brock ! le reprit sa mère avec un sourire. Alors, vous avez avancé pour le bac ?

_ Alors, pas exactement, commença Bucky avant d'être interrompu par sa mère.

_ Tiens, Brock, tu fais du baby-sitting ? Tu devrais encourager Bucky, il persiste à ne pas vouloir faire de petit boulot.

_ Alors, madame Barnes, enfin, Elizabeth, mais quand vous aurez déshérité Bucky, vous voudrez sans doute plus que je vous appelle Elizabeth alors je vais rester sur madame Barnes…

_ Ce sont mes enfants, maman, coupa Bucky, regardant sa mère dans les yeux, décidé à affronter son destin.

Sa mère pâlit, et le dévisagea avec attention :

_ Excuse-moi ?

_ Alors, tu connais pas Magda, mais euh… Elle et moi on a… Enfin voilà, quoi, et disons que bah je pensais qu'elle prenait la pilule, et en fait… manifestement non. Et euh… résultat ? tenta-t-il en pointant Jumeau-Femelle du doigt.

_ Est-ce que c'est une mauvaise blague ?!

_ N'élève pas la voix ! s'exclamèrent les deux garçons en choeur.

Brock regretta immédiatement ses paroles et laissa le fils et la mère se disputer. Bucky reprit :

_ On a mis des heures à les calmer… Et je suis vraiment désolé, maman… Je l'ai découvert il y a… je sais pas, quatre heures ? Et j'étais encore plus choqué que toi. Mais Magda va revenir, et elle va les récupérer, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

_ Magda va les récupérer ? Mais ce ne sont pas des paquets, James Buchanan Barnes ! Et si tu as commis l'erreur d'avoir des enfants à ton âge, tu vas aider cette pauvre jeune fille à les assumer !

_ Euh, les erreurs ou…

_ LES ENFANTS !

En écho aux cris d'Elizabeth retentit un long pleur - appartenant à Jumeau-Mâle, Jumeau-Femelle têtant toujours avidement le biberon.

_ Oh, fais chier, grimaça Bucky.

_ Ton langage, Bucky !

Bucky soupira, s'excusa, et refilant le biberon à son meilleur ami en le suppliant de rester, alla chercher le bébé.

Le reste de la soirée fut pour le moins mouvementé. Bucky passa son temps à courir entre les jumeaux, et apprécia l'aide précieuse de son meilleur ami, ses parents, tous deux en colère, le laissant se débrouiller seul.

Il était presque une heure du matin quand les deux jumeaux furent endormis dans le lit de Bucky.

_ Tu sais quoi, mec… Ce matin, je m'en foutais, bah là… C'est clair que j'aurais jamais mon bac.

Brock fit la moue.

_ Bah, t'en sais rien. Tu sais, ils peuvent aussi te donner un objectif. Maintenant que c'est clair que Magda reviendra pas.

_ Dis pas de conneries, elle va revenir, protesta Bucky. Elle peut pas me laisser seul avec deux gamins !

_ C'est pas ce que t'as fait ?

_ Moi je ne le savais pas !

Brock du admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort, et soupira :

_ Mec, je vais t'aider, okay ? On peut se relayer. Passer des vraies journées révisions plutôt que de dire ça et de les passer à jouer à la Wii. Je te laisserais pas tomber. Notre bac on l'aura ensemble. On se l'était promis, tu te rappelles ?

_ Ouais, acquiesça Bucky. T'es mon meilleur ami, tu sais ?

_ J'espère bien. Parce que notre place à l'armée n'attends que notre bac, mec, je t'en voudrais de me retrouver tout seul !

Bucky regarda les deux petits bébés qui dormaient, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Wanda tétait le pouce de son frère. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il les trouva mignons.

_ Tu crois que je peux toujours faire l'armée avec eux ?

_ Je pense que si on y croit vraiment, on peut tout faire avec eux, Buck.

Bucky caressa le duvet qui couvrait la tête de Pietro, et sourit pour lui-même.

Il pressentait le début d'une belle aventure.

* * *

Encore désolée de l'attente monumentale depuis le dernier chapitre ! J'espère que cet interlude vous a plu !

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver d'ici deux semaines environ et s'appellera _**Après la mort, les souvenirs restent.**_

Bisous et à la prochaine !


	12. Chapitre 6

Est-ce que ça fait une éternité ? Oui, totalement ! Bon, j'avoue, je suis en flippe total actuellement, demain j'ai ma première épreuve du bac, bien sûr il fallait que ce soit un oral sinon c'est pas drôle, et du coup, comme toujours quand je suis en flippe, et bien j'écris. Du coup, comme j'ai beaucoup beaucoup écrit, et que j'ai bien avancé dans le chapitre 7 (qui sera le plus long chapitre de cette fic, il ne s'arrête jamais, ce foutu chapitre ! Bah ouais, fallait bien reprendre l'intrigue Hydra, un jour...) je me suis dit que j'allais vous prouver que j'étais toujours en vie en publiant ce chapitre !

Je remercie toutes les adorables personnes qui ont laissé une review ! Vous êtes géniales, et promis, cette fois je mettrais moins de trois mois à publier le chapitre suivant ! (pourquoi je promets des trucs dont je suis pas sûre du tout, moi ?). Cette fanfiction, je vais la finir (en grande partie parce que l'épilogue est déjà fini, et que j'en suis beaucoup trop fière pour ne pas le publier un jour !)

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Après la mort, les souvenirs restent**

* * *

 _._

" _La mort est une valeur invariable alors que la douleur est une variable susceptible de croître indéfiniment" Georg Christophe Lichtenberg_

 _._

Steve était censé finir un rapport dans son bureau, mais étonnamment ne faisait pas son travail, préférant griffonner sur une feuille de brouillon. Il n'avait pas dessiné depuis des années, et cette envie ressurgissait parfois dans les moments les plus inattendus.

Il leva la tête de sa feuille en entendant la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir, et haussa un sourcil étonné en voyant Wanda Maximoff dans une superbe robe d'un rouge sombre.

_ Hé bien, Wanda, tu es magnifique.

_ Merci, Steve, murmura-t-elle en rougissant un peu.

_ Fête de l'hiver, je présume ?

Elle acquiesça et, manifestement nerveuse, vint s'asseoir sur un siège, face à lui :

_ Alors, tu as un cavalier ? demanda-t-il avec gentillesse.

_ Euh, oui, Bruce est en train de se préparer.

Steve ne put retenir un air surpris, mais se reprit immédiatement. Bruce ? Elle avait voulu dire "Scott", non ? Après tout, c'était bien avec Lang que Wanda avait une relation ?

_ Bruce, hein ? dit-il, tentant d'avoir l'air détaché.

_ Vous avez l'air surpris.

_ Mmh… Un peu, admit Steve. Je veux dire… Je croyais que tu irais avec Lang, pour être honnête. Mais ce ne sont pas mes affaires, alors…

_ On s'est disputés. Il… Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps vous êtes au courant, et qui d'autre l'est, mais…

_ Stark. Sans doute les deux, d'ailleurs. Pietro, et ton père. Il l'a appris juste après l'enterrement, alors… Il n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de… De t'en parler, j'imagine.

_ Amusant, répliqua Wanda d'un air amer. Scott et moi on s'est séparé. Il refusait qu'on parle à papa de notre relation. Enfin peu importe, reprit-elle d'un air plus calme. Bruce et moi on s'était promis qu'on irait ensemble. Je veux dire… Il avait douze ans, quand il a passé son bac, alors pour ce qui était des fêtes… Pas génial.

_ C'est très bien que vous y alliez tous les deux, tenta de la rassurer Steve. Et Pietro a une cavalière ?

_ Il ne vaut mieux pas en parler, grimaça Wanda. Papa, Brock, Howard et… Et tout le monde en fait, se moque de lui parce qu'il n'a pas osé inviter Darcy. C'est l'une de mes meilleures amies, et il est amoureux d'elle depuis plus de six mois.

_ Aïe, compatit Steve parce qu'il savait mieux que quiconque à quel point toute l'équipe pouvait être adorable dans ce genre de situation.

_ Enfin, je n'étais pas là pour ça. Vous savez, pour ce qui est arrivé à papa. Il y a deux semaines.

Pierce. Cet enfoiré que Steve aurait aimé tuer encore et encore. La mort rapide qu'il lui avait accordée était un châtiment bien trop faible à ses yeux.

_ Oui ? se contenta-t-il de dire sans manifester sa colère.

_ Hum… Si ça n'avait dépendu que de Pietro, Bruce et moi, on serait tous les trois resté ici ce soir, mais papa a insisté pour qu'on y aille et… On sait tous qu'il ne va vraiment pas bien. Alors depuis qu'il est rentré, avec Bruce et Pietro, on essaie qu'il ne soit jamais seul. Et comme aucun de nous ne sera là ce soir, je voulais vous demander de veiller sur lui pendant qu'on sera absent. Hum… Comment dire… Il a l'air de vous faire confiance, vous voyez ? Alors si vous pouviez juste garder un oeil sur lui… M'appeler s'il ne va pas bien…

Steve sourit, touché.

_ Bien sûr, Wanda. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je fais attention à ton père. Promis.

_ Merci. Merci beaucoup… Merci d'être là pour lui. Vous savez, je crois que vous lui faites du bien.

Steve retint un soupir. Si seulement. Mais quand Barnes venait dans son bureau, c'était avant tout pour être un peu seul, loin de ses meilleurs amis, et il ne décrochait jamais un mot. Il se contentait de prendre l'ordinateur de Steve - sans lui demander son avis, bien évidemment - et de mettre de la musique assez fort pour les isoler totalement des bruits extérieurs. Ensuite, il fermait les yeux, et restait immobile, parfois pendant des heures.

Bucky Barnes inquiétait Steve. Parce qu'encore deux semaines plus tard, il avait l'impression de voir Pierce dans ses yeux.

_ Tu avais autre chose à me demander ? interrogea Steve, sortant de ses pensées sombres.

Barnes se remettrait, il lui fallait juste un peu de temps.

_ Non, répondit la jeune fille avec un peu plus de légèreté. Merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de temps.

Il secoua la tête.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça m'a fait plaisir. Je te raccompagne ? Ce serait un honneur d'être au bras d'une si jolie jeune fille.

Elle rougit et accepta, glissant son bras contre le sien. Tous deux sortirent du bureau, et Steve sourit en voyant Barnes. L'agent avait le regard rivé sur la porte de Steve, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent en voyant sa fille. On aurait dit qu'il découvrait la huitième merveille du monde.

Banner attendait à côté de lui, en costume. Il avait réellement l'air adulte, pour une fois, loin de l'enfant idéaliste et rêveur qu'il était.

_ Tu es magnifique, Wanda, lâcha-t-il immédiatement quand elle arriva à son niveau.

Steve jeta un regard à Lang. Ce dernier regardait Wanda d'un air crispé qu'il ne parvint pas à décrypter.

_ Merci, Bruce, t'es superbe aussi, répondit l'adolescente en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Les deux amis se prirent par la main dans un geste qui évoqua plus à Steve des enfants de maternelle que deux amoureux.

_ Je confirme, tu es superbe, Bruce, intervint Tony Stark d'une voix traînante, et immédiatement, Banner piqua un fard, baissant les yeux vers ses chaussures, faisant sourire tout le monde.

_ Bon, allez, reprit Barnes, le sortant de sa gêne. Et je ne veux pas vous revoir avant minuit, tous les deux !

Il ébouriffa les cheveux soigneusement coiffés de sa fille, qui s'échappa en glapissant un :

_ Mais papa !

L'agent sourit doucement, et l'adolescente l'étreignit.

_ Fais attention à toi, murmura-t-elle à son oreille, et le soudain silence de la pièce suffit à ce que tout le monde l'entende.

_ Et voilà notre tombeur ! s'exclama Stark, railleur et désireux de changer de sujet.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Pietro, qui fusilla tous les adultes du regard :

_ Je vous emmerde tous.

_ Pietro, langage, rappela Barnes d'une voix traînante qui montrait bien qu'au fond il s'en foutait.

_ Je vous prie de tous aller vous faire voir étant donné que passé la quarantaine vous êtes encore tous célibataires, répliqua Pietro.

_ Passé la quarantaine ? s'insurgea Rumlow. Aucun de nous n'a passé la quarantaine, espèce de sale morveux prépubère ! À part peut-être papa Bucky et maman Steve, ajouta-t-il après un instant, faisant rire tout le monde.

_ Là c'est moi qui vous emmerde, bande d'enculés, grommela Barnes en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur.

Sa réaction fit monter les rires, et Steve sourit pour lui-même. Barnes et lui avaient mis du temps pour apprendre à s'entendre, mais de plus en plus, il avait l'impression que maintenant tout se passerait bien. Barnes n'était plus méfiant avec lui, au contraire, et il savait qu'avec lui, il avait un véritable ami.

Les adolescents quittèrent le BAU, et les adultes commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires - sauf Rumlow qui profitait de ses béquilles pour obliger les autres à bosser à sa place - projetant déjà de traîner dans un bar pendant la soirée. Steve retourna à son bureau, déterminé à ne pas le quitter avant d'avoir terminé son rapport - ce qui, s'il continuait à dessiner, n'était pas près d'arriver.

Il se figea en croisant le regard clair de Barnes qui le dévisageait sur son dessin. Bon dieu, il avait dessiné Barnes. Son visage sérieux, ses yeux tristes, ses cheveux perpétuellement décoiffés.

Agacé par lui-même, il froissa le papier et le jeta dans la corbeille. Ce n'était même pas ressemblant. Sur son dessin, il manquait à l'agent sa flamme, cette force intérieure qui l'illuminait et attirait tout le monde vers lui. Cette flamme, disparue depuis deux semaines.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le chuintement léger de la porte quand Barnes entra sans toquer.

Des cernes ornaient son visage livide, ses lèvres pâles étaient pincées et son regard, fatigué.

_ Salut, murmura Steve en lui présentant une chaise face à son bureau comme il le faisait toujours.

Il était rare que l'agent prenne cette place, préférant s'asseoir par terre, le dos contre le mur, les bras entourant ses genoux et les yeux fermés. Et Steve avait beau ne pas avoir suivi d'études de psychologie, il savait reconnaître un stress et une peur intense, même dissimulés.

_ Salut, répondit Barnes, le visage fermé, s'asseyant sur la chaise face à lui.

_ Tu veux parler ?

_ Non.

Ce signe de non-recevoir aurait du mettre fin à la conversation. Pourtant, ce fut Barnes qui continua. Sa main droite tapotait nerveusement contre sa cuisse.

_ Tu les as tous vu, pas vrai ? Tu sais qu'ils s'inquiètent tous pour moi. C'est pour ça que Wanda est venue te voir.

_ Tu es perspicace, admit Steve en regardant l'homme dans les yeux, cherchant cette lueur qui l'avait attiré la première fois qu'il avait rencontré l'agent. Et eux aussi. Ils sentent que quelque chose ne va pas. Parce que quelque chose ne va pas, n'est-ce pas ?

_ J'ai pas eu de relations sexuelles, énonça Barnes, tentant vainement d'avoir l'air détaché, mais il était évident que ça le touchait profondément.

_ Comment ça ? interrogea Steve, sentant que pour une fois, Barnes ne parlait pas fesses juste pour le mettre mal à l'aise.

_ Depuis oncle Xander.

Barnes ferma les yeux en grimaçant, semblant sur le point de vomir quand il se reprit en plantant son regard gris désespéré dans celui de Steve :

_ Je veux dire… Pierce. Depuis… ce qui est arrivé. J'ai pas eu la moindre relation sexuelle.

Et cet aveu semblait l'angoisser, comme s'il avait peur du jugement de Steve, de ce que cela viendrait signifier.

_ Barnes, c'est… C'était il y a deux semaines. Il n'y a rien d'anormal, tenta de le rassurer le blond.

_ Tu ne comprends pas. Hier soir, on est sortis avec Brock et Stark. Un bar. On devait finir chacun dans notre lit, avec une jolie fille - ou ça aurait très bien pu être un beau mec dans mon cas.

_ Et ? demanda doucement Steve, comprenant bien que ce n'était pas ce qui s'était passé.

_ J'avais un ticket avec une fille. Elle était jolie, célibataire et voulait juste un coup d'un soir. Elle a posé sa main sur ma cuisse, au bar, je crois qu'elle voulait m'allumer. Peut-être un coup rapide dans les toilettes.

_ Et ? insista Steve en espérant que Barnes n'entrerait pas _trop_ dans les détails.

_ Et j'ai rien ressenti.

La réponse tomba comme un couperet, prenant Steve de court. Il hésita quelques instants, mais Barnes reprenait déjà :

_ Non, c'est faux. J'ai ressenti quelque chose. Du dégoût. Une intense envie de vomir. Et… Et j'entendais _sa_ voix dans ma tête, ajouta-t-il d'un air hanté.

Steve n'avait pas besoin de demander des détails pour savoir de qui il parlait.

_ J'ai failli faire un malaise, murmura Barnes d'une voix rauque. Alors, avec Brock et H… On est partis.

Steve nota le surnom donné à Stark, les mains tremblantes de Barnes et l'émotion bien trop présente dans sa voix.

_ On est allé dans un motel avec une prostituée.

Steve ferma un instant les yeux, prévoyant le massacre.

_ J'ai rien pu faire, lâcha Barnes. Je lui ai vomi dessus, et cette nuit… Une nuit d'horreur. J'ai même pas pu l'embrasser, Rogers. J'ai pas réussi à embrasser une putain de professionnelle. J'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Ah, et j'ai un peu bu, signala-t-il. Un peu beaucoup.

_ Barnes, soupira Steve, presque autant pour lui-même qu'à l'intention de l'intéressé.

_ Il n'a pas le droit de me prendre ça ! jura soudain Barnes, les yeux brillants de colère - et de larmes. Il n'avait pas le droit de me prendre mes parents, mes rêves, mon sommeil et maintenant ça ! Faire l'amour, c'est à peu près la seule chose qui me permet d'oublier les horreurs que je vois pendant les enquêtes ! J'en ai _besoin_ !

Steve quitta l'abri que lui procurait son bureau pour s'asseoir sur le second siège, du côté de Barnes, à quelques centimètres de lui.

_ Barnes, écoute-moi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix aussi apaisante que possible. Chut, calme-toi et écoute-moi…

Pour le forcer à se calmer et à le regarder, Steve posa doucement sa main sur la joue de Barnes et l'obligea à tourner la tête vers lui.

_ Je sais bien que tu ne veux pas entendre ça, Barnes… Bucky. Mais tu as subi un traumatisme, et il va te falloir du temps pour t'en remettre.

_ Un traumatisme, répéta Barnes avec un petit rire ironique - et blessé.

_ Et tu sais bien que tout le monde est là pour t'épauler, Bucky, poursuivit Steve en appuyant sur le prénom pour donner une impression de proximité. Tu peux nous demander ce que tu voudras, on sera là pour toi. Tu peux _me_ demander ce que tu voudras.

Il sentit qu'il avait fait une erreur au moment où il dit ça. Comme si Barnes n'avait attendu que ça, son visage aux sourcils froncés se détendant imperceptiblement.

_ Je crois que tu peux faire quelque chose, Rogers, murmura Barnes.

Steve hésita quelques instants, puis décida de prendre le fait que Barnes ose lui demander de l'aide comme un signe encourageant et demanda doucement :

_ Quoi ? Que puis-je faire pour toi, Bucky ?

_ Tu… T'es… Tu m'as vu dans des situations compliquées, commença lentement Barnes. Et je… Tu n'as jamais eu l'air de… de m'en vouloir pour les décisions que j'avais prises.

_ Les seules fois où je t'en ai voulu, Bucky, c'était toutes les fois où tu t'es mis en danger. Un bon paquet de fois, à bien y réfléchir, répondit Steve.

_ Oui, c'est vrai, admit Barnes d'un air un peu gêné. Mais euh… ce que je veux dire c'est que… tu es…

Il hésita, s'interrompit, et reprit quelques instants plus tard d'un air décidé :

_ Tu es gay.

_ Euh… Oui, avoua Steve sans difficultés, cherchant à savoir où il voulait en venir.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas déjà avoué à Barnes quelques semaines plus tôt.

_ Et euh… c'est très hypothétique mais tu pourrais être attiré par moi.

Où était le Barnes sûr de lui, bon sang ? songea Steve. Il lui manquait atrocement, ce type détestable tout en confiance en lui et en sourire ironique.

_ Euh… oui, hypothétiquement, oui, admit Steve en tentant de se sortir son dessin précédent de la tête.

_ Et on se connaît… plutôt bien.

_ Barnes… je veux dire, Bucky, et si tu en venais au but, l'enjoignit calmement Steve.

C'était un calme tout à fait feint, pour être honnête.

_ Embrasse-moi.

Oh. Euh. Trop de raccourcis, là.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Embrasse-moi, répéta Barnes, la voix tremblante. Je te connais, toi, c'est différent de cette fille dans ce motel. J'ai… on pourrait même dire que j'ai peut-être hypothétiquement confiance en toi ?

La fin de la phrase était posée comme une question, et Steve grimaça :

_ Bucky, écoute, peut-être que tu devrais juste… prendre le temps de te rétablir, non ?

Il n'avait rien contre le fait d'embrasser Bucky. Pour être honnête, l'agent était carrément sexy, et il le savait et en jouait sans scrupules. Mais là… Embrasser Barnes maintenant lui donnerait l'impression d'embrasser une personne incapable de se défendre. Et si ça se passait mal ? Et si après ils ne pouvaient plus travailler ensemble ?

_ Laisse tomber, murmura Barnes en se levant. C'était stupide de toute façon. Je vais… accompagner Brock et H. Ils vont dans un bar.

Et retenter l'expérience, comprit Steve avec horreur. Non, ça ne suffisait pas à Barnes de s'être effondré le soir précédent. Ses pulsions autodestructrices le pousseraient à recommencer encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse ou qu'il n'en puisse plus du tout.

C'était la pire idée du siècle.

_ Attends ! s'exclama Steve en se levant à son tour. Bucky, attends !

_ Attendre quoi ? riposta Barnes l'air épuisé. Attendre de m'effondrer parce que je ne dors plus ? Attendre de…

_ Attends que je t'embrasse.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux devant le soudain aveu lâché par Steve. L'agent ne réalisait même pas la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher. Ça mettrait en péril toute la relation de confiance qu'ils avaient tenté d'établir lentement.

_ Rogers écoute… Je veux pas que tu me prennes en pitié, okay ?

Il fut interrompu par un rire moqueur que Steve fut incapable de retenir.

_ Bucky, je serais incapable de te prendre en pitié. Tu n'es pas pitoyable.

_ Si tu le dis, murmura Barnes, manifestement peu convaincu, en se rasseyant.

Steve se rassit face à lui, et posa ses mains sur ses genoux pour ne pas paraître menaçant.

_ Laisse tes mains le long du corps, conseilla-t-il. Sauf si tu veux… me toucher ?

Immédiatement, Barnes secoua la tête, mais obéit au conseil, crispant ses mains sur ses propres genoux. Steve prit une grande inspiration, et se pencha lentement vers Barnes.

C'était stupide.

Et si Barnes lui vomissait dessus comme il l'avait fait avec la prostituée, il l'aurait mérité.

S'il lui mettait une châtaigne aussi, d'ailleurs.

Ses lèvres touchèrent celles de l'agent, qui tressaillit. Steve attendit le coup de poing, la peur dans les yeux, n'importe quoi. Mais Barnes garda les yeux fermés, et se laissa faire.

Il tremblait.

Steve grimaça.

_ Regarde-moi, Barnes…

Il hésita un instant et se reprit :

_ Bucky. Regarde-moi.

Les paupières se levèrent lentement, dévoilant les prunelles grises.

_ Tout va bien, Bucky, souffla Steve.

Toujours avec la même lenteur, il posa une main sur la joue de Barnes, caressant la peau douce et la barbe de trois jours.

_ Tout va bien…

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Barnes, les yeux bien ouverts, qui l'embrassa. Avec hésitation mais également avec volonté. Il s'arrêta un instant plus tard, se rasseyant convenablement. Steve s'écarta un peu, gardant ses mains pour lui.

_ C'est ce que t'appelles un baiser, Rogers ? railla Barnes, l'air vulnérable.

_ Tu me fais confiance ? demanda Steve à mi-voix.

_ J'en sais rien, admit Barnes.

_ On ne peut rien faire… Non, je ne ferais rien si tu n'as pas une entière confiance en moi, Bucky.

_ J'ai suffisamment confiance pour te confier ma vie à chaque fois que je me mets en danger. Est-ce que ça te suffit ?

Steve se contenterait de ça.

_ Je peux te toucher ?

Barnes acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête, et laissa la main de Steve frôler son visage. Ses doigts trouvèrent les longs cheveux bruns et s'y glissèrent avec douceur. Barnes déglutit sans rien dire.

_ Si tu n'aimes pas, tu me le diras ?

Seul un nouveau signe de tête lui répondit.

Steve se pencha de nouveau, trouvant la position pour le moins inconfortable. Une main posée sur le dossier de sa chaise, l'autre dans les cheveux de Barnes, et lui toujours bien assis sur sa chaise, bien trop loin de l'agent.

Il pouvait sentir les muscles trop tendus de Barnes sans même le toucher. Du bout des lèvres il caressa la joue de Barnes, avant de passer sur ses lèvres pleines.

Le souffle de Barnes s'accéléra, mais il entrouvrit la bouche dans un geste significatif. Steve, le coeur battant, obéit à l'ordre implicite et l'embrassa vraiment, glissant sa langue entre les lèvres douces pour caresser sa jumelle.

Barnes répondit immédiatement au baiser, se laissant aller avec une confiance qui aurait laissé Steve stupéfait s'il avait encore un cerveau en état de marche.

Il se figea quand des mains brusques le repoussèrent, et s'apprêtait à s'excuser, s'excuser de toutes ses forces pour garder l'amitié de Barnes, quand il sentit le corps brûlant se glisser contre lui. Barnes était assis sur ses genoux et l'embrassait, l'embrassait, et l'embrassait encore.

Quelque part au fond du cerveau de Steve, une petite voix rationnelle lui signala qu'il ne devait pas du tout faire ça. Un histoire de collègues, de fraternisation et de Barnes traumatisé, mais son corps choisit à sa place. Il resserra son étreinte dans les cheveux de Barnes, et l'attira encore plus près de lui.

Ils étaient en équilibre précaire sur une chaise, et putain, Bucky Barnes était à califourchon sur ses genoux et l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_ Je crois que j'ai confiance, souffla Barnes entre deux baisers brûlants. Et que ça change tout.

Steve chercha désespérément quelque chose à répondre, mais déjà Barnes l'embrassait à nouveau, son entrejambe frottant contre celle de Steve. Ils voulaient la même chose.

 _Barnes était traumatisé !_

Oui, mais ils voulaient la même chose. C'était manifeste.

 _Baiser dans un bureau était une très mauvaise idée ET BARNES ÉTAIT TRAUMATISÉ !_

Il n'avait pas l'air traumatisé quand il se frottait contre lui, gémissant entre deux baisers.

Les deux hommes tressaillirent quand on toqua à la porte. Immédiatement, Barnes s'écarta, et Steve s'essuya frénétiquement les lèvres, comme si ça pouvait changer quoi que ce soit à ce qui venait de se passer.

_ Rogers ! Est-ce que Barnes est là ? lança Lang en entrant sans plus attendre. Ah, vous êtes là tous les deux !

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lang ? grommela Barnes, et Steve vit à son regard qu'il était plus ébranlé qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer.

_ Le lycée Stan Lee subit une prise d'otage ! s'exclama Lang.

Steve vit Barnes pâlir et sauter de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis :

_ C'est le lycée des jumeaux !

* * *

Wanda se trémoussa, un peu mal à l'aise :

_ WANDAAAAA !

Bruce et elle sursautèrent, et l'adolescente ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand Darcy lui sauta dessus :

_ T'es superbe ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

Wanda leva les yeux au ciel : il était évident que Darcy était bien plus belle qu'elle dans sa robe bleue - légèrement provoquante, songea-t-elle pour elle-même en voyant la jambe droite dévoilée jusqu'au haut de la cuisse par le fendu de la robe.

_ Toi aussi tu es magnifique, Darcy, sourit Wanda.

_ Et toi, tu es Scott ! reprit Darcy à l'intention de Bruce. C'est ça, pas vrai ? Je t'imaginais… plus grand. Un poil plus musclé. L'air un peu moins… scientifique timide, ajouta-t-elle après un instant.

Bruce laissa échapper un léger rire gêné et baissa les yeux :

_ Non, je veux dire… Je ne suis pas…

_ C'est Bruce, Dar', la corrigea Wanda. Mon meilleur ami. J'ai rompu avec Scott. C'est un crétin de toute façon.

_ Oh. Si t'as rompu avec lui, c'était effectivement un crétin. Pourquoi t'as rompu avec lui ?

_ Parce qu'il refusait qu'on dise la vérité à mon père !

_ Quel crétin. Surtout que quand on voit ton père, ajouta Darcy avec un gloussement. Une vraie armoire à glace. Des muscles que j'adorerais caresser… intimement.

_ Darcy, c'est mon père ! protesta Wanda.

_ Oui, et le mien aussi, intervint Bruce en faisant la moue.

_ Bien sûr, désolée ! Désolée de fantasmer sur ton père qui n'a même pas trente ans et qui pourrait être un putain d'acteur ! Ou mieux un mannequin ! Ou un acteur porno !

_ Mon père a trente-quatre ans…

_ … et il a déjà fait son quota de sex-tape, commenta Pietro, apparaissant de nul part. Salut, Darcy. T'es bandante, tu sais ?

_ Merci, t'es plutôt sexy aussi, admit Darcy. T'as un lien pour les sex-tape ?

_ Ça dépend. T'as quelqu'un pour te soulager une fois que tu les auras vues ?

Il était aussi subtil qu'un mammouth, songea Wanda.

_ Est-ce qu'ils sont vraiment en train de parler de faire l'amour devant une vidéo de Bucky en train de… ? souffla Bruce, l'air dégoûté.

_ Mon frère a des techniques de drague encore pires que celles de papa, c'est tout, grimaça Wanda.

Les deux amis laissèrent Pietro et Darcy discuter, et s'engagèrent au milieu des lycéens, tous deux assez peu à l'aise.

_ Merci d'être venu avec moi, lâcha Wanda.

_ Merci à toi de m'avoir invité, répondit Bruce en embrassant son amie sur la joue. C'est… c'est la première fête de lycée auquel je vais. Alors, merci.

_ Soyons sincères, souffla Wanda. On a tous les deux envie de se casser pour aller boire un café et parler "d' _une brève histoire de temps_ ".

_ T'as enfin lu Hawking ? s'exclama Bruce, l'air émerveillé.

_ Je l'ai fini hier !

_ Combien de temps on doit rester ?

_ Je sais pas… on boit un coca et on s'en va ? suggéra Wanda, le regard rieur.

Ni Wanda ni Bruce n'étaient vraiment à l'aise en société, que ce soit avec des adolescents de l'âge de la jeune fille ou des adultes, qu'ils soient proches de l'âge de Bruce ou plus âgés.

_ Très bonne idée, acquiesça Bruce. Peut-être une danse, aussi ? suggéra-t-il. Ton père m'a fait promettre que je te ferais danser.

_ Oh, gémit-t-elle. Tu ne sais pas plus danser que moi, Bruce. Ça va être un désastre.

_ Alors on pourrait peut-être se taire et dire qu'on a dansé toute la soirée.

_ Tout à fait.

Se comprenant parfaitement, ils échangèrent un regard amusé, se dirigeant vers le buffet pour prendre chacun une canette de coca.

_ On la finit et on se casse ?

_ Je t'aime, Wanda.

Elle rit :

_ Seulement parce que je suis autant une inadaptée sociale que toi.

_ Sans aucun doute.

Ils se regardèrent, et Bruce du déceler la déception que ressentait Wanda, parce qu'il demanda doucement - tellement doucement qu'avec la musique et le brouhaha ambiant elle l'entendit à peine.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_ Je sais pas… J'aurais aimé que cette soirée me plaise, tu vois ? Dans les films, dans les livres, ça a toujours l'air génial. Mais au final, c'est comme tout le reste. Je m'y adapte pas, murmura-t-elle.

C'était injuste. Wanda aurait aimé être normale. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir parler avec des adolescents, mais elle n'en trouvait aucun qui partageait ses goûts.

Darcy était son amie, mais c'était différent. Jamais elle n'était dérangée par le fait de devoir toujours parler à la place de Wanda, faisant la conversation pour deux avec gaieté et gentillesse.

Bruce aussi était son ami, mais là encore c'était différent. Bruce, c'était le frère adoptif déniché par son père.

_ J'en ai marre d'être toujours en décalage avec tout le monde, finit-elle par dire, au bord des larmes.

Bruce la serra dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux avec gentillesse et douceur :

_ Je sais ce que c'est, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Je sais, Wanda. Tu dois juste trouver les gens qui te conviennent. Regarde-moi. Ça m'a pris longtemps mais j'ai trouvé une famille qui m'accepte et m'aime comme je suis. Tu vas trouver des amis de ton âge, Wanda. Ça viendra. Et les fêtes, j'aime pas ça non plus, ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire. Allez, viens. On se casse. Je reste pas chez des gens qui écoutent du Justin Bieber.

Wanda acquiesça, et glissa sa main dans celle de son frère adoptif, qui s'apprêtait à l'entraîner vers la sortie de leur enfer personnel - musique trop forte, éclairs lumineux au milieu de la pièce sombre et foule de gens criants et dansants - quand une porte claqua et que brusquement la lumière se ralluma.

Bruce et Wanda échangèrent un regard, et haussèrent les épaules de concert, plutôt satisfaits. Autour d'eux, certains protestaient, mais eux n'en avaient cure. Cela leur permettait simplement de retrouver plus facilement le chemin de la sortie.

Puis un coup de feu retentit, et les gens se mirent à crier.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que les deux génies comprirent qu'il y avait un problème, et qu'ils étaient loin d'être sortis de l'enfer.

* * *

_ Infos ?

_ Le preneur d'otages s'appelle Helmut Zemo. C'est un braqueur de banques. Très maladroit, ses plans ne tiennent jamais la route. Et quand je dis, jamais, c'est jamais. Il a été pris pour la première fois à l'âge de quatorze ans, braquant une petite épicerie. Avec un avocat compétent, il s'en est sorti à son procès, pour recommencer trois semaines plus tard. Il a passé les deux années suivantes en prison, et en est ressorti avec de nouvelles idées. Il a alterné braquages et incarcération ces trentes dernières années. Sorti de taule il y a trois semaines, il a braqué la plus grosse banque de Quantico il y a deux heures, laissant son complice Will Simpson mort. Retrouvé par les forces de police il y a une heure trente, il a paniqué et est rentré dans le lycée, prenant tous les étudiants s'y trouvant en otage, résuma Stark sans laisser à quiconque le temps de l'interrompre. Inutile de vous dire que ce gars ne sait pas du tout gérer la pression.

_ J'ai une question, lança Rumlow.

Steve acquiesça, faisant mine de ne pas voir que Barnes démontait et remontait son fusil sniper avec hargne.

_ Les jumeaux et Banner sont parmi les otages ?

Steve se retint de dire que ça ne devait pas influer leur décision, parce qu'il savait que ce serait le cas de toute façon. Ils avaient besoin de savoir si les trois jeunes étaient également en danger.

_ J'en sais rien, admit Stark. J'ai pas accès aux caméras d'ici. Elles tournent en circuit fermé au lycée.

_ Bien sûr qu'ils y sont, intervint Barnes, très calme. Leur soirée a commencé il y a une demi-heure tout au plus. Aucun gamin ne l'aura déjà quitté. Allez, soyez prêts. On se casse.

Steve soupira, et se retint de demander à parler seul avec Barnes. Il savait que l'agent refuserait, et au final à quoi cela mènerait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas demander à l'homme de ne pas s'inquiéter pour ses trois enfants, il ne pouvait pas lui demander de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Et ce n'était pas _du tout_ le moment de parler du baiser. Mais alors pas du tout.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose à dire, de toute manière.

_ Vous avez déjà eu affaire à une prise d'otage ? interrogea Steve, tentant de rester concentré.

_ Une ou deux fois, répondit Carter en glissant son arme dans son holster.

_ Suffisamment pour savoir s'en sortir avec un minimum de casse, ajouta Barton. Nat' et moi avons du y faire face plusieurs fois, dans les forces spéciales.

_ Bien. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous est doué pour négocier ?

Sans doute Pepper ou Carter, songea-t-il, les autres étant plus doués pour exiger. Envoyer Rumlow ou Stark équivaudrait à dire "donnez-nous les otages, point barre. Et si vous êtes pas content c'est la même chose".

_ Romanoff, répondirent Rumlow, Carter et Pepper en choeur.

_ Romanoff, répéta Steve, surpris.

_ Je suis excellente dans ce domaine, expliqua Romanoff sans montrer une once d'orgueil. Si ce Zemo me laisse entrer, je pourrais faire ressortir tous les gamins sans le moindre problème.

_ Okay, acquiesça Steve, décidant de faire confiance à l'équipe pour cette fois.

Après tout, il n'avait pas eu que des mauvaises surprises avec eux. Et non, il ne pensait pas du tout au foutu baiser qui allait foutre en l'air la relation qu'il avait avec Barnes, BORDEL !

_ Vous êtes tous armés ? demanda-t-il, évitant de regarder Barnes qui vérifiait les munitions dans ses deux pistolets en plus du fusil sniper accroché dans son dos.

_ Oui, assura Carter. Sauf Stark et Lang, mais ils ne savent pas se servir d'une arme, de toute façon.

_ Et Banner ? Il a une arme ?

Le long silence qui suivit était une réponse en soi. Non, Banner n'était pas comme la plupart des membres de l'équipe. Lui ne se sentait pas obligé de porter son arme à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, et surement pas à une soirée où il était censé s'amuser et non pas être pris en otage.

_ Il ne faut pas que Zemo apprenne qu'il est un agent du FBI, intervint Barnes. Pareil pour les jumeaux. Ils ne doivent pas avoir l'air d'avoir le moindre lien avec nous. Cela ne ferait que compliquer les choses.

Parce que dire à un criminel qu'il avait les trois enfants d'un agent du FBI en otage revenait à les mettre encore plus en danger qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

_ On doit trouver un moyen d'entrer en contact avec Banner. Il est assez malin pour avoir mis son téléphone en silencieux. On peut le contacter. Savoir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur ne pourra que nous aider.

Steve acquiesça aux propos de Stark :

_ Okay, Stark, Lang, prenez votre équipement. J'espère qu'il y a des caméras dans leur salle des fêtes. Carter, Barton, Rumlow, vous serez prêts à intervenir. Pepper, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais je ne veux pas le moindre journaliste. Rien ne doit filtrer dans les médias. Romanoff, je ne sais pas si tu as besoin d'une quelconque préparation, mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas. Barnes, tu…

_ Te postes sur le toit de l'immeuble en face de la salle des fêtes du lycée pour me préparer à tirer au cas où j'aurais un quelconque angle de tir.

_ Tu as déjà prévu ça, génial. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas, murmura Steve entre ses dents. Okay, on y va.

L'inquiétude nouait déjà l'estomac du chef de l'équipe.

* * *

Bruce serra la main de Wanda, tentant d'être rassurant. L'adolescente avait l'air terrorisée.

_ Hey, doc… T'es un agent du FBI, non ? souffla Darcy à voix basse.

Darcy en revanche n'avait par l'air si apeurée que ça, conservant sa morgue habituelle.

_ Oui. Je travaille avec Bucky au BAU. Pourquoi ?

C'était risqué de parler, même en chuchotant, alors que le preneur d'otage monologuait, son arme bien en main.

_ T'as une arme ?

_ Non, évidemment que non !

_ Quoi, "évidemment que non" ! Pietro se baladait tout le temps avec un flingue et il n'est même pas majeur ! Alors pourquoi toi tu n'aurais pas d'armes ?!

_ Peut-être parce que je ne sais pas tirer ?! Je n'aime pas les armes à feu, et figure-toi que je ne prévoyais pas d'être pris en otage ce soir !

_ Fermez la, vous allez nous faire repérer ! gémit un garçon à côté d'eux.

Darcy se mordit la lèvre inférieure, retenant manifestement une remarque venimeuse, et finit par murmurer à l'intention de Bruce :

_ Désolée. Je ne voulais pas t'agresser.

_ C'est rien, assura Bruce avec un pauvre sourire. On est tous un peu sur les nerfs.

Doucement, Darcy serra sa main, laissant Bruce entre les deux adolescentes. Pietro avait été éloigné d'eux, et il l'avait repéré de l'autre côté de la pièce quelques instants plus tôt. Les deux garçons tentaient d'échanger des signaux, mais le plus jeune était coincé derrière une gamine sanglotant toutes les larmes de son corps qui faisait tellement de bruits que le preneur d'otage passait son temps à se tourner vers eux, compliquant l'échange.

Pas trop stupide, le type avait récupéré les portables de tout le monde, et Bruce avait eu droit à une fouille au corps en affirmant qu'il n'avait pas de téléphone. Ce dernier était bien caché dans le soutien-gorge de Darcy, qui les avaient rejoints au moment où l'homme tirait le premier coup de feu dans le plafond.

Très discrètement, l'adolescente le lui avait rendu et il l'avait caché dans sa chaussure, attendant le moment opportun pour appeler Rogers afin de leur faire savoir ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

Foutus iPhones et leurs batteries ridicules. Bruce n'en avait déjà plus que 20%.

Si je ne meurs pas ici, je laisse Anthony jouer avec mon portable pour qu'il y ajoute toutes ses "super-fonctionnalités, c'est moi qui les ai créées, tu vas voir, Bruce, tu vas adorer !". Et puis merde, si je m'en sors, je l'embrasse, songea Bruce. Oui, non, quand même pas. Disons que je l'étreins. Ou que je l'appelle par son prénom ?

_ Bruce, c'est moi ou tu n'es absolument pas concentré sur notre situation présente ? glissa Wanda, acide.

_ Quoi ? répondit Bruce en sursautant. Si, si. J'évaluais nos chances de mourir.

_ Et ?

_ Euh… ça tombe à soixante-dix pourcents pour moi, soixante-cinq pour Pietro et cinquante pour toi. Pour le reste des gens, ça varie entre trente-cinq et quarante pourcents.

_ Et je peux savoir pourquoi on est tellement au-dessus de la norme ?

_ FBI, résuma Bruce, sachant que l'adolescente comprendrait immédiatement. S'il l'apprend, tu peux nous considérer comme morts.

Wanda plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, et Bruce sut qu'elle se retenait de pleurer.

_ Bien sûr, il faut que papa ait confisqué son arme à Pietro il y a une semaine, grimaça-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

_ Hey, l'interrompit Darcy. Ça suffit, Wanda. Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver. T'inquiète.

Bruce comme Wanda furent surpris de l'intervention de l'adolescente, mais le scientifique ne dit rien.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? balbutia Wanda.

_ Je l'ai promis à ton frère. Il ne t'arrivera rien.

_ Qu-quand est-ce que tu as promis une chose pareille ?

_ À peu près le jour où tu es entrée en cours et que tu t'es assise à côté de moi. Pietro et moi on se connaissait déjà avant, mais tu n'étais pas là, pas vrai, p'tit génie ?

_ J-je suis sûre que la promesse de me protéger n'incluait pas les preneurs d'otages…

_ Elle incluerait l'empereur Palpatine lui-même s'il osait se pointer chez nous. Calme-toi, on va s'en sortir, Wanda. Tu verras. Le plus cool, ce serait que je sois blessée et que ton père débarque comme un chevalier pour me sauver et me porter jusqu'à l'ambulance.

Wanda ne put retenir un gloussement amusé :

_ Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de fantasmer sur mon père, Dar'.

_ Je sais, sourit la jeune fille. Mais regardes… tu souris.

Bruce sourit à son tour, remerciant intérieurement l'adolescente. Elle était bien plus douée que lui pour réconforter les gens.

Et soudain une voix grésilla dans les hauts-parleurs :

_ La place est pour toi, Rogers.

Stark.

Wanda et Bruce échangèrent un regard soulagé. Si Rogers et Stark étaient là, les autres l'étaient aussi. Et ils avaient tous deux une entière confiance en l'équipe de profilers.

_ Monsieur Zemo, je suis l'agent Rogers du FBI, lâcha la voix calme dans les hauts-parleurs.

Zemo ? Sans doute le nom du preneur d'otage.

_ Monsieur Zemo, reprit Rogers. Relâchez les otages et nous pourrons discuter.

_ Non ! brailla Zemo.

Bruce jeta un long regard à la caméra, espérant que le son passait aussi. Dans le doute… il sortit discrètement son portable et appela Stark. L'informaticien décrocha immédiatement, mais dans le silence de mort, Bruce ne pouvait pas se permettre de dire quoi que ce soit.

_ Monsieur Zemo, comprenez bien qu'il ne nous est pas possible d'accorder quoi que ce soit que vous désiriez tant que vous aurez la vie de jeunes adolescents entre vos mains.

_ Vous croyez que je ne suis pas sérieux, pas vrai ? cria Zemo en resserrant son étreinte sur son arme. Vous croyez que je ne suis pas capable de tirer ? Je vais vous le prouver, et vous m'accorderez tout ce que je désirerais après ça si vous ne voulez pas que je les massacre tous un à un !

Cette fois-ci le silence fut troublé par des sanglots, majoritairement d'adolescentes mais provenant également de garçons.

Et il allait le faire, comprit Bruce. Il était aussi terrorisé qu'eux, mais avait le sentiment d'être acculé. Alors il allait le faire.

Le jeune scientifique scruta la foule d'adolescents assis contre les murs, tenus en respect par l'arme du criminel. S'il tuait n'importe lequel d'entre eux, alors que Bruce pouvait l'en empêcher, il se sentirait coupable pour toujours.

S'il tuait Pietro, Wanda ou même Darcy, Bruce s'en voudrait pour toujours.

Avec rapidité et agilité, il glissa le portable sous la cuisse de Darcy, qui tressaillit, et il se leva.

_ Non ! lâcha-t-il, tentant de garder son calme.

Immédiatement, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, et il pouvait presque entendre le gémissement de désespoir de Stark depuis là où les agents se trouvaient.

_ Monsieur Zemo, tuer un adolescent obligerait les forces du FBI à enfoncer la barricade, et se faisant, tuer encore plus d'adolescents, et vous seriez condamné à mort, expliqua-t-il avec calme. Personne ne veut ça.

C'était faux mais Bruce savait que dit avec confiance, cela pouvait convaincre.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'un type comme toi peut le savoir, répliqua Zemo en braquant son arme droit vers lui.

S'il était aussi mauvais tireur que Bruce, les plus probablement touchées seraient Wanda ou Darcy. Inquiet, il fit un lent pas en avant, puis un deuxième, s'éloignant des deux adolescentes.

_ Je… Je ne suis pas un lycéen.

_ Non, sans déconner ? ironisa Zemo. Tu es adulte, je ne suis pas encore aveugle. Comment connais-tu aussi bien la loi ?

_ Je…

Toujours avec lenteur, ne voulant pas donner l'impression d'être menaçant, il glissa sa main dans la poche de son costume.

 _Tu es toujours un agent du FBI, Bruce. Toujours, alors garde ça avec toi, tu veux ?_

Plus que jamais, Bruce bénit Bucky alors qu'il sortait son badge fédéral et le faisait glisser sur le sol en direction du criminel :

_ Je suis le docteur Banner du FBI.

Et ainsi, s'il devait y avoir un mort, ce serait lui.

* * *

_ Dis-moi qu'il ne vient pas de dire ça, balbutia Tony.

Howard tapota l'épaule de son frère, touché par son inquiétude. Quand ils étaient arrivés, son petit frère était déjà là, apparemment prévenu par il ne savait quel pote hackeur.

_ Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise stratégie, murmura Barton.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! s'exclama Rogers.

Howard devait admettre qu'il comprenait sa colère. S'il y avait un conseil sur lequel ils étaient tous d'accord, c'était de ne montrer aucun lien avec le FBI, et c'était exactement ce que Banner venait de faire, mettant sa vie en grand danger.

_ Barnes, si tu as la moindre fenêtre de tir, lança Rogers dans l'oreillette.

_ Si j'avais la moindre fenêtre de tir, j'aurais déjà tiré.

Le "putain de connard" ne devait sans doute pas être entendu, mais tout le monde l'entendit.

_ Il faut faire quelque chose pour les faire sortir de là ! s'exclama Scott, à moitié hystérique.

_ Scott, tu ne nous aideras pas en paniquant ! l'interrompit Howard, tentant de rester concentré.

Il augmenta le son qui provenait du téléphone de Banner, et se concentra sur l'écran. Zemo s'énervait, et Banner, d'un calme olympien, assénait qu'ils ne donnaient pas d'armes aux docteurs, au FBI et qu'il était totalement désarmé.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Howard comprit pourquoi Barton considérait l'acte de Banner comme une bonne stratégie. En se dévoilant comme étant un agent du FBI, Banner était devenu une figure d'autorité, et ce qu'il disait sur la loi ne pouvait pas être un mensonge.

Howard avait une mémoire eidétique et pouvait réciter le code pénal par coeur, comme son frère et Banner par ailleurs, et ils savaient tous que ce que racontait le jeune homme était inventé de toutes pièces. Mais c'était dit avec tellement de conviction et de confiance que personne n'aurait pu penser à un mensonge.

_ En cas de meurtre sur un mineur ou sur un agent fédéral, les autorités ont ordre d'intervenir immédiatement pour éviter à tout prix une autre mort, monsieur Zemo. Réfléchissez. Acceptez les conditions de l'agent Rogers.

_ Et votre copine ? lança brusquement Zemo, pointant Wanda de son arme. Je vous ai vu la prendre dans vos bras ! C'est aussi un agent ?

Il était passé au vouvoiement, sans doute sans même s'en apercevoir. Une marque inconsciente de respect et de peur que Banner avait sans doute noté aussi.

_ Non ! s'exclama Banner, laissant pour la première fois apparaître sa peur. Non, non, c'est ma petite soeur ! Elle n'a rien à voir avec le FBI !

Ce n'était qu'à moitié un mensonge.

_ Ramène-toi, gamine, ordonna Zemo.

Howard n'avait pas besoin de regarder l'écran de contrôle pour savoir à quoi ressemblait le visage terrorisé de Wanda.

_ Il faut faire quelque chose ! s'exclama Scott. On entre, on…

_ Bouge d'un cheveu, Lang, et c'est sur toi que je tire, annonça froidement Barnes dans l'oreillette. Ne mets pas ma fille plus en danger qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

_ Taisez-vous, je vais lui parler, annonça Rogers d'une voix calme.

Il appuya sur le bouton "on" et reprit à l'intention de Zemo :

_ Monsieur Zemo, écoutez-moi…

_ Vous saviez que vous aviez un agent du FBI ici ? répliqua le braqueur, sans lâcher Wanda de son arme.

_ Non, monsieur Zemo, nous l'ignorions. Le FBI est une grande institution et je n'en connais pas chacun des agents, mentit patiemment Rogers. Monsieur Zemo, écoutez-moi…

_ Non, je ne vous écoute pas. Je prends la petite soeur du docteur Banner en otage pour dissuader quiconque d'entrer c'est bien compris ?

Howard fit signe à Rogers d'éteindre le haut-parleur, prévoyant le problème en voyant Pietro s'agiter un peu trop dans son coin. Il était loin de Zemo. Trop loin pour l'atteindre sans se faire remarquer. Cependant, s'il pensait sa soeur en danger, il n'y avait nul doute qu'il s'y risquerait.

_ Putain, Barnes, ton fils va foutre la merde, grommela Rogers.

_ C'est parce que c'est mon fils, Rogers, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? riposta Barnes d'un ton absent.

Pour une fois, l'agent était totalement investi dans sa mission.

_ Il faut empêcher Pietro d'intervenir, grimaça Rogers. Il va y avoir des blessés.

Howard allait acquiescer quand soudain, la fille juste à côté de Wanda se leva brusquement et se jeta sur Zemo. Tous restèrent stupéfait alors que l'adolescente et le criminel roulaient par terre se disputant l'arme. Banner eut le réflexe de reculer, dissimulant Wanda derrière lui alors que Pietro se levait, se dirigeant en courant vers l'altercation.

Un coup de feu retentit et un corps s'écroula au sol.

Le hurlement de Pietro résonna dans le silence horrifié des agents du FBI :

_ DARCYYYYYY !

* * *

Pietro se laissa tomber à genoux auprès de Darcy, ignorant l'arme soudainement braquée sur son front. Tentant de secouer l'adolescente, il gémit :

_ Allez, Dar', réveille-toi. Allez…

_ J'ai… je ne voulais pas… balbutia Zemo, l'air stupéfait. C'est elle qui s'est jeté sur moi ! s'exclama-t-il soudain, accusateur.

Du sang. Darcy saignait. Et brusquement elle ouvrit les yeux en gémissant.

_ Ah ! protesta-t-elle alors que Pietro touchait à son épaule ensanglantée. Aïe… Ça, ça fait mal, bredouilla-t-elle, des larmes de douleur coulant sur ses joues. J-j'ai mal…

Il y avait du sang partout. Trop de sang. Et il continuait de couler autour d'eux, tâchant le pantalon de Pietro, toujours à genoux auprès de Darcy, tâchant la peau pâle de l'adolescente.

_ Tu vas voir, ça va aller, Dar', promit Pietro. Tu verras, ça va aller.

C'était un mensonge. S'ils ne sortaient pas de là, peut-être que Darcy y resterait. Elle avait été touchée au dessus du sein, et Pietro qui n'avait aucune notion en médecine ignorait s'il y avait des artères à cet endroit-là.

Pour la première fois, Pietro regretta de n'avoir suivi que le chapitre sur l'éducation sexuelle en cours de SVT.

_ Tu vas voir, Darcy, tout ira bien, je te promets, t'as juste à respirer et à rester avec moi, d'accord ? T'as juste à rester avec moi, tu dois juste me promettre de rester éveillée, d'accord ?

Dans un fond sonore lointain, il entendait Bruce négocier avec Zemo, sa voix pressante et anxieuse, mais il s'en fichait. Seuls comptaient les yeux bleus de Darcy.

_ Si ça va aller, articula Darcy d'une voix lointaine, pourquoi tu es si inquiet ?

Pietro, paralysé, au bord des larmes, ne trouva rien à répondre.

Et tout à coup, il fut poussé loin de Darcy et Bruce prit le relais, avec des gestes professionnels et précis, tout en murmurant d'une voix rassurante des conseils à l'intention de la blessée et des ordres destinés à Wanda, qui le secondait avec autant d'efficacité que possible.

Face à lui, il y avait Zemo. Zemo et son regard de serpent, Zemo et son arme, Zemo qui avait blessé Darcy.

_ Je vous tuerais, articula Pietro à mi-voix.

L'homme avait peut-être son arme braquée sur Pietro, criant à Rogers des menaces que Pietro n'entendait pas vraiment, mais l'adolescent savait une chose : si Darcy ne s'en sortait pas, peu importait ce qui lui arriverait : il tuerait Zemo.

_ Darcy, est-ce que tu m'entends ? demandait Bruce à côté de lui. Ne te fatigue pas à parler, ma puce, tout ira bien. Tu vas presser la main de Wanda à chaque fois qu'elle te parlera, d'accord ? Une fois pour oui et deux fois pour non. Tout ira bien, répéta-t-il d'une voix rassurante.

Pietro aurait voulu aider, mais savait d'expérience que gêner les médecins alors qu'ils soignaient quelqu'un n'aidait jamais, aussi resta-t-il silencieux.

_ Monsieur Zemo, elle ne va pas s'en sortir sans ambulanciers, glissa Bruce au criminel. Je vous en supplie, elle a besoin de gens avec du matériel, avec un peu plus que juste une veste comme moyen de compression.

_ Personne ne rentre ou ne sort d'ici ! aboya Zemo.

_ Mais si elle meurt ça n'aidera personne ! tenta d'argumenter Bruce. Si vous tuez une enfant comme elle, ça peut vous valoir la peine de mort !

_ Débrouillez-vous pour qu'elle survive alors, vous êtes docteur, non ?!

_ Docteur en criminologie et en physique ! protesta Bruce, l'air désespéré.

Pourtant il cessa de négocier et retourna au chevet de la blessée.

Pietro entendait les gens paniquer autour d'eux. Voir Zemo tirer, sur l'une d'entre eux, qui plus est, faisait vraiment réagir. Ils commençaient tous à comprendre que ce n'était pas qu'une mauvaise blague, que peut-être ils allaient véritablement mourir.

_ Darcy ! s'exclama soudain Bruce. Hey, restes avec moi, okay ? Tu _dois_ rester avec moi !

Pietro se figea. Non. C'était Bruce, il était capable de sauver n'importe qui. Il pouvait sauver Darcy. Il _devait_ sauver Darcy.

Que pourrait faire Pietro, sans Darcy ? Le lycée, ce serait pas pareil sans elle.

La _vie_ ne serait pas pareille sans elle.

_ Je suis avec toi, Darcy, assura Wanda d'une voix douce, presque chantante. Tout va bien. T'as été géniale ma chérie, maintenant c'est à moi de m'occuper de toi. Tout va bien. Tout va bien.

Bruce continuait de s'activer, Wanda de murmurer des paroles rassurantes.

_ Elle a besoin d'une ambulance ! s'exclama Bruce une nouvelle fois. Je vous en prie, elle en a besoin !

_ Bruce, elle me répond plus ! lâcha soudain Wanda, sa voix déraillant dans les aigus. Bruce ! Fais quelque chose !

_ ZEMO ! hurla Bruce, paniquant.

_ NON ! rétorqua Zemo, contaminé par la panique ambiante.

Papa, fais quelque chose, pria Pietro, sentant les larmes dévaler ses joues. Interviens, je t'en supplie. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi.

Bruce chercha frénétiquement la gorge de Darcy, et grogna :

_ J'ai plus de pouls. Wanda, penche sa tête en arrière, ordonna-t-il en appuyant sur la poitrine de l'adolescente.

_ Da-Darcy, balbutia Wanda, totalement inutile.

Bruce commença un massage cardiaque, et n'hésita qu'un instant avant de se pencher pour insuffler de l'air dans les poumons de Darcy. Il exécuta le même manège pendant trois bonnes minutes, paraissant s'épuiser, avant de lâcher d'une voix accablée :

_ Elle… Elle est morte.

Non.

NON.

Darcy…

Pietro déglutit avec difficulté, incapable de regarder le corps de son amie.

_ N-n-n-non… C'est pas possible… c-c'est pas possible, Bruce, fais quelque chose.

La voix de Steve résonna une nouvelle fois dans les hauts-parleurs, les faisant tous sursauter.

Même cette enflure de Zemo semblait sous le choc de la mort de Darcy alors qu'il en était la cause directe !

_ Monsieur Zemo, les forces du FBI se préparent à intervenir. Déposez votre arme et nous expliquerons au procureur que le meurtre de cette jeune fille n'était pas prémédité, que ce n'était qu'un accident. Vous pouvez encore échapper à la peine de mort, monsieur Zemo.

_ Donnez votre arme à Pietro, monsieur Zemo, appuya Bruce. Rendez vous.

Avec une lenteur qui sembla infinie à l'adolescent, le criminel lui tendit son arme. Il tremblait, pleurait d'un air apeuré qui dégoûta le jeune homme. Immédiatement, Pietro la saisit, et se prépara à tirer. À cette distance, avec son entraînement, il n'avait aucune chance de manquer sa cible.

Il pouvait déjà voir dans son esprit avide de vengeance le corps de Zemo s'écroulant aux côtés de celle qu'il avait tué.

Pour Darcy.

_ Pietro ! s'exclamèrent plusieurs voix en choeur, mais le jeune homme n'en entendit qu'une seule.

Darcy, à demi-allongée par terre, appuyée contre Bruce, qui lui souriait d'une grimace un peu tordue par la douleur.

_ Fais pas de bêtises, dit-elle seulement.

_ Elle n'était pas… hoqueta Zemo.

_ Ta gueule, asséna Natasha, apparaissant soudainement aux côtés de Pietro avec un bruit de verre brisé. Ta gueule, parce que Barnes t'as dans son viseur et qu'à la moindre remarque il te tue.

La suite des évènements se passa dans un brouillard bienheureux. L'intervention de Natasha et Clint se passa sans problèmes, les secours entrèrent, les adolescents traumatisés sortirent.

Pietro, se sentant soudain étrangement léger, laissa l'arme à Clint, qui avait suivi sa femme par la fenêtre brisée, refusant l'offre que lui faisait Natasha de faire sa première arrestation. Au lieu de ça, il rejoignit Darcy dans l'ambulance qui avait été mandatée.

_ Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté du brancard sur lequel était allongée.

_ Assez bizarre, admit-elle. Ils m'ont donné un anti-douleur local, j'ai l'impression d'avoir de la guimauve dans l'épaule.

_ C'est pas passé loin, hein ? balbutia Pietro.

_ Pietro, je ne pouvais pas mourir de mes blessures, sourit doucement l'adolescente en caressant sa joue de sa main droite. Enfin, je crois. C'était une comédie. Un plan orchestré par ton génie de frère quand il a vu à quel point ce taré était paniqué par ma blessure. Alors, je t'avoue que j'ai un peu douté, avant qu'on me donne ces supers antidouleurs, mais c'était pas une blessure mortelle. Au passage, je crois que j'ai dépucelé Bruce buccalement.

Pietro ne put retenir un éclat de rire aussi nerveux qu'hystérique.

_ Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? finit-elle par demander. T'as été tarée de… de lui sauter dessus comme ça.

_ Je tiens ma promesse, répondit seulement Darcy, et Pietro voyait à son regard que l'anti-douleur la touchait un peu plus que prévu : elle était en train de partir loin.

_ Ta promesse ? Ta promesse, c'était de protéger Wanda contre des crétins de l'école. Pas au péril de ta vie, Darcy…

_ J'sais pas, murmura Darcy d'une voix pâteuse. Ça m'a paru normal… C'est ma meilleure amie… Et puis j'sais pas… peut-être que je voulais être une héroïne…

_ T'es déjà mon héroïne, avoua Pietro alors que Darcy s'endormait.

Sans doute Bruce avait-il recommandé des somnifères en même temps que les analgésiques.

Bordel, songea-t-il pour lui-même en caressant les cheveux de Darcy. Lui qui s'attendait à une soirée mouvementée, on pouvait dire qu'il avait été servi.

* * *

Steve veilla à ce que chacun des jeunes traumatisés soit recueilli par les services de police présents sur les lieux, et chercha Wanda, Pietro et Banner des yeux. Pietro était dans l'ambulance, éreinté, souriant à une Darcy endormie.

Wanda apparut soudain sous ses yeux quand Lang cria :

_ Wanda !

La jeune fille parut surprise, et encore plus quand il se précipita vers elle et l'embrassa avec passion.

_ J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi ! Bon dieu, Wanda, je ne te laisserais plus jamais, je te le jure ! Je te jure, je te jure, je te jure…

_ Mais mon père…

_ Je dirais la vérité à ton père, je veux plus qu'on se cache je veux pas te perdre, okay ?

_ Ou-ouais, balbutia Wanda, l'air plus heureuse que jamais.

Une affaire de réglée, songea Steve pour lui-même, en se demandant où était Barnes. L'agent n'était apparemment toujours pas descendu du toit où il avait veillé durant toute cette soirée d'horreur.

Romanoff dirigeait Zemo menotté, vaincu, en direction d'une voiture de police, et Steve allait la rejoindre quand il entendit une dispute. Ou un semblant de dispute à sens unique :

_ Bon alors écoute-moi bien, Bruce Banner ! Je pensais qu'en tant que docteur pour le FBI tu ne courais aucun danger, que tu t'occupais de trucs de bureau et que tu n'agissais pas de manière suicidaire comme ce sociopathe de Barnes !

Banner voulut dire quelque chose, mais Tony Stark l'interrompit, reprenant :

_ Donc, puisque tu es aussi suicidaire que ce taré, écoute-moi bien quand je te dis qu'il n'est pas question que tu meures avant que j'ai obtenu un rendez-vous ! Je me fiche de quand et d'où, mais je te préviens, je l'obtiendrais, et je n'abandonnerais pas, peu importe ce que tu peux dire !

_ Je… bredouilla Banner.

_ Non, tu n'as pas le droit de refuser, il ne manquerait plus que tu décèdes d'un truc aussi débile qu'une prise d'otage et moi je me retrouverais comme un crétin sans jamais avoir eu le moindre rendez-vous et…

_ Anthony ! Je voulais dire oui ! l'interrompit Banner, le rouge aux joues.

_ T-tu voulais… Quoi ?!

Anthony Edward Stark qui bredouillait. Un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche, songea Steve se sentant sourire malgré lui.

La soirée finissait bien mieux que prévu initialement, se dit-il, avant de perdre toute bonne humeur quand Romanoff, l'air franchement inquiète, lui fit signe de s'approcher.

_ Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Steve.

_ C'est Barnes, murmura-t-elle. Il… Il vient de me demander de m'éloigner de Zemo…

D'un même geste instinctif, les deux agents levèrent la tête. Seul un soldat expérimenté aurait pu remarquer le fusil sniper qui dépassait du haut du toit de l'immeuble, mais ils l'étaient tous les deux.

Et ils virent tout de suite qu'il était braqué droit sur Zemo.

Steve sentit son coeur s'accélérer :

_ Romanoff, surtout, tu ne bouges pas, tu ne t'éloignes pas de Zemo. Il a peur de te toucher. Ne bouge pas, répéta-t-il. Barton ! ajouta-t-il en élevant la voix.

Le mari de Romanoff les rejoignit immédiatement, et Steve laissa à la rousse le soin de lui expliquer la situation, s'éloignant de la foule d'enfants et de flics pour pénétrer dans l'immeuble et monter quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient au toit.

_ Barnes ! s'exclama-t-il en poussant la porte. Lâche ce fusil !

_ Va chier ! répondit Barnes sans perdre son calme.

_ Barnes, répéta-t-il. Ne m'oblige pas à te l'enlever de force.

_ Dégage de là, Barton, grommela Barnes pour lui-même, déterminé à ne pas faire attention à Steve. Allez, je l'ai presque…

Steve ne réfléchit pas plus. Il s'approcha et arracha le fusil des mains de Barnes. Immédiatement, le poing de ce dernier heurta le menton de Steve.

_ Arrête ça, JE DOIS LE TUER ! hurla soudain Barnes.

Steve projeta le fusil au loin, tentant de ne pas rendre les coups. Dans les yeux de Barnes, il y avait une telle terreur que Steve sut que ce n'était pas Zemo que Barnes voyait en bas. Non, ce n'était pas Zemo que Barnes voulait tant tuer.

_ Il a menacé ma fille et mon fils ! cria Barnes, frappant Steve de plus en plus fort.

_ Ne m'oblige pas à te menotter, Barnes. Je veux pas t'infliger ça. Ne m'oblige pas à te faire ce qu'il a…

Il avait retrouvé Barnes menotté. Il ne voulait pas le faire. Il ne voulait pas le faire. Mais Barnes avait une arme à la main, et Steve ne pouvait pas le laisser tirer sur quelqu'un. Ça n'aurait été juste pour personne.

_ Il les a menacé, Pietro était à genoux devant lui !

Pour la première fois, Steve renvoya un coup de poing, et prit le dessus facilement. Barnes était gouverné par la colère et la rage. Lui pouvait encore réfléchir, et quelques instants plus tard, Barnes était allongé sur le ventre, les mains menottées dans le dos.

Pour ne pas lui donner de mauvais souvenirs, Steve s'écarta immédiatement pour le laisser se redresser, mais envoya valser les deux pistolets de l'agent.

_ Barnes, il faut que tu te calmes, supplia-t-il.

_ Tu comprends pas, bredouilla Barnes, et brusquement il céda et s'effondra.

Barnes pleurait à gros sanglots devant lui. Steve resta silencieux, avant de s'approcher et de serrer l'homme dans ses bras :

_ Ça va aller, Barnes…

_ Con-consciemment je sais que ce n'est pas oncle… je veux dire… je sais que ce n'est pas Pierce. Mais je le voyais, Rogers, articula-t-il d'une voix hantée. Et il a menacé Pietro et Wanda et Bruce, et il a blessé Darcy, une gamine que je connais, une gamine adorable.

_ Je sais, souffla Steve. Je sais…

_ J-j-j-j'a-j'allais le tuer, sanglota Barnes, avouant ce que Steve savait déjà.

_ Barnes tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça… Tu devrais… tu devrais peut-être passer une évaluation psychologique. Ou… on a de très bons psychiatres, au FBI.

_ Je peux pas, l'interrompit immédiatement Barnes, terrorisé.

_ Du calme, du calme. Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux te détacher, Barnes ? demanda - supplia presque - Steve. Est-ce que tu es… avec moi et pas avec _lui_ ?

_ J-je… j'en sais rien…

Lentement, Steve laissa sa main parcourir le visage de Barnes, espérant que ce contact physique suffirait à faire office d'ancre.

_ Je te détache, d'accord ? souffla Steve en s'exécutant.

Barnes ne bougea pas, restant assis par terre, se laissant faire quand Steve lui massa doucement les poignets, tout en veillant à ce que les armes restent hors de portée.

_ Barnes… Bucky. Tu sais que je peux pas te laisser avec ces armes. Pas comme ça, pas alors que tu es susceptible de faire une crise à tout moment…

_ Tu peux pas me les enlever, paniqua Barnes en s'agrippant à la main de Steve. J'en ai besoin Rogers. C'est la seule chose qui m'empêche de péter les plombs. C'est… familier. Rassurant.

_ Barnes, te laisser avec une arme chargée, face à des criminels, quand tu vois Pierce à leur place, ce… ce serait irresponsable de notre part à tous les deux. Tu finirais par tuer quelqu'un, et ce serait de ma faute… Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Il tremblait. Steve se mordit la lèvre inférieure, serrant Barnes plus fort contre lui. Une fois de plus, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'agent.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? souffla Barnes. Tu vas me relever de mes fonctions, pas vrai ?

Il avait l'air tellement désespéré. Steve tenta de s'imaginer un instant partir au travail sans s'attendre à y retrouver Barnes, que soudain l'homme disparaisse de sa vie.

Ce serait horrible. Invivable.

_ T-tu crois vraiment que les autres me laisseraient faire ? demanda Steve, tentant de faire passer sa peur avec un peu d'humour.

_ Ils le feraient si je le leur ordonnais. Et je ferais ce que tu me diras, Rogers. J'en ai ras-le-bol de lutter contre tout et tout le monde.

_ Il n'est pas question que tu sois viré, Barnes. Je te le jure. Il faut juste qu'on trouve un moyen pour te protéger autant qu'on doit protéger les autres.

Barnes resta silencieux quelques instants, et murmura finalement :

_ On devrait descendre de là. Ils vont finir par s'inquiéter pour nous.

_ Bien sûr, acquiesça immédiatement Steve en s'écartant.

Il se releva, aida Barnes à faire de même, et resta finalement hésitant sur le sort des deux armes à ses pieds.

_ Ils vont se douter de quelque chose si je ne les ai pas, dit seulement Barnes, suivant le même schéma de pensées que Steve.

Alors Steve se pencha, ramassa les deux armes, et vida les chargeurs dans sa main, enlevant toutes les balles :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? suggéra-t-il à mi-voix.

Barnes haussa les épaules sans faire de commentaires, et glissa les armes dans ses holsters.

_ Comment tu te sens ? demanda Steve, inquiet de l'absence de réponse.

Là encore, Barnes haussa les épaules et tourna les talons.

Steve n'était peut-être pas un spécialiste dans le comportement, mais il en savait assez, surtout sur Barnes, pour savoir que ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Leurs emmerdes étaient loin d'être finies.

* * *

Bucky se recroquevilla sous le jet d'eau froide.

Cette soirée avait été un enfer. Il avait failli tuer un homme de sang-froid. Si Rogers n'avait pas été là, il l'aurait tué, traumatisant sans doute une foule d'adolescents qui n'avaient rien demandé.

Il revit Darcy s'écrouler au sol.

Grâce au portable de Bruce, caché dans la poche de Darcy, il avaient tous entendus le plan du jeune scientifique, sachant parfaitement que la "mort" de Darcy avait été feinte.

Mais le hurlement de Pietro résonnait dans ses oreilles.

Et pendant toute la soirée, ça avait été oncle Xander que Bucky avait eu dans son viseur. Mais il y avait toujours eu quelque chose qui l'empêchait de tirer. Quand ce n'était pas la proximité de Bruce ou Wanda, ç'avait été celle de Pietro, ou des autres adolescents.

Parce que même la mort d'oncle Xander ne valait pas la vie d'un de ses enfants.

Bucky avait à peine vu ses enfants en redescendant du toit de l'immeuble. Quelqu'un - il n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir de qui… Peut-être Brock ou Pepper - lui avait dit que Pietro était monté dans l'ambulance avec Darcy et l'avait accompagné à l'hôpital. Wanda était avec Lang, blottie dans ses bras, et Bruce se discutait avec Stark Junior.

Bucky avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, comme si tout autour de lui était flou et lointain.

Il revoyait son fils, l'arme à la main, prêt à mettre fin aux jours de Zemo comme lui avait été prêt à le faire quelques minutes plus tôt. Dieu merci, Darcy l'en avait empêché.

Bucky avait beau être un meurtrier depuis l'âge de seize ans, il ne voulait pas que son fils suive le même chemin.

_ Tu trembles, souffla une voix douce.

Désorienté, Bucky rouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard bleu de Rogers.

_ Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? balbutia-t-il.

_ À ton avis, Bucky ? Je prends soin de toi, répliqua Rogers en s'asseyant à côté de lui, se fichant de tremper ses vêtements.

C'était presque à l'aveugle que Bucky avait rejoint les vestiaires à l'autre bout du bâtiment, et c'était sans même se déshabiller qu'il s'était glissé sous la douche, n'ayant besoin que d'une chose : oublier.

Se sentir propre à nouveau.

Ôter ce sentiment de crasse qui lui collait à la peau depuis plus de deux semaines.

Rogers n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il avait frotté chaque centimètre de sa peau jusqu'au sang dans l'espoir de ne plus sentir les mains d'oncle Xander sur lui.

_ M-merci pour avant, murmura Bucky.

_ C'est normal, Bucky. C'est normal.

_ Non ça ne l'est pas. J'en ai assez de merder.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Bucky, se mêlant aux gouttes d'eau qui glissaient sur son corps.

_ Je l'ai supplié, avoua-t-il sans même savoir pourquoi il racontait ça à Rogers. Je l'ai supplié, Rogers. J'étais à genoux devant lui, et je l'ai supplié de pas me faire ça…

Il se laissa faire quand les bras de Rogers s'enroulèrent autour de son corps frigorifié.

_ Chut, murmura Rogers, son souffle chaud dans le cou de Bucky. Ça va aller, Bucky. Tu verras. Ça finira par s'arranger.

_ J'ai vraiment cru qu'il était parti, tu sais ? bafouilla Bucky. Quand on s'est embrassés. C'était différent. Mais je me suis planté. Ce soir il est revenu, et plus fort que jamais.

_ Bucky, Alexander Pierce est mort, asséna Rogers en l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Je l'ai tué. Je lui ai tiré dessus. Il est mort. La seule force qu'il peut avoir, c'est celle que tu lui accordes.

Et il l'embrassa.

Avec douceur, gentillesse, et une putain d'empathie.

Bucky se laissa aller corps et âme à ce baiser, parce que c'était la seule manière qu'il avait d'oublier. Alors il embrassa Rogers encore et encore. Et Rogers lui rendait son baiser avec passion.

Et Bucky pouvait penser à autre chose qu'oncle Xander.

_ Je te tiens, souffla Rogers contre ses lèvres. Je te tiens, et je te laisserais pas tomber, Bucky. Je te le jure.

Et le pire, c'était que Bucky le croyait.

* * *

Scott quitta Wanda avec un léger sourire et rassembla son courage pour rejoindre Barnes.

Bordel, il avait merdé. Barnes allait le virer.

Il s'était tellement inquiété pour Wanda que maintenant il était baisé. Il s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu, tentant d'être à la fois le stagiaire idéal et le petit ami secret. Maintenant il allait être le stagiaire viré, surtout.

Il fallait qu'il s'explique, qu'il s'excuse. Il pouvait dire à Barnes qu'il était amoureux de Wanda, qu'il était prêt à tout pour ne pas la perdre.

Peut-être que ça le convaincrait.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte des vestiaires, prêt à déballer tout un discours, et se figea face à un spectacle auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

Barnes et Rogers s'embrassaient. Pas n'importe quel baiser, c'était le genre qui disait "j'ai besoin de toi".

Quand ils se séparèrent, Scott se dissimula par réflexe, suivant la suite de la conversation sans se faire remarquer.

_ Tes armes, demanda doucement Rogers. Comment tu te sens quand elles sont déchargées ?

_ Ça peut aller, répondit Barnes à mi-voix. Je me débrouille. Je crois que j'ai surtout besoin qu'elles soient… là. C'est comme… une sensation de sécurité.

_ Je couvrirais tes arrières, Bucky. Mais… tu comprends que je ne puisse pas…

_ Je comprends. Mais t'as intérêt à être toujours derrière moi, parce que je ne compte pas arrêter de merder avec les criminels.

_ Crétin, rit Rogers. On fait comme ça, alors ? Je garde tes balles… Et je sauve tes fesses… Pas grand-chose qui change, en fait.

_ Rien ne change jamais, répliqua énigmatiquement Barnes. Rogers…

_ Oui ?

_ Embrasse-moi.

_ Tout ce que tu voudras.

D'après les bruits qui suivirent, Barnes et Rogers se remirent à s'embrasser, laissant un Scott Lang songeur. Alors Barnes et Rogers, hein… Et Barnes qui ne se baladait plus vraiment armé.

Il connaissait des gens que ça intéresserait.

Mais c'était le père de Wanda, songea-t-il en tournant les talons.

_ Alors, Barnes ne t'a pas encore tué ? railla Howard en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Scott ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

C'était le père de Wanda.

Et il était amoureux de Wanda.

Balancer des infos comme ça, ce serait la trahir elle.

Il allait faire comme s'il ne savait rien. Ce serait plus simple pour tout le monde.

* * *

Bucky se figea au moment où Steve entra dans la pièce, mais ne laissa rien paraître, continuant de jouer aux cartes avec Brock, H, Romanoff et Carter. La brune les défonçait tous, et semblait déterminée à ne pas perdre une seule manche. Stark geignait parce qu'il voulait un baiser de la gagnante et Romanoff, malgré sa _poker face_ , détestait perdre plus que tout et mettait toutes ses forces dans la bataille.

_ Alors, Rogers, tout baigne ? demanda Bucky d'une voix traînante.

Steve se contenta de hausser les épaules, son visage aussi lisse que celui de Bucky, et répondit simplement :

_ Il y a des points dans le dernier rapport que tu m'as donné dont j'aimerais discuter avec toi. Mon bureau, maintenant ? suggéra l'agent.

_ Les désirs de Rogers sont des ordres, les gars, soupira Bucky d'un air faussement lassé.

_ Ça ne peut pas attendre ? pesta Brock. J'avais une main gagnante, là !

_ Comme les onze dernières mains, tu veux dire ? ironisa Bucky en ébouriffant les cheveux de son meilleur ami avant de suivre Steve dans son bureau.

Il patienta calmement que Steve ferme la porte derrière lui, et comme toujours, s'assit sur le bureau avec un sourire légèrement provocant.

_ Monsieur Rogers, on désirait me parler ?

_ En effet, _agent_ Barnes, répliqua Steve avec le même sourire, appuyant sur le mot "agent". Je peux voir vos armes ?

_ Servez-vous, _Capitaine_ Rogers.

C'était un jeu entre eux. Un jeu sans aucun gagnant.

Steve commença par le premier pistolet, celui qui pendait à la ceinture de Bucky. En quelques gestes précis, il vérifia que l'arme était déchargée et passa à celle que Bucky conservait dans sa veste, parcourant le torse par-dessus la chemise avec un large sourire.

_ Déchargées toutes les deux, commenta Steve.

_ Une promesse est une promesse, répondit Bucky. La question est, vais-je avoir une récompense pour ça, Steve ?

Ils employaient rarement leurs prénoms respectifs, ne le faisant que quand ils étaient certains d'être seuls. C'était rarement le cas, les deux hommes ne se voyant pas en dehors du travail.

_ Tu sais que tu n'as même pas à demander, souffla Steve en se penchant vers lui.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la prise d'otages. Bucky faisait comme il pouvait pour tourner la page, et Steve l'aidait comme il pouvait. Pietro avait été le plus traumatisé de ses trois enfants, et même Darcy, quand il était allé la voir à l'hôpital, semblait s'être mieux remise que lui.

Bucky savait que son fils faisait des cauchemars mais ne faisait aucun commentaire. Si Pietro voulait en parler, il le ferait. Bucky passait déjà des nuits blanches, alors que ce soit à regarder la télévision ou à rester au chevet de son adolescent de fils, autant faire quelque chose d'utile.

Et il y avait cette relation avec Steve. Il ignorait comment appeler ça. Peut-être était-ce vraiment une _relation_. Ils n'en parlaient pas vraiment.

Ils s'embrassaient. C'était tout. Steve lui donnait l'impression de rester ancré sur terre, de s'éloigner ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu des cauchemars et de _la_ voix. L'un comme l'autre savait qu'ils n'iraient sans doute pas plus loin que de simples baisers - innocents selon le point de vue de Bucky, amplement suffisants d'après Steve - avant un long moment. Et encore, c'était en étant optimiste.

Bucky ne supportait plus son corps. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Les lèvres de Steve frôlèrent celles de Bucky dans une demande silencieuse : il ne forçait jamais, attendant toujours une confirmation explicite.

Alors Bucky l'embrassa, avec passion, fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir le sourire d'oncle Xander derrière l'épaule de Steve.

Et il y avait les mains sur son corps, la prise froide des menottes.

Bucky s'accrocha à Steve, l'embrassant encore, presque avec violence. Commençant à être alerté par ce genre de signes que Bucky allait mal, le blond voulut s'écarter mais Bucky le maintint contre lui sans la moindre intention de le laisser s'en aller.

Alors Steve abandonna et se laissa aller, comme s'il avait compris que là maintenant, Bucky avait besoin de lui, de son contact.

Tout pour oublier.

Et quand Bucky commit l'erreur de rouvrir les yeux, ce fut un regard bleu d'une froideur reptilienne qu'il croisa.

 _Oh, James, crois-moi, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi._

Bucky ne put réprimer un sanglot, et se laissa faire quand Steve quitta ses lèvres pour le serrer dans ses bras.

_ Ça va aller, promit-il en lui caressant les cheveux, le dos, toute surface du corps de Bucky tombant à sa portée. Tu verras, Bucky, ça va aller.

 _Oui, James. Ça ira. Je te l'avais promis, non ? Toi et moi sommes faits pour être ensemble._

 _Pour toujours._

Et Bucky savait que Steve avait tort quand il disait qu'oncle Xander était mort. L'homme vivrait toujours à travers les sévices qu'il lui avait infligé. Il vivrait toujours en lui.

* * *

J'espère que vous ressortez de ce chapitre avec beaucoup de joie et d'allégresse en vous ! (je plaisante, je sais que c'est horrible.) Sinon, je vous ai promis que ça finirait en happy end, et c'est le cas ! Mais c'est pas drôle s'il n'y a pas un peu d'angst entre temps !

Le prochain interlude s'intitulera " _ **Quand les enfants grandissent...**_ "

Sur ce, à la prochaine, moi je retourne à mes révisions !


End file.
